450 Degrees Fahrenheit
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: With Clint dead Jimmy and kim try to start over. Will they still get married? What surprises await them at the end?
1. New Face, New Trouble

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 1 – New Face, New Trouble

Rated PG-13 (some violent parts)   
Series: Third Watch  
Author: Andorian Ice Princess  
Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: A new Fire Fighter joins Ladder 55 with an agenda for both Jimmy and Kim. Who is he? And why is he after them?

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos and Sgt. Christopher are all property of John Wells, Third Watch and NBC. All other characters are my own. 

NOTE: This story line follows after my first Jimmy story "Arson is a Deadly Obsession"…

"Doherty huh?" The gruff voice said in disdain as he flung the newspaper across the room. "The hero. Yeah right."

"Know him Clint?" Another male voice asked.

"I will soon," he said, but in reality he already knew Jimmy Doherty very well. "Do you?" He asked in curiosity.

"A little," the calmer voice said. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything you know," Clint said as an evil smile started to spread cross his face. "Especially about his personal life."

********

"Jimmy watch your back!" Sam yelled as the fire grabbed hold of a beam above Jimmy's head and was about to rain down fire and timbers.

Jimmy saw the beam slowly dissolving before his eyes and jumped out of the way as it sent red-hot embers into the air. He shielded his face and then turned back to the doorway before him. "Wait here!" Jimmy yelled to Sam. Jimmy pushed himself into the wave of flames and into the child's bedroom. He spied a boy about Joey's age huddled in the corner holding a small teddy bear.

"Hey big guy," Jimmy said with a smile as he bent down to him. "Want to go and see mommy and daddy?" The child pressed himself deeper into Jimmy's jacket and covered his eyes as Jimmy once again pushed himself back through the flames towards Sam. Boy he looks pissed, Jimmy said inside. 

  
********

"Not again Jimmy!" Sam started in protest as Jimmy disappeared into the smoke. Sam cursed heavily until Jimmy returned with the young child firmly in his embrace. "Why the hell must you always take those damn risks?" Sam said angrily.

"Don't curse in front of the child," Jimmy smiled as he rushed past him to take the child to the EMS team waiting outside.

"Don't curse?…" Sam shook his head and went back to his job of hosing down the small house. In no time the fire was finally out and Ladder 55 was able to take a breather and get some patching up until their next job. Sam looked over at Jimmy who was now being attended to by Kim and sighed. Sometimes Jimmy I think you do it to impress her, he said shaking his head with a smile. 

********

"Hold still," Kim said impatiently as she dabbed some blood off of Jimmy's forehead. "Had to bring out the child alone again huh," Kim said with a sigh.

"I was the closest one," Jimmy said in defense. "Besides…"

"Do you really want to go there?" Kim asked, arching an not so amused brow.

"I guess not," Jimmy said sheepishly as he flashed that killer grin of his. "See you tonight?" He asked with some uncertainty.

"Uh yeah," Kim said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Are you having doubts now?"

"Well I thought you might want to wait until our official wedding night," he teased.

"Okay by me," she said seriously, trying to hide her smile.

"Uh what?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "I was kidding Kim," he said quickly as he moved in close. "Like I could wait."

Kim felt his warm breath on her neck and felt herself starting to blush. She looked up and sighed. "Like I could say no." She saw him move in close and felt her heart start to slightly rise in anticipation of the kiss.

"Jimmy got another call," Sam called before Jimmy could kiss Kim. 

"Damn," she heard him mutter.

"And it starts once again," she smiled.

"I don't think it ended yet," he smiled. "See you tonight."

"It's a date." She watched him rush back to the slowly moving truck and smiled. There was as time not so long ago when she would have doubted him when he said he would be with her every night. But in the last few months he had more then proven his love and devotion for her. Maybe second chances really are possible.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alex aid tapping her on the shoulder as Kim stood staring after fire truck 55.

"They are worth at least a quarter," she smiled turning back to Alex. "Sometimes it's still so hard to believe," she said as she helped Alex pack up the bus.

"What is?" Alex asked as they closed the doors.

"Us. Jimmy. Me getting married to Jimmy again," she smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger. "I keep thinking it's all a dream and one day I'll wake up to find it's not real."

Alex smiled and gently punched Kim on the shoulder. "It is real Kim. That's the best part."

Kim smiled back as she walked around to the passenger side and got in. She was about to say something more to Alex when they got their next call.

"Boyd 55-3, 10-4 Maple and 1st," Kim sighed as Alex started up the bus and turned on the sirens.

"And it starts," Alex mumbled.

"It never stopped," Kim giggled as she remembered Jimmy said the same thing. "Sorry something Jimmy said."

"When are you getting married again?" Alex teased.

********

"Damn it Jimmy this fire's too hot," Sam sighed as they worked to put out the small warehouse fire that was still raging. 

"Where's the extra heat coming from?" Jimmy shouted as he frantically looked around for the second heat source. He frowned when he was unable to locate the source.

"Don't know but the rest of the team has pulled back. I think we should also!" Sam yelled out.

"We need to keep it from blowing up!" Jimmy yelled back. "Where the hell is the second hose team!" Jimmy yelled into his 2-way.

"Coming," the Chief said with a heavy sigh, that Jimmy could feel inside the inferno. "Where Ladder 45?"

"Damn that heat," Sam cursed loudly as he steadied the hose. 

"This is nothing," Jimmy shouted. "Some chemical fires can be twice this!"

"Yeah well good thing tha…"

"Sam look out!" Jimmy yelled as he noticed two steel pipes break away from the charred ceiling and fall towards them. Jimmy pushed Sam only to have one of the beams fall on his back. He cried out as he stumbled to the ground, losing the hose and not seeing where Sam fell. He felt the beam hit his back and for a few seconds lay winded on the scorched ground. He felt the intense heat starting to crawl his way and he knew if he didn't get up and out he'd be cooked in a matter of minutes. Jimmy slowly twisted his weight underneath the beam and managed to push it off of him. 

"Sam…" Jimmy called out weakly as he pushed himself to his knees, breathing hard. He rubbed his face and noticed Sam's unmoving body lying a few feet away. "Sam!" Jimmy yelled out as he slowly ambled to him. 

"We need backup in here!" Jimmy yelled into his 2-way as he bent to check on Sam. "Sam can you hear me?" Jimmy asked frantically as he searched for a pulse. He found one; it was weak but steady. He finally noticed the large gash on the top of Sam's head, mostly covered by his dark hair. 

"Damn it," he cursed as he frantically pulled Sam towards him. He looked around and noticed the fire had all but consumed their exit. He searched for another opening and finally spied a small door tucked away in the corner of the warehouse. "Chief if you can hear me I'm trying for another exit! The main one is blocked. Repeat looking for another way out!" Jimmy yelled into the 2-way. He picked up the hose and doused their new path before picking up Sam and slinging him over his shoulder. His bruised shoulder and knee from the beam hitting him were starting to feel the strain of Sam's weight but Jimmy knew if he gave in even a little, they would both be dead. 

"This is bad," Jimmy said under his breath as he started through the small fire covered path towards the small door. "Really bad."

********

"Who else is in there?" Kim asked anxiously as the second hose team finally arrived and started to hose the entrance. 

"Just Jimmy and Sam are trapped in there," he said not taking his eyes off the exit he prayed his top fire-fighter and his partner would emerge from. "The rest came out. They were at the front."

"Just them?" Kim asked in shock. "I don't believe this," she said in a panic. 

"They have to find another way out. Damn it Jimmy," the Chief cursed looking at the blaze. "Why did you have to go in so far?"

"Why the hell must he always take chances!" Kim said in anger.

Bruce looked at her. "Because he knows he can."

********

"Almost there Sam, stay with me buddy," Jimmy yelled out as he slowly made his way to the door. He had to stop a few times and dodge stray fire trails but he finally made it. He pushed at the door but it would not open. 

"AHHH!" Jimmy yelled out as he tried slamming the door open with his weight. He noticed an empty chemical barrel close by and picked it up and threw it at the door with all his weight. After a few more tries, sweat was starting to make trails down his soot covered face. He felt the heat growing at his back and knew time was running short. A few more tries and the door finally started to groan. Two more and it finally creaked open.

"Yes!" Jimmy said tossing the barrel aside as the flames started to surround them. He heard distant calls but knew he couldn't risk turning back. He picked up Sam and proceeded through the doorway, not knowing where it would lead. 

********

Kim slowly paced back and forth in front of the bus while they all waited for Jimmy and Sam to emerge. "What the hell is taking them so long!" Kim moaned as she looked from Alex to the burning warehouse.

"Jimmy is the best Kim, he'll get Sam out of there," Alex said trying to calm her best friend.

"I know Alex," Kim said with a weak smile. "I just wish I could really believe that now."

********

Jimmy pushed the door closed with his boot and squinted in the darkness to see what kind of room he was in. Smoke started to fill seep under the cracks and soon he was feeling the pressure on his already thick lungs. He finally saw a narrow hallway starting to appear and made his way towards it. He carefully moved himself and Sam along the rotting timbers until the ground below them gave way and he felt himself falling with Sam right after him.

Jimmy yelled out but it was short lived as the fall wasn't very long. He landed on his chest with a thud but was thankful nothing was broken. But his head connected oddly with a wooden plank and he knew he would pay for that. Sam landed on top of him but rolled off and Jimmy quickly checked to make sure he was still alive. 

"Hold on Sam," Jimmy said softly as he looked up and scanned his new surroundings. He saw a dim sliver of light in the distance and knew it had to be a way out. He felt a soft trickle starting to run down his forehead and wiped some fresh blood away. He hauled Sam up again and slowly started to make his way toward the glimmer of hope. He felt the heavy strain of fatigue finally starting to take over but pushed himself towards the light. He finally reached it and found it to be an old airshaft that was loosely boarded up. In no time he had pried the boards away and was down the tunnel towards the outside. As he got closer to his destination he finally was able to breathe in fresh air.

"Almost there Sam, just hang on," Jimmy said in a firm but raspy voice. "Just hang on."

********

"This one is going to take a special fire-stopper to put it out Sir," one of the fire-fighters said to the Chief. "I think there were some stray chemicals in here that might be adding to the heat intensity. There is no way we can send the second team in. Water along will not put it out."

"I have two men still trapped in there!" Bruce yelled to the man before him. "You don't stop until they come out. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," the man said before turning and rushing back to his own men. "Keep going."

Bruce turned to Kim with a nervous look. "He'll make it."

Kim looked at him with a blank stare. "How many times have I heard that before?" She muttered as she turned back to the building before her. "You better not die on me now Jimmy."

********

Jimmy squinted into the faint sunlight and drank in the fresh air. Sam's weight was starting to take its toll on his tired and bruised body but he knew he had to get him to Kim to get help. He felt himself stagger and as he took another step the building behind him exploded and he and Sam where thrown forwards towards the cement.

********

"Jimmy!" Kim yelled out in horror as she looked to the Chief. She watched in horrible slow motion as the second hose team scrambled to get their men from the burning wreckage. She heard Alex calling her name in the distance but all she could see was that Jimmy was no where in sight. She felt her eyes well up as she yelled NO into the heavy air.

"Kim we have wounded to attend to," Alex said finally breaking her from her stupor. 

"Jimmy no…" she said weakly.

********

"AHH!" Jimmy cried out as he slammed into the ground face first and Sam landed on his back and then rolled off. He lay on the hard ground dazed a bit before he slowly turned over onto his back and looked up into the sky. He felt blood running from his nose and wiped it away with his gloved hand, smearing trails through the soot and sweat already covering his face. The heavy smoke had made his eyes start to water and his lungs constrict. He tried to get up but cried out and lay back down. "Have to help Sam…" he said in an anguished voice, as he pushed himself up again and went for Sam. In no time Sam was back in his arms and he was slowly making his way to the EMS units. 

He rounded the corner and saw the frantic group trying to help the other team pull itself from the burning wreckage.

"He…" Jimmy's dry voice cracked. "Help me…" he tried in a bit more firmer voice. I can't say it louder, he said inside. Kim help me, his mind called out. "Help…"

"Just breathe into this John," Kim said as she placed the oxygen mask over his face and then let Carlos take him to the bus. What? Kim looked up and back towards the burning building at the thought that she heard Jimmy's faint voice. She frantically scanned the surrounding area and then finally out of the corner of her eye she caught movement at the far side of the alleyway. She turned to see Jimmy slowly walking towards them carrying Sam in his arms.

"Jimmy!" Kim yelled out. She dropped what she was doing and rushed towards Jimmy with Doc closely following. She reached Jimmy and tried to calm the rising panic in her system as she quickly scanned to make sure he was indeed in front of her.

"Help Sam," he voice cracked out as he carefully laid Sam on the ground and collapsed beside him.

"We need two boards and lots of hands!" Doc yelled to Alex and Carlos as a bunch of the other fire-fighters rushed to help them.

Doc worked on Sam while Kim attended to Jimmy.

"How did you get out?" She asked quickly opening his jacket and checking for other wounds. She found a small gash in his side and started to fix it when the others arrived with the board. She managed to wipe most of the blood off his face as he was lifted into the air.

"Other exit," Jimmy said in a soft tone. "Is Sam okay?"

"We'll know in a few hours," Doc said looking up at Carlos. "Let's go." With that they hoisted Sam into the air, put him on a stretcher and started for the bus.

"I'm going with him," Jimmy said trying to get up.

"Uh no you're not," Kim said pushing him back down. Due to the pain and fatigue in his body Jimmy just lay back down and closed his eyes while he felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher and strapped down.

"I'll drive," Alex called out as they finally had him strapped into the back of the bus. 

Kim smiled down at Jimmy and gently stroked his forehead. "Just rest okay," she said in a soft tone as she brushed some blood stained hair off his forehead. 

  
"I…" Jimmy started but stopped due to some raspy coughing. 

"Sounds kinda bad Jimmy," Kim said reaching for the oxygen mask to put on him. Jimmy stopped her hand just before it put the mask on. 

"I was careful this time Kimmy," he said with a frown. "The fire just got around us. I swear I didn't see the chemicals there. If I had of known…"

"It's okay Jimmy," Kim said in a soft tone as she finally put the mask over his mouth and nose to let him breathe some fresh oxygen. "I'll just make you pay tonight."

Jimmy pulled the mask away long enough to say, "promise?" Then he laughed and put it back on while he received a friendly slap from her. 

They finally reached mercy and in no time Kim and Alex were mildly pacing the ER waiting for news on Jimmy and Sam. Kim looked up as Dr. Miles finally exited the ER with a firm smile.

"Well this doesn't look good," she said to Alex as the doctor approached. "What?" Kim asked in a panic.

"Jimmy is going to be fine. X-rays show some bruising of his shoulder, knee and a bit of a strained back but no major injuries. He has a mild concussion but nothing serious. Sam on the other hand as sustained a large blow to the back of the head and there is swelling on the left side of the brain. He also has a puncture in his right lower lung. He's in a mild coma right now but responding well to treatment. However I don't know when he'll be out. Could be a few hours, could be a few days."

"Can we see him?" Jimmy asked from behind as he slowly walked up to them. He had just his white T-shirt and overalls on and Kim couldn't help but blush a bit as she watched how his body flexed under the material. That and his rugged appearance always made her go weak. No wonder I can't say no, she said inside. 

"For a bit," Dr. Miles said bringing her back to reality. "But he really needs his rest. The next 24 hours will be critical. And you," he said looking at Jimmy with a frown. "I thought you were going to rest for a few hours before you decided to get up."

"He doesn't even do that at home," Kim said with a sigh while Jimmy just smiled at both of them.

"Thanks Dr. Miles," Jimmy said as he gently took Kim by the hand and they went to see Sam. Jimmy let go of her hand as they neared the bed and heaved a large sigh.   
  
"Sam…" Jimmy said softly. "If you can hear me then I'm sorry. I didn't know there were chemicals in that warehouse. I should have listened to you," he said as he hung his head closer to Sam. "Don't die okay? I'm sorry."

"He'll be fine," Kim said gently rubbing his back. Jimmy stood up and looked at her with a mournful expression. "He just needs to rest."

"I hope so," Jimmy said stretching a bit. "Time to go. I'll come back tomorrow," Jimmy said as they watched Dr. Miles walk up to them. "Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Of course you can Jimmy," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "Just go home and get some rest okay?"

"Yes Sir," Jimmy said firmly before both he and Kim turned and left. They went back into the waiting area only to be greeted by the Chief and few others. 

"Well?" The Chief asked Jimmy.

"He's in a mild coma right now. But Dr. Miles says he should be fine in a few days."

"And you?"

"I'm just very tired and sore," Jimmy said with a frown. 

"Well you've earned your rest," the Chief said with a faint smile. "Like you always do."

"Yeah yeah I'm going home to rest," he said quickly. "Meet you there," he said to Kim as he went back for his jacket and the rest of his clothes. 

********

Kim and Alex finished up their paperwork and finally took a few minutes to just sit and rest. "You look tired," Alex said frankly.

"I am," Kim said placing the last file on the table. "With work, wedding plans and Joey it's three full time jobs," she said taking her ponytail out. 

"Has Jimmy helped with the wedding at all?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Believe it or not he has," Kim said with fake enthusiasm. "He has chosen the wine list."

Both girls laughed and Kim sat back and sighed. "I'm glad it's going to be small."

"Me too," Alex said. "Ty is still upset I'm paired with Sam."

"Thought he would be," Kim said getting up. "Well I think tomorrow will come fast and I know Jimmy will want to get to see Sam as soon as he can. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Alex called out as Kim disappeared around the corner. "Hey have they filled the new spot since Matthews transferred to the second watch."

"Not sure why?" Kim called back. "Thinking of leaving me again?" She teased.

"Just wondering," Alex called back with a smile. "Nothing more."

  
********

"How was your day?" Kim smiled as Jimmy walked in the door later that night. 

"Long and yours?" He asked hugging her close. 

"Ah you know the usual, worried about my fiancé because he takes lots of risks," she said poking him in the side.

Jimmy just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Joey asleep?"

"Yeah," Kim said with a shy smile. "Want to join him?"

"I don't think there's enough room," Jimmy teased back. 

"Funny," she said not laughing. "That's not what I meant."

"How about we shower," he said kissing her lightly on the lips. "And then we have some fun," he said kissing her on the cheek. He stepped back and pulled his T-shirt to expose his naked muscular chest. "And then sleep."

"I know what you have," Kim smiled as she devoured his wonderful body. "But that does sound good…"

"Good. Race you there," Jimmy said smacking her with the T-shirt before turning and rushing for the shower.

"Hey!" Kim called out as she quickly followed after him. "So much for rest," she sighed.

In no time they were both under the warm water, laughing, washing and kissing. 

"I think you get more beautiful every day," Jimmy smiled as he held her close to his warm soapy body. 

"Really?" Kim asked in happy surprise.

"I do," he said firmly.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased.

"Hey!" Jimmy said with a mock frown. "Time for real fun," Jimmy said turning off the water and reaching for a towel. 

  
"You want to dry off?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Nope it's for the bed," he laughed. He stopped his hand in mid air. "Forget the towel," he laughed turning back to Kim. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"How's the shoulder?" Kim asked softly as Jimmy lowered her to the bed.

"Fine," he winced, making her smile. "I love you Kim," he said in a low husky tone as he pushed some hair back and kissed her lips. "Forever," he whispered in his ear. 

"I love you too Jimmy," Kim said kissing him back. "Forever."

Sometime later they were both starting to fall asleep in each other's arms; Jimmy on his back and Kim spooned up beside him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself as she snuggled closer. I finally have everything I could possibly want, he said inside. Nothing will ever take that from me. Nothing.

********

"So you made the news again huh Doherty!" Clint spat as he flipped off the switch to the radio in his truck. "Saved a fellow fire fighters life. A hero again! Well soon you'll be second best and I'll be the one in the spotlight, like it should be. Like it should have been in the past!" He said angrily as he stopped his truck in front of Fire House 55. "Time to show you what it's like to be number two. And when you're life starts to slide into hell there will be no one around to pull you back out. And when I'm done no one will want to. Think of it as a debt long overdue Jimmy," he said slamming the cover closed on a small scrapbook that had a picture of Jimmy on the front page. "_Long overdue_."

********

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked as a strange man walked into his office.

"Yeah Clint Ryan," the man said firmly. "I just moved here from Texas," he said extending his hand, "and I'm looking for a job as a fire-fighter. Have any openings?"

Bruce studied the man before him and knew he would be able to do the job. "Got a resume?" Bruce asked with a tire sigh.

Clint pulled out his resume and slowly looked around the Chief's office while the Chief scanned the paper. Doherty again, his mind said in disdain as looked at the various clippings the Chief had up on his walls. It's about time another took the spotlight away from you Doherty and put you in your place. And that one is me! This is one job I will finally enjoy doing.

"You're credentials look impressive," the Chief muttered as his eyes scanned the page. Almost as good as Jimmy's he smiled to himself. He read the reference letters and looked back up at the man before him.

"So do I have a job?" Clint asked quickly.

  
Bruce sighed and slowly shook his head yes. "As a matter of fact we just had a guy transfer to the second watch. Welcome to Ladder 55 Clint Ryan. You can start tomorrow."

"Thanks Chief," Clint said shaking his hand. "I'm sure I'm going to really like _my job_ here," he said with an evil smile as his gaze drifted from the Chief to one of Jimmy's smiling pictures behind him. "Really like it."

**Dear readers. Well I finally have started my second Jimmy story. Please review if you liked this chapter and want me to write more! Thanks**


	2. Look Very Closely Jimmy

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 2 – Look Very Closely Jimmy…

Clint turned and left Fire House 55 with a smile on his face. "Now to find a place to live," he said as he paused outside the Chief's office. "Sir?" He said turning back.

"Yeah?" Bruce said looking up from his paperwork.

"Can I borrow a phonebook for a sec. Just need to check on my stay for tonight," he lied.

"Sure thing," Bruce offered the book with a smile. 

Clint took the book and sat down on a small chair opposite the Chief. Now where are you Doherty, he asked himself? He finally found Jimmy's address and smiled, perfect. "Thanks Sir," he said giving the book back. "See you tomorrow at 3."

"Tomorrow," Bruce said watching him leave. His gaze wandered back down to Clint's resume. He picked up the phone and dialled the first reference. "Retired huh? I see okay. Well is there a forwarding number? I can call back in two weeks," Bruce smiled as he hung and dialled the second one. "Just got re-married huh? Okay I'll try back in a few weeks," he said with a sigh. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Clint's name. "Well I can try you for two weeks with no ref's. Not like you're going to destroy the place," he uttered fatefully.

********

"Would've figured you for more of a snazzier place Jimmy," Clint laughed as he stopped outside Jimmy's apartment. "Live alone?" He asked with a laugh. "Or does Kim stay with you? Or is it the other way around?"

He let his cigarette burn down before tossing the butt outside the window and into the gutter, just outside Jimmy's apartment. He looked back down at his scrapbook at Kim's picture and smiled. "And a pretty thing like you should be with someone better than Doherty. Someone like me. Breaking you to up will be the icing on the cake just before I eat it!" He put his truck back into drive and headed towards the motel he would be staying at for the night. However just as he started he noticed a for rent sign in the apartment across the street. "This just keeps getting better and better," he said loudly as he swerved his truck around to get the number. 

He finally reached his hotel and settled into his room. He pulled out his scrapbook while he drank is beer and rested on the bed. "I bet you won't even remember me Jimmy," Clint said looking down at a well age photograph of Jimmy. "Will you even remember?" He asked his voice getting a bit loud. "Will you even care?" He shouted, then quickly calmed down. "You destroyed my life. Now it's my turn to destroy yours."

*******

__

'Sam…look…out…' Jimmy mumbled as he lightly tossed in the bed. _'Have…to…get…out…'_ he said again with a frustrated sigh, causing Kim to gently awaken. _'Sam…hold…on…'_

"Oh Jimmy," Kim whispered as she lightly touched his forehead. It was normal; he wasn't burning up. She looked at his face in the shadows and frowned to herself. Jimmy always blamed himself so hard when one of his men got hurt or injured on the job. But Sam, Sam was his best friend. This would stay with him until he was back by his side. Haunt him until he was better. 

__

'No…way…out…Sam…' Jimmy muttered as he suddenly jerked away. "Kim?" Jimmy said weakly.

"Hey," she said softly as she pushed some damp hair back off his sweaty forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Jimmy slumped back into the soft bed and flipped on the small bedside light. "I should have seen the beam Kim," he said firmly. "I should have been ab…"

"Shhh Jimmy," Kim said softly as she touched his lips with her fingers. "Sam's alive because of you."

"It shouldn't have happened!" Jimmy snapped. "Oh man Kim," he said noticing the surprised look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he said softly.

"It's okay," she said with a soft smile. "I know you are worried about Sam. So am I."

"Come here," he said pulling her back down into his warm embrace. "I think I'd die if I had to endure all this alone," he said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm so happy you're back in my life Kim. I love you so much. And I'm so afraid everyday that something will change that."

"Like what?" Kim asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Jimmy sighed. "I just don't want to ever lose you."

"Jimmy there is only one way you could and I think you know what that is," she said with a firm but kind tone.

"There is no other woman for me Kim. Not any more. Not since I made that promise to you before Rusty came into the picture. And even before then. With Brooke," he said looking away, "it was always you. I have only ever loved you," he said turning back to her.

"I believe you Jimmy and I do trust you," she said with a smile.

"I'll never betray you Kim, never again," Jimmy said hugging her tightly. "My promise, my word, my bond to you."

"And I will return the promise," she said as she twisted herself in his embrace and gently lowered his head to meet hers. "I love you Jimmy Doherty," she said brining his warm lips to meet hers. 

Jimmy wrapped his strong arms around her and started once again to hungrily devour her soft lips and mouth. Sometime later they were once again wrapped tightly in each other's arms, taken back into the darkness of night, only with happy and peaceful thoughts to occupy their minds until it was time once again to awaken.

********

"DADDY!" Joey's voice boomed out as he ran into the room Jimmy and Kim were still sleeping in and jumped on the bed.

"Jo…ey," Jimmy said with a sleepy smile as he was jolted away by his young excited son. Kim started to stir and woke up with a smile on her face. 

"Daddy you said we were gonna make breakfast for mommy today," Joey said tugging on his fathers strong arm. 

"I did?" Jimmy asked with a frown as he looked to Kim who just smiled and nodded her head yes. "I see," he said turning back to Joey with a firm smile. "Well in that case…" he said leaning over and kissing Kim quickly on the lips. "We better get started."

Joey turned and ran for the kitchen while Jimmy continued to fully awaken.

"How did you sleep?" Kim asked in concern as she tenderly rubbed his sore shoulder. 

"I kept hearing Sam's voice saying not to go further," Jimmy frowned. "I should have listened."

"Jimmy will you stop blaming yourself," Kim said pushing herself up beside him. "Sam is going to be fine. He's alive right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jimmy smiled. "Thanks for being here Kim. I'm so glad I don't have to go through this stuff alone anymore."

"You're never going to be alone Jimmy," Kim said hugging him. "Now go make breakfast before our son serves us raw eggs and frozen toast for breakfast," Kim laughed. 

Jimmy pushed himself out of bed and Kim sighed at his scantily clad body. He reached for a T-shirt and then quickly turned and flexed for her. "Oh yeah," he laughed.

"I think I need a cold shower," she teased as she threw the pillow at him. Jimmy laughed as he tugged the shirt over his head and then headed for the kitchen. Kim leaned back in the bed and felt a certain warmth starting to spread over her. "I'll never leave you Jimmy," she whispered into the air. "You are my life."

Jimmy and Joey set about making breakfast but Jimmy's mind was fixed on the small warehouse fire. Where did the chemicals come from, he asked himself? And what could we have done to prevent the intense heat? Surely water alone wouldn't have put out the blaze, so what? What can we do next time to stop any injuries from occurring?

"Dad?" Joey said a third time, snapping Jimmy back to reality.

"What? Oh sorry big guy," Jimmy said with a smile as he looked down at the tray in his son's hand. "Better let me carry that," Jimmy said taking the tray before the orange juice could spill. "Okay lets go," he said leading the way back to the bedroom that Kim was still waiting in.

"Breakfast in bed is served Madame," Jimmy said in a fake French accent.

"Why thank you kind Sir," she teased back in a mock English accent.

In no time breakfast was over and Joey was off to school. "You know we really should look for a bigger place," Jimmy said as he leaned against the kitchen door.

"Yeah?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Jimmy said shaking his head yes.

"Have any area in mind?" Kim asked looking up from the dishes she was washing. 

"Actually I do," Jimmy said seriously. "There is this really nice place on Foster that I think we should take a look at."

"Foster?" Kim asked in surprise. "Jimmy that is a really expensive area. We could never afford that on our salary. Even combined it would be a stretch."

"Well," Jimmy said with a broad smile starting to form, "we could get a place for half the price of going rate."

"Who did you kill to get it?" Kim mocked.

"Ha…ha…very funny," he said poking her in the side. "Remember Mr. Wilson from Wilson's electronics?"

"The guy who's son you saved from that burning car?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Well he owns a house on Foster and University Drive and he said that if I ever wanted to move, there would be a place for me there. Our salaries will be more than enough to cover the rent. And we'd even have some left over. I just do the maintenance in return as well as some other household stuff and it's ours for cheap. So I was thinking…" Jimmy's voice faded as Kim's smile grew wider.

"Wow you have been giving this a lot of thought huh?" Kim asked trying to contain her happiness.

"I have," Jimmy said seriously. "I want us to be a real family Kim. With a real home for Joey to come to every night. New place for a new start."

"We could move into a real house?" She practically squealed in happy delight.

"Only if you want to," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yeah I really want to," she said dropping the dish back into the water and hugging him. "Oh Jimmy this is the best day!" She said with a large smile. "_Nothing_ could ruin this day," she said fatefully.

"I am really happy to hear you say that because I told him we'd come and look at it first thing tomorrow morning," Jimmy said with an anxious tone.

"I see," Kim said sternly. "So you just assumed that I would say yes?" She asked pretending to be mad.

"Well…uh…I thought you would say yes," Jimmy stumbled to get out. "I…are you mad?"

"No of course not," Kim teased, as she smiled again. "Just playin' with ya."

"So you want to go and look at the place tomorrow?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Yes I want to go and look at the place tomorrow," Kim mocked. 

"Excellent," Jimmy said happily. "I can't wait to tell Sa…" he started but then quickly stopped as Sam's name entered his mind but never quite made it past his tongue. 

"You can still tell Sam, Jimmy," Kim said softly. "He won't be in that coma forever."

"Here I am thinking about our new place and my best friend is in a coma," he moaned as he sagged back against the doorpost. "Isn't that selfish or something?"

"Jimmy, Sam wouldn't want you sitting here pinning your life away while you should be enjoying it. He would want you to look at that house and be happy about it. And in a few days he'll be able to share it with you."

"You think so?" Jimmy asked softly.

"I do," Kim said caressing his face. "Everything will be okay Jimmy. Trust me."

"Perfect," he said hugging her close. "I can't wait."

After the dishes were cleaned up and the apartment tidied Jimmy headed for his bike and was off to the hospital to see Sam, while Kim stayed at the apartment to wait for him to come back. She knew Jimmy needed this time with Sam and that he wouldn't be long.

Jimmy walked to his bike with a smile on his face totally unaware of the set of eyes that was intently watching his every move.

********

"Nice bike Jimmy," Clint said as Jimmy got on his Harley and started it up. "Does Kim _really_ approve of it?"

"You look happy and rested," he said put out his cigarette into the ashtray with a hint of disdain and slowly moved his truck from it's spot to follow Jimmy. "I can assure you this will be the last morning that happens!" He said firmly. "And whatever you think you have with Kim," he said with a quick glance down at her photo, "is now officially over. After I am done with you there is no way she'll even look at you much less sleep with you." With that he pushed his truck a bit faster, while wicked twisted laughter filled the solo cabin. "That will be my good fortune."

********

Jimmy sped towards the hospital with the image of Kim's happy face fixed firmly in his mind. He had been to the place several times already to get certain things ready and he was more than happy she said yes to going to see it. They needed the change and he knew it. If they were to start anew as a family then they needed a place they could call home, without all the baggage their separate apartments now contained. He reached Mercy Hospital and parked his bike and walked into the emergency entrance, still unaware of the truck that now parked and it's driver closely behind him.

********

"Who the hell are we going to see?" Clint asked with a frown as he followed Jimmy into the hospital, mindful to keep a discreet distance behind. He watched as Jimmy stopped at admitting and then slowly walked towards the elevators. Clint waited until the doors closed and the floor number appeared telling him which floor Jimmy had gotten off on before he headed for the stairs and raced up two flights. He opened the doors to see Jimmy entering a private room. He walked up to the nurse's station and smiled at the lone nurse.

"Who is in room 4b?" He asked, as he leaned in close and smiled again.

The nurse was somewhat flustered, which of course was what he was going for, when she just rambled off Sam's name and why he was there. 

"Thanks I'll wait until his other visitor is finished," he said before turning and headed for the exit doors. "So worried about your pal huh Jimmy," Clint said as he pushed the door open angrily. "I see you _have_ changed a lot."

********

"Hey Sam," Jimmy said softly as he touched his friend's hand. "How are you doing today? I see your vitals are still pretty strong," Jimmy said with a frown as he looked at the medical instruments Sam was hooked up to. "Of course you could be having a stroke right now and I would never know," Jimmy said with a slight smirk. "Sorry my lame attempt at making you smile," he said with a heavy sigh. "Damn it Sam, why didn't I listen to you? I swear to you buddy I didn't know those chemicals were there. Please wake up and yell at me or something." 

Jimmy sat down on a nearby chair and hung his head. "I pray you can forgive me Sam," he said looking back up. He sat for a few minutes and stared at his friend's still bruised and swollen face. He watched the rhythmic movements of his chest and felt himself starting to relax a bit. "Oh I might be moving. Moving with Kim to a new place. A house," Jimmy said with a chuckle. "Yeah can you believe it? You're to blame actually," Jimmy said leaning in close. "You told me to leave my pigsty before the roaches carried me away. Remember telling me that? Well anyways I found this place and Kim and I go see it tomorrow. It's really great and I think she'll really like it."

Jimmy sat back and stared out the window beside Sam. "I'm glad you're going to be my best man," he said still looking into the mid-morning sun hitting the New York skyline. "I don't know how I'd do just standing up there by myself," he said looking back at Sam with a frown. "I swear I'll make this up to you Sam. I give you my word."

With those that firm words Jimmy stood up and gently gave his friend a small hug and then turned to leave. He took one last look before heading for the elevators and the exit doors. 

********

"Chemical retardant was the saviour again," Milton Reynolds said as he placed a file on Bruce's desk.

"Another one huh?" Bruce sighed as he picked up the folder while Milt sat down in front of him.

"Yup. Riley's been working on the source but so far the chemicals have just been there in no specific pattern or placement. If someone is starting them it will be mighty hard to prove," he sighed. "Any of your guys have chemical training?"

"No. Jimmy and Sam were caught in yesterdays fire," Bruce said with a frown. "Sam's still in the hospital in a mild coma."

"Sorry Bruce," Milt with a sad smile. "How's Jimmy?"

"Still doing his job to the best of his ability," Bruce smiled broadly. "Still thinking he'd make one hell of an Arson Investigator?"

"You know as well as I do that he would," Milt chuckled. "But unless it's his decision…"

"Actually I'd like to get Jimmy and Sam some chemical fire training. If we had those two guys with that knowledge things would be a whole lot better if we come up against another situation like we faced yesterday," Bruce said firmly. "Where is the training for that?"

"That I can tell you," Milt said reaching for a pen. "Doherty's value just increased…" Milt's voice trailed off as he finished writing and looked backup at Bruce.

"It does every day," Bruce said with a smile. "So did you find _anything_ unusual?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Milt said pulling out a small plastic bag. 

"What is that?" Bruce asked with a frown. "A clue?" He asked taking the bag and staring at it.

"No. A mistake."

********

Clint sat back in his truck as Jimmy pulled up on his bike with Kim on the back, firmly holding on. Jimmy stopped the bike and they kissed, long and passionately. "Enjoy it today Doherty!" He said with disgust as he left his truck and walked towards Fire House 55. Let's see how good your memory is Jimmy, Clint snided in his head. Let's see if you remember.

********

"See you tonight," Jimmy smiled as Kim turned to leave. "Oh yeah I'll just stop by to see Sam quickly okay?"

"Say hi for me," Kim said with a smile as her gaze drifted from Jimmy to the stranger walking towards them and a frown formed. 

Jimmy noticed her slight frown and twisted himself on his bike to look at the strange man that was now standing before them. Immediately he was hit with strange waves of déjà vu. Why does he look so familiar, he asked himself? Where have I seen him before?

"Hey can I help you?" Jimmy asked getting off his bike.

"Well you can show me where my locker is so I can start my job," Clint said firmly.

"Are you starting today?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"Yup," Clint said looking past Jimmy to Kim. He purposely stuck his hand past Jimmy and extended it to Kim. "Clint Ryan," he said with a broad smile. "And what might be the name of the most beautiful woman I have seen," he said with a wink. He noticed Jimmy stiffen a bit under his remark and smiled inwardly.

"Uh Kim," she said with a bit of hesitancy as she went to shake his hand. Instead of shaking it he made a bold gesture and brought it to his lips and softly kissed it.

"And I'm Jimmy Doherty, _her fiancé_," he said taking Kim's hand away and shoving his in Clint's palm. Clint however let his land go limp before he pulled it away. Look close Jimmy, Clint laughed inside. Look real close, for this is the face of your doom and the smile of your destruction. 

"Charmed I'm sure," Clint snided as he turned and headed into the Fire House, past all the gaping mouths and wondering glances.

"What an ass," Jimmy said watching Clint's back. "But something about him tha…" his voice trailed off.

"What? Do you know him?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Nah, just something familiar but I can't quite place it. Ah probably nothing," he said turning back to her. "Well he did get the beautiful part right," he smiled as he kissed her again on the lips. "See you tonight."

"Hey be careful today," Kim said with a slight frown. 

"As always," Jimmy said with a wink.

"Yeah great," Kim sighed as she watched Jimmy disappear into the Fire House before she turned and followed, heading for her own locker and area. She said hi to Doc and Carlos and went to the coffee machine to wait for Alex, leaving Doc in the locker room by himself. Who the hell is Clint Ryan? And from where could Jimmy possibly know him?

********

"Hey Chief," Jimmy said walking into Bruce's office. 

"Hey Jimmy," Milt said with a warm smile.

"Milt!" Jimmy said happily as he embraced the older man. 

"Missed you Jimmy," Milt said looking at Bruce. "Is it safe to say that?" He asked with a laugh.

********

"Wonder if you'll miss Jimmy when he's gone?" Clint muttered under his breath thinking no one heard. "Time to break this up," he said slamming his locker door shut and walking away. 

Doc heard Clint's words and let his eyes travel from the man he was hidden from thanks to the lockers to the Chief's office and then rested on Jimmy and Milt's warm greeting. He watched intently as Clint barged into the office, breaking up the happy reunion.

"Now who the hell is that?" Doc asked himself in a low tone. 

********

"What's up Jimmy?" Bruce asked.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions about the fire yesterday," he said looking from Bruce to Milt. "About the chemicals and all. I was wondering if there was training that I cou…"

"Morning Sir," Clint said barging into the room and stopping Jimmy from speaking further. 

All three stopped their conversation and stared at the new man that just entered the room, which is what he was hoping for.

"Ah morning Clint," Bruce said. "Clint I'd like to introduce you to your team leader Jimmy Doherty. Jimmy, Clint's taking over from Matthews since he transferred back to second watch. And with DK on leave and Sam out of commission right now you could use the extra help."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy," Clint said taking his hand and firmly shaking it, putting on a great show for the Chief and Milt.

"Yeah likewise," Jimmy said forcing a smile. What is up with this guy, he wondered?

"And this is Milton Reynolds, senior Arson Investigator," Bruce said with a smile as he introduced his friend.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Reynolds," Clint said in fake politeness as he shook his hand also.

"Pleased to meet you Clint," Milt said shaking his hand. Something odd about this guy, Milt said inside. 

"So did I interrupt something?" Clint asked looking at all the wondering faces.

"Yes…" Jimmy said.

"No…" Bruce said at the same time. 

"Well I should be going," Milt said turning to Bruce. "Consider what we talked about okay?"

"You know it," he said shaking Milt's hand. After Milt had left he turned to Jimmy. "Why don't you show Clint where everything is around here," Bruce said sitting down at his desk.

"Sure in a sec. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimmy asked turning to Clint. "Alone?"

"Anything for you Jimmy," Bruce said with a smile. "He'll be right with you Clint."

********

__

'Anything for you Jimmy', Clint's mind echoed in anger. Man what a goody goody, Clint said to himself as he turned and looked back into the Chief's office to see them laughing and talking. I think I'll teach him his first lesson today. Show everyone he's not so good afterall.

********

"That's funny that you should ask about the chemical training," Bruce said as Jimmy sat down in front of him. "That's the very topic Milt and I were discussing before you and Clint came in. I am looking into some special training for you and Sam, and when he's back I'll have you guys sign up. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Jimmy said with a smile. "Any chance I could attend one of their information sessions before the classes actually start?"

"Eager are ya?" 

"Very," Jimmy said firmly. "I want to be prepared so that next time I'll know what to do and how to act so something like what happened to Sam doesn't happen to anyone else," Jimmy said hanging his head.

"Hey you know what happened to Sam wasn't your fault. You know what right?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"We shouldn't have went in so far," Jimmy said with a sigh as he raised his head. "I just didn't think we were in danger. I didn't see the chemicals. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Bruce said with a smile. "Just get to work okay?"

"So who's Clint Ryan?" Jimmy asked standing up.

"Someone I think that will be a lot like you," Bruce said.

"Great," Jimmy said sarcastically. "Why is he with me?"

"Just until Sam gets back, then I'll put him with Richards team. Don't worry he'll be okay."

"Alright," Jimmy said turning to leave. "Thanks Chief."

"Anytime Jimmy."

Jimmy left the Chief's office and walked up to Clint. "So where would you like to star…"

"Zip it Doherty!" Clint snapped much to Jimmy's surprise.

"What?" Jimmy asked with a smile and frown. "I'm just going to show you aroun…"

"I don't care what you want to show me," Clint said moving in close. _"You're no Hero."_

"What the hell is your problem?" Jimmy asked roughly as one of the other fire fighters walked past them.

"Hey man I was just trying to be friendly, no sense in being so defensive. Shesh," Clint said loudly drawing a stare and a frown from the passing guy. And then before Jimmy could say another word Clint turned around and headed for the lounge area. 

Clint laughed to himself, thinking no one saw the actions just before the other fire fighter walked by. But he was wrong. The same set of eyes and ears that heard him before heard him again, and was now keeping count. 

What the hell is his problem, Doc asked himself as he stood in his concealed place until Jimmy left. Who is he? 

"Ready to go?" Carlos asked, breaking his train of thought.

********

"What the hell was that all about?" Jimmy muttered as he headed downstairs. Jimmy reached the main truck bay to find Clint slowly moving towards Kim. What the hell, Jimmy asked himself angrily as he started for them. But the buzzer rang signifying a start to the day. 

"Time to go to work guys," Jimmy said loudly, mostly directing his voice towards Clint. Clint turned and looked at him with narrow eyes and then turned and rushed after everyone else. "Welcome to Ladder 55," Jimmy said firmly before turning and smiling at Kim. 

"Shut it Jimmy," Clint said so only he could hear. He zipped his pocket shut and jumped into the back of the truck. 

Jimmy turned to him with a frown but decided to ignore it for the moment as he jumped in the front of the truck and they were off to their first call. But somewhere in the back of his mind a certain fear was starting to grow. A fear that this new face could be just the start of a whole set of new problems for him. Him and Kim. But why? What is it about him that I sense trouble? I have to find out all I can about him, Jimmy said inside. Everything. Is he a threat to me? And if so how can I stop him?

Clint looked over at Jimmy and could already see the frustration and anger starting to develop. Pushing your buttons is so easy Jimmy, just like before, Clint laughed inside. So easy to find your weaknesses. 

********

"Who was that?" Alex asked Kim as she watched the truck pull away.

"Clint something…" Kim's voice trailed off. "Why?"

"When did he start?" 

"Today I think," she said turning to her. "Sorry I guess you really are stuck with me."

"Funny," Alex said with a frown. "Come on we too have a call."

Kim listened until the truck's loud sirens were a faint noise. Was Clint coming to talk to me before the call came through? And why? Is he deliberately trying to provoke Jimmy? Who is Clint Ryan? 

"So how is Sam?" Alex asked as they loaded up their gear.

"Still the same. Guess where Jimmy and I are going tomorrow?" Kim asked with a big smile.

********

"Okay guys we are up front," Jimmy called as they neared the burning apartment complex. "Clint you and Stevens are on the hose," he said reaching for his axe. He looked at Clint and saw a sneer but received no complaints. Maybe he just doesn't like authority? "Ready on one," Jimmy said as he prepared to push the door in. He slammed it open with his axe and slowly walked into the smoky hallway of the first building. "Smoke's real thick and dark in here," Jimmy started. "Stay beside your partner and call out loud if you find anything. Remember there could be lots of fire pockets trapped in here, backdrafts; so check the door for heat and warping before you attempt to open it. If you find anything like that don't open the door. I repeat do not open the door! Call it out and wait for the hose team or call me. Is that clear?" Jimmy called out and received the appropriate responses. "Let's go."

"Rivers you are with me," Jimmy said. "You two keep the fire at bay on the West Side of this floor. Wait for the second hose team before advancing," Jimmy called out before he and his temporary partner disappeared into the dark smoke. 

Clint watched them until they had disappeared but cursed the fact that he wasn't able to follow. How can I make him slip up on the job if I can't be with him? The second hose team finally arrived. "I think I heard Jimmy calling," Clint lied to Stevens. Be right back." And before Matt Stevens could say another word Clint ran into the thick dark smoke after Jimmy.

"Lots of smoke here Tim," Jimmy said to fire fighter Rivers. "Watch for trapped pockets. And don't open any doors that are hot or warped. Wait for the team. Got it?" Jimmy shouted out. 

"Got it," Tim called back. 

They came upon two doors opposite each other that needed to be checked. "To save time we'll each take one okay? I'll be right here Tim."

"Okay Sir," Tim said.

"Check that room and I'll take this one," Clint heard Jimmy call out. He waited until Jimmy was alone before he followed him into the other room.

"Hello?" Jimmy called out. "Anyone in here?" He called again. 

Clint grabbed a rag from his pocket and quickly got behind Jimmy. But in pulling the rag from his pocket he accidentally let something slip to the floor. Something that destiny would bring back to haunt him in the not so distant future.

"Hey Jimmy I think I found a trapped pocket," Tim called out to Jimmy.

"Hold on a sec I'll be ri…" Jimmy started only to be grabbed from behind and a large hand stuffed a rag into his mouth and then clamped over it to keep him silent while it dragged him further into the dark room. His axe and gloves fell to the floor while he tried to pull his attackers hand away. He was unable. 

Jimmy heard Tim calling out but before he could finish his answer he was grabbed from behind and gagged by a thick rag being stuffed into his mouth and a large hand keeping it in place. Jimmy yelled muffled words into his gagged mouth and tried to fight off his attacker but Clint just laughed as he pulled his arms behind his back and dragged him into another part of the room. 

Jimmy struggled in the man's grasp but due to the gag and the thick smoke hindering his oxygen intake he was tiring fast. What the hell is going on, his panicked mind screamed out? He called out into the gag but wasn't heard.

"What do I do Sir?" Tim called out as he felt the door again. It indeed was hot but there was no smoke coming forth from under the door. Is it okay to open it, Tim asked himself?

"Hold on a sec," Clint said.

Jimmy tried again to yell into his gagged mouth, but all that escaped the rag was small muffled noises. Clint laughed as he dragged Jimmy into the small back room. He pushed Jimmy into the wall and Jimmy slammed into it face first, yelling angrily into the gag and bruising a cheek. "Now I have a knife so hold still or I'll cut you right here and then your partner," Clint said meanly as he forced Jimmy's hands behind his back and into a pair of handcuffs. 

"Jimmy?" Tim called out again.

Jimmy's heart raced with terror as he felt the metal cuffs snap his wrists in place behind his back. He tried to call out into the gag but stopped his yelling as Clint pulled out a roll of duct tape and proceeded to wrap several pieces around his mouth and head, trapping the rag inside, completely silencing him.

Jimmy's mind raced with fear and anticipation as he was further gagged by his attacker and forced to think horrible thoughts about Tim Rivers who was about to unleash a hidden pocket of trapped fire. He felt the heavy tape starting to smother him, but his panicked brain displayed images of Tim on fire. Frantically Jimmy tried to turn around but received a small hit to the back of his head and decided to stand where he was.

"I said stand still!" Clint yelled in his ear. He finished with the tape and smiled as he grabbed a handful of thick dark hair and jerked his head painfully back. Jimmy felt the strain on his neck and back and grunted into the heavy gag. "Gag looks good on you _hero_. Now no one can hear that boastful tongue of yours. And all your lies," Clint said as let go of his head and grabbed Jimmy's arms again and painfully jerked them behind his back and held them there, enjoying Jimmy's tiriing torment. "This is too much fun," he smiled.

Jimmy struggled a bit but with his mouth covered so well and only his nose giving him oxygen he was tiring fast. Sweat started to pour down his face, stinging his eyes. Someone help me! His mind continued to yell in silent torment. Help me! He squinted into the thick smoke and knew that if he didn't get away, Tim would be in serious trouble. Help me! His mind screamed again. Please! Then his worst nightmare came true.

"Jimmy what should I do?" Tim yelled out.

"Open the door," Clint said in a low tone.

Jimmy's heart raced with horrified panic as he yelled into the gag and tried to twist himself free. He shook his head no furiously but only received an evil laugh in his ear. "Ever had a man die under your watch before?" Clint taunted in his ear. "First time for everything."

NO! Jimmy's mind screamed in terror. He'll die. HELP ME! Tim NO! NO!

"Open it?" Tim yelled back for confirmation.

"Open it. It will be fine!" Clint said as he tried to hold Jimmy still. "Trust me."

NO! Jimmy felt tears starting to sting his eyes and his throat was already ragged from yelling into the rag but he had to keep trying. But before he could make another attempt at escape he heard a loud slam, then a scream followed by a loud boom.

"I guess this doesn't make you look very good as team leader," Clint laughed as he hit Jimmy lightly on the head and let his body crumple to the warm ground. "Not good at all." He quickly uncuffed Jimmy's wrists and let his arms lay at his sides, but he left the gag on. Suits him, Clint smiled as he kicked Jimmy in the leg. _"Later hero."_

He took one last look at Jimmy's gagged and unconscious form before turning and heading towards what he thought was a now dead fire fighter and one out of control blaze. "Not too good for the man in charge Jimmy!" Clint snided as he closed and locked the door to the room that Jimmy was in and turned and ran down the hallway before anyone could see. "Not good at all," he echoed delightfully to himself as he went to see what happened to Tim Rivers. 

********

Heavy beads of sweat started to form a steady stream down the side of Jimmy's soot covered face, rolling past thick dark lashes over closed eyes and resting on the edge of the tape gag as the heat started to intensify around the heavily clad fire fighter. Shouts and calls were falling on deaf ears, as the unconscious team leader lay on the warm floor, oblivious to the deathly terror heading towards him. Thicker smoke and a few flames started to crawl under the door to the room Jimmy was trapped in, towards him. The flames looked at the unconscious fire fighter before them and smiled mercilessly. 

__

'Victim number two.'

**Dear readers I'm go glad you are enjoying my second Jimmy story. Lots more to come I promise for my favourite couple. Thanks for the reviews as they make me want to write more detail and think of new ideas to make the story longer. You are all the best!!!**


	3. Divide & Conquer?

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 3 – Divide and Conquer?

"What was that explosion?" the Chief yelled into Jimmy's 2-way. No answer. "Anyone!"

__

Static

"Jimmy? Doherty!" The Chief yelled as he neared the burning mass. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Here Sir," finally came the anxious voice of Matt Stevens as he helped pull Rivers from the fire and put the flames out. "Rivers was caught in a backdraft blast. We're…"

"Oh my go…is he alive?"

"Checking," Matt said looking to another man who was checking his vitals. "He's alive Sir," the other fire fighter said to Stevens.

"He's still alive! Repeat Rivers is still alive! We are coming out. Have EMS ready!" Matt Stevens called out into his 2-way as Clint ran up to them. "Where's Jimmy?" Stevens asked angrily.

"No idea. Haven't seen him," Clint lied. "Probably out looking for another child to bring out on his own," he said with disdain. 

"Yeah no kidding," Stevens muttered as he turned back to the men now starting to gently lift Tim away from the fire. The hose team reached them. "Hose everything down," Stevens called out. "I'll look for Jimmy."

"I'll go and find him," Clint said eagerly. 

"Go," Stevens said firmly. "And bring his ass back here. He was supposed to be watching Rivers!"

Clint laughed inwardly as he turned and left the group and slowly walked back to where Jimmy was. Matt Stevens watched Clint start away fast and then slow down as he approached a door. He squinted to watch, but was sure he saw Clint just stop and stand in one spot. He was about to go and see what was up when he was called back by his men. 

"Keep the flames at bay!" Stevens yelled as he rushed outside after Tim.

"Oh man Alex," Kim said in a dead whisper as she watched in horror as the fire fighters rushed towards her carrying a very still, badly injured body. "Who is it?" She asked in a panic.

"Tim Rivers," the Chief said as Doc and Carlos rushed to help. 

"What happened?" Doc asked as he started the IV and Carlos started the oxygen hook-up.

"He was with Jimmy. Don't really know. Can't find Jimmy and Tim's like this," Matt said looking at Doc. "You know Doherty. Anyone's guess." And with that he turned and headed back towards the burning apartment building.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kim asked as they readied Tim for transport.

"No idea," Doc said anxiously. "Alright everyone on three," Doc said firmly as they lifted the backboard onto the stretcher and were soon speeding away to mercy. 

"Jimmy's missing?" Kim asked with a frown as she turned to Alex. "Oh please no…" her voice trailed off as she watched the fire continue to pour black smoke into the air.

"And where's the new guy?" Alex asked.

********

Jimmy finally felt his world coming back to him. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped a silent gasp as he drank in the wall of flames before him, laughing and smiling, dancing to the beat of burning embers. The tape felt hot and sticky on his face and he knew getting it off would not be an easy task. He pushed himself to his knees and with frantic hands started to pull the sticky hot tape away from his mouth and face, already breathing hard into the cloth inside. His heart was racing as he looked around for a way out and continued to tug the gag from his face, blinking his eyes to get the stinging smoke and sweat out of them. He pushed himself up as he finally managed to get the tape off and then the rag out as he drank in some of the smoky air. His eyes continued to burn and he coughed violently as he sank to his knees once again, burning his lungs on acid air. 

"Can't...give…in…" Jimmy wheezed in torment.

He pushed himself to his feet and looked around the room and knew his lungs would be damaged from this much smoke inhalation. His whole body was wet from heavy sweat but he that knew if he took anything off he'd burn. His gloves and axe were missing and there were no windows for fresh air. He had to go through the wall of fire before him. It was his only means of escape. 

The flames looked at him and smiled as they taunted him to charge them. He did.

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his jacket and dove into the flames. He came out on the other side only to find himself on fire.

"HELP ME!" Jimmy screamed out as the heat hungrily licked his body. 

Clint heard the somewhat muffled screams amidst the flames and smiled to himself but made no attempt to help him or open the door. 

"HELP ME!" Jimmy yelled again as he tore his burning jacket off and put out the small flames in his hair, sustaining burns on his arms and hands. He banged on the heavy door but go no help from the man standing on the other side. He reached for the handle but quickly pulled his burnt hand back, yelling out as the heat melted some soft flesh off his palm. 

Stevens came to the room from the other side and stopped. He thought he heard screams but wasn't sure. He watched for a few seconds as Clint stood outside a closed apartment but made no attempt to open the door or help the fire fighter trapped inside.

"HELP ME!" Jimmy screamed again as he kicked the door so he would be heard more clearly. "HELP ME!" Jimmy yelled again only to have his lungs burn with another coughing attack. This time he felt it more due to the intense heat and thick smoke. He knew he had sustained considerable damage. "HELP!"

"Jimmy!" Stevens called out, breaking Clint from his tormented revelry.

"Damn it," Clint cursed as he grabbed his axe and made like he just got there and was trying to help. "I think he's in here."

"When did you hear him Clint?" Stevens asked as he grabbed his axe and prepare to hit the door.

"Just a few seconds ago," Clint lied. "I was checking another room."

What? Stevens said inside. You where here longer than a few seconds.

"Stand back Jimmy!" Stevens yelled out as he and Clint swung their axes and slammed the door open. Jimmy rushed out coughing violently, displaying burn marks on his back and arms. 

"Damn it Jimmy where the hell were you?" Stevens asked angrily as he grabbed Jimmy by the arm and pulled him towards the opening. "Stay here and direct the hose team Ryan!" Matt yelled to Clint as the other team approached.

"But…" Clint started only to receive a sharp glare from Stevens and decided not to push his luck. He turned back and looked into the room and watched as Jimmy's jacket and gloves started to be eaten by the flames. "Hope you enjoyed today," Clint said angrily. "Kinda symbolic of your career Doherty," he smiled as the flames finished their feast of his fire fighter apparel.

********

"Where's…Tim…" Jimmy croaked as they finally reached outside and he drank in fresh air. "Tim..." Jimmy said straining his already burning throat.

"On his way to emergency!" Stevens snapped. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was trapped in that room," Jimmy said as they neared Kim and Alex. "I tried to get to him."

"Why did you leave him alone?" Stevens barked.

"He was 5 feet away from me," Jimmy said hoarsely. "He was okay."

"Why didn't you warn him?"

"I was hit from behind," Jimmy tried as they neared Kim. "I tried I did. But I couldn't."

"Can the excuses Jimmy, Rivers shouldn't have been alone!" Steven said angrily. "It's _your fault_ this time."

"What happened?" Kim asked as Stevens roughly put Jimmy down on the stretcher. 

Kim went for her kit as Alex hastily put a towel down for his burnt back. He'd have to be treated at Mercy.

"Jimmy tried to be the hero again and it may have cost him a man," Stevens said in disgust as he turned and went back to the team still battling the blaze.

"That's…not true!" Jimmy yelled out angrily, further damaging his already burnt throat. "I was hi…" Jimmy started only to start another violent painful coughing fit. "Hurts…" Jimmy said weakly, as he started to lie down. "Kim…" He said trying to get back up.

"Jimmy lie down I need to give you some oxygen," Kim said.

"But…" Jimmy croaked in protest. "Tim…I need to…tell…" he said starting to cough again, his eyes watering.

"Jimmy now!" Kim said firmly as Alex came up behind him with the apparatus. "Your voice is straining."

"Kim I was hi…" Jimmy started as Alex held out the oxygen mask and Kim put it over Jimmy's mouth and nose before he could finish. Jimmy protested but Kim held his arms gently as his sides. 

"Now lie back down," Kim said firmly as she gently pushed Jimmy down as he tried to get back up. "You can tell me all about it later. If Tim Rivers lives," she said crossly while she strapped him to the stretcher.

Jimmy lay down as Clint came out of the building. He turned his head and glared at him angrily. Kim followed his gaze and looked up to see Clint with a broad smile on his face. He winked at her before he turned his back. That's odd, she said to herself. Why the hell is he smiling?

"Hey talk to Jimmy in the bus," Alex said snapping her back to reality. "We have to go."

"Right," Kim said turning her gaze from Clint to Jimmy. She pushed the stretcher towards the bus and felt her heart starting to race once again. What if he had something to do with Jimmy's missing in there? What if he made sure Jimmy couldn't help Tim? That's just silly Kim, she told herself. You know Jimmy likes to take chances. This time was no different.

Jimmy looked up at Kim with a mournful expression and knew he was in for a tongue-lashing. But it wasn't my fault his mind yelled! He mumbled into the mask but Kim didn't take it off.

"Just rest your lungs okay?" Kim said gently as they secured the stretcher in the back. Alex went to drive and in no time they were off towards Mercy Hospital. 

"Just close your eyes and rest," Kim said as she took his injured hand and looked at it. "This will hurt a bit," she said softly as she started to clean it and bandage it.

Jimmy winced in pain as he felt the cool stinging enter his bloodstream. He pulled his hand back a bit when the stinging got harsher.

"Sorry," Kim said softly. "The ER staff can properly treat the rest of the burn marks okay?"

Jimmy lifted his other hand to take the mask off but Kim firmly pushed it away. "Tell me later. Your lungs need to rest. That's two days you've injured them with heavy smoke inhalation. Shesh Jimmy keep it up and you'll be another statistic," she said with a small smile. She turned her head as she felt her eyes starting to well up. She turned back to him with a sorrowful expression. "Why Jimmy? Why did you have to try to be the hero again? Why did you have to risk his life? He's just a rookie!"

Jimmy shook his head no and tried to tell her something but all that escaped the mask were muffled sounds. 

"I mean you always take such risks," Kim said. "Why didn't you stay with Tim?"

Jimmy turned his head as he too felt his eyes starting to water watching hers fill with tears. I should have stayed with him, he said to himself in anguish. I shouldn't have left his side. If he dies _it is_ my fault, he tormented mind screamed as he closed his eyes and let some tears escape.

********

"Fire's almost out Sir," Stevens said to Bruce as he stood and watched his men and the second team battling the blaze and winning.

"I can't believe it!" Bruce muttered. "What happened?"

"Jimmy said he was hit from behind and that's why he couldn't stop Tim. I heard him tell everyone the orders before we started so Tim did have some prior warning. But why he didn't wait for a hose team is beyond me," Stevens sighed as he rubbed his sweaty forehead.

"Unless Tim thought it was safe," Bruce said with a sigh. "Do you believe Jimmy?"

"That he was hit from behind?" Stevens said with a shrug. "Jimmy likes to take risks but he never would with a rookie. It just doesn't make sense. Why this time?"

"Any civilians pulled from the blaze?"

"No they all got out before. Just us in there today Sir. That's why Jimmy's story makes no sense, no one in there but us. Maybe it was too much smoke inhalation. He didn't wear his mask this time. I just don't know."

"Thanks Matt," the Chief sighed as Matt turned to walk away.

"Yeah," Matt said wearily.

"Oh by the way how did Clint do today?" Bruce asked looking at Clint who was helping wrap up the hose for Ladder 55.

"He did okay, but…" Stevens voice trailed off as Clint walked up to them.

"Tell me later. Hi Clint," the Chief said with a frown. "How's it look?"

"I managed to find the main gas valve and shut it off. Fire's more than under control. We can proceed to our next call," he said with a happy smile. 

"Good work," Bruce said. "Did you see what happened with Tim?"

"No when I got there he had just sustained the blast and I tried to help."

"Where was Doherty?"

"Jimmy? No idea. Off trying to find children I think," Clint said with a mock frown. "Earning his_ title _you know," he said before turning and walking away. Think on that Chief, Clint snided inside. You're top man wanting to earn his title at the expense of another.

Bruce listened to the words and also heard the small bit of disdain in Clint's voice as he told his take on what happened. "He's the only guy who didn't ask how Tim is," he muttered as he turned and headed back to his truck as he heard his phone ringing. 

"Adams," the Chief said answering his phone. "Hey Milt what's up?" He asked and then listened to his friend. "Look I had two injured today so I'll be there when I can."

"Who was injured?" Milt asked quickly.

"Tim Rivers was caught in a backdraft and Jimmy has suffered some minor burns and smoke inhalation. Tim doesn't look good."

"Oh man," Milt said with a heavy sigh. "Bruce I'm so sorry. Call me when you can okay?"

********

"Kim please listen…" Jimmy started as he lifted the oxygen mask away from his face. Kim didn't listen, only called out his vitals and status to the waiting ER doctors. "Kim…"

Kim wheeled Jimmy into the ER and then turned and walked briskly back to Alex in the waiting area. She looked at her with a grim look. "What if Jimmy…"

"Kim do you honestly believe that Jimmy would purposely hurt another to further his career?" Alex asked softly.

"No. But Tim Rivers was supposed to be right beside him at all times. What happened?"

********

"Okay guys let's wrap this up and head back to the house," Bruce called out to his men as he got in his truck and headed back to the house to wait word on his two men. He knew he should be at the hospital but he knew there was nothing he could do except worry more until he heard word for sure. "Damn it," he cursed as he hit the dashboard. "What the hell were you thinking Jimmy?"

********

"Where are you going Ryan?" Matt Stevens called out after Clint as he noticed him heading for the road.

"Meet you back at the house," he called out, not looking back.

"Hey you can't just take off during a shift," Matt said firmly.

"Just going to check on Rivers," Clint lied in a firm tone as he flagged down a cab and jumped in before Matt could say another word to him. 

Matt just watched him leave before turning and heading back to the team. 

********

Jimmy closed his eyes and let the doctors work on his burns and then take x-rays of his bruised lungs. His mind drifted back to the voice that grabbed him from behind. It was low and raspy and Jimmy knew the attacker was trying to cover it. But there was a hint of familiarity to it. Who the hell would do that to me or to Tim? Who? Jimmy felt the doctors finish up and closed his eyes to rest. In no time he was lightly sleeping from fatigue and medication.

********

Kim stopped her pacing as Clint rushed in through the emergency doors and up to her. "Where's Jimmy?" He asked.

"In the ER," she said searching his face for something that could assure her he was genuine. But something inside her told her he was not to be trusted. Woman's intuition?

"I need to see him," Clint said gently squeezing her arm and then turning and heading into the ER. 

"Wait…" Kim called out but the doors closed behind him cutting off her words. 

"What was that all about?" Alex asked coming up behind her.

"Not sure yet. He wants to see Jimmy," she said with a firm smile. "But why didn't he ask about Tim?"

"No idea," Alex said with a frown. "But there is nothing we can do here."

"Alex I…" Kim started.

"Come on they'll both be in there for awhile. Let's finish our shift and come back later," Alex said tugging on her arm. 

"I just need to talk to Jimmy," Kim said gently pulling her arm away. "Besides I don't trust that guy in there with him."

"Who Clint?" Alex asked with a frown. "Why not?"

"I just don't," Kim said fixing her gaze on the ER doors. "Just something about him…" her voice trailed off.

"Kim you're paranoid," Alex smiled.

"Maybe."

********

Clint walked into the ER and headed for one pretty nurse. After a few brief minutes and a few nods from her he headed for Jimmy's bed. He noticed he was sleeping lightly and waited until all the nurses had left before coming closer. He walked up and quickly clamped his hand over Jimmy's mouth, waking him roughly.

Jimmy felt the rough hand on his mouth and quickly opened his eyes. His hands went immediately to the ones over his face and he tried to pull them away. But thanks to his weakened condition he lost the battle.

"Enjoy today Doherty?" Clint said meanly as he leaned in close. "If he dies _you're_ to blame," Clint said in his ear. "You and you alone. I wonder how that will affect your _hero status_?" He asked with a mock laugh. 

Jimmy struggled to pull Clint's hand away from his mouth but Clint put a firm hand on his bruised chest and held him down and continued to smile meanly at him. "Don't look so tough now do ya Jimmy," he mocked again. "Look all wimpy laying here in this hospital bed," he said pressing Jimmy's head further into his pillow. "Well I think I'll go and see Kim for a bit. See if she needs some comfort after her trying day," he laughed as he roughly pushed Jimmy's head and then pulled his hand away. "Maybe a nice hot bubble bath? For two?" He taunted.

"Leave her alone! And what the hell is your problem?" Jimmy asked in a loud harsh tone, his voice cracking thanks to the smoke damage he sustained. "Why are you picking on me?"

"Call it a debt long overdue," Clint said with a firm tone.

"Debt? What the hell are you talking about?" Jimmy asked in a raspy voice as he quickly sat up. "And you stay the hell away from Kim."

"Try to stop me," Clint said with a laugh as he backed away from Jimmy's bed. "Later _hero_," he taunted with a mock wave as he turned to leave.

"Son of a bit…" Jimmy started as he pulled the IV tubing out of his hand and jumped out of his bed. "Now listen here…" 

"Uh is he supposed to be up and walking around?" Clint asked to a group of nurses. "I think he's supposed to be resting."

"Of course I can get up," Jimmy said sarcastically, clearing this throbbing throat. "I am not finished talking to you."

"Mr. Doherty," one of the nurses said standing in his path. "You need to get back to bed and rest. Your lungs were damaged today and you need to heal them."

"I am fine," Jimmy said in a somewhat hoarse voice as Clint neared the door. 

"I think he needs to be restrained before he does more damage to himself," Clint said with a laugh.

"Yeah right," Jimmy said with a shrug. "They don't do that in here."

"Mr. Doherty…" the nurse main nurse started. "You need to be on oxygen."

"I am fine," Jimmy said looking directly at her and then turning his gaze to Clint who was now out the door. "I need to talk to _him_."

"You can talk later," she said gesturing to two other nurses to come and help her get him back to bed. 

"Then I need to speak to Kim," Jimmy said as one of the male nurses gently took him by the arms and started to force him back to bed. 

"I'll tell her," Clint said with a broad smile as the doors closed, sealing Jimmy and his protests inside the ER.

"Hey," Jimmy said as he tried to move past the large male nurse. "I said move. Get out of my way," Jimmy ordered as his voice broke again. He started to cough violently and double forward which let the male nurse help him all the way back into his bed and hold him while the other nurse went for the restraints.

"I need to speak to Kim," Jimmy coughed as he tried to get up. "Let me talk to Kim. She's my wife I need to talk to Kim," Jimmy said in a panic, although feeling the weakness starting to take over his body. "Please…"

"Sir will you just lie here and try to rest?" One of the nurses asked.

"I need to speak to Kim," Jimmy said defiantly.

"Sir will you…"

"I need to speak to Kim now," Jimmy demanded in a loud tone. 

"Fine," one of them said as she attached the restraints to the rails and another put a sedative into his IV solution.

"You can't do this," Jimmy said in a panic as his voice really started to get hoarse. The large male nurse managed to get him into the bed and hold him down while one of the nurses put his wrist into one of the restraints, followed by the second wrist. The female nurse looked up and winked at Clint.

__

Yup Jimmy pushing your hot spots is just so easy, Clint laughed inside.

"You can't do this," Jimmy said weakly, as he felt his eyes starting to water. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked as he pulled on his trapped arms. "Let me up!"

"Sir you need to rest. Now we are going to give you a sedative and some fresh oxygen," the nurse said a Jimmy continued to pull on his bonds. 

"Let me go," he said in desperation as he turned his head and noticed Clint standing in the doorway smiling into the glass doors waving to him. "Please call Kim, my wife. Please call her. Keep her away from him."

"You can talk to her later," the female nurse said as she finally managed to get the IV back into a vein in his hand. 

Jimmy felt the sedative starting to take over and felt his heart start to race faster. What the hell does Clint want? Why is he doing this to me? Why is he after Kim? His mind raced with a million terrible questions and no comforting answers. 

"Please get Kim. I need to ta…" Jimmy started only to have the head nurse firmly affix the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, drowning out his words to a few inaudible sounds. Jimmy tried to shake the mast off but the strap firmly clung to his head, stopping his speech.

"Just rest okay Mr. Doherty," one of the nurses said gently as she checked his IV and then the wrist restraints. "These can come off when this bag is empty," she directly in a firm tone. "Same with the oxygen. But he needs the full amount so make sure it doesn't slip off."

"But…" the male nurse started to protest the restraints.

"I am the head nurse here and I say he needs to rest and will not if we don't do this. Now he doesn't move until this bag is empty. Clear?"

Jimmy tried telling them to let him up but only muffled sounds escaped the mask. He shook his head no but they ignored him. 

"Understood," the male nurse said with a frown as he looked down at a lightly struggling Jimmy. "You're wife will come later," he said in a low tone. "Just rest okay man?"

Jimmy felt his body starting to slow down but he still continued to pull angrily on his bonds. He continued to yell into the mask but none of the nurses would take it off or help him in getting Kim. Please get Kim, he kept saying over and over again as his mind continued to race with terrible thoughts of what Clint might be saying to her right now. He soon saw small circles starting to form in front of his eyes but continued to fight the onslaught of forced sleep. But soon his eyes closed and his chest slowed to a normal breathing pattern. His head turned to one side and he was taken into the dark realm of unconscious sleep, there to fight the battle of who Clint Ryan really was and if he was indeed out to get him in some way. Help me Kim…were the last thoughts to occupy his frantic brain before the darkness consumed him.

********

"How is he?" Kim asked in an anxious tone as she tried to rush past Clint to see Jimmy. 

"He's out like a light," Clint said in a smooth tone. "The nurse said you could come and get him tomorrow morning. They want to keep him sedated over night so his lungs and heal," he said trying to sound convincing. 

Kim looked past him with a frown and was about to push past him when a whole squad of fire fighters and the Chief arrived. 

"Where's Tim?" Bruce asked looking at Clint and then Kim. "And how's Jimmy?"

"They just moved Tim to the ICU and Jimmy's sleeping," Kim said as Alex rushed up to her. 

"Major accident on 31st. We have to move."

"I'll call you if anything changes," Bruce said with a firm smile. 

"We have to go now," Alex said grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her away from the crowd. 

Kim took one last look at the ER and then turned and rushed after Alex. Rest Jimmy, she said in her mind. Just rest.

********

"You left a scene without authorization from me or Stevens?" Bruce asked in a low tone as he turned and looked at Clint.

"I had to see if Tim was okay," Clint lied.

"Is he?" Bruce asked quickly.

"Uh no," Clint guessed before he turned and headed for the rest of the group. Bruce lightly shook his head before he turned and walked to the admitting desk to get all the details on Tim. In no time he was joined by Dr. Miles and given the bad news that Tim Rivers had sustained third degree burns to his face, arms and chest and that he was in a stage three coma and not expected to make it. Bruce's world turned into slow motion as he looked at his men and then hung his head in sorrow. He looked back up at Dr. Miles with watery eyes. "He's just 21."

"I'm very sorry," Dr. Miles said softly. "There is still a chance he could pull through, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't being mislead in any way. You can go and see him if you'd like and take his family with you. But please make your visit short."

"Thanks," Bruce mumbled before turning and heading for Tim's mom. I hate this part of my job, he said inside his anguished mind. Hate it.

"Mrs. Rivers?" He started.

********

"Oh man I'm glad that is done," Alex said with a heavy sigh as she closed the last file cover she was writing up later that night. "If I never see another file it will be too soon," she laughed.

"Yeah no kidding," Kim said with a weary sigh. "Ty picking you up tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. We are going for a moonlight picnic," Alex said with a large smile. "And you? Going to see Jimmy?"

"Yeah I have to hear his side of the story and let him know about Tim," Kim said sadly.

"Want a lift over?"

"No I want to finish up this case and then I'll take the bus," Kim said with a smile. "I just need to clear my head you know."

"Listen to me Kim," Alex said in a soft but firm tone. "You guys are engaged and getting married in a few months. You are going to look at a new place tomorrow. Try to think of the happy things okay? This wasn't Jimmy's fault and you know it."

"Do I?" Kim asked with some uncertainty.

"I think you know the answer better than me. Give Jimmy a hug and tell me about your place tomorrow, okay?"

"And if Tim Rivers dies? What then? Am I still supposed to try to be happy and keep going as normal?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Not to sound like a cold hearted bitch, but yeah you are. Tim will be okay, you'll see," she said with a smile.

"Why are you always so optimistic?" Kim asked.

"Ty's bad influence," she called out as she disappeared down the stairs. "He's the optimistic one."

"Yeah right," Kim said with a smile under her breath. She finished her paperwork and said goodbye to the last of the crew before heading for a window and staring outside. "What really happened today Jimmy?" She whispered. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear soft footsteps behind her until warm firm hands placed themselves on her shoulders and started to rub.

"What the…" Kim started.

"Just helping you relax after a hard day," Clint said firmly as he made sure she couldn't turn around. "Just try to relax okay?" He said continuing his massage.

"I really shouldn't," Kim said in a soft tone as she tried not to let the wonderful massage strokes send the wrong message to her tired and over-worked brain. "Jimmy's…"

"Asleep in the hospital. He's resting as you should be," Clint said as he moved his head in closer to hers. "Just relax okay," he said as he gently pushed back her hair and touched his lips to her neck. 

"Clint I..." Kim started only to have Clint whirl her around so she was facing him, trapped in his embrace, pinned against the window. "I can't…" she started as he brought his finger to her lips and stopped her. 

"It's okay," Clint said with a smile as he tenderly kissed her cheek.

Kim closed her eyes and sighed heavily. This is wrong, she told herself. Remember your promise to Jimmy!

"Clint I…" Kim started as he firmly planted his lips on hers and started to kiss her hard. 

Kim tried to squeeze out of his embrace but he held her tighter and covered her mouth with his. She pounded on his chest to let her go but he just held on tighter, squeezing her arm a little too much. Bruising it.

"Hey Kim have you se…" a male voice started as he walked into the room and saw them locked in each other's arms, kissing. "Whoa sorry," he said putting up his hands in defense and turned and left the room.

"Damn it," Kim cursed as she finally managed to pull herself free from Clint's grasp. "I told you to stop," she said angrily. 

"So who cares who saw?" Clint said with a smile. "That was the best kiss I have had in a long time."

"The last from me!" Kim said firmly. "I am engaged to Jimmy in case you have forgotten. Now be prepared to say sorry when he finds out. Because when Shawn tells something he usually blows it out of proportion," Kim said in anger as she turned to leave. 

"That's what I was hoping for," he said with his trademark evil smile as he watched her leave. "And when Jimmy finds out I'll just deny it," he said as he started to laugh, his evil laughter filling the now empty room. "Sweet dreams Kim!"

********

Kim raced to her locker, still feeling the burning heat from Clint's kisses on her lips and face. She angrily cursed herself for not walking away when she first felt his touch. She thought about all the times she was mad and hurt when Jimmy would confess to an indiscretion on his part. Now the situation was reversed. But I wasn't to blame, she insisted in her mind. I was not a willing participant. _Will Jimmy really believe that, her inner voice asked?_ If he doesn't I'll be in trouble, she said sadly. "I love him."

********

"321 Riverside," the voice said into the phone. "Same as last time?"

"Exactly," Clint said with a smile. "Light up the night my old friend."

And with that the phone clicked off, a cigarette butt fell to the ground and a match was lit. Pretty soon the New York skyline was alive with the rich colors of deadly chemical fire. 

********

Kim reached the hospital and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and she knew he would be asleep for sure. I just have to at least see him, she said inside her mind. I just have to tell him what happened, clear my conscience. She reached the doors to the ER and softly walked in towards Jimmy's bed. But as she approached she noticed him strapped down and with the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Jimmy?" Kim said softly as she looked around for a nurse. She finally spied the male nurse and rushed up to him. "Why is Jimmy Doherty restrained? He just came in here for some minor treatments?" She asked in a heated panic, her heart racing. "What happened?"

"Are you Kim? His wife?" 

"How did you know that?" Kim asked in surprise.

"He was calling for you. Didn't his friend tell you?" The male nurse asked with a frown.

"No he didn't," she said crossly. "Why is he restrained?"

"Well it's the strangest thing," the nurse said as they walked up to Jimmy's bed. "His friend, the other fire fighter came into see him and then Jimmy here just went nuts. He got up and started talking angrily to him and then pulled the IV out and said he was going to leave. With the damage to his lungs he needed to rest but wasn't willing. He wouldn't listen to us and even got upset when we tried to reason with him to stay. So we had to take drastic measures. It wasn't my idea. It was the head nurse at the time," the man said softly as Kim turned and looked down at Jimmy and gently stroked his forehead. "It was for his own good."

Jimmy felt a touch on his face and slowly blinked his eyes open. Kim? He tried but the mask prevented his speech. He pulled on his trapped wrists hoping they would release him.

"Can the restraints at least come off?" Kim asked sadly. 

"Yeah," the male nurse smiled. "The mask too," he said softly. "He should be okay to go home."

Kim reached down and took the mask of Jimmy's face letting him breathe on his own. "Hey," she said softly.

"I called for you earlier," Jimmy said in a panic, in a low raspy tone.

"Just relax okay?" Kim said in a soft tone as she gently stroked his forehead. "Save your voice."

Jimmy settled down a bit while the male nurse took the second restraint off his wrist. "You can stay here tonight if you want or you can go home."

"I want to go home," Jimmy said firmly as he sat up. "Right now."

"I'll get your papers Sir," the man said turning to leave.

"How's Tim?" Jimmy quickly asked.

"Alive for now," Kim said with a firm smile. "I talked to the Chief after he got back and he said that he was in a coma and that his vitals were weak but steady. What happened in there today Jimmy?" Kim asked with a frown. "Why did you leave Tim?"

"I was in a room not more than 5 feet away from him," Jimmy started as he took his gown off and put his sweater on that she had brought for him. "I heard him call out that he found an air pocket. I was in the process of telling him to wait for me when I was grabbed from behind and gagged with a rag stuffed into my mouth."

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

"This is the truth Kim," Jimmy said desperately. "Then I was pulled into the back room and threatened to stand still while the guy cuffed me and then gagged me with duct tape around my mouth and head."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Kim asked quickly.

"I did at first, but he had a knife and threate.."

"Jimmy…" Kim started.

"I tried to fight back Kim but he hit me on the head and when I came too it was too late," Jimmy insisted.

"Jimmy where are the cuff marks and tape residue?" Kim asked.

"They nurses must have cleaned off the tape residue," Jimmy said quickly.

"I don't remember seeing anything when you came out," Kim said in confusion.

"You're kidding right?" Jimmy said in disbelief. "You don't believe me?"

"Jimmy you can tell me the truth," Kim said in a low tone. "If you were looking for more strays you can tell me."

"Kim I know Tim is a rookie and I swear to you I was not more than 5 feet from him at all times. I would not let him put himself in harms way for any reason. Let alone open a door that could contain a possible backdraft. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Jimmy you mean to tell me that someone was waiting in a smoke filled, burning apartment on the off chance you or _any_ fire fighter would wander into his room so he could bind and gag you so that Tim could be injured?"

"I know it sounds ludicrous but it's the truth. Kim you have to believe me," Jimmy insisted as he started to cough a bit, panic filling this dry throat at the thought that she didn't believe him. Panic aggravating a worsening condition.

"Jimmy there were no civilians pulled from this one. Injured or otherwise."

"So it was another fire fighter," Jimmy said in a panic. "Listen to me Kim I'm being set up to look bad here."

"By another fire fighter?" Kim asked in shock. "Jimmy why can't you just tell me the truth!" Kim snapped.

"I am!" Jimmy snapped back, coughing hoarsely once again. "I was attacked today. Probably by the same person who made sure I was kept restrained in this bed all day for no reason."

"Man do you even hear yourself?" Kim asked turning away.

"Kim wait," Jimmy called out as the male nurse came back with the forms. He cleared his throat so the nurse wouldn't think he would have to stay overnight. But in truth his throat was on fire and his lungs were burning. I can't tell them, he said inside. I have to get out of here. I have to make Kim believe me!

"Call me when you want to tell me the truth," Kim called out as she headed for the exit doors to get a cab.

"Wait!" Jimmy said frantically as he quickly signed the forms and rushed after her. He caught up with her in the parking lot as she was getting into a cab. "Kim please wait," Jimmy called out making her stop. "Please," he begged in sorrow.

"Jimmy I'm tired and you need to rest okay? I'll see you tomorrow," Kim said fighting back tears. 

"What, I can't stay with you tonight?" Jimmy asked feeling the strain on his lungs again, coughing lightly. "Kim please don't do this," Jimmy said in sadness. "Please just let me explain. Please listen to me."

"Jimmy I…" Kim started.

"Kim I love you please just don't go," Jimmy said in anguish. "Please?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Goodnight Jimmy. Get some rest okay? We'll talk tomorrow," Kim said sadly, getting into the cab and closing the door, trying to erase from her memory his tormented look as she wiped some stray tears away. _'Go back,' her inner voice kept telling her. 'Give him another chance to explain.'_

"Kim!" Jimmy shouted into the cool night air, the wind blowing chills through his sweater and pants. He coughed into his cold palms and cursed into the air as he watched he car round the corner. "Kim no!"

Kim closed her eyes as she heard his sad cry echoing in the cool night air. _'Go back,' her inner voice urged._

Jimmy waited until the cab had rounded the corner before he turned and slowly walked to back into the hospital in silent defeat. "Kim doesn't believe me? What have I done?" 

He wiped his tears away and headed for Sam's room with thoughts of Kim's sad face to keep him company as he faced his first night alone in months. "What does this mean?"

********

"It means your life is starting to go to hell Jimmy," Clint laughed as he watched from a safe distance the delightful scene unfolding. "And if you think tonight is bad? Just wait and see what I have planned for your future." 

"_Wrong us shall we not avenge_?" Was the sordid question that rang out with wicked laugher as it danced in the cold night air long after the lights had dimmed and the noises had died. 


	4. A Look into the Mind of a Madman

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 4 – A Look into the Mind of a Madman

NOTE: Since we know very little about Jimmy's past I have made one up. Hope it's okay. 

Clint waited until Kim was gone and Jimmy didn't come out of the hospital before heading to his new dwelling, an empty apartment beside Jimmy's place. He knew Kim wouldn't be there tonight but he had already accomplished one goal regarding her, she was apart from Jimmy for the night, or so he thought. "Besides I can't have her hate me too much," Clint laughed. "She's to be my future bride. Willing or not."

His ringing cell phone tore him from this twisted thoughts.

"What?" Clint answered angrily.

"Well it's done," a laughing voice said into the phone. "And you should see the night sky."

"When do I collect Marty?" Clint asked in a huff.

"_We_ collect in a few days when the insurance goes through," Marty said as he drove his old truck away from the raging chemical fire he was responsible for starting.

"Fine," Clint said hanging up the phone. "Sorry Marty but you too are just a means to an end. A few more jobs and _'we'_ will be no more. Then _I_ will live happily ever after!"

********

Jimmy slowly paced the small waiting area in the hopes that Kim might change her mind and come back, but after a bit it seemed that he was indeed to spend the night alone. He tried to wipe away the sadness from his mind and heart and decided to go see Sam. He passed by the ward that Tim was in and felt his stomach lurch at the sounds of the boom his mind played over and over until the elevator doors finally closed. It's my fault Tim, he whispered into the still air. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please don't hate me, his mind begged in anguish. 

********

Tears of anger and sadness started to fill Kim's eyes as she told the cab driver to turn around and take her back to the hospital. "I own him another chance," she said softly. "I just do."

They pulled back in front of the hospital and she got out. Kim took a deep breath before heading inside to find Jimmy. She knew it was well past visiting hours but she had to find Jimmy; this couldn't end like this tonight. Kim made it past the first nurses station but was stopped at the second.

"But I'm here to see my brother," Kim lied.

"Who's that?"

"Tim Rivers," she said with a sad smile. "I just need to say goodnight."

"You can go up," the nurse smiled. "He's out of his coma you know. Dr. Miles says he just might make it."

Kim couldn't help the happy tears that formed as she hugged the nurse. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome."

********

Tears of frustration and hurt started to well in Jimmy's eyes as he finally neared Sam's room. He quickly wiped them away and quietly entered.

"Hey buddy," Jimmy said softly as he sat down beside his bed. "Oh man Sam I really messed up today…" Jimmy started as Kim neared the room she knew Jimmy would be in. "I uh think I killed Tim Rivers," he said as his voice cracked again. "But Sam I was attacked. Damn I wish you were there to watch my back. This wouldn't have happened. You would have come looking for me, I know it," Jimmy said sadly. "I tried to get to him Sam, I tried. Oh god Sam I tried…but…Sam the sound and the screams…I can't get them out of my head."

Kim heard the tortured words and felt soft warm tears escaping and running down her cheeks. She continued to stand outside and listen to Jimmy' sad confession to his best friend, held in her place by time, unable to move until she was needed. 

"Sam, even Kim doesn't believe me, that's the part that hurts the most. The attacker said it wouldn't look good for me if someone died on my watch. He said he was glad I was gagged as no one would hear my boastful lies. Is that what people think? Said it wouldn't look good for me. Is that true?" Jimmy asked as he too felt small tears escaping the corners of his eyes. "Do I really put others lives at risk to further my career? Sam do I do that?"

"No you don't Jimmy," Kim said softly as she finally entered the room, not being able to watch the scene and have him endure it alone. 

"Kim," Jimmy said quickly wiping the tears away and making to stand up. "I uh didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay," she said putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down. 

"Kim you have to believe me about today," Jimmy said in desperation. "I didn't try to kill anyone!"

"I know you wouldn't Jimmy," she said hugging him close to her. "But…"

"I didn't know he would…" Jimmy's voice finally broke for the final time and he just clung to her and cried. 

Kim held Jimmy's trembling body to her's and gently stroked his head and back while he just cried. 

"What if he dies…" Jimmy started in soft gasping sobs.

"Shhh Jimmy," Kim said in a soothing tone. 

"I killed him Kim…" Jimmy cried. "I killed Tim."

"Tim is going to live."

"He is?" Jimmy asked in surprise, looking up at her. "Are you sure?"

"He is. The night nurse told me," Kim said sitting down beside him in another chair. "He's out of his coma."

"Thank goodness," Jimmy said with a heavy sigh of relief.

Kim took his hands in hers and held them, mindful of the one still bandaged. "What really happened today Jimmy?" She asked looking back up in his mournful eyes. "Please tell me."

********

Clint finally reached his barren apartment and slammed the door shut. He grabbed a pack beer from the empty fridge before he walked to his mattress on the floor and slumped down on it. The hotel was better but failed to serve his immediate purpose, that of spying on Jimmy. He grabbed his first beer and the scrapbook he was making on Jimmy and leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. 

"So you don't recognize me yet huh Jimmy," Clint said opening his eyes and staring down angrily at Jimmy's picture. "Don't remember the life and career you ruined!" He said slamming his fist down the book. He took a swig of his beer and closed his eyes once again. "Do you even remember the day we met?"

__

'Jimmy. Jimmy Doherty? And your name?'

'William. William Clinton Ryan. But you can call me Billy.'

'Well Billy welcome to Ladder 13 of Pittsburgh.'

"William was always such a stupid name," Clint said opening his eyes and staring down at his fire safety certificate that was dated over ten years old. "Surprised my name doesn't even sound a bit familiar to you Jimmy."

Clint continued to stare at the certificate with a haunted look as he took another swig of his beer. "You ruined my life!" Clint yelled as he threw the bottle against the wall causing it to smash into a dozen smaller pieces. "Do you even remember? You took everything away from me. Like the day you were put as team lead. That was such a joke. It should have been me! It should…have been me."

__

'Billy I'm assigning Jimmy here as team lead. Sorry but his performance over the past few months has demonstrated that he is a little more qualified to lead the team. But keep up the good work. Maybe next time,' the Chief said to him.

"There was no next time," Clint said sourly. "All you had to do Jimmy was let me carry out that first victim. All you had to do was let me lead the men in. That was it. But no you had to be the one to bring them out by yourself. Your first 'hero' nomination. What a waste," Clint said with a stony expression as he reached for another beer from the case. "And then it was all you from there on in."

__

'Hey Jimmy nice rescue today. Excellent job today Doherty! Wow you sure saved that woman's life Jimmy. Excellent instincts Jimmy. You were born for this job Jimmy. Hey Jimmy you should apply for the Lieutenant's position.'

"Yeah no one cared what I did after that," Clint said angrily. "And neither did you. I thought we were friends! I mean we hung out once or twice and then what? Your ego told you not to associate with the likes of me? I wasn't good enough for you?" Clint raised the other bottle in the air but refrained from throwing it. Clint focused his mind on all the things Jimmy did to him but forgot to look past those and see his own devastating mistakes. The ones that actually cost two lives. Sadly the memory of the first was always fresh in his mind. An incident he would never forget.

__

'Billy I can't make it to the victim you have to try,' Jimmy yelled out in the burning wreckage.

'I can't either,' Billy (Clint) yelled back.

'Yes you can, you have lots of room!' Jimmy yelled. 'Hurry she's not going to last!' 

'There is no room!' Billy (Clint) yelled back as he turned away from the sickening screams. 

'NO!' Jimmy yelled out as the roof of the house collapsed on top of the woman.

'What the hell happened in there?' Jimmy said in anger rushing up to Billy (Clint).

'There was no room for me to get to her,' Billy (Clint) snapped back.

'Your job was to die trying!' Jimmy said firmly.

'You're kidding right?' Billy (Clint) asked in surprise.

'No I'm serious. My job is to instruct your job is to follow!' Jimmy said angrily.

'You're right. Look I made a mistake. Please don't tell the Chief!' Billy (Clint) begged as Jimmy turned and walked away. 'Jimmy?'

An incident that Jimmy told his Chief about, causing Clint to be fired from Ladder 13. 

__

'Jimmy told me you had lots of room to get to that woman and yet you didn't try!' The Chief yelled at Billy (Clint).

'But I told him I didn't have room. There was no way to get to her,' Billy (Clint) protested.

'Your duty is to die trying! Jimmy would have!'

"Yeah of course Jimmy would have. Jimmy can do everything," Clint said sourly. "You're to blame Jimmy," Clint said firmly. 

__

'Why did you tell him?'

'You're kidding right?" Jimmy asked in shock. 'A woman dies because of your negligence and you expect me not to tell?'

'Look I said I didn…'

'And I said you were to die trying!' Jimmy said poking his finger in his chest. 'So why don't you go to her family and tell her three small children that she died because you were afraid!'

'I was not afraid!' Billy (Clint) yelled.

'You failed today Billy,' Jimmy said firmly. 'Did you expect me not to mention that?'

"I told you not to tell but you didn't listen. You ruined my career! And now you will pay!" Clint leaned his head back on the cold wall and closed his eyes. "You will pay…" he chanted over and over into the empty apartment.

********

"Jimmy please," Kim urged sadly. "Please talk to me."

"What's the point Kim?" Jimmy said looking down. "Whatever the reason, I am still to blame for what happened to Tim. Does it really matter?"

"It does to me," Kim said gently lifting his face to look at hers. "Please?"

Jimmy shook his head yes. "Alright," he said with another heavy sigh. "I had finished giving the team their orders when Tim and I headed down a smoky hallway to check for trapped fire pockets. It was dark and the smoke was really thick, so it was hard to see anything, much less anyone. We came to two rooms where the doors were closed. I told him to take one while I took the other, less time spent in the smoke. I headed into the first part of the room I was checking and was almost at the second part of the apartment when I heard him calling out that he had found an air pocket. I was in the process of telling him that I would be right there when I was grabbed from behind by a set of strong arms and a thick rag was stuffed into my mouth. Then my arms were forced behind my back as I was dragged into the other room."

Kim pushed away some damp hairs off his face and sighed outwardly. She knew something bad happened to Jimmy in that apartment because she could tell by his perplexed expression and small bruise on his cheek. But is what he's telling me what really happened? 

"I really tried to get away Kim. By the time he pushed me up against the wall in the second room my lungs were so tired from breathing in the air only through my nose and yelling that I had no more fight left. Plus my gear kinda made it hard for me fight back. Then he that said if I didn't stand still he'd cut me and then my partner. I was scared Kim, scared for Tim. Then he cuffed my hands behind my back and wrapped some duct tape around my mouth and head, trapping that thick rag inside, making it even harder for me to breathe normally. I remember my heart starting to race as he wrapped the tape over my mouth. I mean I think I had a mild heart attack."

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry," Kim said as she watched his eyes water again. She gently touched his bruised cheek and then tenderly kissed it. "Sorry."

"Then the guy said for Tim to open the door. Damn it Kim I tried to yell to Tim not to listen. I shook my head no for the guy to see but he just laughed and said to Tim trust him in opening the door. Kim I yelled until my throat burned for Tim not to open the door, but that asshole just held my arms and let me struggle until I heard the boom and then he left me to wonder if Tim was dead or not. When I came too I was still gagged but the cuffs were gone and the room was one fire. That's how I sustained the burns. But when I rushed to the door and banged for help no one was there. I thought I heard a low laughter but I think it was my mind playing tricks on me. I swear to you Kim that's the truth. Please you have to believe me," Jimmy begged in sorrow. "Kim you know I would never let Tim open that door without hosing it down first. You know that right? I would never purposely hurt anyone."

"I do Jimmy, but your story is just so hard to believe. I mean why would the guy tie you up? Why wouldn't he just knock you out and leave you?"

"I don't know Kim," Jimmy said sadly. "But all I keep hearing in my mind is Tim's scream just before I fall into darkness."

"Jimmy I…"

"Kim I swear I am telling you the truth. I tried to get to Tim but I couldn't. Please say you believe me. Please Kim?" Jimmy begged with mournful eyes. 

"I do," Kim said softly as she produced a small smile.

"You do?" Jimmy asked hoarsely as he felt his throat starting to get sore again.

"I believe you could never hurt anyone on purpose."

"I just needed to hear that," he said coughing some more.

"How are you doing?" Kim asked in concern, as she started to rub his arm.

"Tired and sore. My throat is starting to burn again," Jimmy said looking back at Sam. "I really let him down today didn't I?"

"It will be okay. Let's go home and get some rest," Kim said standing up. 

"Really?" Jimmy asked in surprise as he looked up at her. "You still want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yeah at my place," she said holding out her hand. "Joey is with my mom for tonight."

"Kim I…"

"Let's just go home and rest okay? Tomorrow we'll look at our new place and take it from there."

"You still want to go?" Jimmy asked softly.

"I do," she said with a warm smile. "But let's get home and let those lungs of yours heal a bit okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

"By the way who was the first at the door to help you?"

"Clint I think. But I heard Matt too. Why?" Jimmy asked as they started to leave the room. 

"Just wondering," she said. Clint huh, her mind said. That's odd. How long was he outside before he found Jimmy? The hallway wasn't that long. Could he have heard Jimmy and not helped him sooner? 

********

__

'Help me,' the female voice kept calling out. 'Help me.'

"Get out of my head!" Clint shouted as he put his hands over his ears. "It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault," he chanted in a low voice over and over again. "It was Jimmy," he tried to tell himself. "I knew I couldn't get to you but Jimmy made me feel guilty. He made me think I could have. It's his fault not mine!"

Clint got up and went for another beer. He walked back to the mattress on the floor and slumped down in angry defeat. He tried to block the screams from the dying woman from his mind but even as he tried that the image of the second woman's death came into his head just as quickly as the first one left.

__

'Chemical fire Chief,' Jimmy said quickly. 'Fire House 5 is going in. They are the chemical experts. We have the room hosed down so the rapped woman should be fine for another few minutes,' Jimmy said as they both ducked due to a large explosion.

'What the hell?' Jimmy cried out in horror as Billy (Clint) came rushing out of the burning doorway.

****

Several hours later

'Why didn't you wait for backup William?' The Chief yelled at him. 'You weren't ready to take the lead while Jimmy was busy.'

"But I was ready," Clint moaned. "I was more than ready. More than Jimmy!" He took another swig of his beer while his mind replayed his mistakes back in full color. The mistakes he was responsible for but never was called to account for and was now trying to put on someone else.

__

'But I have the same duty time as Jimmy,' Billy (Clint) protested his inquisition hearing a few days after the woman died due to his negligence once again.

'Jimmy has more experience in confined space fires Billy. And you have had no real experience with chemical fires,' the Chief said firmly. 'I checked your record. You said you had one-year experience but you only had one month. One month of confined spaces and one month of chemical! That's not near enough for the kind of rescue you tried today alone! You had only one site today and already there is a casualty!'

'But Sir I do have the experience,' Billy (Clint) said quickly.

'Billy you lost a life today. A life that could have easily been saved by someone with experience.'

'Jimmy has no experience with chemical fires,' Bill (Clint) insisted.

'Jimmy didn't offer to go in alone. Sometimes being a good leader is knowing when **not** to take the lead and let others. Jimmy knew the special team was on its way in. You should have listened to him. You should have waited!'

"It was your fault Doherty! You had to make me look bad once again. Why didn't you go in? You just wanted to make me look bad. That was it. You did it on purpose. You weren't thinking of that woman, you were thinking of yourself!" Clint said with an evil sneer as he picked up his buck knife. "And I know it was you who told the Chief who to call regarding my experience. If he hadn't called then I wouldn't have been suspended!" He said taking the knife and plunging it into Jimmy's smiling face. _'But you failed to save the woman,' his inner voice cried out. You knew you shouldn't have gone in, the voice reminded him._

"You killed that woman Doherty! And I'll make sure you know how that feels," he said looking over at the newspaper that had the article and Tim's picture accompanying it. "I'll make sure you know." With that he finished his beer and stood up, allowing himself to steady. "Time for bed I guess. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow," he said walking into the bathroom. "But at least you're alone tonight Jimmy. Like you should be."

********

"Man am I tired," Jimmy moaned as he leaned against Kim's door while she opened it. He closed his eyes and frowned.

"Me too," Kim whispered as she looked up at Jimmy. "Hey don't fall asleep out here," she said gently poking him in the side. 

Jimmy opened his eyes and smiled as he followed her into her apartment. "I'll shower in the morning," Jimmy said as he took his boots off and headed for her bedroom. 

Kim watched him leave with a sad expression on her face. Things will get better Jimmy, she said to herself. In a few days everything will be back to normal. She switched off the lights and walked into the bedroom only to find Jimmy on his side, already asleep. She leaned against the doorway and watched his chest moving up and down in a slow, methodic pattern, his dark lashes covering his beautiful eyes, the windows to his haunted soul. She pulled the covers over him and then quickly got ready for bed and climbed in beside him. 

Kim closed her eyes but there was still something troubling her mind and heart. _'You should have told Jimmy about Clint kissing you,' her inner voice scolded._ I know, Kim said sadly. I will tomorrow, I promise.

********

'Hold still or I'll cut you.' Jimmy's tormented voice played over and over in his tortured mind. "Tim…no…" Jimmy's voice said in anguish.

'Gag looks good on you.' Jimmy heard the attacker say in his ear as he laughed and wrapped more tape around his mouth, smothering him. 'Gag looks good on you.' 

"Tim…can…you hear…me…" Jimmy mumbled a bit louder, causing Kim to wake up. 

'This is too much fun.' The attacker laughed while Jimmy struggled to get free. "Let…me…go…" Jimmy mumbled as he turned onto his other side, causing Kim to shift with him.

"Oh Jimmy," Kim said sadly as she gently stroked his angry face. 

'Open the door Tim, trust me.'

"Don't…open…the door…" Jimmy said in a hoarse tone. "Tim…no…"

You're voice is going to be so sore tomorrow Jimmy, Kim sighed. 

'Ever had a man die on your watch before? First time…'

"Tim…no…" Jimmy said angrily.

'First time.'

"Help…" Jimmy said a bit more loudly.

'Jimmy help me!'

"TIM NO!" Jimmy shouted as he fully awoke from his fitful nightmare. He coughed a bit more and then slumped back down. "I killed him Kim," Jimmy said turning his back to her and starting to lightly tremble. "I killed Tim."

"Jimmy no," Kim said firmly as she forced him to turn back to her. "Tim is alive."

"I should have stayed with him," Jimmy said as he started to cry a bit harder. "He's burned because of me!" And before Kim could react Jimmy pushed himself out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. He slumped to the floor with this back on the door and buried his head in his crossed arms and started to cry. 

"Jimmy?" Kim asked softly as she pressed herself against the door on the other side. "Please Jimmy open the door."

"It's my fault Kim," Jimmy lightly sobbed. "My fault."

"Jimmy please open this door," Kim urged again as she tried the locked handle. She heard Jimmy finally open the door but he didn't move. Kim moved in behind him and pulled him into her warm embrace. Jimmy buried his head in her arms and cried some more. 

"I'm sorry Kim," Jimmy said sadly. "I never meant to…"

"Shhh Jimmy," Kim said kissing him on the head. "I know you didn't."

Kim sat and gently rocked Jimmy in her arms until his body stopped trembling and he stopped crying. "Lets get some sleep okay?"

Jimmy nodded his head as he slowly stood up and extended his hand to Kim. She took it and stood up to see him still wearing a sad expression. She wiped some stray tears away and tenderly kissed his lips. "I love you Jimmy."

"I love you too," he whispered before he turned off the light and led them back to the bedroom. He lay back down in the warm bed and heaved a large sigh. "You really think this will be over in a few days?"

"I promise it will," Kim said fatefully as she kissed him once more and then turned off the light and snuggled into his arms. "Everything will be better in a few days."

********

"Another perfect day to create more hell for Jimmy," Clint smiled as he woke up the following morning. He pushed himself out of bed and opened his curtains and looked out at Jimmy's apartment. "Not home yet?" He asked as he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He started the water and stepped under the warm streams, whistling twisted tunes from his twisted mind.

********

"Thanks for breakfast," Jimmy said leaning back in his chair and taking another swig from his coffee. "And the coffee," he said with a hoarse sounding throat. 

"You should let Dr. Miles look at that throat Jimmy," Kim said with a frown. "You could have sustained permanent damage."

"I'll be okay in a few days. I just won't be yelling for awhile," he smiled. "So still up for today?"

"Looking forward to it. You?"

"I can't wait to get there," Jimmy smiled. "But I'd like to just make a quick stop by my place and change if that's okay. I'd like to make a good first impression."

"Wow you really are serious about this aren't you?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am," Jimmy said firmly as he stood up and stood in front of her. "I really want this to work for us Kim."

"Me too," she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Let's go then okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Jimmy teased as he quickly darted away before she could swat him with the towel. "Can we swing by the Fire House and pick up my bike? I want to take it home."

"Sure," Kim said with a smile.

********

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked Milt as he stared at the charred contents in the small plastic bag before him.

"Yeah only this one wasn't used. Like it fell from a pocket or something. And luckily for us it rolled to a place where it only got water damage not fire damage."

"And you're sure this cigarette matches the one you found at the scene of the other chemical fire a few days ago?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"Positive. The heat melted away most of the DNA so we are unable to get a match of any kind in that regard. However this one and this one," Milt said holding up the two distinct bags, "are the same brand. They have a distinct logo and one ingredient that makes it different from others. That is good for us. Now who was in this room?"

"You mean the one opposite Tim was injured in?" Bruce asked.

"Yes."

"Jimmy. But he doesn't smoke," Bruce said firmly.

"What was the reason he gave for not being able to help Tim?" Milt asked in concern.

"Why not ask him yourself," Bruce said as he looked up and saw Jimmy and Kim heading to his office.

"I think I will," Milt said as Jimmy opened the door.

"This is getting to be a habit Milt," Jimmy said with a smile as he shook his friends hand. "Milt this is my fiancé Kim. Kim this is Milt…"

"Yeah we met before," Milt said with a smile. "And congratulations. But Kim I was wondering if Bruce and I might have a word alone with Jimmy?"

"Of course. I'll be outside," she said turning to leave.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked with a frown after Kim had left. 

"What happened in the fire yesterday Jimmy? Why was Tim alone?" Bruce asked.

Jimmy looked from Milt's concerned face to Bruce's perplexed on and sighed. "I was attacked and rendered unconscious. By the time I came to Tim was already injured and it was too late…" his voice trailed off as he coughed a bit. "Sorry."

"Jimmy there were no civilians in the complex. Just you and your team," the Chief said softly. "Are you sure the strain of the job and the intense heat didn't get to you?"

"I don't know anymore," Jimmy said as he slumped down in a nearby chair. "I tried to warn him," Jimmy said sadly as he looked up to the two concerned faces. "I just…"

"What stopped you from warning Tim?" Milt asked.

Jimmy looked at Bruce and then at Milt. "Will you believe me if I tell you?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Yes," both Milt and Bruce said at once.

"My attacker gagged me with duct tape."

"What?" Bruce asked in surprise. "Jimmy are you sure…"

"Yes I'm sure," Jimmy said annoyed.

"But…"

"Look Chief I got Tim injured, that's the real story right?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"You're not to blame Jimmy," Bruce said firmly. "Stevens confirmed he heard you give the orders before going in. Tim shouldn't have opened that door. He should have waited. It will not go on your record."

"Thanks Sir, but…" Jimmy started.

"How are your lungs Jimmy?" Bruce asked stopping him before he could crucify himself further. 

"They are sore," Jimmy said softly. "Was there anything else you needed?" Jimmy asked standing up. "Kim and I have an appointment to see a new place and I don't want to be late."

"No Jimmy that's all. By the way Tim is going to make it," Bruce said with a smile. "I got the good news from Dr. Miles this morning. He will be in the hospital for some time and will have to undergo some facial surgery but he is going to live Jimmy, that's all that counts."

"I guess so," Jimmy huffed. "Milt it was good to see you again. As soon as you get some information on the chemical training please call me okay?"

"First one Jimmy," Milt smiled as Jimmy opened the door to leave. They waited until Jimmy left before resuming their conversation.

"You believe his story?" Bruce asked.

"Well there was a cigarette found at the scene but I think I'll get Riley to go back and check for duct tape residue. There should be some left. But I hope and pray he doesn't have another stalker," Milt said with a sigh. "Jimmy needs a break."

"Let me know what you find out okay? If someone is setting traps for fire fighters then I want to know before I send my men into another fire trap. Oh and what about that other fire yesterday?"

"The chemical fire at 321 Riverside?" Milt asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," Bruce said with a frown. "Anything the same?"

"Besides another one of these found?" Milt said holding up another bag with a cigarette butt in it. "Found it just outside."

"Shesh those things are everywhere," Bruce said angrily. "Could it be the same guy who attacked Jimmy is responsible for starting the chemical fires?" 

"Another stalker?" Milt asked in surprise. "Man I hope not. And I doubt it. A team effort perhaps. I have Cecil Lee's people working on the chemical fires while Riley works on the residential cases. If it is a team it's going to be hard to prove."

"Why is that?" Bruce asked.

"Because while one works the other schemes. We just have to pray that these little things," he said holding up the bags with the cigarette butts in them, "aren't the only mistakes these guys make."

********

"Hey," Doc said as Kim walked up to her locker to get her jacket.

"Hi," Kim said with a smile.

"How's Tim?" Doc asked in concern.

"He's going to live. And Jimmy's going to be fine. I think."

"And how are you?" Doc asked walking up to her. 

"Fine why?"

"Well I heard from Shawn that…"

"Damn it," Kim said slamming her locker shut. She turned to leave but Doc grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I have to tell Jimmy before he finds out from someone other than me," Kim said quickly.

"What really happened?" Doc asked, letting go of her arm.

"I was standing by the window when Clint came up behind me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me against my will. I pulled away only to see Shawn staring at us. I swear to you Doc I did try to stop him."

"I believe you," Doc said firmly. "But you better tell Jimmy what really happened. I have a feeling that Clint isn't going to be too helpful in his denying your involvement."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Just a feeling," Doc said as Jimmy walked into the room.

"Hey Doc," Jimmy said with a smile. "You're in early."

"Just here to pick something up and then I'm off."

"We have to go Kim," Jimmy said with a smile. "Going to see a new place."

"Good luck," Doc said warmly as he watched them leave. Then his thoughts drifted to Clint Ryan. What is his story? Is he trying to break up Jimmy and Kim? Or is he just causing trouble?

********

Jimmy got on his bike and started it up while Kim got on the back and hugged him tightly. In no time they were in front of his place, unaware of the now angry audience they had. 

********

"You know there is another angle here that we might be overlooking," Milt said slowly as he continued to read the chemical read out.

"What's that?"

"Money."

"Like insurance money?"

"Very real possibility," Milt said. "I have Cecil's team looking into that also but whether or not they were started on purpose just to collect insurance might be hard to tell. The chemicals were put in spots that would cause the most damage the quickest. Now that person obviously has at least some familiarity with these kinds of things. But they also know which part of the warehouse to destroy so that it's a complete write-off. Whoever is doing this is no dummy."

"And what about his partner?" Bruce asked with a serious face. "The one who we assume is orchestrating these fires?"

"He's an even bigger threat. Whoever he is."

********

"What the hell?" Clint said angrily as he watched Jimmy pull in front of his place with Kim on the bike with him. "You were supposed to spend the night alone Doherty!" Clint spat.

He watched in disdain as they both dismounted the bike with happy smiles and ran into Jimmy's apartment. Clint waited until they came back out, but this time they got into a waiting cab. Clint rushed to his truck from his hiding spot and in no time he was behind them, driving slowly, cursing angry words at the vehicle a few cars before him. 

"Did you pay her to stay with you Jimmy?" Clint asked in a loud angry tone. "Did you pay her?" He yelled. He tried to calm himself down again with thoughts of another way to ruin Jimmy's life and destroy his credibility. And I will destroy it Jimmy. 

"Time is on my side," Clint said with an evil smile.

********

__

'Why is it humans always think you are on their side?' Fate asked with a frown.

'Because you are usually the bringer of bad news, while I can usually be the bringer of good news. Tim Rivers was an example,' Time smiled.

'And what of this situation?' Fate asked. 'Whose side are you on this time?'

'Only time will tell,' Time chuckled. 'Sometimes I really make myself laugh.'

********

"Where are we off to now Jimmy?" Clint sighed as he followed the cab containing his two targets into a nicer neighbourhood than they lived in now. "Oh a change of venue eh? Oh how wonderful for you," Clint said with an evil sneer. "But when I'm through the only place you'll be sleeping is on the streets Doherty!"

********

"Oh Jimmy this neighbourhood is really nice," Kim smiled as they drove past the school and a large park, before turning down the street they new house was going to be. 

"I knew you'd like it," Jimmy smiled. "Wait until you see the place."

They drove for a few more minutes before stopping in front of an older three-story home.

"Is this it?" Kim asked, her smile growing wider.

"Yeah. Like it?"

"Oh man Jimmy it's so awesome," Kim said as the cab stopped. "I love this place," Kim said as she felt happiness starting to flood her. "Are you sure we can afford this?"

"Trust me," Jimmy said hugging her. "We can."

"The whole house?" Kim asked happily.

"The whole house. And if one day we can actually afford to pay a mortgage we can…"

"Buy it?" Kim practically shouted in happiness as a man came out to meet them.

"Yup," Jimmy said. "Hi Mr. Wilson," Jimmy said to the older man walking up to them. He shook his hand and then turned to Kim. "Kim this is Mr. Wilson. Mr. Wilson my fiancé Kim."

"Please call me Paul," the older man smiled. "Come in and take a look around."

********

Clint watched in disgust as Jimmy and Kim walked hand and hand into the beautiful new home. "So you have decided to move up in the world eh Jimmy?" Clint said angrily as he leaned back in his seat and stared miserably out the window. "We'll see how long that dream lasts."

********

"It has an old fashioned tub?" Kim asked in delight as they entered the main bathroom. 

"Well that was a newly added touch," Mr. Wilson said with a wink to Jimmy, unbeknownst to Kim.

"I love those," she said softly. They continued their tour and finally entered the kitchen.

"Oh Jimmy it has an island and a breakfast nook, in addition to a dining room. Just like I have always wanted."

"Never would have guessed," Jimmy smiled at Mr. Wilson. 

After about 20 minutes Jimmy and Kim finally emerged onto the front porch without Mr. Wilson. 

"So?" Jimmy asked as he looked at Kim, searching for a reaction.

"When can we move in?" Kim said jumping into his arms and kissing him firmly on the lips. "I love it so much."

"I'm so glad," Jimmy said looking at her seriously. "Because this is all for you."

"_All for us_," Kim said eagerly. 

"All for us," Jimmy echoed as he pulled Kim into his embrace again and continued their kiss. "Our future Kim. Together as a family. Finally as it should be."

"Our future as it should be."

********

"Enjoy it now Jimmy," Clint said miserably. "Because after I pay Mr. Wilson a visit as your new _home decorator_ he'll not even give you a box to sleep in."

********

And as the happy couple stood locked in each other's embrace, kissing each other passionately, wicked evil laughed filled a truck not so far away. A truck that contained an evil entity bent on destruction. Their destruction. 

**Dear readers I hope this chapter wasn't too slow or sappy. But I do promise lots more action, torture and surprises. Thanks for the wonderful reviews as they make me want to write even more.**


	5. Deeper into Despair

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 5 – Deeper into Despair

"How are you today Tim?" Dr. Miles asked softly as he gazed down at the badly injured young man before him.

"Ok…ay…" Tim said in a soft tone. "Am I…going to…live?"

"Yeah you are Tim," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "You are going to be here for a bit but when it's all over you're life will resume as normal."

"I'm going to be ugly right?" Tim asked as his eyes started to water. "I'm burned right?"

Dr. Miles looked down at the sad young man before him and sighed. "Tim," Dr. Miles started softly. "Yes you have sustained some third degree burns but I am confident that with the proper treatment and some plastic surgery you will hardly even notice."

"But I will be ugly right?" He asked in a sad voice.

"You will never be ugly Tim," Dr. Miles said softly. "You will have some body scars but I am going to do my best to find a plastic surgeon so that your facial scars will be very minimal. Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Miles asked softly.

Tim closed his eyes as he felt them start to water again. He drew in a strained deep breath and winced as he let the air back out of his damaged lungs. "I heard a voice yell to me to open the door and…"

"Do you know _why_ Jimmy told you to open the door?"

"It wasn't Jimmy's voice I heard," Tim said slowly.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked with a frown. "Who's voice did you hear then?"

"I don't know. Hard to tell," Tim said sadly. "Why would they want to hurt me?" He asked in a small voice.

Dr. Miles looked at him and gently squeezed his hand. "That's what I'm going to help you find out."

********

"What's the verdict?" Mr. Wilson asked as he came out onto the porch to see Jimmy and Kim.

"We'll take it exactly as is," Jimmy smiled shaking his hand firmly. 

"We love it," Kim said with a warm smile. "It's perfect."

********

"Man what a mess," Riley Watson sighed as he slowly walked through the burned out apartment. "What am I looking for again?"

"Duct tape residue," Milt called out to his junior partner. 

"You're kidding right?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"The room was not completely burnt out, there still might be something left."

"Which one?" Riley asked.

"Check apartment 12."

"Alright," Riley said as he walked up to the door of the room that Jimmy had been trapped in only 24 hours earlier. Riley put on his special glasses and started his search. After about 15 minutes he looked upon something with a frown. "I think I found something," he said as he gazed up on a heavy imprint. "Here at the doorway."

"What is it?" Milt asked as he walked up to him. 

"Two identical sets of prints, different sizes. But look at the indentation. See the one on the left is heavier, like the person was standing in one spot for some time. The one on the right is consistent with the others around it in this area."

"Why on earth would someone just stand outside a room in the middle of a fire?" Milt pondered out loud.

"Depends on who was in the room," Riley said with a frown. "And if they really wanted to help or not."

Milt heard the response and frowned. Well that might be consistent with what Jimmy said. Did one of the fire fighters really stand outside the room while he was trapped inside? But who? Which team member would do that? His mind raced with un-answered questions as he finally turned his attention back to Riley's words.

"Maybe he was part of the hose team," Riley offered.

"Maybe," Milt said slowly. "But then why isn't there water residue around it like the others?"

Riley looked back down and frowned. 

"You check the rest of the room yet?"

"No haven't started," Riley said with a sigh. "That's my next fun task," he said sarcastically.

********

"Oh man I love that place," Kim said as they sat in the cab on the way to the Fire House.

"Do you really like it?" Jimmy asked seriously. "Because I don't want you just to say that you do if you don…"

"Jimmy I love the house," Kim smiled as she took his hand and firmly squeezed it. "And I love the fact that you had all those wonderful things added. It's just perfect."

"I did it for you Kim," Jimmy said softly. "For us."

Kim turned her gaze out the window and smiled. "Wow a real home," she whispered. "Finally."

Jimmy watched the smile growing on her face and couldn't help but mirror with one of his own. His dream when he met Kim was to have a family that would one day fill a house of their very own. But so many things had hindered that dream in the past he feared it would never come true. But today he actually believed it might come true. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Past images of failed relationships started to fill his head and he sighed heavily causing Kim to turn her gaze back to him.

"Jimmy?" She asked softly. 

Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at her. "When I was a little boy I always wanted to grow up and live in a big old house with a family of my own. I know it sounds kinda stupid but…"

"Sounds like the same dream I used to have," Kim said softly.

"You know with all the mistakes I've made and the screw ups I've endured I'm amazed today even came. I still can't believe it," he said with a smile.

"Just wait until we spend our first night there," Kim said with a smile of her own.

"Christen every room?" He teased making her blush. He leaned in to kiss her as the cab neared the Fire House with Clint's truck closely behind.

********

  
"What a waste!" Clint said angrily as he watched them continue to kiss. "She doesn't belong with you Jimmy. No woman does! You deserve no one. Remember Lily, Jimmy? You stole her away from me!" Clint half yelled into the air. "I owe you that favor in return."

__

'Does the most beautiful woman in this bar have a name?' Jimmy asked.

'Lily,' she smiled as she extended her hand.

'Jimmy,' he said taking it and kissing it softly. 'Are you here alone?' He asked with a smile.

'No,' Billy (Clint) said from behind him. Jimmy turned to see a very angry Billy (Clint) standing behind him. 

'You're with him?' Jimmy teased as he turned back to Lily. 'Want a real man instead?' Jimmy teased as he turned back to Clint. 'Enjoy the rest of your night.'

Billy (Clint) put a hand on Jimmy's chest to stop him. 'Stay the hell away from her,' he said in a low tone.

'Or what?' Jimmy asked sarcastically as he pushed past him.

****

2 weeks later

'Lily it's been two weeks what is the real reason you won't go out with me?' Billy (Clint) asked firmly.

'We've been over this before Billy,' she said trying to move past him. 'You need to change certain things like your temper and until you do I can't be with you.'

'Are you seeing someone else?' Billy (Clint) demanded in a harsh tone as he grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her to him.

'You're hurting me,' she said in a small voice.

'I asked you a question!' Billy (Clint) yelled.

'What the hell is going on?' Jimmy demanded rushing up to them in the empty bar. 'Leave her alone.'

'This is none of your business Doherty! So get the hell out of here!'

'Lily you want to go?' Jimmy asked in a soft but firm tone. Lily nodded yes.

'I'm warning you Jimmy, you…'

'Billy if you ever hurt a woman again so help me I'll press charges,' Jimmy said firmly as he took Lily by the hand and pulled her away from Clint and out of the bar. 

'Damn you Doherty!' Billy (Clint) yelled as he slammed his fist on the bar.

"You stole her from me Jimmy," Clint said as he pulled his truck into the Fire House parking lot. "And soon I will have the pleasure of taking Kim from you."

********

"Thanks for today," Kim said softly as they got out of the cab. Kim saw Doc standing in the entranceway and knew she had to tell Jimmy about Clint kissing her. 

"Jimmy I have to te…" she started as Shawn came out the entrance as well. Doc tried to interfere but Shawn pushed past on his way to Jimmy with a broad smile on his face. 

"Hey you taken her back already Jimmy?" Shawn teased.

Jimmy's smiled turned to a frown. "What?" He asked looking from Shawn to Kim. "Taken who back?"

Kim looked at Shawn and tried to tell him to take a hike. Shawn just looked at her and smile. "Kim of course," he laughed as he turned to leave. "I guess while you were in the hospital she just borrowed Clint for a little ki…"

"Shawn!" Doc's loud voice called out stopping Shawn mid-sentence.

Shawn turned around with a frown and headed for Doc. "What?" He asked in exasperation.

"Kim?" Jimmy asked softly with a frown. "What was that all about?"

Kim looked at Jimmy and immediately felt her heart start to race. Damn you Shawn, she cursed inside. But in reality she was more upset with herself for not telling Jimmy sooner and in private. "Jimmy I…" she started just as the fire bells went off.

"Hey Clint!" Someone yelled out as Clint strolled past them. "Hi Kim," he said smiling at her but not at Jimmy. 

"Kim I…" Jimmy started as the Chief yelled out to him.

"Are you joining us today Doherty?" 

"Damn it!" Jimmy yelled as he pulled away from a very anguished Kim. "We'll talk later okay?"

Kim watched him leave and then fixed her gaze on Clint. He simply smiled at her as Alex ran up and shook her from her miserable stupor.

"We have to go," she urged her friend.

Kim watched the fire truck pull away and locked eyes with Jimmy. For the first time in days she saw true sorrow welling and cursed herself once again. She watched as the truck disappeared from view before turning and rushing after Alex. 

"What was that all about?" Alex asked as they got into the bus and headed for their first call.

"A mistake Alex," Kim sighed heavily. "Ask me about the house instead," she said forcing a smile.

"I know that must have went well. What happened with Jimmy?"

"Clint kissed me yesterday," Kim said sadly. "I tried to pull away but he held me firmly and just kissed me. Shawn walked in and saw us and then threw it in Jimmy's face today."

"Damn," Alex cursed under her breath. "What did you tell Jimmy?"

"That's just it," Kim moaned. "The fire bells went off and he was called away before I could tell him the truth."

"Think Jimmy will believe you?" Alex asked softly.

"I can only pray he can," Kim said firmly.

********

Jimmy continued to watch Clint with contempt. He remembered his words in the ER room, 'a debt long overdue'. What does that mean, Jimmy asked himself? Where do I know you from Clint Ryan? He tried to think back in his memory for anyone matching that name but failed to come up with a match. He vaguely remembered another fire fighter by the name of Ryan back in Pittsburgh but his name wasn't Clint and his hair wasn't as dark. Hair dye? Jimmy made a mental note to check on Clint's past when the shift was over. 

Then he let his mind think on the mocking words Shawn left him with. Kim kissed Clint? What the hell was he talking about? Kim would have told me if something happened. Maybe he's from her past. He looked at Clint once more only to receive a cryptic smile and a wink. Who the hell are you Clint Ryan, Jimmy asked inside?

They finally reached their destination to find a small store engulfed in flames. 

"Time to go to work guys," Jimmy said firmly as the truck came to a halt and they all jumped out. "Stevens you and Walter are the front hose team. Clint you and me are in the front with the axes. Samuels you and Jenkins are the second hose team. I'm told there is a gas leak that could add to extra heat intensity so be careful! Let's go," Jimmy yelled as he grabbed his axe and rushed to towards the small store. He sensed Clint beside him but didn't turn to look at him. Have to concentrate, he commanded himself as he pulled his face shield down and readied his axe. 

"Here we go," Jimmy said loudly as he slammed the head end of the axe into the small wooden side door and it splintered open. He rushed inside towards the main gas leak to turn it off. "Help me!" Jimmy said frantically as he tried to turn the heavy handle.

"Help yourself," Clint said firmly.

"Look what the hell is your problem?" Jimmy asked angrily as he stood up to confront Clint.

"You are," Clint said pushing him backwards.

Jimmy pushed back only to have Clint raise his axe. "I think you have a fire to put out," Clint laughed. 

Jimmy turned back to the heavy lever and tried to turn it again. He cried out in frustration but put all his strength into the turn and finally felt it slowly move. He strained every muscle until he felt his shoulder pop and the lever fully turn. 

"Damn you!" Jimmy yelled as he turned back to Clint who was just standing and watching him. 

"Aww hurt yourself Jimmy?" Clint mocked. 

"Your job is to follow orders," Jimmy yelled despite the ever-growing intense heat. "Can you do that?"

"I can follow orders," Clint said leaning into Jimmy. "Just not yours." And with those angry words he turned and left Jimmy standing in the middle of the blaze. 

Jimmy cursed as he turned back to the valves and continued to turn them off to take the gas threat away.

Clint walked out of the blaze and back up to the truck.

"Why the hell are you out here?" The Chief demanded.

"Jimmy told me to come out here," Clint lied smoothly. "Said he had things under control," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Bruce watched Clint walk back to the other team and sighed. I thought you two would really get along, he said inside. Maybe not. He turned his gaze back to the small store still on fire. Why did you say you didn't need him anymore Jimmy, he asked himself?

He turned his back only to hear a small explosion from behind, coming from the store. He turned back in horror as Jimmy and the first hose team came running out. Jimmy reached the Chief gasping hard for air.

  
"What the hell happened in there Jimmy?" The Chief demanded loudly, causing a few heads to turn.

"I thought I had most of the pipes turned off," Jimmy said trying to catch his breath. He winced in pain as he stood all the way up before his superior. "If I had help I would have gotten to them all in time," he said as he narrowed his eyes crossly.

"Clint told me you sent him back out here," the Chief said. 

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "That's not true," Jimmy insisted as Stevens walked up behind him.

"Sure let the ball drop on that one Doherty," he said snidely as he continued past.

"I don't believe this," Jimmy moaned, much to Clint's silent delight. "Sir I asked Clint for help, he refused and turned around and left."

"Jimmy," Bruce said softly as he leaned in a bit closer. "His record is impeccable. Think maybe the strain of the job is finally getting to you?" He asked in a whispered tone.

"You're kidding right?" Jimmy asked incredulously. "There is nothing I take more seriously than my job," Jimmy insisted.

"What about your up coming engagement?"

"What about it?" Jimmy countered angrily.

"Jimmy I…" the Chief said putting his hand on Jimmy's dislocated shoulder and squeezing.

Jimmy cried out causing the Chief to stop what he was saying.

"What happened?" He asked in shock, quickly pulling his hand away.

"I think I popped my shoulder out," he said softly. 

"Go get it looked at, we'll discuss this later," the Chief said firmly. 

"Yeah," Jimmy mumbled as he walked past his team, who were staring intently and up to Clint. "Don't ever do that again," Jimmy said firmly before he continued on to see Doc and Carlos.

Clint looked at the rest and shrugged his shoulders in mock innocence; but inside his mind was laughing with delight. 

"What happened to you?" Doc asked Jimmy as he slowly took his jacket off and then suspenders to look at his shoulder.

"Don't ask," Jimmy said turning his gaze back to Clint. 

"You two getting along?" Doc asked.

"Yeah like two peas in a pod," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"This is going to hurt," Doc said as he pressed his hands into Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy cried out in pain as he felt his shoulder pop back into place. He knew a nice bruise would be left and he wouldn't have the full strength of it for a few days. 

"Thanks," Jimmy said slowly as he stood up and put his jacket back on.

"Jimmy," Doc said stopping him and making him turn around.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked with a tired frown.

"Watch yourself around him okay," Doc said.

Jimmy put on a firm smile and nodded yes as he turned and headed back to the team that was now finishing up and getting ready to head back to the Fire House.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked walking up to Doc.

"Not sure yet," Doc said slowly. "Not sure yet."

********

"Oh man that sounds awesome," Alex said as they drove back to the Fire House to wait for their next call. 

"I can't wait to have real parties there," Kim said with a smile. "I have always wanted to throw a special dinner at my own place with a few close friends," she said with a smile that quickly turned to a frown.

"What?" Alex asked, picking up on it.

"I just hope this stupid thing with Clint doesn't pull Jimmy and me apart," she said with a sigh as the radio cracked to life. "I just hope Jimmy doesn't think that…"

"He has no right Kim, especially after all that he did," Alex said reaching for the radio.

"Yeah but in my case I didn't initiate it," Kim said firmly.

"Then you should have nothing to worry about," Alex smiled as she pressed the button to answer.

"Right," Kim said firmly, but not really believing it. Damn you Clint, she said inside. 

"Boyd 55-3, 4th and Richards, 10-4 central," Alex said as she flipped on the lights. "Have a little Faith in your future okay?" She said with a smile.

"Okay," Kim said as she pressed the gas to take them to their next call.

********

"Got the report back Milt," Riley called out from his desk. "Found tape residue on two patches on the floor where there was only heat and smoke damage."

"Can I have that report?" Milt asked.

"Sure," Riley said handing him the paper. "Why were we looking for tape anyways? What does that have to do with the fire?"

"Maybe noting with the fire but perhaps something about an injured Fire Fighter," he said picking up the phone. "Put me through to Bruce Adams of Fire House 55. 

The Chief heard the call and rushed back to the fire truck. "Adams," he said in the phone. 

"Bruce it's Milt. Well we did find tape residue," Milt said firmly. "So perhaps Jimmy is telling the truth. Perhaps he was attacked in that fire like he said he was."

"Great," Bruce said angrily. "Now we have to figure out why."

********

Marty looked around and then carefully made his way to the back of the warehouse. He started to pour out the chemical agent onto the floor when he heard a noise behind him. 

"What are you doing?" Asked a startled voice. 

Marty turned around to see an older man looking at him with a frown.

"Starting a fire," Marty said snidely. And before the man could react Marty swung the can at him, striking the old man in the side of the heading causing him to crash to the floor. Marty hit him again in the temple, causing blood to come forth and then turned away to finish his job, knowing the man was down for good. He splashed the chemicals in the places he knew would make them burn faster and then turned back to the old man.

"Want a taste?" He laughed as he dumped some on the man's dying body. With that he turned back to the chemicals and pulled out a match. 

"Time to become a part of history old man," he laughed as he tossed the match on the small section and then turned and quickly ran away as he felt the small heat explosion on his back. He reached outside and dashed to the right of the now burning warehouse unaware of a small child sitting in a car waiting for his grandfather. 

The child watched Marty's back running to his old green truck and then speeding away before turning his wide horrified glance back towards the warehouse. He immediately saw the flames and got out of the car and rushed towards the door.

"Grandpa?" He called out loudly as he shield his face from the heat. He tried to walk in a bit to find the man he loved but due to the rapidly growing flames he was unable. The child ran back to the car and grabbed his grandfather's cell phone and dialled 911. 

__

Police-Fire-Ambulance? The dispatcher asked.

"Fire," the child replied. "I think my grandfather is on fire."

__

Where are you? The lady asked frantically.

********

They had just finished loading up all their gear when the radio cracked to life with a second one.

"Here we go again," the Chief sighed as he jumped in the truck, quickly followed by all his men. He glanced over at Jimmy who sat staring out the window with a perplexed look on his face. Maybe the strain of the job is finally getting to him. Maybe he just needs some time off. I'll suggest it to him when we get back to the Fire House. 

They reached the warehouse and both Bruce and Jimmy heaved a big sigh. Another warehouse fire.

Clint stared out the window in horror. What the hell? We weren't supposed to get the call this early, his mind yelled at him. What the hell did Marty do?

I wonder if there are chemicals in there this time, Jimmy said inside his now worried brain. He jumped out of the truck and raced up to the small child now standing beside Faith and Bosco.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Kid here says his grandfather came to check on something and then he saw a guy running away and then the fire started," Faith said, still holding the child's hand.

Jimmy bent down to the young boy and smiled. "What's your grandfather's name?" He asked softly.

"Don," the boy replied. "Are you going to find my grandfather?" The boy squeaked out.

"I am," Jimmy said firmly he stood up. "Be right back," he said to Faith and Bosco as he turned and rushed back to his men.

"Okay we got one person possibly trapped in there," Jimmy said much to Clint's horror.

Marty you idiot! Clint's mind yelled. There were supposed to be no witnesses. If that kid can identify you I'm as good as dead, his mind told him. 

"A man named Don," Jimmy said after he finished with his orders. "Okay let's go."

Jimmy grabbed his axe and rushed ahead of his men with Clint right beside him. He reached the opening of the warehouse and let the hose-team water the entrance before he and Clint proceeded in. He felt the blaze from the intense heat and knew something was different about this fire and others.

"Don!" He yelled out, getting no answer in return.

"Careful," Jimmy said to Clint. "I think there may be chemicals in this one."

"Whatever," Clint said so only Jimmy could hear.

Jimmy just shook his head and tried to ignore Clint's indifference as he slowly made his way through the intense heat towards what he hoped was a still alive grandfather. He saw a body lying very still beside near the back but as he got closer he could see it was on fire. "Don!" He tried again to see if the old man was awake.

"Damn it," Jimmy cursed as he pushed himself through the flames to get to the man. But as he reached the burning body Clint grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

Jimmy felt the pain on his hurt shoulder and quickly jerked his arm away. "What the hell is your problem?"

"The blaze is too hot," Clint insisted. "You have to wait."

"He could still be alive!" Jimmy said angrily. "Now we have to get that body if there's a chance he's still alive."

Clint saw the hose team behind him and knew he just couldn't leave Jimmy on this one. "Fine," he huffed as he pulled his mask down and followed after Jimmy. They reached the old man to indeed find him on fire, but already dead. Jimmy noticed the blood marks on the side of his face that wasn't burnt and cringed. He felt the water hosing them and the old man's body down and when the flames were off him he lifted him into his arms, despite the pain in his shoulder and turned to leave. Jimmy pushed past Clint and the hose team and headed for an opening. He watched as some flames slowly made their way to some other barrels. He didn't have time to guess if they were full or not he just had to get his men out.

  
"Guys it's going to blow!" Jimmy yelled out. "Leave it and get the hell out!"

The hose team turned and ran after Clint who was already behind Jimmy who was already at the entrance. 

"Oh no," Faith said in horror as Jimmy rushed out carrying the blackened body of the kids grandfather. He quickly ran to Doc and Carlos to make sure the kid didn't see his grandfather burnt.

"No," the kid cried out as he tried to get to his grandfather.

"You can't go there," Faith said as she gathered the child in her arms and hugged him tightly, with Bosco standing beside her with a firm look on his face. 

"Oh man," Bosco said as Jimmy walked up to them.

"Is he dead Mr. Fireman?" The kid asked Jimmy.

Jimmy knelt down to the kid and looked at him with an anguished look. 

"Is my grandpa dead?" The kid asked again.

"Yes he is," Jimmy said softly as he took the kid and hugged him close. He felt his eyes start to water as he held the trembling child in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

He looked up at his Chief who was now standing beside Faith and slowly let go of the child. "Want to go with this police officer and she'll take you to the police station?" Jimmy asked.

"Why?" The child asked.

"Well…" Faith started as Jimmy walked up and stood beside Bruce.

"Another chemical fire Chief?" Jimmy asked as they watched Faith and Bosco lead the crying child away.

"Yeah the chemical crew just got here and went in. Was he dead when you found him?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said with a heavy sigh. 

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked seriously.

"A bit tired and sore but nothing to unusual," Jimmy said with a smile as he turned to leave.

"You know if you ever felt the strain of the job you know you could always ask for some time off and get it right?" Bruce said more than asked.

"I'm fine," Jimmy said with a firm smile as he turned and headed back to the truck to help the crew get ready to leave. 

Jimmy and the rest of his men sat in silence on the ride back to Fire House 55. I wish I could have known how to better react in that fire today, Jimmy said inside. I wish I had the proper training so that I wouldn't have to leave but could stay and help. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, trying to block out the now throbbing pain in his shoulder. He tried to move his shoulder and winced in pain.

"Getting old?" Stevens asked with a wry smile.

"Every day," Jimmy said with a small smile. "Nothing a hot shower won't fix."

Clint looked at Jimmy sourly. Damn you Marty, he cursed inwardly. Why were you so careless this time? Up until now they were unable to prove the fires were started by a human rather than by accident. Now that kid saw you and he can prove it wasn't an accident. How can I stop this? Kill the kid? Damn you Marty, he cursed again!

They finally reached Fire House 55 and it was almost time for their shift to end. Jimmy slowly walked to his locker and spied a note sticking out of the side. He opened it and smiled faintly. It was from Kim.

__

Jimmy,

I hope your day went well. We need to talk. I'll be at your place right after our shift. Joey is with my mom. Hurry okay!

_Love Kim._

Jimmy sighed as he remembered how he and Kim parted. He folded up the note and closed his locker only to bumped into Clint. 

"Watch it loser," Clint said sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" Jimmy asked firmly. "Why are you always in my face?"

"You think you're the best don't you?" Clint asked in a low tone.

"Seriously what is your problem?" Jimmy asked in a louder tone, drawing a few stares.

Doc looked up from his paperwork and frowned. 

"What?" Carlos asked, quickly noticing the look.

"Not sure yet," Doc said firmly. "But something is not right between those two."

"Yeah Jimmy finally found someone with an ego the size of his own," Carlos snided, drawing a few laughs from others and a sigh from Doc.

"Funny," Doc said not laughing as he turned his attention back to Jimmy and Clint. Something is very wrong here.

"I think you know what my problem is Jimmy," Clint said softly. "By the way how's Kim?"

"Leave Kim out of this," Jimmy warned.

"Afraid she'll leave you for me?" Clint laughed. "Afraid she'll get tired of an unfaithful womanizer?"

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever satisfied with just one?" Clint taunted, trying to get Jimmy angry. 

"I don't have time for this," Jimmy said turning to leave. 

"Maybe it's Kim then," Clint taunted.

"What?" Jimmy said turning back with an angry stare.

"How does it feel to know she'd spread her legs for anyone?" Clint laughed.

Jimmy turned around and punched Clint in the face.

"Hey!" Doc shouted as he followed the rush to stop the fight. 

Jimmy felt two sets of strong arms pull him away from Clint.

Doc stepped in the middle as he had done in the past to try to put an end to another senseless fight. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Doherty just attacked me for no reason," Clint spat as he jerked himself free from the two Fire Fighters on either side of him.

"He's lying," Jimmy insisted as he too pulled himself free of his peers. 

"I'm outta here," Clint said firmly. "Can't let another do a good job too huh Jimmy," Clint said as he wiped a small amount of blood from his lip. "Typical."

Jimmy looked at the uncertain faces around him and sighed. He pushed his way through them back to his locker and grabbed his coat. 

"What happened?" Doc asked walking up to him.

"Nothing," Jimmy spat. "Obviously nothing."

Doc watched an angry Jimmy slam his locker shut and storm out of the main area of Fire House 55 and head towards the stairs to go out. He reached the back stairs and rushed down them and outside into the cool night air. He angrily paced the deserted back of the Fire House, trying to clear his head so he wouldn't face Kim in an angry state. He heard a noise and quickly turned to see four men in black standing before him. Jimmy felt his heart start to quicken pace as the men started to slowly circle him. 

"What's going on?" He asked in a firm voice.

The men kept silent until they were on all sides of him and then rushed him. Jimmy felt his arms pulled roughly behind his back and a rag stuffed into his mouth to keep him quiet as he was dragged into the shadows. He was wrestled into the back of a truck and held down by three of the men while the other jumped in the drivers seat and started to pull away. He tried to pull his arms free but was held fast by the three men. Jimmy yelled angry words into his gagged mouth causing the men holding him to laugh.

"Trying to fight us _hero_?" A voice mocked as it punched him in his gagged mouth. 

Jimmy's head snapped back in pain and he tried to kick at the men holding him to at least loosen their grip. It didn't work. He felt the painful strain on his shoulder as the men held his arms tightly behind his back. The truck finally came to a halt in a darkened alleyway. 

"Time for some fun," the same one said as he jumped out of the truck and the others dragged Jimmy out of the back following him. They dragged Jimmy to the middle of the dark road and two of them firmly held his arms behind his back. He tried to yell into the rag but the on standing in front just laughed. 

"Hurt yourself today?" The man in black who was really Clint taunted as he landed a hard punch to Jimmy's injured shoulder.

Jimmy yelled in agony as the blow sent splinters of pain to his brain. He felt tears start to well as he sustained another blow in the same spot. By the third one he finally fell forwards in the arms of the men holding him. Jimmy then felt the masked Clint grab a handful of hair and yank his head up and hold it while he punched him in the stomach. Jimmy groaned into the gag as he felt the blow to his mid-section. He tried to brace himself for the second but by the third punch he had no fight left. 

Clint let go of Jimmy's hair and let his head fall forwards. "Let him go," Clint said meanly as the two men dropped Jimmy to the ground. Jimmy lay on the ground breathing hard into the gag, holding his burning chest, tears of pain falling down his face. 

"Later _hero_," Clint taunted as he ran to join the others in the back of the truck before it sped away. 

Jimmy struggled to sit up and pull the rag from his mouth. "Help…me…" he called out weakly into the still night air. He coughed as his lungs filled themselves with the stale smell of diesel fumes and truck exhaust. He pushed himself to his knees but cried out as he fell back down. He tried once more and then finally succeeded in gaining his stance upright. He slowly stumbled towards the exit of the alley in hopes of flagging down a cab. He finally spied one and got in. He gave them his home address knowing his bike would be safe at the Fire House for the night. I have to get home and talk to Kim, he said inside. 

********

Kim looked at the clock again and frowned. "Maybe he talked to Clint," she said sadly. "What would he have told him?" She asked herself as she started to pace his apartment. "What if Clint told him I came onto him? What if Jimmy believed him?" Kim felt her nervousness starting to build at the thought that Jimmy might actually believe someone other than her. "Why didn't I tell him sooner?"

She reached for her coat just as she heard a screeching out the front window. She rushed to see Jimmy slowly getting out of a cab and heading for the stairs to go up into his apartment. "Where's his bike?" She asked.

Kim heard the key turning in the door and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She reached the kitchen just as Jimmy closed the door and turned around to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled. "I uh…"

"Jimmy we have to talk," Kim interrupted.

"Okay," Jimmy said taking his boots off. Before he could take his jacket off Kim took his hand and led him to the living room. They reached the couch and sat down. "Does this have something to do with what Shawn said earlier?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Yes," Kim said softly. "Remember that night you had to stay in the hospital. The night I came and found you restrained in the bed?" 

"Yeah," Jimmy said nodding his head yes.

"Well I was standing by the window waiting for the cab to come when I felt someone touching me from behind," she started, trying to calm the shaking in her voice.

"Touching you?" Jimmy asked crossly.

"Massaging my shoulders and arms," Kim said quickly. "I turned around only to be held fast by Clint."

"Clint?" Jimmy asked angrily. "What did he do?"

"He pulled me close and started to kiss me. I fought him Jimmy," Kim said as tears started to well in her eyes. "I tried to tell him to stop but he just held me tight and kissed me more. He hurt my arm in the process."

  
"Is that where the bruise came from?" Jimmy asked with a clenched jaw.

Kim nodded her head yes. "Shawn came in and then Clint stopped. He of course took it the wrong way but it was too late. I was going to tell you after it happened but with the hospital and Tim and…" Kim said softly crying. "Oh Jimmy I should have told you sooner," she said sadly as he pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. 

"I don't know what his problem is," Jimmy said with a sigh. "At the Fire House today he tried to pick a fight and all week long he has been bucking my orders on the job."

"What is his problem?" Kim asked looking at Jimmy's worried face.

"No idea," Jimmy said with a frown. "But whatever it is it can't be good. Let's always try to open about this stuff okay?"

"So you believe me that I didn't try to kiss him?" Kim asked weakly.

"Of course I do Kim," Jimmy said tenderly kissing her soft lips. "I know you wouldn't do that to me."

Kim smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Jimmy and firmly kissed his lips. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

********

"Damn it!" Clint cursed as he watched the scene unfolding before him through his binoculars. "Okay so I have to find a way to make Kim not trust Jimmy."

He looked around for his phone book and grabbed it. He quickly thumbed through to find the number of the person he knew could do the job for him. He smiled as he dialled the number and the line came to life on the other end.

"Sheila?" Clint asked.

"This is her. Is this you Clint?" The musical voice asked.

"Yes darling it's me. Are you busy in the next few days?" Clint asked slyly.

"Got a job for me?"

"One I think you'll enjoy!" He said with a smile as he gave her the details of where he was. He hung up the phone and picked up his binoculars once again. "Let's see how happy you are when Jimmy returns to his old ways Kim!"

********

"Another damn chemical fire!" Milt cursed as he and Riley pulled up to the scene as the chemical crew was leaving.

"Think it's the same as the others?" Riley asked with a frown.

"Well this time there was a body involved," Milt sighed. "Cecil have any luck in tracking the owners of these places?"

"We should get the report tomorrow," Riley said firmly. "At least then they'll have a place to start the investigation. Did the old man die?" He asked softly.

"Yeah he did," Milt said. "It was an ugly way to go too. But I will get the report on the details of his death tomorrow," Milt said getting out of his truck. "Remember to look for the same patterns as last time."

"Got it," Riley said with a sigh. "How's Jimmy by the way?"

"Getting ready for his wedding," Milt smiled.

"That still is a mystery to me," Riley frowned. "I thought he was married before."

Milt just smiled at his junior partner as he slowly started to walk towards the darkened warehouse. "What was the old man doing here in the first place?"

********

"I see," Doc said. "Thanks," he said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked. 

"The coroner," Doc sighed as he sat down beside his partner. "Seems the old man from the warehouse fire this afternoon was attacked before he died from smoke inhalation."

"What?" Carlos asked in shock. 

"Well it seems he sustained several severe blows to the head which rendered him unconscious. Then when the fire started he must have come too because his lungs were burnt from intense smoke inhalation."

"He was alive when the fire started?" Carlos asked in horror.

"Yeah at least for a little bit," Doc sighed. "But he also had some of the chemicals on him and that's why he caught on fire so fast. He must have been at least a bit alive when the flames reached him. Burning alive," Doc said angrily. "Yuck."

"That's sick," Carlos said firmly. "Can you imagine?"

"No," Doc said with a frown. "I don't even want to. But if the same guy started the fire is the same guy who killed the old man he's looking at murder charges as well as arson."

"You think the fire was deliberately started?" Carlos asked.

"I do," Doc said firmly. He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes travel to a certain locker. He narrowed his look at he dwelt on Clint's name. All these things started when you came to town Clint Ryan. Why is that? Who are you really? And what are you really after?

********

"So when are we going back to our house?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Well," Jimmy said taking her hand and kissing it. "I thought we'd go this weekend and see where we'll put everything. I gave notice for the end of the month just like you so we can't move in until then but…"

"That would be awesome!" Kim smiled. "I don't know if I'll be able to wait until then."

"I'll try to help you okay?" He said with a smile as he grabbed both her arms and pulled her close. "See now you can't get away to go," he teased.

"Like I'm complaining," she teased back.

********

"You are such an idiot!" Clint yelled into the phone. "There were supposed to be no human casualties."

"The guy just sneaked up on me," Marty insisted. "What was I supposed to do? Ask his permission?"

"You were supposed to take of that before anyone showed up! Now what if that kid can identify you?" Clint asked angrily.

"Then that kid won't live to be a teenager," Marty laughed.

"Leave the kid alone," Clint said firmly. "We'll make sure he can't remember, but I don't want anymore deaths, understood?"

"Yeah fine. By the way the money came through for the first job. I'll be in your account tomorrow," Marty said. "Party time."

"Perfect," Clint said with a broad smile. "I feel like celebrating!" He hung up the phone and walked over to his dresser. He walked over to his cupboard and grabbed the bottle of scotch. He poured a glass and raised it into the air. "Here's to you father. I knew your business would come in handy to me one day," he laughed as he downed his first drink and then poured another. "Yes it has helped me a lot," he said with a smile as he turned his gaze back out the window to Jimmy's apartment. "Helped me destroy the life of another that is."

********

"I need a shower," Jimmy said softly. "Want to join me?" 

Kim looked up at him and smiled. She slowly pushed herself up and took his hand and led him to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and then stood before him and slowly started to undress herself.

Jimmy felt his body temperature starting to rise as Kim slowly stripped before him. His desire started to grow and his smile started to widen as she finally shed her last piece of clothing and stood before him naked.

"Oh man you are so beautiful," Jimmy whispered. "The mother of my son. Wow."

Kim blushed under his compliment and then whispered, "your turn."

Jimmy, due to his fatigue and recent beating was only able to take his clothes off slowly. Kim felt her heart start to race as Jimmy's clothes became more and scarce. 

Kim noticed the slight bruises starting to form and reached out to touch them.

"It's nothing," Jimmy lied. "Can't even feel them." He finally got to his boxers and stopped. "Want to do the honours?" He teased.

Kim felt herself blush all over as she stepped up close and reached for the waistband of his underwear. Jimmy pulled her close and kissed her hard and passionately on her warm and inviting lips. He felt her hand starting to free him from his last vestige of clothing and sighed in content. Kim felt Jimmy's desire for her pressing against her naked flesh and felt her hunger for him starting to deepen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him on his mouth, devouring every inch with her lips and tongue. She soon felt the warm water starting to wash over them but keep kissing him, not wanting to stop. 

Jimmy felt Kim's lips starting to eat his neck and move lower to his chest. He wrapped his strong hands around her waist and pulled her close. "Let me make love to you now," he said in a husky tone. Kim nodded and smiled as she pressed herself into the warm folds of his waiting body. Jimmy held her close as he showed her how much he still wanted and lusted after her. Her moans of delight coupled with his made it easier for him to love her again and again. After the shower Jimmy gently carried Kim to the bed and laid her down, still looking longingly at her. 

"Each time with you is like the first time," he whispered making her want him all over again. She pushed herself up on the bed, letting her wet body call to him. "Come her and make love to me," she whispered.

Jimmy lowered himself onto the bed on top of her and they started again, showing each other the reason they were meant to be together. 

A few hours later Kim snuggled her warm and content body next Jimmy's and finally fell asleep. Jimmy felt the pain from his beating starting to come to his brain again but decided to push it aside and dwell on the pleasure he had just experienced. He pulled Kim close and kissed the top of her head while she slept. His love for her was growing deeper and deeper every day and he knew there would never be another woman for him ever again.

His thoughts trailed back to Clint's ugly words in the Fire House locker room. What the hell is his real problem, Jimmy asked himself? Why is he trying to drive a wedge between us? Just to break us up? Just to get Kim for himself? Or is it something more? 

He stopped his internal questions and finally closed his eyes. He let his brain dwell on the love making him and Kim just enjoyed for the past few hours and finally drifted into the darkness with a happy smile on his face.

********

Dr. Miles looked at the chart in his hand and sighed. He thought back to what Tim had said about the voice in the fire. "If it wasn't Jimmy who told him to open the door then who was it?" He picked up the phone and dialled Fire House 55. 

"Dr. Miles what can I do for you?" The Chief asked into the phone. "How's Tim?"

"He's resting now and in a bit better spirits than this morning. I was able to locate a specialist that will do the same work but for a lot less the cost. Tim and his family were very happy and I am relieved as well. They needed some good news."

"Good to hear Doc. Is that why you called?" The Chief asked.

"Not really," Dr. Miles said with a heavy sigh. "Tim said something to me today that I think you should hear."

********

Clint awoke early the next morning and quickly got dressed. He grabbed a few tools and headed to Foster Street. He stopped his truck in front of the house that Jimmy had chosen got out. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled Mr. Wilson's home number.

"Who is calling?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"This is the man Jimmy Doherty hired to do a few renovations to his new house," Clint said with a smile. "Call me his personal decorator."

"What kind of renovations?" Mr. Wilson asked with a frown. "I thought he was satisfied with everything?"

"Jimmy is _never_ satisfied," Clint said meanly. "But you are welcome to come by later this morning and see what he requested to have done." 

He heard click and hung up his phone and walked to the back of his truck. He grabbed a large sledgehammer and started to whistle. He neared the front door and looked around. He saw no one coming by and swung the large instrument of destruction. The door splintered open with a loud resounding bang. "Yup Jimmy I hope you like living on the street!" He laughed as he swung the sledgehammer at the new hallway mirror. The covered his eyes as the glass started to shatter around him. 

"Maybe when you're down and out someone will take pity on you," he laughed as he walked down the hall. "Pray that someone isn't me," he laughed as he swung again and again. "Pray it's not me!" His wicked laughter danced in the air amid the destruction.

**There has been some concern from readers dreading certain chapters to come, certain situations they think might happen. I hope this won't stop you from still reading and enjoying the story. Please remember that Jimmy and Kim are my favorite couple. Would I permanently destroy their bond? Hope you'll all keep reading to find out what happens and have a little faith in me as the writer! Thanks**


	6. No Rest For The Wicked

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 6 – No Rest for the Wicked

__

Jimmy awoke the next morning to find himself lying in bed alone. "Kim he called out softly?" He slowly sat up and looked around. Things were unusually quiet. "Kim are you still here?" He called out as he pushed himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He passed by the living room and stopped short. 

"What the hell?" Jimmy said loudly in anger as he gazed upon Kim and Clint engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Oh hi Jimmy," Kim said with a smile and then went back to kissing Clint.

Jimmy stood and watched in horror as his world collapsed around them. Then he was taken back into the fire where he was once again bound and gagged but this time forced to watched Kim kissing Clint while he struggled to get free. 

"She'll leave you Jimmy," Clint laughed loudly, "it's just a matter of time."

Jimmy tried to yell but the gag prevented it.

"No…" Jimmy mumbled in anger. "NO!" He shouted as he was quickly pulled from his sleep.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked in a sleepy voice as she looked up at him with a frown. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah bad dream," he said softly kissing her forehead. "Sorry to wake," he said pushing himself out of the warm bed. "Go back to sleep."

Kim lay in the warm bed and watched him slowly walk out of the room. Jimmy reached the kitchen and flipped on the light switch and headed for the fridge. He poured himself a cold glass of water, downed it and then slowly headed back to bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"What did you see?" Kim asked softly, rubbing his back.

  
"I was back in the fire," Jimmy half lied. "I tried to call for help but no one could hear me."

"Come back to bed," she said gently pulling him back. Jimmy nestled back under the covers and rested his head on her chest. 

"Why did that guy want to hurt Tim?" He asked softly. 

"Maybe he wanted to stop you," Kim suggested.

Jimmy pondered the suggestion in his head. "Let's go see Tim tomorrow okay?"

"You sure you want to?" Kim asked in surprise.

"If you come with me I'll have the strength to face it," he said firmly.

"I have to pick up Joey," she said softly. "We'll work something out."

"Okay," he said hugging her. "I just pray he lives Kim," he said sadly. "I couldn't live with his death."

"He's going to be just fine Jimmy," she said softly. She heard Jimmy's breathing starting to slow and knew he was falling asleep. In no time she was taken back into the darkness with him.

********

"Are you serious?" Milt asked with a frown.

"That's what Dr. Miles said Tim said," Bruce said firmly. 

"Well that confirms that Jimmy was attacked," Milt said slowly.

"But who? One of his own team members?" Bruce asked in shock. "Which one?"

"Who do you think? Anyone out there tired of Jimmy's heroics?" Milt asked.

Bruce leaned back in his chair and stared out the window into the area some fire fighters were milling around in. "I am supposed to guess that one of my men wanted to hurt Tim?" He asked softly. "I can't do that. I just don't believe it's possible!"

They sat in silence for a bit trying to comprehend why someone would want to hurt a rookie fire fighter. Neither one had any answers or any suspects. None at least they wanted to finger.

"So we now have a confirmed chemical arsonist on the loose," Bruce sighed, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah one who just added murder to his list," Milt said firmly. "That'll either enrage him to carry on or scare him into hiding."

"Well let's hope he doesn't start any more," Bruce said firmly. "Any clues this time?"

"Well there was another cigarette butt but I think the kid's description might help also. He's with the 55 right now talking to the sketch artists. They should have a composite out shortly. But the kid only saw him from behind so maybe we just have nothing. Trouble is now, if this guy is serious that kid is in real danger."

"Those cops will make sure he's okay," Bruce sighed. "How about the chemical patterns?"

"They were almost the same except the stuff that got on the old man."

"He poured chemicals on him too?" Bruce asked in shock.

"Horrible way to go huh," Milt mused.

"Yeah no kidding."

"But I think we may have caught a lucky break actually," Milt said making Bruce look at him in interest. "Because he did put some on the old man and Jimmy was able to get him out in time we were able to get some real samples. Hate to say this but his death may have helped to at least find where the chemicals came from. Riley is at the forensic lab right now waiting to hear what they come up with."

"Hopefully this can end soon," Bruce said firmly. 

"How's Sam?" Milt asked softly.

"Still in a coma," Bruce said. "The doctors say the swelling in his brain has gone down but not as much as they hoped. They are still worried."

"Oh by the way I signed Jimmy for those chemical lessons," Milt said. "I left the notice in his mail slot."

*********

"You're doing so well Tommy," the sketch artist said to the boy before her. "Just a little bit more and then you can go home and rest okay?" She said with a smile.

"I miss my grandpa," Tommy said sadly.

"I know you do sweetie," she said softly. "But with your help we can catch the guy that did this okay?"

"Okay," he said nodding his head.

"Nothing to definitive," Bosco mumbled as he and Faith stood and waited for them to finish.

"Well he saw him from behind. We are lucky we got that," Faith sighed. "I just hope we get this guy."

*********

Clint looked around at the destruction he had caused and smiled. "I truly am an artist," he said happily. "Say goodbye to your dream home Jimmy," he said as he started for the front door. He stopped and then turned back and headed for the basement stairs. "Hold on a sec," he said as a thought suddenly sprang to mind. He headed down the stairs and stopped in the bottom of the basement and looked around. An evil smile started to cross his face as he let his gaze linger in the sunken stone room. He glanced up at the small windows and then back to the dim corner he first fixed his gaze on.

__

"Welcome home Jimmy," he whispered.

********

Jimmy awoke the next morning to find himself lying in his bed alone. "Kim?" He asked with fear starting to develop. He quickly got out of bed and rushed to the living room only to find it empty. He heard the shower on and stopped himself just outside the door.

"I am truly losing my mind," he laughed lightly. "Kim would never leave me for him," Jimmy said pushing the bathroom door open and walking into the steam filled room. He walked up to the curtain and pulled it open from behind her.

"Morning," he said with a broad smile as he gazed upon her naked body.

Kim let out a small cry of surprise when she heard Jimmy's voice and turned around. "Morning yourself," she said moving closer to him. And before Jimmy could react she pulled him into the shower, sleep shorts and all.

"Hey," he said laughing. "These were clean," he said with a frown as he looked down at his soaking sleepwear.

"Now they're cleaner," she teased. Jimmy took of his wet bedclothes and turned back to her. "Better?" He teased.

"Much," she said kissing him on the mouth. "How did you sleep?"

"A little better," he sighed. "I just can't get Tim's tormented screams out of my head. I mean shesh Kim what if I…" he said only to be silenced by a warm kiss.

"Tim is going to be fine," she said softly. "Now let's stop fooling around in here so we can get ready and go and see him," she said trying to be serious.

"Stop fooling around?" He asked with a mock frown, as he started to poke her in the side. "That's no fun."

"You're asking for it mister," she said poking back. 

********

"So after breakfast you want to go and see Tim?" Kim asked as they sat at the kitchen table some time later.

"Yeah," Jimmy said softly. "Can you still come?"

"Maybe you should go alone," Kim suggested softly. "I…"

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"I'll pick up Joey and take him to school and then I'll see you back at the Fire House."

"Okay," Jimmy said letting out a large sigh. "Part of me still feels so responsible for what happened. I mean what if his parents blame me Kim? What if they hate me for what happened? And what about Tim? He has more than reason to hate me! How can I face him and…"

"Just go and see him for a few minutes okay?" She said softly, touching his hand. "If you don't you know it will eat you up."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jimmy said leaning his head back against the wall. "Man Kim I still hear those screams."

Kim smiled at him sympathetically and then got up to clear the table. "So when can we go back to _our_ house again?" She asked with a smile.

"Anytime you want," Jimmy said with an even bigger smile. "I just can't wait to move in. It's going to be so perfect."

"I can't wait Jimmy," Kim said firmly. "A real family in a real home," she said walking up to him. "It is going to be perfect."

He hugged her close and smiled happily. Nothing could destroy that.

  
********

Mr. Wilson pulled in front of his house and stopped the truck. He looked at the front door that was now broken and felt his heart starting to rise. He quickly grabbed for some of his medication before getting out of the truck to go and inspect further. He slowly made his way up the stairs and gazed upon the broken door.

He felt a sickening feeling starting to cover him as he gingerly pushed it open and looked into the entrance way. He looked upon the smashed glass on the floor and felt his heart starting to race. 

"Who did this?" Mr. Wilson asked in horror.

"Actually I saw a young guy with dark hair here this morning. Kinda looked like that Fire Fighter on TV," Clint said walking up behind Mr. Wilson. "I'm John, I was doing some landscaping next door," he lied, "when just about an hour ago a dark hair guy came up to the house and just went nuts. I went to see what was going on but he just said it was none of my business and that this was his house and he was going to redecorate any way he wanted. I was about to call the cops."

"I can't believe this," Mr. Wilson said in sadness. He turned to Clint, seething now with anger. "But he is going to pay for every last damage."

Mr. Wilson went to push past Clint when Clint stood in his way and stopped him. "You know I happen to be a carpenter as well. I'll make you a deal. You get him to pay and I'll do all the fixing up for you. In return you let me stay here until the work is done. It might take some time as I do have another job to attend to but I won't charge except for the use of the house and you'll get repairs done in the meantime. Unless of course you are in a hurry to rent it out."

"No I wanted it just for this one young man and his family. He seemed to sincere and genuine."

"Can't be too trusting these days," Clint said sarcastically, laughing inwardly at the man he was fooling before him. 

"Okay," Mr. Wilson said slowly. "What is your number?"

Clint wrote down his cell number and readily handed it over to Mr. Wilson. "I'll fix the door and lock for you today," Clint said eagerly. "Just something temporary so no one can get in to do further damage."

Mr. Wilson stared at his home in sorrow. "Why?" He asked not thinking he'd get a response. 

"Maybe because he thinks he can do anything he wants and not have to pay for it."

"But he said everything was perfect," he said turning away with watery eyes. "All my hard work," he muttered. "I'll have to call you later. I need to go see the insurance people."

Clint watched Mr. Wilson leave with a broad smile on his face. "And Jimmy will pay," he said his smile turning to anger as his eyes narrowed. He headed back to his truck and gathered up some 2x4's to fix the door. In no time he had it boarded up with a large padlock on it. "Kinda symbolic of your future with Kim, Jimmy," he laughed. He headed back to his truck and got in. He moved his truck across the street to wait and see if Jimmy showed up.

********

"Uh he's not here right now can I take a message?" Kim asked Mr. Wilson.

"I just want to know why?" The older man asked sadly.

"Mr. Wilson what's wrong?" Kim asked hearing his sad voice.

"I thought everything was perfect."

"You mean about the house?" Kim asked with a frown. "Has something happened?"

"Tell Jimmy to call me okay?" He said hanging up. Kim looked at the dead phone in her hands before calling Jimmy's cell. 

"I don't know," Kim said, "but he sounded really sad and hurt. Jimmy I think something has happened at the house."

"Okay I'll check it out after I see Tim," Jimmy said with a sigh. "I'm here now."

********

Jimmy approached Tim's room but was quickly stopped by his mother.

"Who are you?" She asked crossly.

"Uh Jimmy Doherty ma'am," Jimmy said kindly. "I'm just here to see Tim."

"Tim doesn't want to see you Mr. Doherty," she said in a firm tone. "I heard how you ordered my boy into that fire."

"Ordered? What? Who the hell told you that?" Jimmy asked quickly. 

"One of your own men," she said crossing her arms in front of her. Jimmy tried to pass but she countered his move.

"Look I just need to say hi," Jimmy said. "Please just let me go talk to him."

"Tim doesn't ever want to talk to you!" She spat. "You nearly killed my boy. Now he's scared for life. What you were jealous because someone might actually take the spotlight away from you?"

"Ma'am what are you talking about?" Jimmy asked with a frown. "Who told you all this?"

"Someone who obviously cares more for Tim than you do!" She said poking a finger in his chest. "Now leave here before I call the cops and have you arrested."

"Look I didn't give Tim any such orders," Jimmy started in a firm tone. "I never would…"

"Mom…" Tim called out weakly.

"See you're disturbing him. Now GO!" She shouted to Jimmy drawing the attention of a nearby female orderly.

"Something wrong here?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah something is definitely wrong here," Jimmy said turning to leave. He reached the elevators and cursed loudly. He pulled out his cell phone and talked called Kim.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked as she entered her mom's. "Who called her and told her all that?"

"No idea," Jimmy huffed. "But I'll head to the house and see what had Mr. Wilson so excited and then I'll see you back at the Fire House."

"How's Sam?"

"Still the same," Jimmy sighed sadly. "At least I got to see him this morning. Doctors say there is improvement but it's slight. Could be a few more days at least."

********

Jimmy rode his bike towards Fraser Street still upset about his meeting with Tim's mom. He dialled the florist and asked for some flowers and a card to be sent over. It's the least I can do, he said inside. 

"Right on time Jimmy," Clint smiled as he heard Jimmy's bike pulling up. He ducked down on the seat and waited for Jimmy to head to the house before getting up.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy asked in horror as he stared at the boarded up door before him. He started to head to the back to see if he could get inside to take a look. He peered in through one of the living room windows and gasped at what he saw. Broken glass, splintered wood and pieces of ceramic and tile laying every which way. He felt a sickening feeling starting to develop as he continued to stare at the house he and Kim wanted to call home. "Oh my go…" Jimmy started in horror.

"Lets have some fun shall we," Clint laughed as he grabbed a large roll of duct tape and headed towards the house now that Jimmy was in the back.

Jimmy carefully pushed the back door open and stepped inside. He looked at the damage before him and nearly threw up. "Who the hell would do this?"

He looked around and then slowly made his way upstairs. Clint waited until Jimmy was in another room before quietly making his way down to the basement to wait for Jimmy to walk into his trap. 

Jimmy just reached the stairs to go up when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me, he said inside as he reached the first step. Another sound.

"Hello?" Jimmy called out. "Mr. Wilson is that you?" Jimmy heard a small shuffling noise and headed back to the kitchen. He stopped when he reached the middle and listened once again. Sure enough he heard more shuffling coming from the stairs that led down to the basement. He reached for the light but as it turned on it slowly fizzled and then died down. He opened the door wide and squinted in the dim light coming from the kitchen as he made his way down the darkened stairs. "Mr. Wilson are you here?" He called out as the darkness started to make his heart race a bit. He reached the bottom and tried to see if anyone was there. He heard a noise and turned to his right only to be struck very hard in the back by a metal object.

Jimmy cried out when the piece of pipe hit his back and fell to his hands and knees. Clint struck him again making him fall to his face and chest, flat on the ground. Jimmy tried to get up when he was tackled from behind and held down by a large man on top of him.

"What the hell do you want?" Jimmy asked quickly as he struggled to get out from under the man. 

Clint struck Jimmy again in the side and Jimmy stopped struggling.

"Much better," Clint snided. "Now lift your head up!" He demanded. "Or I'll really hurt you."

Jimmy lifted his head as he heard the sound of duct tape being pulled away from its roll. Then much to his horror his attacker wrapped the tape over his eyes around his head and once again, totally sealing him in the sickening darkness.

"Stop it!" Jimmy yelled in horror.

Clint grabbed some hair and jerked his head painfully back. "Keep still!" He yelled at Jimmy.

"What the hell do you want?" Jimmy yelled out, as his eyes were finally sealed shut. Clint finished with the strands around his eyes and then pushed Jimmy's face back down, but still continued to sit on his back, pinning him to the ground.

"You think you're so tough don't you," Clint taunted. "I can change that."

Jimmy went to yank the tape free but Clint struck him on the hand with the pipe, causing him scream in pain and quickly pull his hand back. 

"Time to restrain you a bit more," Clint laughed as he got off Jimmy and pulled him to his feet.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked in vain, cursing the darkness that held him prisoner.

"I want your life," Clint said in his ear as he dragged Jimmy to the corner where the beam was and pushed him roughly against it. Jimmy lost his footing and crashed to the floor on his butt. 

Jimmy struggled to sit himself up but his attacker quickly was on top of him once more this time binding his hands tightly together in front of him with more tape. Jimmy tried to pull his hands free but Clint just laughed and continued to bind them with the tape. "Why are you doing this?" He asked weakly as Clint finished and stood up. Clint walked over and turned on another light and then walked back up to Jimmy who was now struggling to free himself from his bonds. 

Jimmy felt his heart starting to race as he continued in vain to pull his hands free of the tape. "Why are you doing this to me?" Jimmy yelled out to his attacker.

"Don't look to tough now," Clint laughed.

"What do you want?" Jimmy demanded as he tried in vain to pull his hands free. 

Clint knelt down and looked at Jimmy with a smile on his face. "You know you look kinda pathetic right now," he laughed. "Having some trouble getting free?" He continued his taunt.

"What do you want from me?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"I want your life," Clint said firmly. "You stole mine once upon a time and now I'm returning the favor."

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm sure you have me mistaken for someone else," Jimmy said firmly. But Jimmy's only response was Clint standing up and kicking him hard in the side. 

"You think nothing could ever be your fault eh tough guy?" Clint yelled as he kicked him again. "Like you can do anything you want and never have to pay the consequences for it?"

Jimmy felt the third hit to his side and slumped over onto his other side, breathing hard and gasping for air. His eyes watered under the heavy tape and pain filled his whole body. Clint finally got a handle on his anger and stopped his beating and stood looking at Jimmy with an angry scowl. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked him back up. 

"Why…" Jimmy tried as he huffed in pain. He slumped against the poll and just rested his bound hands in his lap. "Please just tell me what I did. Let me prove to you that it wasn't me!"

"Oh you'll know soon enough what you did," Clint smiled. He started to slowly circle Jimmy as more evil thoughts came to his twisted mind.

"Do you really think she'll marry you Jimmy?" Clint asked in a low tone.

Jimmy let Clint's voice sink into his head but he still couldn't place the voice. Kinda sounds like Clint, he said inside. But then it also sounds like Stevens. Course Hemmings has a similar voice, his mind told him. Then he heard the question about Kim.

"What?" Jimmy asked, feeling his anger starting to rise again.

"I mean she's hot," Clint laughed. "You really think a woman like that would marry a loser like you?"

"You leave Kim out of this," Jimmy said raising his voice. "You leave her alone!" Jimmy shouted.

"Sorry dear boy but I can't do that," he said bending down to Jimmy once again. "You see you stole mine from me now it's time to steal yours from you."

"You go near Kim and I'll…" Jimmy started.

"What? Arrest me? You don't even know who I am!" He shouted. 

"Then tell me and let's end this now!" Jimmy yelled back in frustration. "Untie me and let's settle this like men."

Clint looked at Jimmy and laughed. "Sorry dear boy but I like seeing you like that. And someday soon you'll spend everyday at my mercy just like that."

"Are you threatening me?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"No, just giving you a little future heads up," he said grabbing Jimmy by the chin and forcing his face painfully up. "Soon you'll have nothing and I'll have everything that was once yours."

"You'll never get away with anything!" Jimmy spat as he heard more duct tape being pulled from it's roll.

"Time to shut you up for a bit Jimmy," Clint laughed.

"No ple…" Jimmy started only to have Clint slap the tape firmly over his lips and press down to keep him quiet. He put on a few more strips of tape, completely shutting him up. All that escaped his mouth now were soft muffled sounds.

"Ah silence," Clint taunted. "Much better. You know silver looks good on you," he laughed slapping Jimmy on the cheek.

Jimmy mumbled angry protests but Clint just laughed. "So now where were we? Oh yeah Kim," he said with a smile. "Is she good in the sack?" Clint mocked. 

Jimmy's anger finally got the best of him and he lunged at Clint. He couldn't see a thing but heard the voice and dove for that. He slammed headfirst into Clint's chest and both men toppled to the ground. Clint punched Jimmy in the side but Jimmy managed to bring his fists up and smash them into Clint's face causing his nose to produce blood. Clint screamed as Jimmy managed to do it a second time, this time breaking his lower lip. Clint brought his leg up between them and managed to kick Jimmy away. 

"You are really starting to piss me off Doherty!" Clint yelled as he pushed himself to his knees and then finally to his feet.

Jimmy lay on his side breathing hard into his gagged mouth. He felt his attacker pull him to his knees and drag him back to the beam. Then he heard more duct tape being pulled away from the roll and started to panic inside once again. No, Jimmy tried mumbling into his gag and shaking his head. Please no more. Jimmy felt his attacker wrap several strands around his chest, pinning his arms and hands down and securing him to the beam. Jimmy struggled to get free but it was in vain. He cursed into the gag when Clint had finished and started to struggle furiously. Help me, his mind called in anger.

"You know I should tape your voice right now Jimmy," Clint laughed. "Those sounds are just so pathetic."

Jimmy stopped his useless mumbling and slumped back in defeat. 

"Yup poor little Jimmy, all tied up and no where to go," Clint taunted. "I wonder what Kim would think if she saw you all bound and gagged like this? I wonder what she'd think knowing you couldn't even defend yourself against one man?" Clint laughed as he produced a small instimatic camera. "This one's for me," Clint smiled as he took a shot.

Jimmy heard the click and yelled again into his gag, causing his attacker to laugh and snap another shot. "For my personal collection. My Doherty hero pictures. Yes I think this one will take center stage. The true depiction of a hero."

Clint started to laugh more and then looked at Jimmy with a serious look. "Maybe I'll just leave you here to rot!"

Jimmy shook his head no and continued to mumble useless words. He pulled on his bonds but just worked himself into a heavy sweat. He can't leave me like this.

"Maybe I should start a fire and let your friend's find you like this," Clint taunted as he put the camera away. "I wonder what they would think if they found their team leader all helpless like this? Think they'd be as impressed as I am?" Clint laughed as he lightly punched Jimmy on the cheek. "Think they'd still call you hero?"

Clint pulled a tube of lipstick from his coat pocket and started to smear some on his fingers. He lightly brushed some up on Jimmy's cheek, close to his ear. Noticeable but not overly so. Then he rubbed some on his jean jacket collar and then a bit on the waist of his jeans. 

"Think Kim would be impressed if she found you here?" Clint taunted again in a low tone. "I wonder what kissing her would be like," he smiled.

Jimmy buckled under his bonds again in anger but soon realized that he wasn't getting free anytime soon. What does he want? Jimmy's mind continued to yell in agony. Who the hell are you?

Clint looked at his watch and knew he had to leave to get to the Fire House in time. "Well it's getting kind of late," Clint said firmly. "I have to be going. Man sure hope you're not late for work Jimmy," he laughed. "Now I'm going to do you a huge favor to which I'm sure you'll be forever grateful."

Yeah I'm so sure, Jimmy said inside. 

"I am going to leave a knife here for you to try to find and then cut yourself free. If you are really good you'll have yourself free in say an hour or so," Clint laughed. "Think your boss will be impressed?"

Jimmy mumbled angrily into the heavy gag and tried to curse at his attacker. 

"See you again hero," Clint laughed as he turned off the light and headed for the stairs. "I better go and see if Kim is worried. Women worry you know. She might need comforting."

Jimmy let his anger once again get the best of him and he strained to get himself free of his tight bonds. NO, his mind yelled in anger. You can't leave me here. He heard his attackers footsteps heading up the stairs and then finally all was quiet, except for his rapidly beating heart. Jimmy calm down and try to find that knife, he ordered himself. He cursed the heavy tape over his eyes and around his chest as it hindered his attempts to get free. He strained his sore body to find the knife and finally his fingertips touched the edge of the blade. He went to grab it but cut his fingers on the sharp steel. Jimmy pulled his hands back and cursed angrily into the gag. The heavy blindfold was really starting to make his temper raise but he knew he had to keep everything in check as he tried to free himself. Concentrate Jimmy, he commanded himself as he went for the blade again. His attacker had stuck it into the ground so he had no choice but to cut his fingers again as he pulled the blade free. If I ever find out who that is I'll kill him, Jimmy vowed in silent hate.

********

Clint glanced down at the picture of Jimmy he took and while as he headed towards Fire House 55. "Thanks for the happy memories for the rest of the day," Clint laughed.

He parked his truck and got out and headed straight for Kim. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Uh sure," Kim said with a little bit of hesitancy as she looked at Doc and then turned to follow Clint. Doc watched them leave and wondered what he was up to now. I just don't trust you Clint, he said inside. I need to find out what you are up to.

"What is it?" Kim asked quickly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night," Clint said trying to sound sincere. "I was just overcome with…" he started and then stopped. "I'm not going to give you an excuse. I wanted to kiss you and did. You didn't like that and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" He asked with a smile.

Kim looked at the man before her and felt a slight twinge of guilt over thinking such harsh things. "Just don't let it happen again," she said with a smile.

"I'll try but you just…" he started and then stopped. "I'll try," he said firmly. "Have a good day. Careful out there okay?"

"Thanks," she said walking away as Alex entered the Fire Hall. "Hey," she said to Alex.

"Hey," Alex said as Bruce walked up to them.

"Jimmy in yet?" He asked firmly.

"No," Kim said with a frown. "Something wrong?"

"Well apparently he caused quite the commotion when he tried to Tim this morning," he said. "I just wanted to talk to him about it. Apparently his mother was quite upset at the way Jimmy treated her."

"Jimmy just said she wouldn't let him into the room so he left," Kim said. "He didn't say anything else."

That's because he won't, Clint laughed inside as he stood quietly and pretended to be working on something but was intently listening to their conversation.

"He needs to be a bit more careful," Bruce said with a frown, making Clint chuckle to himself. His laugh was lost to all but one. 

"He should be in shortly," Kim said. "Talk to him before his shift."

Doc walked up to him and frowned. "So where did you transfer from Clint?" Doc asked breaking Clint from his eavesdropping.

Clint looked up at Doc and stifled an angry frown. "Texas," he lied. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Any special training?" Doc asked, trying to prolong the conversation so he couldn't hear what else the Chief was saying to Kim.

"Some chemical why?" Clint asked looking past Doc at Kim. 

"Just wondering," Doc said moving to block his view. "What made you decide to come to Ladder 55?"

"I like the scenery," Clint said sarcastically as he got up and pushed past Doc. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Carlos asked, walking up to him.

"Something is off about that guy," Doc said firmly. He was about to continue when the first fire alarm went off signalling the start to the third watch.

"Looks like Doherty is late," Clint muttered as he walked past the Chief. 

"Where is Jimmy?" Bruce asked Kim.

"He should be here any second," Kim said quickly as Alex rushed up to her. "We got our first call too," she said. "Same place as the fire."

"I'll wait for Jimmy," the Chief said firmly. He looked at his men and frowned. "Damn it it's Stevens day off. Clint want to be the team lead today?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Clint said proudly as the truck pulled away from the Fire House.

"See the Chief likes him," Carlos said as they finished loading the bus for their first call. 

"Yeah that's what worries me," he said getting into the front seat. 

"Where the hell are you Jimmy?" Bruce asked loudly as he watched all the EMS vehicles pull away.

********

Jimmy felt this tape around his wrists finally starting to loosen. Sweat poured down his face and breathing was strained thanks to the heavy gag, but slowly he was getting free. The tape was now sticky due to the blood from his hands but he finally managed to cut his wrists free. He pulled the tape from his mouth and quickly took in a few gulps of fresh air. Then he gently cut the tape from his eyes and pulled it free. He squinted into his dim surroundings as he finally cut all the tape away from his chest and slowly stood up. He looked at his bloody hands and cursed as he rushed upstairs. He washed the tape from his hands and glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:30. 

"Damn it!" Jimmy cursed as he ran from the kitchen to the back door and outside. He reached his bike and shoved the gloves on his hands despite the cuts that were still bleeding. He pushed his bike towards the Fire House cursing the fact that he was so late. I just hope Kim can understand, he said inside.

********

"Alex start the IV for Carlos," Kim called out as she frantically worked on one of the victims Clint pulled out of the small store fire. After Doc and Carlos were on their way to Mercy with their patient Kim walked to the back of the bus to get ready for the next call.

"Good job back there," Clint said walking up to her. 

"Yeah you too," she said with a nervous smile.

"Really? First day as team lead have to look good right?" Clint smiled. "Gotta show the Chief there he has a competent backup in case Doherty's late again. Where is he by the way?"

"No idea," Kim said with a frown. "I'm sure he has a good explanation," she said as Alex walked up to them. At least he better she said in his mind.

"I'm sure he does," Clint said walking away. 

"I think he likes you," Alex teased.

"Please I'm engaged," Kim said firmly.

"So obviously he doesn't care," Alex said getting into the back of truck. "He's a guy what did you expect?" She laughed as she closed the door. 

********

"At least I have a good excuse," Jimmy tried to reason in his mind. "I just hope the Chief believes me." He reached the house to find it busy and all eyes focused on him as his got off his bike. He rushed past everyone and straight into the kitchen and went for the first aid kit, taking out the large bandages. 

Clint watched intently and smiled to himself. "Hurt yourself Jimmy?" He snided quietly. He watched Kim slowly walking towards him but the Chief reached him first.

"Kinda late today eh Jimmy?" Bruce asked softly.

"Sir I was…" he said putting on the last bandage. "Sir I was attacked today."

"Again?" Bruce asked in surprise, making Kim move in closer.

"Someone has it out for me sir, you have to believe me," Jimmy insisted looking from Bruce to Kim.

"Isn't that your story from last time Doherty?" Shawn asked walking up to them.

"This isn't your business Hemmings to stay out of it!" Jimmy snapped

"Jimmy I think that we…" Bruce started.

"Sir was attacked today in the house that Kim and I w…"

"By who a lady who wears pink lipstick?" Bruce asked looking at the side of Jimmy's face. "Must have been some struggle," he said looking down to his collar.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked softly.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "This is a set up sir," Jimmy insisted.

"Up to your old ways again Jimmy?" Shawn laughed as he turned and walked away. "Another Fire Fighter's wife?" He taunted.

Jimmy roughly pushed him from behind only to have the Chief quickly pull him back. "Doherty my office now!" The Chief snapped. 

Jimmy turned to Kim who looked at him and then turned and walked away with a sad face. Jimmy went to go after her but the Chief grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Now," he warned. Jimmy jerked his arm away in a huff and turned to follow after the Chief. Everyone went back about their business as soon as the Chief closed his door, shutting out all prying ears and eyes.

Kim walked to her locker as she felt tears coming to her eyes. She opened the door and just stood numbly facing it.

"I'm sure he has a good explanation," Doc said softly.

Clint entered from the other side and waited and listened. Doc you are starting to become a bit of a problem, Clint said inside. I think I'll have to teach you to not stick you nose in other peoples affairs.

"What kind of explanation would be good if Jimmy was cheating?" Kim asked turning to face her friend.

"Do you really believe Jimmy was with another woman this morning?" Doc asked firmly.

"He said he was attacked again Doc," Kim moaned. "That's just such a lame excuse."

"What if someone is out to get him?" Doc questioned. "Give him a chance to explain okay?"

Kim nodded her head yes and faintly smiled. "Thanks Doc," she said softly as she turned her gaze back to the Chief's closed door. "This day is going from bad to worse for Jimmy," she sighed.

__

And it's only the beginning, Clint laughed inside.

********

"Sir it's the truth," Jimmy insisted. "I went to see the house, it was damaged. I heard a noise from down in the basement. I went to see who it was when some guy hit me from behind and then tied me up and left me to cut myself free. How else do you think I cut my hands?" Jimmy said holding up his hands.

"What happened when you went to see Tim this morning?" Bruce asked in concern.

"I went to see how Tim was doing but his mother was a little overprotective told me to leave and I did," Jimmy said firmly.

"One of the male orderlies called in a complaint for Mrs. Rivers."

"A male orderly? There was no male orderly involved," Jimmy said quickly. "Sir someone…"

"Is setting you up to make you look bad. Yeah you said that already. Have any ideas?" Bruce asked.

Jimmy looked past him to the group still gathered outside. "Nothing firm."

"Look Jimmy take the rest of the day off. Go home and get some rest. I think the strain of the job is finally getting to you."

"But sir I…" 

"Jimmy that wasn't a request," Bruce said with a firm smile. "Just go home okay?"

"I can't believe this," Jimmy said sadly. 

Bruce watched Jimmy leave the room and sighed. "Maybe he really is losing it."

Jimmy heard the fire bells going off again and watched in sorrow as his friends and co-workers rushed past him and into the fire truck to head to the next job. 

"Who's in charge today Chief?" Jimmy asked as Bruce walked past him.

"Clint and he's doing a terrific job," one of them said rushing past.

"There you have it," Bruce said heading for the stairs. 

In no time Jimmy stood in the quiet room wondering what the hell was happening to his life. He headed back to the lockers to find Kim silently pacing with a worried look on her face.

"Who was she?" Kim asked, not looking up.

"Kim I was attacked today," Jimmy insisted.

"Oh man Jimmy cut the attacker crap already!" Kim snapped. "Tim was hurt because you were attacked. You were late today because you were attacked! And by who?" She said walking up to him and holding up his collar for him to see. "The Avon lady?"

"Kim I went to see our house, which by the way was damaged."

"What do you mean damaged?" Kim asked quickly.

"Looks like someone took a sledgehammer to it," Jimmy said with a sigh. 

"What the hell? Who would do that to our house?" Kim squeaked in horror.

"Your decorator," came an angry voice behind them.

"Mr. Wilson," Jimmy said quickly. "I was just about to call you."

"Why did you hire someone to do that Jimmy?"

"You think I would do something like that? Whoever told you I did is lying!"

"The landscaper next door said they saw a young man fitting your description enter the house and then leave after an hour. They were about to call the cops when I told them no."

"Sir I can exp…"

"I want you to pay for every last thing you destroyed in the home I worked so hard to make perfect for you!" Mr. Wilson said angrily.

"Fine I will," Jimmy huffed. "At least let me physically help with the restoration."

"Already got a carpenter working on that," Mr. Wilson said calming down. "Didn't expect this from you Jimmy."

"Please believe that I had nothing to do with paying anyone to destroy anything!" Jimmy insisted. "I just wouldn't do that."

Mr. Wilson turned and silently walked out of the room. "My insurance adjuster will call you."

"Jimmy?" Kim asked in surprise. "What was that all about?"

"I can't believe this is happening," Jimmy moaned as he pushed past her and walked to the corner of the locker room in anger. He slammed his fist hard into the end locker and cursed. He looked at Kim with a mournful expression. "Maybe I…" he started as Alex rushed into the room.

"Kim we got another call," she called out as she turned and rushed out of the room. "Look we'll finish this later okay? Come by my house and we'll talk."

"Talk," Jimmy said firmly. "Yeah just want I need more of."

"Jimmy…" Kim started.

"Just go take the call okay?" He said with a hurt expression. Kim turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Jimmy alone to ponder why his day was suddenly turning from bad to worse. He slowly walked to his bike and then drove home. By the time he reached his apartment his hands had really started to throb. "I can't believe the Chief didn't believe me," Jimmy moaned as he looked at the bandages on his hands. "Did he think I cut them on purpose?" Jimmy numbly walked into his apartment and tried to ponder why his life was suddenly unraveling. He poured himself a drink and then sat down to think about what his attacker had said to him.

"I stole his girl?" Jimmy asked himself in a huff. He slumped into his couch and leaned his head back. In no time he was lightly sleeping from the fatigue and excitement of the day.

********

"You want to go for a drink?" Alex asked Kim as they got ready to leave in the locker room.

"No I'm going to go home and wait for Jimmy," she said slowly. "We really need to talk about things."

"I just can't believe Jimmy would do that to you Kim," she said softly. "I hope that…" she started and then stopped.

"What were you going to say?" Kim asked with a frown.

"I just hope Jimmy hasn't returned to his old ways," Alex said looking down. "I…"

"I hope not either," Kim said firmly. "I have to believe this is all just a mistake."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine," Alex smiled. "Well I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Kim got her jacket on and turned to leave, bumping into Clint.

"Sorry," he said pushing past her and slumping down on the bench inside the locker room. 

"No problem," Kim said softly. 

"Where's Jimmy?" Clint asked, trying to hide his smile.

"He got the day off," Kim said. "I think he's at home right now."

"Really? I just tried there and there was no answer," Clint lied. "I tried to call and see if he was okay."

"Maybe he was just sleeping or something," Kim said in his defence.

  
"Actually I called twice," Clint said looking back down. "But you could be right. You could always go over and check."

"Yeah I guess I should," Kim said slowly. "Well see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will," Clint said with a smile. 

Kim walked out of the room and headed outside. Clint watched until she got into the cab before pulling out his cell phone. "Time to shine darling," he said to Sheila. He hung up the phone and smiled. 

********

Jimmy awoke suddenly with the sound of loud banging on the door. "What the…" he mumbled as he pushed himself off the couch and slowly walked to the door. He glanced at the wall clock on the way and cursed. "Shoot I was supposed to go see Kim. Maybe this is her," he said reaching for the door handle. He pulled it open to see a beautiful dark haired woman standing before him with a very provocative outfit on. 

"Hi Jimmy," Sheila purred. Man he's even better looking than Clint said, she smiled inside. This will definitely be fun.

"Do I know you?" Jimmy asked with a frown, aware of the woman's hungry eyes looking him up and down.

"You will," she said pushing herself into him and pushing him back into his apartment. She quickly shut the door and stood in front of it.

"Look ma'am I think you have the wrong apartment," Jimmy said quickly. "I think you should leave."

"Leave?" She teased walking up to him. "I just got here," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her face. Then before Jimmy could react she started to kiss him hungrily on the mouth.

"Hey," Jimmy said trying to pull her away. 

"You're just too fine," she purred as she grabbed him again and pulled him close. She had just started her second kissing attack when much to Jimmy's horror the door opened and Kim stood in the doorway with a shocked and hurt look on her face.

"That's why you didn't answer?" She managed in a weak voice, tears starting to come. 

"Kim I can exp…"

"Explain?" Kim said angrily. "I don't even wear pink!" She said turning to leave. 

Jimmy finally managed to pry Sheila off him and ran after Kim. 

"Kim wait!" Jimmy yelled out as he reached the end of the hall and she was waiting for the elevator.

"Was she worth it?" Kim asked in a biting tone.

"Kim you once said to me that Clint kissed you for no reason. This is the same thing…"

"Jimmy you had her lipstick on your cheek when you came into work late today. Yeah you were attacked all right, by her!" Kim said angrily as the elevator doors opened and she got inside. "Go back and finish what you started," she said as the doors hissed shut.

Jimmy ran down the stairs after her and met her in the lobby. "Kim please listen to me. I love you. You and only you. I have been faithful to you just like I had promised I would be. This woman is setting me for some reason."

"Shesh Jimmy everyone is setting you up," Kim moaned as she motioned for the cab to come back. "You know at least Clint was honest about his mistake. Can't you do the same?" She asked as she opened the door to the cab. 

"Kim please don't leave me like this," Jimmy begged in sadness.

"Don't worry Jimmy you're not alone," Kim said looking up to his window with a cross look seeing the woman standing in it. "Wasn't I enough for you?" She asked before she got into the cab and shut the door.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled out as the cab pulled away. "Kim no…" his voice trailed off in silence. Jimmy ran back to his apartment and slammed the door shut. "Okay who the hell are you and why are you here?" Jimmy demanded angrily.

"I just wanted to get to know you better," she said with a shy smile. "Here I poured us something to drink. Please just…"

"Look I want you to leave right now," Jimmy said firmly as he went to the door and held it open for her. "Now," he demanded.

"Fine," she said with a smile. But as she reached the door she quickly pulled his face to hers and kissed him once again before pulling away and leaving his apartment. Laughing all the way.

"Damn it," Jimmy cursed as he rushed to the phone and dialled Kim's number. "Please pick up," he insisted. "I'm not stopping until you answer!"

********

"Hey Doc need a lift?" Carlos asked after they finished up at the bar.

"No I forgot something back at the house," the senior paramedic sighed. "I'm just going to head there quickly and get it. I'll see you tomorrow."

********

Clint waited until the Fire House was quiet before making his way downstairs to the back. He opened the door to the back and slowly paced until he heard a noise behind him. Marty stepped out of the shadows with a frown on his face.

"Did the money come through?" Clint asked quickly.

"No the cops managed to get it on hold until the investigation into that old fools death is resolved!" Marty spat.

"Why the hell weren't you more careful?" Clint snapped.

"Think we should cool it for a bit," Marty said, lighting up another cigarette and starting to smoke it.

"What are the cops saying?"

"They have a picture circulating but they really have nothing since that little brat saw me from behind. They'll never figure it out. Don't worry," Marty smiled. "In a few days the insurance dudes will be sick of waiting for the cops and give in."

"Perfect. But I still want you to hit Milner's," Clint said. "I want that bastard to pay!"

"But…"

"Just make sure there are no witnesses!" Clint snapped. "Now get out of here and get to work."

"Fine," Marty huffed as he threw the cigarette butt to the ground and walked back into the shadows from whence he came.

Doc neared the Fire House as a cab pulled up and stopped in front. He watched as a beautiful woman got out and headed for the back. "That's odd," he said turning to follow after her. He reached the back and hid himself and watched as she walked up to Clint and hugged him. Doc frowned but knew what Clint did on his own time was none of his business. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard something that quickly brought his attention back.

"So how is Jimmy? Was he surprised to see you?" Clint laughed. 

"You didn't tell me he was that hot," Sheila smiled. "Man it was more than worth what you paid me."

"Did Kim walk in on them?" Clint asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yup. And then Jimmy ran after her but she got into a cab and took off," Sheila smiled. "But I did manage to get what you told me."

"Perfect," Clint smiled. "Man I would have loved to have witnessed that."

"Why are you trying to break them up anyways?" Sheila asked.

"Because I owe Jimmy! He stole from me and now it's my turn to take from him," Clint said firmly. 

"So what next?" Sheila asked.

"I need you to show up here tomorrow and make a real show for everyone. Really pour it on," Clint smiled.

"With that hunk? No problem there," she smiled.

"He's not _that_ good looking!" Clint snapped. "Now here's your money. Get lost before someone sees you!"

"Kinda late for that," Doc said stepping out from behind the bushes to confront them. 

"You know I never did like you," Clint said meanly.

"Man what is your game?" Doc asked. 

"That really is none of your business. Now get lost!" Clint yelled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sheila said firmly. "He heard everything."

Clint looked up and saw Marty approaching Doc from behind.

"Looks like you are going to have some major explaining to do," Doc said moving in closer.

"Too bad you'll never hear what I really say," Clint said with a smile.

Before Doc could turn around to see who else had joined them Marty stepped out from the shadows and struck him on the back of the head with a heavy pipe. Doc cried out as his body crumpled to the ground. 

  
"Get rid of him," Clint said angrily. "Make it look like an accident."

Clint waited until Marty dragged Doc's body to his truck, dumped him in the back and then drove away before he turned back to Sheila. "Want to go and have a party of our own?" She nodded yes and they left arm in arm. "Sweet dreams Jimmy," his words echoed in the darkness. Soon you'll be mine Kim, Clint said inside his mind, it's only a matter of time.

********

Marty parked his truck under the bridge and lifted Doc's still unconscious body and carried it to the edge of the river and threw it over. He laughed as it splashed into the dark water before turning and getting back into his truck. However his actions weren't unnoticed.

********

"Please pick up Kim," Jimmy said sadly as he hung up and dialled again.

Kim sat in her dark lonely apartment, letting the phone just ring and ring. "Why Jimmy?" She asked sadly, tears still running down her cheeks. 

"Please Kim. Please pick up," Jimmy begged as his eyes too started to water. "Kim please pick up and let me explain," he said into the phone as it rang.

Kim finally disconnected the phone and then looked at the ring on her finger. She hugged her arms to her body and then let herself really cry. She lay down on the bed on her side and just stared at the ring while silent tears started to pool on the pillow below her chin. "Why Jimmy?" She whispered in torment.

********

Jimmy finally gave up his phoning and lay down on his bed in misery. He picked up a picture of him and Kim and just stared at it as a tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek. "I can't lose you," he whispered into the air. "Please tell me I haven't."


	7. An Ego is a Dangerous Thing to Feed

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 7 – An Ego is a Dangerous thing to Feed

Marty drove away failing to notice the two hidden bums carefully tucked away into the shadows who had watched his every move. 

"Wadda did he drop in there?" One hidden bum asked another.

"Lesh go see," said the other. 

"Wash that?" Asked a very slurred voice as he looked at Doc's floating body.

"Looksh like a body to me," answered another slurred voice.

"Ish he alive?" The old drunken bum asked his friend.

"Not moving," he said turning and heading for a pay phone. "Gotsta call the cops."

********

Jimmy sadly stared at the picture of him and Kim for what seemed like an eternity. "Please answer," he begged sadly as he dialled her number for the last time that night. "I can't let it end like this," he said with a weary sigh. He quickly grabbed his coat and rushed outside to his bike. In no time he was well on his way to her apartment to beg her forgiveness. He reached her building and looked up to see her room completely dark. "Probably sleeping," he mused to himself as he slowly walked into her apartment and up to her floor. It was quiet and he knew that if he pounded on the door he'd just cause a scene.

Jimmy sat himself down opposite her front door and just stared at it. "Please open," he whispered in torment. He stared at the door until his eyes finally closed, his head fell to one side and he was asleep. 

********

Kim clutched the picture to her chest and turned off the bedside light, not knowing of the visitor she had outside her door. "Oh Jimmy," she whispered as she finally closed her eyes and allowed herself to succumb to the darkness of sleep.

********

"Yeah this is Carlos Nieto," Carlos grumbled into the phone a few hours later. "Is this a prank call?" He asked angrily. "What?…Could you say that again?"

After being given the news about Doc, Carlos quickly scrambled out of bed and got dressed. He looked at Ty's dark room and remembered he had spent the night with Alex at her place. He dashed out of the door and ran for the subway. 

'He has sustained a severe blow to the head and was found floating in the river and is in critical condition', were the words that echoed in Carlos's mind as he sat on the subway on the way to the hospital. "Who the hell would want to hurt Doc?"

Carlos reached Mercy Hospital and rushed into the ER. "Monte Parker?" Carlos asked at the admitting desk. 

"He's still in with Dr. Stephens," the receptionist started. "They are sti…"

Carlos heard what he need and turned around and rushed into the ER. He spied Dr. Stephens still hovering over Doc and ran up to him. "Dr. Stephens?" He asked with a frown. "Is he ali…"

"He's alive," Dr. Stephens said firmly. "Are you Carlos?"

"Yeah I'm his partner. He's a param…"

"I know Monte Parker young man," Dr. Stephens said slowly. 

"What's his condition?"

"He has sustained a blunt force blow to the base of the skull. There is swelling and bruising which contributed to the coma he is now in."

"And the river?" Carlos asked weakly.

"Apparently he was found floating up in the river. Good thing it wasn't face down or he'd have more internal damage to his lungs and less likely to be found alive. However he just sustained some bruising and lots of water intake. I have given shots for Tetanus and other common diseases found in the river, but until he comes out of his coma we won't know how he got there."

"How long will he be in his coma?" Carlos asked softly. 

"Hard to say," Dr. Stephens said looking at Doc. "The swelling on the base of the skull is quite considerable. It has to go down before I can give another CAT scan. Sorry."

"Thanks," Carlos mumbled as he slowly walked to the bed Doc was lying in and stopped and looked down at him. "Hey Doc it's Carlos," he said softly. "How the hell did you end up in the river?"

********

Clint awoke early the next morning and walked to his window. "What the hell?" He asked angrily as he gazed upon the spot Jimmy's bike was supposed to be. "Where the hell are you Doherty?"

"So what time do you want me to come by?" Sheila asked in a soft voice as she came up behind Jimmy and put her arm around his waist and pulled him back against her warm naked body.

"I don't know if he went over last night or this morning," Clint said firmly. "I have to make sure he's occupied tonight."

"So tomorrow then?" Sheila asked softly.

"Yeah tomorrow," Clint said with a smile as he turned back to her. "Besides the Fire House will be busy with other news today."

********

Kim awoke the next morning and looked at the picture she still had firmly clutched against her. She looked over at the spot Jimmy should have been and sighed sadly at the emptiness she started to feel over his absence. Then she remembered the events leading up to it and felt sorrow coming upon her once again. "Why Jimmy?" She asked as she put the picture back on the table and slowly pushed herself out of bed. She walked to the front door to get the morning paper as she usually did, only when she opened the door this morning her breath caught in her throat in a soft gasp. She spied Jimmy on the floor before her sleeping on his side. How long has he been there, she wondered? She felt her heart break as she noticed his puffy eyes and some tearstains on his jacket. 

"Jimmy?" Kim asked softly. 

Jimmy heard Kim's soft voice calling to him and slowly started to stir awake. He opened his eyes and frowned as he spied Kim standing over him. "Kim?" He asked weakly as he fought to push himself up.

"How long have you been here?" Kim asked as he slowly stood up. 

"Uh all night," Jimmy said sleepily. "I tried calling a hundred times before I came," he said softly. "But I guess I uh…"

"Did you really kiss that woman Jimmy?" Kim asked firmly.

"Kim I could lie and say yes. But I am going to tell you the truth. I went to our house yesterday. I was attacked. The guy hit me with a lead pipe several times and tied me up. He blindfolded me and must have put the lipstick on me because I sure as hell didn't kiss any woman! That's how I cut my hands Kim," he said holding up his palms with the blood stained bandages on them. "He left me a knife to cut myself free. That's why I was late Kim," Jimmy insisted.

"And the woman I walked in on?" She asked crossly, trying to erase the sad image she saw of them kissing.

"I went home last night and fell asleep on the couch. I heard someone knocking and I thought it was you. I went to open the door when this strange woman pushed her way into my apartment and started kissing me. That's the truth Kim I swear," Jimmy said in a begging tone. "Please. You have to believe me. I have never seen her before in my life and there is nothing going on with her!"

"But she was in your apartment when I left," Kim said turning away to go back inside.

"I kicked her out and then I called you until I came over," Jimmy said putting his hand on her shoulder. Kim however kept her gaze fixed firmly ahead. 

"You kicked her out?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Physically," he smiled back.

"But…" she started softly.

"Kim something very strange is going on. I mean really, would I hire someone to destroy the house after I put so much work and money into and buying all the things I knew you wanted?" Jimmy asked with a frown. "Someone is trying to ruin my life Kim. The guy who attacked me said it was payback for me stealing his life."

"What?" Kim asked in surprise as she turned to face him. "What else did he say?"

"That was it. That he was going to steal my life because I stole his," he said leaving out the part about his attacker mentioning her. It will just freak her out, he reasoned inside. 

"Why?" Kim asked softly.

"Hell if I know," Jimmy said firmly. "Honestly Kim you have to believe me, I didn't sleep with anyone other than you!"

"I need to get Joey ready for school," she said turning and heading back inside her apartment, but leaving the door open for him to follow. Jimmy gladly followed her inside and shut the door behind them. 

"Can I get you to look at my hands?" He asked softly.

"Yeah come here," she said as she walked to the kitchen and got some first aid supplies. She had just finished when they heard a loud voice coming from the other room.

"DADDY!" Joey yelled out as he ran from his room and into his father's waiting arms. "Where were you last night?"

"I uh had to work late and didn't want to wake you," Jimmy said hugging his son close and kissing him on the cheek. 

"Remember my play tonight daddy?" Joey asked with a large smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world big guy," Jimmy said standing up. "But go have your breakfast so mommy can get you ready for school." Jimmy heard his cell phone ring and went to answer it as Kim put on a pot of coffee.

"Jimmy Doherty," he answered. "Yes this is he? Who am I speaking to?…I see…okay yes I know…he has has he?…okay I'll be there…yes he told me…no that'll be fine…yeah thanks…bye," he said hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"Albertson Insurance Brokers," Jimmy said with a sigh as he slumped down on a kitchen chair and looked at her with a sad face. "I did not hire someone to destroy our home," he said firmly. "And if I ever find out who did it I swear I'll kill them."

"Jimmy don't talk that way," Kim said sharply. "But how are you going to pay for all that?"

"I don't know. I meet with them tomorrow," Jimmy said sadly. "But please promise me you won't go back to the house until I get this all resolved."

"Why?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Because it would break your heart if you saw what happened," he said softly as he looked away from her. "I'm so sorry."

"Jimmy how _are_ you going to pay for all that?" Kim asked again.

"Please don't Kim," Jimmy said standing up and walking over to her. "Don't worry okay?" He asked softly as he took her in his arms and hugged her close. He picked up her hand and tenderly kissed the ring on her fourth finger. "I make this vow to you now Kim," he said looking back up at her. "I have never cheated on you with another woman since I made that first vow those many months ago. Someone is setting me up and once I have this all figured out everything will be okay."

Kim felt her eyes water slightly as she smiled at his soft kind words. "I hope so," she whispered as his cell phone rang again.

"Jimmy Doherty," he answered with a large sigh.

"Jimmy?" Milt asked quickly. "Everything okay?"

"Not really," Jimmy said firmly. "What's up?"

"I signed you up for your first chemical training session today. It's kind of an intro overview but a must for the course itself," Milt told Jimmy. "Already cleared with Bruce and he's okayed it. This will really help you Jimmy," Milt said with a smile.

"At least something will," he said with a sigh. "What time to I have to be there?"

"It's an all day thing today 9am to 5pm. Can you make it?"

Jimmy looked at Kim and sighed. "Yeah I'll be there. Thanks Milt."

"What was that all about?" Kim asked when Jimmy finally hung up with Milt. 

"Milt signed me up for my first chemical training session," Jimmy said. "Starts at 9am. So I guess I get to sit another day out," he sighed heavily. 

"Maybe this will help take your mind off things Jimmy," Kim said walking up to him. "How's Sam?"

"Still the same," Jimmy said sadly. "No change. I think I'll stop by and see him tonight after the play."

"Don't forget it's at 6:00 in the main gymnasium," Kim said. 

"I'll be there with bells on," Jimmy said with a wide grin. "Call me if anything exciting happens today okay?" Jimmy said heading for the door.

"You forget something?" Kim asked quickly.

Jimmy turned back to her with a frown. "Uh I don't think so," he said slowly as Kim walked up to him. She reached up and kissed him on the lips and then pulled back. Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her back and planted a long and passionate kiss on her soft, inviting lips. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime," Kim said with a happy smile, as she felt the warmth from his kiss start to flood her whole body. "Have fun today."

"I'll try," he said opening the door. "This will work out right?" He asked with some uncertainty.

"Just believe it will and it will," Kim said softly. She walked to the window and watched him get on his bike and ride away. "Now I just have to convince myself of that," she said as Joey ran back into the room.

"Where's daddy?" Joey asked with a frown. "He forgot to say bye."

"Daddy had to leave quickly sweetie," Kim said walking up to their son and hugging him. "But he'll be right beside me in the front row for your play tonight."

********

Jimmy reached the school and flipped off his cell phone. He spied Milt in the corner and walked up to him with a look of intrepidation. I wonder what the Chief has told him, Jimmy wondered inside.

"Hey Milt," Jimmy said with a smile as he shook his friend's hands.

"How are you Jimmy?"

"Thanks for signing me up," Jimmy said with a sigh. "I just wish Sam were here."

"He will be next time," Milt said firmly. "You remember Riley," Milt said as Riley walked up and joined them.

"Hey Riley," Jimmy said shaking his hand.

"Hey Jimmy," Riley said back. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Okay guys take your seats were about to start the class," Milt said to the two younger men beside him.

"You're taking this class to?" Jimmy asked to Riley.

"Actually I'm just here to help Milt," Riley said with a sigh. "My lungs still couldn't take the pressure of a real fire fighters job."

"Sorry man," Jimmy said softly as he flipped his cell phone off and took his seat as the class started. He tried to concentrate on Milt's opening words but all he kept seeing was Clint making a play for Kim when he wasn't there. She remembered what she said about Clint coming clean and inwardly cursed. I wonder if it is you Clint, Jimmy said inside. But I don't know you! Why would you want to destroy my life?

********

"Hey I thought you had the day off?" Alex asked Kim as she walked into the Fire House.

"I do," Kim smiled. "Just here to do some stuff for the play tonight and I have more space to do it in. Besides it's cleaner than my place," she smiled.

"Did you hear?" Alex asked Kim.

"Hear what?" Kim asked quickly, noticing the frown on her friend's face.

"Doc was attacked last night and thrown into the river," Alex said as Clint walked up and joined them.

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked quickly.

"Doc was attacked last night," Kim said slowly. "Is he okay?"

"Is he alive?" Clint asked, trying to pretend he was sincerely concerned.

"He's in a coma," Alex said looking at Kim. "Carlos is with him right now. Apparently two bums saw him in the river and called the police."

"Did they see who did it?" Clint asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Alex said with a frown. "Who would want to hurt Doc?"

"Oh man," Kim said softly. "I hope he's okay."

"Hey Clint," the Chief said walking up to him. "Jimmy's on special training today. Want to be team lead again?"

"Yes sir," Clint said happily. "How about that team lead again!" He said turning to Kim. "Sounds like a celebration to me. Want to go and get some coffee?"

"I can't," Kim said quickly. "I have to get some things ready for Joey's school play tonight."

"What time is it again?" Alex asked.

"6pm and don't be late," Kim teased. "Jimmy said his course finishes at 5 so he'll have plenty of time to make it."

"Yeah if he's not busy," Clint muttered as he turned and walked to a group of guys. 

"What was that all about?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Like I said before. He likes you," Alex teased. "And after yesterdays display, can you blame him? By the way what did Jimmy say?"

"That he was attacked," Kim said softly. "He thinks someone is trying to ruin his life."

"Could be," Alex said as they turned and slowly walked into the Fire House. "Why does he…" Alex started as she heard Ty calling to her and turned to him with a smile. "We'll finish this later. See you inside."

"Okay," Kim said turning to walk inside. She headed into the main area and actually felt a strange loneliness starting to cover her due to the fact that Jimmy's smiling face wasn't there. She headed into the locker room to get some things for the play. She spied the materials on the top shelf and went to reach for them. "Damn it," she cursed as she tried again and failed. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms from behind grab the stuff off the top shelf and pull it down for her.

"Thanks Clint," Kim said with a smile. "Joey would have killed me if I wasn't able to prepare it in time."

"Need some help?" Clint asked with a smile. 

"Yeah I guess," she said handing him a glue stick. "Jimmy was supposed to help but he's on a special course today and this needs to be done."

"What's he taking?" Clint asked casually.

"Chemical training," Kim said slowly. 

"I see," Clint said. "So this goes here?" He asked pasting a piece to his forehead.

"No," Kim said playfully pulling it away. Clint grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards into his arm. "I just didn't want you to hurt me," he teased as he gently pulled the piece from his head and gave it to her. "You smell nice by the way. What are you wearing?"

Kim pulled back and blushed slightly. "Uh nothing," she said with a shy smile.

"That's the best," he said with a wink and then quickly turned his attention to the work before him.

Kim looked at him with a frown. Are you sincerely flirting with me Clint, she asked herself? Or are you just doing it to drive a wedge between me and Jimmy? And if so why? Are you the one who is trying to ruin his life? Who are you? Kim stopped her mental tirade as she heard the first fire alarm start to go off signalling the start to their day. 

"You know Kim it's really great that you took the time off to go and help out with Joey's play," Clint said walking away. "You're a good mother."

"Thanks," Kim said softly as she watched him walk away. "I just can't figure you out Clint Ryan," she mused to herself. "Are you sincere?" She asked as Alex hurried in to get ready. "So who are you paired with?"

"Jenkins," Alex sighed. "His eyes never make it past my boobs," she moaned to which Kim just laughed and threw a balled up piece of paper at her. "See you tonight," Alex called as she left the room.

********

Clint looked at his watch and frowned. He needed to make sure that Jimmy missed the play and knew he couldn't just up and leave for no good reason. I wish there were some way for me to attend in his place, Clint said inside. He opened his cell phone and pretended he was talking as one of the guys walked up to him.

"Damn it," Clint cursed as he hung up on his fake call.

"What's the matter?" Hemmings asked.

"My mom is sick and needs someone to get her meds from the pharmacy. I thought I would do it tomorrow morning, but now it seems…." his voice trailed off in fake sadness.

"Well look man it's kinda slow right now just go and see her," Shawn said with a smile. "I mean you've earned it right?"

"Yeah but I'll get in trouble," Clint said with a mock frown. "My poor mother," he said turning away.

"Just go. I'll cover for ya. Besides I won't tell anyone," Shawn said eagerly, falling right into Clint's trap. "And if anyone asks I'll just say you were called away on an emergency for a sick parent. Who can refuse that?"

"Really?" Clint asked in fake surprise.

"Yeah man why not? You're a hell of a team lead you are allowed to help your family."

"You think I'm a good team leader?" Clint asked, stroking his ego. "Better than Doherty?"

"You got my vote!"

"Well thanks," Clint said turning to leave. He made sure no one else was watching as he ducked behind the truck and got into the car he had waiting. He sped towards Joey's school and stopped a few blocks before and changed into his civvies. Then he went to the parking lot and hid himself to wait for Jimmy. "Sorry Jimmy but tonight I'll be in the front row with Kim," he said as he pulled a rag and some chloroform from his glove box.

********

5pm finally rolled around and Jimmy closed his book and stood up and walked over to join Milt and Riley.

"So what do you think so far?" Milt asked, as he started to put all his materials away. 

"Excellent information Milt. Can't wait until the real training starts," Jimmy said slowly. "Just wish Sam was here."

"He will be for the course if you both sign up."

"When does that start again?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"Two weeks," Milt said. "Busy?"

"No that'll be fine. But if you'll excuse me I have my son's play to get to," Jimmy said with a smile. He turned and hurried out to the parking lot and got onto his bike. He pulled into the parking lot and went and parked his bike in the area marked specifically for motorcycles. 

Here you come Jimmy; Clint smiled to himself as he moved a little in the bushes to get his attention. "Help…me…" Clint called out in a small weak voice.

Jimmy turned around in the empty parking lot and looked for the area the voice was coming from. He frowned when he saw nothing. Then he heard it again. He looked ahead at some bushes that were moving and slowly made his way towards them. 

"Hello?" Jimmy said softly. "Are you hurt?" He asked, thinking it was a child.

"Help…" Clint said again. 

Jimmy bent down only to be grabbed by a man in a black mask and pulled into the bushes.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled out only to have the large man cover his mouth and nose with a damp rag. 

Chloroform! Jimmy's mind raced in panic. This can't be happening again, he said in horror as he tried to fight the drugs. His attacker just laughed and held him around the neck with one hand while the other clamped the rag firmly over his mouth and nose, drowning out any attempts at calls for help. He tried to squirm out of the man's grasp and managed momentarily until he was dragged back again and the damp rag applied to his face. 

Jimmy felt himself starting to succumb to the drugs and panic started to seize him. Why is this happening! But soon he felt his limbs starting to tire and he slowed down in his vain struggling. Dark circles formed before his eyes and he knew he would not see his son's play. NO! His mind yelled in horror as he finally went limp in Clint's arms. "Finally," Clint breathed. "Damn you're heavy." 

He looked around to make sure he wouldn't be seen before stuffing the damp rag into Jimmy's mouth and then sealing it in with several strands of duct tape wrapped around his head. He then bound Jimmy's hands tightly together behind his back and dragged him to his car. Once the trunk was open he stuffed Jimmy's body inside and then quickly bound his feet with more tape, after removing his shoes. He then closed the trunk lid, sealing Jimmy inside and got back into his car and drove away. He pulled several blocks away from the school, near an empty park, stopped the car and got out. 

"I'll say hi to Kim for you tonight Jimmy," Clint laughed as he tapped the trunk and then ran back to the school.

********

"Where's daddy?" Joey asked with a downcast face.

"Sweetie daddy loves you more than anything," Kim said bending down to her son. "He'll be here, even if he's a bit late. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world remember?"

Kim heard the door behind her open and turned expecting to see her fiancée walking through it. It wasn't Jimmy.

"Clint?" Kim asked with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the son of a friend is in a school play," he said walking up to them. "His first right?" He smiled down at Joey who nodded his head yes. "Of course I'm not going to miss it. Jimmy here?"

"Not yet," she said glancing once more at the clock on the wall. 5:50. "He'll probably be a bit late," Kim said slowly. "But I have to get Joey ready for the play. See you inside?"

"For sure," Clint smiled. "Knock em dead Joey," Clint said rushing his hair. 

"Thanks," Joey mumbled and then looked up at Kim. "Daddy promised he'd be here."

"He will," she said firmly. "Now go and get back stage."

Kim walked into the main hall and spied Alex and Ty sitting a few rows behind where her and Jimmy were supposed to be sitting. She noticed Clint sitting in the front row and sighed as she walked up and sat a seat away from him.

Kim sat down and started to fidget.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked softly.

"Just nervous I guess," Kim said softly. "I can picture myself up there and I just hope he remembers his lines."

"He'll be fine. Kids are pretty resilient when they have to be," he said with a wink. "So are adults for that matter," he said lightly brushing her hand.

"Right," Kim said quickly turning her gaze back to the stage as the play started. Where the hell are you Jimmy, she asked inside? You better have a good reason for missing this!

********

Carlos sat by Doc's bed reading when Bosco and Faith walked into the room. "Hey," he said looking up.

"Hey man how is he?" Bosco asked walking up to his bed while Faith went around the other side.

"Still the same," Carlos sighed. "Still in a coma. Did those two guys give you anything more?"

"Well," Bosco said looking at Faith. "From what we could make out it almost seems like he matches the description the kid from the fire gave us."

"You mean the one where that old man died?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"Seems to be," Faith said firmly. "Did Doc have any altercations with anyone as of late?" She asked.

"Doc?" Carlos asked with a grin. "Man even Barbie has more enemies than Doc," he said making Bosco laugh too. "Why anyone would want to hurt him doesn't make any sense. My only guess is he walked in or broke up something he shouldn't have."

"Maybe that guy was going to start another fire," Faith said slowly. "After his shift what happened?"

"We went to Barney's for a drink," Carlos said leaning back in his chair. "It was late and I asked if he wanted to share a cab home but he said he had to get back to the Fire House to pick something up and for me to go home."

"Do you know which way he took?" Faith asked with a frown.

"Doc is a creature of habit Faith," Carlos said firmly. "He would've taken the direct route."

"Let's go," Bosco said firmly. 

"Call us if anything changes with him okay?" Faith said.

"You got it," Carlos said watching them leave. He turned back to Doc's sleeping form and frowned. "What did you walk in on?"

********

Marty parked his truck in front of another empty warehouse and lit a cigarette. He smoked it down before getting out his truck and looking around to make sure he was alone. He slowly made his way into the empty building and headed for the back. However he failed to notice several barrels marked with chemical tags in the far corner. He dumped his small chemical container in the pattern he knew so well and went to pull a match from his pocket. 

"Damn it," he cursed upon finding nothing to light with. He pulled his special lighter from his pocket and leaned down close to the chemicals on the floor. He lit the spark but miscalculated and the lighter fell from his hands and laded in the pool of chemicals below him. Immediately the spark brought to life a small burst of flames that shot upwards to his hand, catching the soft skin and melting the upper layer.

Marty screamed in pain as he ran from the warehouse holding his burning hand. He got into his truck and sped away, forgetting about the lighter that would eventually seal his fate.

********

Kim kept checking for Jimmy every time she heard a noise. She looked at her watch as the play neared its completion and sighed sadly. Damn you Jimmy, she cursed inwardly. Where the hell are you?

********

Jimmy slowly felt his world coming back to him. He opened his eyes only to find himself in total darkness, except for two tiny slits of light on either side of him. He tried to yell but found he was unable due to something damp still in his mouth. He tasted hints of chloroform from the rag and knew that if he swallowed any more he'd just get sick. Panic started to fill his being as he tried to comprehend where he was. Thoughts of being buried alive started to fill his panicked brain and he felt his heart start to race.

He brought his bound feet up and tried to kick at the roof of whatever he was trapped in. He cursed into the gag as he realized his shoes were missing and he just injured his feet. He tried to pull his hands free but found they were bound too tightly behind him. Kim is going to kill me, he said inside. I have to put an end to this soon!

He tried to yell into his gagged mouth but the more strain he put on his throat the more drugs seeped into them. He found himself coughing and decided to give up his futile attempts at yelling. He tried once more to bang on the roof of wherever he was but after awhile he worked himself into a sweat and no one came to help him. He shifted to one side and felt something cold press against his cheek. Felt like a jack for a spare tire. I'm in a trunk! He again tried to rock the car back and forth but soon tired and slumped back down in angry defeat. 

He remembered the look on his son's face this morning when he asked him about the play and closed his eyes in sadness. He felt tears starting to come at the thought of facing his family and them not believing him. Why are they doing this? Who is doing this?

Jimmy felt his frustration continuing to grow as he once again tried to yell for help. All that escaped the gag were sad whimpers and garbled words. He tried once more to bang on the roof with his feet but the cold had started to set in and he felt them starting to hurt. Help me! He tried to yell out. Kim please help me!

********

Kim stood behind the stage and waited for Joey and tried to calm the sadness starting to well in her. 

"Mommy!" Joey shouted as he ran up to her. "Did you see me?"

"Every second sweetie, you did so well," he said as Clint walked up to her.

"Where's daddy?" He asked sadly.

"Daddy had to work," Kim lied, making Clint laugh inwardly. 

"He promised," Joey said sadly.

"He'll make it up to you," she said softly. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"That's okay I guess," Joey said with a frown.

"Hey good job Joey," Clint said with a smile. "I think Hollywood should be afraid," he teased making Joey laugh. Clint was about to ask Kim if she wanted to go for a drink when he spied Alex and Ty walking up to them. "Well I'll see you tomorrow," he said turning to leave. "Unless you wanted to go get some milkshakes or something?"

"Mom can we?" Joey asked with a large smile.

"Some other time," Kim said with a smile. "Thanks though."

"Alright see you guys tomorrow," Clint said walking away.

"Where's Jimmy?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Ty can you watch Joey for a sec I need to talk to Alex," Kim said tugging on her friend's arm.

"Sure," Davis said as he watched the two women walk into the ladies washroom. "Girl talk," he smiled at Joey.

"What's that?" Joey asked Ty. "Uh…" Ty said in slight embarrassment. 

"What's up?" Alex asked when the door had closed.

"Jimmy didn't call," Kim said firmly. 

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

"I think he's with another woman," Kim said sadly.

"What?" Alex asked quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"Okay last night I went over there and caught Jimmy in the arms of some strange woman."

"What?" Alex asked in shock. "Are you serious? What did he say?"

"He said she came over to see him and started to kiss him against his will. When I asked him he said he didn't know her and that she must have had him mistaken for someone else."

"Oh man," Alex said softly. "Do you believe him?"

"Things have just been so strange as of late," Kim said leaning against the wall. "What if he's scared to get married to me again?"

"Wouldn't he say something?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt me so he figures if we part on angry terms it'll be better," Kim said sadly.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked walking up to her. "What's Jimmy's explanation to all of this?"

"He says someone is trying to ruin his life," Kim said softly. "Jimmy said his attacker said to him that Jimmy stole his life and that now he was going to steal Jimmy's. It just sounds so far fetched to be real," Kim moaned. "I mean if he doesn't want to get married why not just say so? Why the games?"

"What if someone is out to ruin him?" Alex asked.

"Why Jimmy? It's not like he's a millionaire or a big sports hero or something," Kim sighed. "He's just a regular guy."

"Who has obviously pissed the wrong person off," Alex said firmly. "You have to let him explain where he was tonight."

"And if he say's he was attacked again? I mean Jimmy works out Alex, he is more than capable of defending himself," Kim said firmly. "And if he's taken by surprise every time…"

"Then maybe he knows the person attacking him," Alex finished.

"But who?" Kim asked with a frown. "Who that Jimmy knows would want to ruin his life?"

"I don't know Kim," Alex said firmly. "But the day might come when he attacks Jimmy and it'll be permanent."

"And if he's lying?" Kim asked with a frown. "If he is having an affair?"

"Then he owes you the truth," Alex said firmly.

"I just wish I knew where he was," Kim moaned. 

********

"Hey Riley can you drop by Joey's school and give this package to Jimmy?" Milt asked as they finally got back to Fire House 32. "He'll need it for next time."

"Sure," Riley said taking the package and heading for his truck. He reached the parking lot to find it almost empty. He spied Jimmy's bike and decided to wait for a bit. Time started to pass and Riley looked once more at his watch and frowned before he picked up his phone and dialled Milt.

"Well his bike is here but he's not," Riley said. "Think he left his bike here on purpose?"

"Could be," Milt said slowly. "Okay well bring it back and you can drop it by Fire House 55 tomorrow before his shift."

"Alright," Riley said pulling out of the parking lot. 

********

Jimmy heard heavy footsteps approaching and felt his heart start to race faster. 

"Having fun Doherty?" Clint taunted as he banged on the roof of the trunk.

What the hell? Jimmy's mind said in anger. He brought his bound feet to the roof and banged on them.

"Uh you won't be leaving there for some time," Clint said loudly. "So you better settle in for the night." 

Clint walked around to the driver's side and got in. "I'm going to have to thank Sheila again for the use of her car," he laughed as he started it up and pulled away from the park.

Jimmy felt the car starting to move and knew he was in big trouble once again. Clint raced to Sheila's and stopped the car inside her covered garage and got out. Sheila came inside the garage as the door closed, sealing them all inside.

"I have a small present to show you," Clint said tossing her a mask. She put it on as Clint donned his and they walked around to the trunk and Clint opened it. 

Jimmy looked up into two masked faces and scowled as best he could through the heavy gag. He lightly struggled to show his anger which only elicited broader smiles from his captors.

"Oh man," Sheila said as her eyes widened at the trapped man before her. "Can I play with him tonight?"

"Wadda ya say Doherty?" Clint laughed down at him. "Want to be played with? How about a threesome?"

"Now that would be fun!" Sheila said eagerly.

Jimmy quickly shook his head no and narrowed his eyes in anger at the two people still looking at him. 

"No? Oh too bad," Clint said with a sad voice. "Looks like you'll just have to make yourself comfortable in there then."

Jimmy again shook his head no and mumbled into the gag for his captors to release him. 

"You had your one chance Jimmy," Clint said leaning down. "Like I said better settle in for the night because when I let you go it'll be just in time for your shift tomorrow. Lots of time to think of an explanation. I think you know what for."

Jimmy yelled into his gag as Clint and Sheila turned around and walked away, laughing to themselves. 

"Man he looks so helpless and vulnerable," Sheila said as they went inside. "Going to be hard not to go and have some fun with him."

"Just make sure I don't hear about it," Clint moaned as he turned and headed for her bedroom. Sheila turned and headed back into the garage where Jimmy was still trying in vain to free himself of his tight bonds. 

"Hello handsome," Sheila purred as she looked down through her mask at Jimmy's angry face. She started to trace his clenched jaw and then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Man you smell good. Good enough to eat."

Jimmy mumbled angry words into his gag, which just made Sheila smile even more. Then before Jimmy could react she reached down and started unzip the zipper on his jeans. Jimmy's eyes widened in horror as he saw what she was doing and tried to pull himself way. However there was no where for him to go. 

"I just want a small touch," Sheila teased as she unzipped his pants all the way down and moved her hand to his groin.

Jimmy yelled into the gag, which only made her touch him more. "Man you're well endowed," she teased with a wink. Jimmy tried to pull away and much to his relief his male attacker came back and pulled her away.

"Enough of that," Clint said angrily. 

"You said I could," Sheila protested.

"I changed my mind," he said pulling her away.

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief as his captor's left and he heard the door close. He tried to erase the sickening touches the woman made and tried to focus on Kim's face. She is going to be so pissed with me, Jimmy said inside. I just hope she can forgive me tomorrow.

********

Clint and Sheila headed back inside and into her bedroom. "Just remember the plan for tomorrow," Clint said firmly.

"Why do you want to hurt this guy so much?" Sheila asked with a frown. "What if you were to…."

Clint grabbed her arm hard and forced her against the wall. 

"That hurts," she moaned. 

Clint ignored her and pressed his fingers deeper into her soft arm flesh. "Jimmy Doherty is going to pay for all the things he did to me. Now you agreed to this in the beginning and you'll see it through to the end. Is that clear?" Clint yelled in her face.

"Yeah fine," she said trying to pull away. 

"I'm not done with you yet," he said meanly as he forced her to the bed and jumped on top of her. "Jimmy's got nothing compared to me."

********

"Where are you Jimmy?" Kim asked sadly as she tried his two phones once again. His home phone just rang and his cell phone said he was away from the phone. "You better have a good excuse for missing your son's play," she said hanging up the phone. She walked into Joey's room and turned off his light, seeing he was asleep. She wandered into the bathroom and slowly started to get ready for bed.

"Are you really afraid to marry me Jimmy?" Kim asked slowly. "Is that what this is all about?" She quickly washed her face and got into her pyjamas and went back into the bedroom. She slumped down on the bed and sighed sadly. "Why can't you just tell me if you're afraid? I don't want to rush you if you're not ready," Kim said softly. "But why all of a sudden?"

Kim got up and walked into the kitchen and poured herself something to drink. She wandered back into the bedroom and looked around the empty room. She pictured herself with Jimmy a few nights before and remembered the passionate love they made for what seemed like hours. "Are you getting tired of me Jimmy?" Kim asked sadly, as she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Am I just not enough for you?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the ring on her finger. "Do you not want to spend the rest of your life with me? I mean you said you did this morning but was that just talk because you were scared to tell me the truth?" She climbed back into bed and pulled the covers tightly over her. "Don't you love me anymore Jimmy?"

********

Jimmy finally awoke late the next morning and tried to move his stiff body. He realized he was still tied up tightly and cursed again into his gagged mouth. He tried to stretch his legs but there was very little room for him to do so. He heard taunting laughter walking towards the back of the car and felt his heart start to race once again. He started to mumble into his gag as his masked captor leaned on the ledge of the trunk and gazed down at him.

"Uh a little exposed are ya Jimmy?" Clint laughed as he leaned forward and zipped his pants back up. "Women," he said with a smirk as he pulled himself back out and looked down at Jimmy. 

Why, Jimmy tried to mumble.

"You know you are very hard to understand like that," Clint teased. "Sleep well?"

Jimmy shook his head no and narrowed his eyes in anger. 

"Mad at me?"

Jimmy nodded his head yes.

"Good," Clint said as he slapped him on the cheek, but not enough to hurt him. "Because I'm mad at you too! But not to worry, you will pay for what you've done. I've got a foolproof plan in motion and no one will be able to stop it," he taunted. He looked at his watch and frowned. "Almost time for your shift Jimmy," he said with a smile.

Jimmy's eyes widened in horror. "Yes you slept this long," Clint smiled. "Be right back don't go anywhere," he laughed as he walked away.

Jimmy struggled to pull himself free but quickly gave up as he just worked himself into a useless sweat. I can't believe this, Jimmy moaned inside. Who the hell is this guy?

Clint came back with some more chloroform and another large rag in his hands. "Something to help you sleep for the trip," Clint laughed as he opened the bottle and generously poured some onto the rag before Jimmy's eyes. 

Please no more, Jimmy begged through mumbled words.

Clint held up the damp rag and smiled at him. "Bed time," he said meanly he brought the cloth to Jimmy's face and covered his nose and mouth once again. Jimmy tried to move his head away from the drugs but because he was jammed into the small trunk he literally had no place to go. Jimmy finally fell into unconsciousness and Clint grabbed his knife and started to cut away the tape from his mouth as soon as he was un-gagged Clint turned Jimmy over and cut the tape that bound his wrists and did the same with his feet. He hauled Jimmy's body from the trunk and stuffed him into the passenger seat of his truck.

"See you soon," Clint said happily to Sheila who forced a smile to her face. 

"Yeah very soon," she said trying to sound happy about the life she was destroying. She watched Clint drive away with Jimmy in the trunk and gently rubbed her bruised arm. She tried to erase the image of Kim's sad face from her memory when Kim caught her kissing her fiancée. "But if I try to defy Clint he'll kill me," she said as she turned around and went inside to get ready to go to Fire House 55. "He really will."

********

Clint drove to the parking lot of Joey's school and dumped Jimmy's slightly moving body behind a parked car and then dove away. He parked is truck in front of the Fire House and prepared to go and start his day. "Today is going to be grand," Clint said with a smile. He spied Alex and Kim talking and moved off to the side to wait for Jimmy to show up. 

********

"So talk to Jimmy last night?" Alex asked Kim as Kim walked up to her outside the Fire House.

"No," Kim sighed. "I just can't understand why he didn't even call," Kim moaned. "I mean if he's scared at getting married to me then why doesn't he say so? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore?" Kim asked sadly.

********

Jimmy slowly started to stir awake and opened his eyes. The drugs in his system made his stomach sick and he gasped for fresh air as he sat up. He slowly pushed himself to his knees and stood up, letting his equilibrium balance before taking a step forward. He looked around and noticed he was back in the parking lot of Joey's school. If he hadn't remembered his night of torment so well the would have thought it all a practical joke. 

"Least my bikes still here," he grumbled as he looked at his watch. He had no time to change or shower, so got on his bike and started it up. In no time he was speeding back towards Fire House 55. 

"I have to be smart and start looking at who would want to do this to me," Jimmy said inside. He neared the Fire House and parked his bike just outside and got off and walked towards the entrance. He noticed Kim and Alex standing near the entrance talking and he also noticed Clint standing with a group of guys laughing and talking. "Good things he's fitted in so well," Jimmy muttered bitterly. "Maybe it is Clint. Maybe I am paranoid!"

He walked up to Kim and Alex and stood behind her until she turned around to face him. "Hey," Jimmy said softly. 

Kim turned to him and tried to hide the tears of frustration and sadness that had started to come up. She noticed his clothes and frowned. "Sleep in your clothes?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Jimmy said softly. "I uh need to talk to you."

"Joey did really well last night," Kim said sourly.

Jimmy winced from her words and the look on her face. "Kim I…" he started.

"Your excuse will mean more to your son than to me," Kim said flatly. "Where the hell were you? Someone attacked you again so you couldn't attend your sons school play?"

Jimmy looked at her with a blank stare, knowing she wouldn't believe him even if he told her the truth. "Kim please let's just go someplace private and…"

"So you can tell me more lies? Look Jimmy if you don't want to get married anymore can't you act like an adult and tell me? Why make up these lame excuses?"

"Kim I do want to get married," Jimmy said in a panic. "Please believe that I…"

"What was the house for? Just a show? Something I'll never have? And you know what? I'm betting there is no problem with it at all! I'm betting you just don't want me to go over there because you feel guilty that you now want out and just can't face it!" Kim said in anger.

"Kim I…"

"Just tell the truth Jimmy!" Kim spat loudly, making Clint and few others look up and laugh.

"Trouble in paradise," Clint snided as he saw Sheila pull up in front of the Fire House. "Say goodbye to your life Jimmy," Clint said softly. 

"Kim you know I would never miss Joey's play for anything in the world!" Jimmy insisted.

"Then where the hell were you? Both of us were counting on you!" Kim said crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"You want the truth?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I do," Kim said firmly.

"Fine here it is. I was atta…" Jimmy started as Sheila walked into the open bay of the Fire House and up to him.

"Jimmy darling you forgot these last night," Sheila said holding up a pair of silk black boxers for Jimmy, Kim and Alex to see. "Wasn't sure if you needed them or not. Am I interrupting something?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy demanded.

"You know her?" Kim asked.

"This is the woman that came over uninvited the other night," Jimmy said firmly. "I have no ide…"

"I thought you got rid of her?" Kim asked in controlled anger as she looked at Sheila's beaming face. 

"Kim I don't know her and…" Jimmy started.

"So that's why you couldn't attend your son's school play?" Kim asked as tears started to well. "You were too busy getting it on with some slut?"

"Hey!" Sheila said in protest.

"Kim I was not with her last night," Jimmy insisted.

"Oh Jimmy yes you were," Sheila said walking up to him. "Why are you acting like this? You sure were friendly last night. You forget already?"

"Lady I don't…"

"Can the act Jimmy," Kim said crossly.

"Look obviously I have caused some problems here," Sheila said handing the boxers she stole from Jimmy's apartment the night before to him. "I'll see you later Jimmy," she said quickly grabbing him and kissing him in front of everyone.

Jimmy pushed her away but she just blew him a kiss as she turned to leave. Jimmy felt his world come to a crashing halt as he turned to the only women he really loved and looked at the crushed look on her face. "Kim I swear to you that…"

"Back to your old ways Jimmy?" Kim asked softly.

"Kim I have never…" Jimmy tried.

"That phoney vow?" Kim asked, choking back sobs.

"I meant every wor…" Jimmy tried again.

"If you didn't love me Jimmy you just should have said something," she said taking the ring off her finger. 

"Kim please don't do this," Jimmy begged in sadness. "Please just listen to me."

"Was I just not good enough for you?" She asked, pausing as she slowly pulled the ring from her finger. 

"Kim please let me explain…" Jimmy said in a weak voice. "This can't end like…"

"You know I think the person you hurt the most in this was Joey," Kim said finally pulling the ring all the way off her finger. "He wanted a family again," he said softly.

"Please don't do this," Jimmy said as some tears started to gather in his eyes. He looked at Alex's sullen face and back to Kim's defeated one. "Kim I…"

"I'm sorry Jimmy," Kim said handing him the ring. "But I can't marry someone who isn't honest. I can't marry you." With those tortured words Kim turned and walked away trying to keep herself from breaking out into crying hysterics in front of all the shocked and stunned faces. All but one.

"I was telling the truth," Jimmy whispered in anguish. "I…" he started as he looked from Alex to his team members and then finally to Clint who was smiling. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the now still room. 

__

And that as they say is that, Clint smiled inside.

**Dear readers. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. The reviews have lessened and I wonder if people are mad at the way the story's going. Unless you all find it boring? Please just bear with me as I love Jimmy and Kim! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks**


	8. The Good in us All

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 8 – The Good in us All 

Jimmy looked at Alex as a few tears started to run down his face. He quickly wiped them away and glanced around at all the faces and then back to his friend. "I didn't cheat on her. I am being set up," he said softly to her. "Please you have to believe me."

"Jimmy it's just such a familiar pattern for you," she said softly.

"In the past only I swear. But…" he started as the Chief walked up to him.

"Ah Jimmy there are two gentlemen in my office here to see you," he said softly. 

"Be right there," he said looking back at Alex. "Please you have to believe me."

"Jimmy I…" Alex started.

"I didn't cheat on her!" Jimmy snapped loudly. He was about to speak another word when the fire bell rang signalling the start to the day. 

"Let's go guys," Clint called out loudly. 

Jimmy turned at him and narrowed his eyes. "This all started when _he_ showed up."

"What did you just say Jimmy?" Alex asked in surprise.

"I said…"

"Jimmy they need to see you now!" The Chief insisted.

"Fine," Jimmy said leaving Alex and turning to follow the Chief.

I heard what you said Jimmy, Alex said inside. Are you really blaming Clint for all this? And could it be true? Alex turned to Clint and noticed a big grin on his face. Some of the others were chuckling with amusement but Clint actually seemed genuinely happy. I know he has a thing for Kim, she said inside, but enough to want to ruin Jimmy that much? 

Clint watched him leave with a big smile on his face before turning and rushing into the Ladder 55 truck that was pulling out of the Fire House. Now I can really start to enjoy _your_ life Jimmy, his happy brain said inside. Nothing can destroy my plan now!

Jimmy walked past his co-workers and into the office. He past by the locker room and heard Kim crying. "Sir I have to talk to…"

"Jimmy it can wait. These men want to see you now!" Bruce insisted. He let Jimmy go into his office as Kim walked up to him and stood beside him.

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

"Mr. Wilson sent them. They are from Albertson Insurance Brokers. I think his wages are about to be garnished and his bike repossessed," the Chief said softly. "Until all the damage is paid for."

"Oh man," Kim said sadly. She stared at Jimmy who just sat and looked at the two men before him with a defeated expression. This can't be real, Kim said inside. 

The Chief turned and looked at her sullen tear-stained face and sighed. "Why don't you go home and rest for a bit okay?"

"I need to work," she said trying to move past him. "It'll help me think."

"What if someone dies because you are upset," he said softly. "After that display you need to go home and rest."

"I need to work," she said crossly, pushing past him. She glanced once more at Jimmy's anguished face and then walked to join Alex. "Ready to go?" She said to Alex.

"You sure you want to work in your condition?" Alex asked softly.

"Why does everyone think I'm not in a good condition to work!" Kim snapped and then rushed for the stairs. 

"I'll take care of this," she said softly to the Chief.

"I can't afford to lose her in the absence of Doc and Carlos," the Chief said walking up to Alex. "But if she isn't up to it then I can assign you another from Fire House 52."

"I'll go and talk to her," Alex said with a frown. "Just assign us the easy calls today."

"Okay," the Chief said with a frown as he watched her go after Kim. He then turned back to Jimmy in his office and sighed. "What the hell is going on Jimmy?"

********

Jimmy sat and numbly listened to the two angry men before him. He nodded yes to all their askings but his mind was on Kim and the scene that just unfolded. I can't believe she said she didn't want to marry me, he said inside. Why would someone want to do this to us, his tormented mind begged the question? 

"Mr. Doherty?" One of them asked gruffly snapping Jimmy back to attention.

********

Alex reached the bus and found Kim sitting in the back softly crying. "Hey," she said softly as she got in the back and sat beside her friend.

"I had so many things planned once we became an official family again," Kim said, wiping more tears from her eyes. "And so many ideas for our new home," she finished in a whisper.

"Kim you'll still have all those things," Alex said gently touching her hand. 

Kim looked up at her and slowly shook her head no. "I wanted it to be Jimmy."

"When did all these things start to happen?" Alex asked softly.

Kim heaved a big sigh and then looked at her friend. "A few weeks ago. I think the house idea set him off. I can just see Jimmy getting so excited about something and then realizing that he has to follow through with it and he couldn't handle that. I don't think he wanted to marry me any more."

"Kim look at me and tell me you believe that," Alex said firmly but with a soft smile.

"I don't know what to believe any more," she said sadly. "And that woman…" her voice trailed off in disgust as a few more tears fell.

"That was strange," Alex said with a frown.

"Strange?" Kim asked in disbelief. "He slept with her and then she returned his favorite underwear. What is strange about that?"

"Don't you find it odd that she would make such a big show? I mean it was as if she was paid to act out a performance."

"A slut like that?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Did you expect her to behave like a lady? That kind of woman doesn't care what she does in public as long as others see."

"Perhaps," Alex said slowly.

"Do you believe Jimmy?"

"Do you?" Alex countered.

Kim looked away and then back at her friend. "I want to so badly," she said softly. "I love him Alex, so much."

"Then talk to him," Alex said firmly. "If someone is out to get him help to…" she said as she stopped at the behest of loud voices and shouting. The two of them watched as Jimmy walked angrily behind the two nasty insurance brokers to his bike. He was handed his helmet as he reluctantly gave them the keys.

"That bike was his joy," Kim said as another tear slid down her cheek. "I just can't believe this."

"Neither can I," Alex sighed. 

Both sat in mortal silence as Jimmy turned to them with a crushed face before turning and running back inside the building and up to the locker room. 

********

Jimmy brushed past the Chief's office and into the locker room. He opened the door and studied the fire fighters gear before him with a sad face. "All I wanted to be when I grew up was a fire fighter," he said as the Chief walked into the room and stood in the doorway. "I just wanted to help people and save lives. Now I can't even save my own."

"Look Jimmy you've just hit a rough spot," Bruce said softly. "Everyone goes through it."

"Did you ever?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"Yes I did," he said sadly. 

"What happened?"

"Lost a man on the job, wife and I separated, son was arrested and life went to hell," he said with a wry smile. "In a nutshell."

"But Sir you're family…"

"Is back together and doing fine now. But it was rough for a bit."

"Can I ask the cause?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"An addiction I'd rather not talk about, but one I think you can sympathise with," he said slowly. 

Jimmy knew the inference of gambling all to well. He had stopped it but not after he was taught a few rough lessons. But they were nothing compared to the things he was facing now. "I just can't believe Kim doesn't want t…."

"Give her a few hours to cool down," he said softly. "Then talk to her tonight. Tell her the truth and then pray she forgives and forgets."

"Even you think I had an affair?" Jimmy asked crossly.

"Jimmy I didn't say yo…"

"You just did," Jimmy said slamming his locker shut and pushing his way out of the room. He stopped in front of the Chief and looked at him with a firm face. "If you want to look for problem areas, why not look at your new team lead," he said pushing past him and rushed towards the stairs. 

********

"Let him cool down for a few hours and then talk to him tonight Kim," Alex said as the radio cracked to life. "If you don't you will lose him, probably forever."

Kim watched as Alex went to get the radio and let her friend's last words echo in her brain. 'Lose Jimmy forever.' I can't let that happen, she said inside. I just wish I knew what the real truth was in this whole mess.

"Kid fell out of his tree-house," Alex said with a smile. "A nice easy one to start the day."

"Let's go," Kim said closing the back of the bus. She joined Alex in the front as the bus started to pull away from Fire House 55. "So do you think someone at the 55 is out to get Jimmy?"

"Not sure but I know Jimmy thinks so," Alex said remembering his words about Clint.

"What?" Kim asked in surprise. "Who does he suspect?"

********

"Clint move that hose up to that beam!" Stevens called out behind Clint who was in the middle of the small house fire. 

"It's going to go any second guys," Clint called out to the men behind him.

"I think I hear someone calling!" Hemmings called out. "Clint up ahead and to your left!"

Clint studied the burning wall before him and knew there was no way to push through it. "No way to get through it," he called out.

"You have to push through it!" Stevens yelled back. "Hurry man this beam is about to come down on all of us! We don't have time to wait for the second team."

"There is no way through or around!" Clint yelled angrily. "We have to wait for the second team! Can't you just listen to my orders and follow them."

Stevens glanced at Hemmings and frowned. He was so used to Jimmy's heroics that now he questioned any team lead that wouldn't put their life on the line for a trapped victim. 

"I heard it again!" Hemmings called out to Clint as he slowly made his way through the inferno towards Clint at the front. He finally reached him and then hit him on the back. "You have to go and get that child!" Shawn Hemmings said to him angrily. "It's your job."

"My job is to tell you what to do!" Clint said in his face. "Now I say we have to put this fire out more before we can proceed. I can't afford to lose any more men!" 

More? Stevens questioned in his mind. "Clint you…" Stevens started as the beam overhead started to collapse.

"LOOK OUT!" Hemmings yelled as he tried to push Stevens out of the way. The beam splintered on the way down catching Stevens on the back of his legs and Hemmings on his arms. He dropped the hose and yelled as his shoulder painfully dislocated. Stevens crashed face first to the burning floor and if not for the hose team would have been burnt for sure. 

With the beam down there was finally a small opening produced and Clint grabbed his axe and pushed his way through the collapsed doorway and into the small child's room. He grabbed the nearly passed out child and rushed back to the team. 

Stevens and Hemmings had already limped their way out of the burning house and Clint rushed up to the two paramedics and handed them the child and then walked to see how his men fared.

"What the hell was that?" Stevens yelled angrily as he had one large splinter removed from his leg. "You were supposed…"

"He's alive right?" Clint snapped as he brushed past them and started for the back of the truck.

"Jimmy never would have let u…" Stevens started.

"Yeah well if he wasn't such a loser he'd be here right now!" Clint snapped as he turned his back to them and walked around the back of the truck. "I'm in charge now. And no one is going to ever take that from me. Not ever again!" He watched the ambulance speed away to the hospital and cursed his weakness once again. It had cost him a life in the past and it nearly did again today. But his pride would never allow him to admit that he had a weakness, much less tell anyone. 

__

But Fate would show him that pride always comes before a fall, and that fall is usually fatal.

********

"Come on Riley they are ready for us at Pier 62," Milt called out from his office. He gathered up his gear and headed to see his junior investigator. 

"Cecil and his team just uncovered some very interesting things," Riley said looking at his computer screen. "He just emailed me his findings from the previous chemical fires."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing all these warehouses burnt by the chemical fires originally belonged to a Dayton Ryan. He was a business Tycoon from Texas. Apparently he died and left them all to his son William. Now the first two warehouse's insurances have already been paid out. The one where the old man died of course is still pending, but that it is due to be closed shortly because of lack of evidence for the arsonist. His report also says that the chemicals used are pretty standard except for a certain compound found only in the Industrial district of Pittsburgh, which makes it unique. And he traced it there because this chemical has been put on the shelf so to speak because of its highly combustible properties. So find the buyer…"

"Find our chemical arsonist," Milt said with a smile. "Good work you guys," he said with a smile. "I'm going this one alone, I want you to get to his address," he said pointing to the report on the screen before him, "and check and see who has access to its chemical storage. The sooner we find this guy the sooner we can stop this chemical madness."

"Sir what about the little boy?" Riley asked.

"Still no word on his grandfather's murderer. But if it's the same guy who started the warehouse fire he burned in this clue might help us put two mysteries to rest."

"I'll leave first thing in the morning," Riley said. "I pray this lead is solid and this nightmare ends."

"Especially for Jimmy," Milt said softly.

********

"I'm sorry Faith," one of the detectives said to her and Bosco. "But we just can't seem to get a positive ID from either the little boy or the two bums. The description they all gave the sketch artist makes for a similar composite for an attacker who attacked Doc and possibly murdered the old man. But until we get a description from in front we'll never know the identity. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to close the case. The insurance has to be settled."

"And that it's?" Bosco asked in dismay. "So what do we tell our little friend?"

"That he finally gets to go home," Faith said softly as she turned and gazed at the small child on the bench before them. "Then we'll go and talk to Carlos."

********

Carlos sat by Doc's bed and read his magazine for the hundredth time. 

"Carlos we need to check a few things," Dr. Miles said walking into Doc's room. 

"I'll be out here," he said standing up slowly. He walked out of the room and slowly made his way down to the nurse's station. He looked around for any women to chat up and frowned when he saw none that he would want to look once at let alone twice. But out of the corner of his eye a certain brunette caught his attention. 

Why am I here, Sheila asked herself. She looked at Carlos and frowned. What the hell are you looking at? She noticed him turn and talk to the doctor coming out of Monte Parker's room. After Doc's attack she read the newspaper and remembered crying at the knowledge that she helped injure on of New York's finest. She slowly walked to his room. I just need to see if he's okay, she said inside.

Carlos walked back out of Doc's room so that Dr. Miles could change his tubing and stuff and looked at the brunette as she walked closer. 

"Are you lost?" He asked with a small smile.

"No my uh aunt is just down the hall," she lied. "I just came for a walk. Is your uh wife sick?" She asked sheepishly.

"No my partner," Carlos said with a heavy sigh. "We're New York City Paramedics from Fire House 55. He was found in the river last night and is now in a coma."

"Oh man that's sad," Sheila said walking closer. "Is he going to live?" She asked with some hesitation.

"He better," Carlos said crossly. "Because if he doesn't the person responsible will live in fear of me and the rest of this city for the rest of their lives."

"Wow he was that well known?" Sheila squeaked out.

"Has won Paramedic of the Year too many times to count," Carlos said with a smile. "But enough about him, are you here alone?"

"No," Sheila said turning and rushing back the direction she came from.

"Figures," Carlos sighed as he turned and headed back inside Doc's room.

"His brain activity is very strong," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "We might be able to take another CAT scan."

"That's great news Doc," Carlos said firmly. "But when is he going to wake up?"

Sheila hurried outside with a frown on her face. I can't believe Clint went that far, she said inside. What if he dies? I'll be an accessory, right? This is bad! She got into a cab and sat and stewed while it drove her back to her place. And if he dies Clint will walk away and me and Marty will be left to pay the price. 

********

Jimmy finally made it back home and reached into his pocket for his keys. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled angrily. Then he remembered handing over the keys to his bike with his house keys still attached. After getting the number for Albertson's Insurance Brokers he hailed a cab and was on his way over. But it was closed by the time he reached their downtown office. "Man this is so not fair," he moaned.

Jimmy walked away from the front of the office and walked to the corner of the street and stopped. "Where am I supposed to go?" He asked sadly. He couldn't go home and he knew if he went to Kim's right now she'd only get more upset and another fight would ensue. He pulled his jean jacket tighter around him as the wind started to blow a chilly wind through this over-tired body. He slowly walked towards the subway station with more tears starting to loom. He remembered the look of pain and anger in Kim's face when that woman made her ugly display in the Fire House only hours earlier. 

"Why the hell does she want to make up those lies about us?" Jimmy pondered out loud regarding the strange woman. "Who the hell set her up to do that?" He turned onto a street that consisted of dilapidated apartments and down and outs. He noticed a small group gathering and smoke starting to rise. His natural instincts started to take over as he ran up to a small gathering of homeless people.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked frantically as his bike helmet fell from his hands to the ground by his feet.

"Old Robert fell asleep with his fire still going," one elder lady said. "He's still in there."

Jimmy turned and looked at the ever-growing blaze before him and then turned back to the awe-struck crowd. "I'm a New York City Fire fighter I'm going to go and try to help him. Someone has to go and call for the Fire Department," he said quickly. "Which room is Robert in?"

"3C," she said quickly. "But I don't think he's alive."

Jimmy turned and rushed away from them and ran into the burning building. He squinted into the blaze before him and saw two figures not moving. "Hey!" Jimmy called out as he rushed up to them. He came upon two elderly men. One African-American the other American. "Are you two okay?"

"My leg doesn't work so well and I lost my cane," the African-American fellow said. "Wally here just fainted. I couldn't leave him."

Jimmy felt for a pulse and then bent to pick him up. "I have to get him outside Sir, I'll be right back for you." Jimmy scooped up the man on his right and carried him outside. He started basic CPR until the man started to come back to life. "Keep him warm until help arrives. I'm going back for his friend." And before anyone could argue Jimmy raced back inside for his friend. 

"Didn't really think you'd come back," the elderly man as Jimmy helped him stand up. He put his arm around his shoulder, supporting his weight with his own body and helped him to his friend. "You saved my life," he said with a smile. "How can I thank you?"

"You just did Sir," Jimmy said with a smile. "I'm just doing my job." Jimmy turned and rushed back inside and headed for the stairs. The wood was starting to warp and he knew it wouldn't be long before they came down leaving with no exit. He felt the heat starting to warm him immensely but knew if there was even a chance that someone was alive upstairs he had to find them. He finally reached the third floor when the staircase behind him started to creak and groan. "I'm out of time," Jimmy whispered in horror. He raced to 3C and kicked the door open. 

"Robert!" Jimmy yelled out into the flames before him. He looked at the wall of fire that just stared back and laughed, daring him to push through. Jimmy picked up a nearby chair and threw it at the wooden door before him. It splintered into a thousand pieces of burning debris, showering down tiny embers onto his body and the floor around him. Jimmy yelled out as he quickly put the small flames out and pushed himself through the small opening before him. He spied the body on the floor in the empty room and rushed to his side.

"Robert! Sir can you hear me?" Jimmy yelled as he tried for a pulse. It was slow and weak but it was there. "Have to chance a move," he said picking the old man up and putting him over his shoulder. He spied a nearby crutch and grabbed it. On the way out he used it to push some burning beams out of his way and carried Robert safely through the now demolished apartment into the smoky burning hallway. The weight of the old man was starting to take it's toll on his body and legs as he carefully made his way down the creaky burning stairs. With every step he took he could hear the wood breaking and cracking under the pressure. He was now on borrowed time.

He reached the second landing when he heard a sickening sound, the sound of a staircase about to tumble onto both of them, burying them alive in a burning inferno. "Oh man," Jimmy said as he started to walk faster down the last set of stairs. He reached the bottom when the whole staircase started to crash down, sending him flying forwards with Robert coming with him. He crashed into a hot charcoal wall and cried out as some of his soft cheek flesh was burned. Robert's heavy body landed on his and he lay on the warm ground, dazed and not moving. He raised his eyes as the flames danced before him, smiling as they came closer. 

His movements were slow and sluggish and he feared his rapidly approaching end. But suddenly hands were dragging him towards the door to the apartment building. He felt Robert's weight being lifted off his and looked up as a few of the elderly men had come to his rescue. In a matter of minutes both he and Robert were out of the flames and drinking in fresh air.

"You saved my life," Jimmy panted to the group around him. "Thank you."

"No thank you," one of the elderly ladies smiled. "Our home might be gone but thanks to you we are all still alive."

"I want you all to stay here and tell the Fire Department what happened," he said as he saw the lights coming closer. "Take care of them okay?"

"Where are you going?" Another one asked.

"To let the real hero's take over," he said with a frown. He turned and quickly ran down the street as the Fire Truck from company 15 pulled up. "That's their job now," he said turning around. He watched as the men scrambled from the fire truck and raced to get their equipment into the building to fan the flames. He watched the one with leader marked on the back direct his men to take the hose in and help the other people get attention. "That should be me," he said sadly. He turned his back to them, put his burnt and bruised hands in his pockets and started to walk away into the night. 

"I guess I have to sleep out here," he said sadly as tears started to come. 

One of the fire fighters looked at the helmet on the ground. "Does this belong to one of you?"

"Oh no that belongs to the man who saved us all from that burning building," one of the elderly ladies replied.

"What man?" The fire fighter from Ladder 15 asked with a frown.

"Never got his name but he us all," one of the men said firmly. "He's a real hero to me."

The man turned the helmet over in his hands looking for a name to the mystery man who saved the people before him. His eyes finally landed on a name he had indeed heard before. "I wonder why he didn't wait?"

********

"He's what?" Bruce asked with a smile. "Oh man thanks Dr. Miles," he said happily. "I'll be right over."

"What was that all about?" Kim asked with a faint smile as she walked into the Chief's office.

"Dr. Miles just called. Sam's awake."

"Oh man Jimmy will be so relieved," Kim said. "You should call him."

"Dr. Miles said he would do that," Bruce said. "Want to come and see him."

"Yeah I should," Kim said with a sigh. "And I'd like to stop in and see Tim."

"He starts his plastic surgery prep work next week," Bruce said with a heavy sigh. "But it'll be some time before he's back on active duty. And even then he'll have to be careful around the real hot stuff."

"I think Jimmy sent him flowers," Kim said looking away. "I know he still blames himself for what happened."

"Well he shouldn't," the Chief said firmly. "Tim said it wasn't Jimmy's voice he heard."

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "When did he tell you this?"

"A few days ago. Dr. Miles said Tim told him that," the Chief said. "But I wanted to talk to Tim first before I told you. I haven't been able to see him because he's been busy with a lot of treatments this week and Dr. Miles said I should wait. But I think I'll try to talk to him tonight. Want to come?"

"Chief you know I have to," Kim said. "We should call Jimmy and tell him."

"I already tried," he said with a heavy sigh. "He's just not answering."

"Maybe he's at the hospital already," Kim said in hope. She turned and heard a lot of ruckus behind her and knew the third watch for Ladder 55 was done for the night. 

"I need to talk to Stevens and Clint," the Chief said with a frown. "Apparently there was an incident with Clint. Wait for me okay?"

"Sure," Kim said the Chief pushed past her and went into the common area. "Clint can I see you for a second?"

"Yes Sir," Clint said happily as he walked past Kim and smiled at her. Kim watched him walk into the Chief's office and the door was closed. She watched the perplexed expression cross her boss's face and sighed. 

"Hey," Alex said softly. "Everything okay?"

"Sam's awake," Kim said with a smile.

"What? Really?" Alex said happily. "Hey guys guess what?" She said turning to the men laughing and joking in the kitchen area. "Sam's awake!"

Kim tuned out the happily whistles and cheers and focused her mind on what the Chief told her. 'Tim said it wasn't Jimmy's voice he heard.' "Then who's was it?" She asked herself as Alex turned her attention back to Kim.

"Who's was it's what?" Alex asked with a frown. 

Kim turned to her friend with a smile. "Just thinking out loud. Want to come to the hospital to see Sam?"

"No Ty is taking me out for a movie. Midnight showing of Lord of the Rings."

"I thought you didn't like Sci-Fi?" Kim teased.

"Any excuse to cuddle up to Ty and I'll take it," she laughed. "Besides he's paying."

"Have fun," Kim said turning her back to her friend. She pictured herself cuddling up next to Jimmy and started to feel sorrow coming up on her. "I miss him so much."

"Talk to him tonight Kim," Alex said softly. "I'm sure Dr. Miles called him about Sam. He'll be there. Just listen and try not to judge to fast. Say hi to Sam for me."

"Thanks," Kim said as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I just wish I never saw them kissing." Alex gave her friend a small hug before turning and heading for the stairs to go out. Kim watched as Bruce talked to Clint in a harsh way. "I wonder what he's so upset about?" Kim mused; thinking no one heard her. 

"Clint got two men injured and nearly lost a civilian," Stevens said walking up behind her. "You know I used to curse Jimmy's show-off heroics, but now I think he just loves the job so much it's in his nature to act that way. Clint sure doesn't have it in him. I mean he insisted so much to be the leader but in the fire all he wanted to do was shout orders. He had no intention of putting his life on the line to save someone like Jimmy always does."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kim asked softly, not really expecting an answer.

"In a fire it is," Stevens said firmly. "Despite his off the job failings there is on one I'd rather have as team lead then Jimmy Doherty. He never would have hesitated and got Hemmings and me injured. That kid? Has type-2 asthma. Might not last due to heavy smoke inhalation."

"Oh man," Kim said turning to look at him. 

"I just hope he gets everything straightened out and gets back here. I don't want to go into another inferno with anyone else as team lead," Stevens said as the Chief opened his office door Clint walked out with a stony expression. "Glad to hear Sam's okay," he said as he left her and head into the Chief's office. 

Kim turned and left the hallway and headed into the locker room to get her jacket and purse to leave. Clint walked up to her with a grim expression. "How was your day?" He asked leaning against the locker next to her.

"Pretty uneventful," she said with a sigh. "Which is good considering how this shift started."

"Yeah that no good bum Doherty," he said with disdain. "Sure doesn't deserve you."

Kim heard his words and looked up at him with a sad expression. "I have to go see Sam," she said softly. She went to move past Clint but he blocked her path. "Clint I…" Kim started only to have him lift a finger to her lips and stop her.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked softly.

"I'm engaged," she said quickly, feeling her heart start to race a bit. Race? But from what? Fear? Apprehension? Anxiety?

"Still?" Clint asked in small surprise. "After what he did? Man you must be really forgiving to take him back after that display. And if I'm not mistaken it's not the first. Very typical if you ask me," he said smugly.

"You don't like him do you?" Kim asked with a frown.

"That loser?" Clint said with disdain. "Why would I?"

"But you don't even know him," Kim said trying to move past him.

"I know him well enough to know he'll never change. Everyone says they will change," he said grabbing her by the arm and pushing her up against the locker. "But they never change. They thing everyone should accept them for who they are with no consequences!"

"But Jimmy's not like that anymore," she insisted, defending the man she knew she still loved.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and say you believe that?" He mocked as he squeezed a bit harder on her arm.

"You're hurting me," Kim said softly.

"Can't you see what he's doing? He's trying to flaunt his indiscretions in front of your face knowing you'll take him back," Clint said firmly.

"Please let go of my arm," Kim said trying to pull her arm away.

"Can't you see that he'll never change!" Clint spat angrily.

"Let go!" Kim snapped loudly, making Clint let go quickly. 

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I have to go," she said moving past him.

"Please Kim have coffee with me. Get to know me," he said rushing up to her as she reached the entrance. The Chief and Stevens just finished their discussion and she was thankful as she could escape the confines of the Fire House for the night and get to another environment to think.

"I have to go," she said not looking at him.

"I'll just ask again tomorrow and the next day and the next until you say yes," Clint said with a smile making her turn back to him.

"What do you want from me?" Kim asked softly. "Why the adamant chase?"

"I want to show you that you belong with me and not Doherty!" Clint said firmly. 

"Ready to go?" Bruce called out to Kim.

Kim looked at him once more and then turned and left with the Chief. 'Belong with me,' Clint's ominous words danced around in her mind. Even Jimmy never said I belonged to him. She walked to the Chief's truck in silent remorse. She looked at the spot his bike used to be and felt more tears starting to come. "Where are you Jimmy?" She asked softly as she got into the truck and they started for Mercy Hospital. "Where are you?"

********

Jimmy continued walking until he reached a lonely street and an uninhabited street grate. He sat himself down beside one to warm himself a little and take the chill off before continuing on his journey. He huddled up next to the spray of warm air and sighed wearily. Fatigue from the day's stress and the recent rescues were starting to take over and pretty soon he was on his side, fast asleep.

********

Sheila looked at the clock and knew Clint would be at her place any time. "I have to tell someone," she said reaching for her coat. She was just about out the door when it opened and Clint stood in her path with a mean look on his face. 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked angrily.

"To the store to get something to drink," she said with a fake sneer, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Clint however could see right through it.

"Yeah nice try," he said grabbing her arm and roughly pushing her back into her place. "I feel like sex and so that's what you are going to give me," he said in a harsh demanding tone.

"I bet that Jimmy guy never talks to his girl like that," Sheila moaned. Clint lost his cool and meanly backhanded her across the face. 

"Never mention that name in this place unless it's part of his funeral speech!" Clint yelled. "Jimmy Doherty is to blame for everything I have had to endure."

"Shesh Clint I was just kid…" Sheila started only to receive another blow to her already bruised face. "What the hell?" She screamed out at him. He grabbed her arm and forced her towards the bedroom. Sheila however had no intention of going with him and grabbed a glass vase on the way and swung it around and hit him in the side of the head. Clint cried out as he fell to the ground and then Sheila kicked him as hard as she could in the groin before grabbing her keys and rushing to the garage.

Clint moaned in agony as he tried to get his dizzy body to at least get to his knees. He rushed up to fast, felt his world start to spin really fast and then collapsed in her hallway.

Sheila backed the car out of the garage and was soon on her way to Mercy Hospital. "I have to tell someone," she kept saying over and over again. "It's the only way to ensure my life. Even if I have to go to jail. Wherever you are Jimmy Doherty I hope you don't give up so easily. Not like me."

********

"Well thanks anyways," Carlos said to Bosco and Faith. "I'll tell Kim when she shows up." Faith and Bosco left the room as Carlos turned his attention back to his partner. "Well Dr. Miles said your scan came back very positive. In fact he said you should be waking up any time. So wake up already," Carlos moaned. "I just have to know if it was a fight you broke up." Carlos leaned back in his chair and sighed. "And if it was a fight what happened to the other guy?"

********

Marty cursed loudly again as he tried in vain to bandage his blistering hand. It was already starting to show early signs of infection but he knew that if he went to the hospital they would have to report it. If that happened then there might be a chance someone would recognize him from the description that kid had given the police. He poured more of the stinging disinfectant on his hand and then wrapped it with some gauze and tape. "It'll have to do," he said sourly as he poured himself another strong drink. "And very soon I'll be able to afford to leave the country and get as much medical attention I want," he said with a smile as he gazed up on the insurance claim before him. "Not long now."

He reached for his pack of cigarettes and then looked around for is trademark lighter. "Where the hell did I put it? That thing was solid gold?" He started his futile search not knowing it was still waiting to be found at Pier 62.

********

Kim and Bruce walked into the hospital and went to see Tim first.

"Mrs. Rivers I just want to see Tim for a few minutes," Bruce said softly to the haggard looking woman before her. "This is Kim one of his co-workers, she has a special message for Tim from the gang," he said quickly.

Kim looked at him in surprise and then sighed. "Yes that's right," she said sheepishly. They softly walked into Tim's room to find him still up and watching a bit of TV.

"Hey Tim," Kim said softly.

"Kim," Tim said with a smile. "Man I'm so glad someone finally came to see me. Jimmy wasn't able to stay very long last time but I do like the flowers he sent."

"I'm sorry he got into an argument with your mom," Kim said softly.

"Actually it was my fault," Mrs. Rivers said walking into the room. "Jimmy was very behaved. A bit upset that I wouldn't let him pass but he respected my wishes and left," she said with a sigh. "I feel bad for turning him away like that. Especially when Tim called me and told me to invite Jimmy into room. I went back to find him but he had already left."

Kim and Bruce exchanged surprised looks. "But I thought Jimmy and you got into a fight and Jimmy tried to barge his way in?" Kim asked.

"No," she said with a faint smile. "Who told you that?"

"A male orderly phoned it in," Bruce said quickly.

"Well there was a female orderly in the hall at the time that came to see if everything was okay. But Jimmy left before anything else happened. Maybe they had the wrong patient."

"Yeah maybe," Kim said with a frown. Kim looked past Tim's mother to Tim himself. "Dr. Miles said you thought it wasn't Jimmy's voice you heard?"

"Jimmy would never tell me to put myself in harms' way," Tim said with a small smile. "I know Jimmy's voice even with a mask on. The man telling me to open the door wasn't Jimmy."

"Why did you open the door Tim," Bruce asked firmly.

"He said it was okay? I mean who would want to hurt me on purpose?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah who?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Sorry Chief," Tim said as his eyes watered a bit. "I really screwed up huh?"

"We all do Tim," Bruce said softly. "Your focus is on healing now okay?"

"I'm very sorry if I have caused trouble for that young man in any way," Tim's mother said softly. "Please tell him I'm sorry and that he can come back and visit Tim. He's the only one who's come so far you know?" She said sadly.

"Something I will remedy tomorrow," Bruce said firmly. "But thanks for your time," he said shaking Tim's hand. "I will be back to see you again young man. Ma'am," he said leaving.

"Thanks Tim," Kim said gently hugging him.

"Tell Jimmy I think he'd make one hell of a groom," Tim said with a wink. He looked down at her hand and noticed the ring was missing. "Did you forget to put it back on?"

"Yeah," Kim said softly as she turned to leave. "Thanks Tim what you told me tonight really helped a lot."

Kim walked into the hallway and joined Bruce as they slowly walked to Sam's room. "So Jimmy wasn't lying," she said softly. "Someone was waiting for him in that fire. And that same someone told Tim to open the door."

"But why?" Bruce asked with a frown. "It makes no sense."

"The past few days events don't make sense," she muttered.

They reached Sam's room and stopped in the doorway. "Not a word about the fight okay? He has enough to deal with." Kim said. Bruce nodded yes and they walked in. 

"Hey," Kim said with a smile to her friend. 

"Hey," Sam said softly. "Where's Jimmy? Dr. Miles said he called him hours ago. He should have been here by now."

Kim and Bruce exchanged worried looks. "Did he actually talk to Jimmy?" Kim asked.

"No left a message," Sam said weakly. "You guys have a fight or something?" He asked with a smile. 

"I wonder where he is?" Kim asked looking at Bruce. "He'd come for sure now that Sam's awake."

"If he got the call," Bruce said slowly.

Kim looked at the Chief and felt a sense of great foreboding staring to come across her. Oh Jimmy, what have I done? Why did I turn you away?

********

A few hours later he was roughly woken from his sleep by a bunch of rough hands poking him and laughing.

"Hey you loser bum get up," one of the young kids said roughly waking Jimmy. 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the three young teens before him. "What do you want?" He growled.

"Your money," one said with a sneer as he drew a pocketknife.

"Don't have any," he said lying back down. 

"Get up and prove it!" Another spat as he yanked the collar on Jimmy's singed jean jacket.

"Leave me alone!" Jimmy said firmly as he kicked his leg at the one pulling him. The kick sent the teen backwards and he stood and looked at Jimmy who now had fully awoken and sat up. "Anyone else want a piece of me?" He asked angrily.

"Shesh man what the hell is your problem?" One of them asked.

"That's really none of your business!" Jimmy spat as he stood up. The three teens slowly backed away from the gruff looking character and then turned and took off down the opposite side of the street. "Punks," Jimmy cursed as he turned and headed the way he was originally going. It was very late and he had no place to go. Then he thought of his home on Fraser Street. "Well it was my home until someone destroyed it," Jimmy said sadly as he changed direction to head to Fraser Street. "At least I'll have some shelter for the night." Jimmy felt the wind starting to pick up and as he continued walking clouds started to form and a few drops started to hit the ground. "Man can this night get any worse?" He asked fatefully.

********

Clint slowly came back to reality and angrily cursed the woman he was living with. He grabbed his coat and keys and rushed to his truck. In no time he was back at Kim's and parked outside. Her apartment was dark and looked empty. He dialled her number but only received empty rings. He put his truck back into drive and raced to Jimmy's. It too was dark and abandoned. "Where the hell is everyone? Surely she's back from the hospital by now. And where's Jimmy? They didn't take his place."

Clint sat and pondered until a strange thought struck him. "Maybe he went to Fraser Street."

********

After visiting with Sam for some time they finally headed to Doc's room to find Carlos asleep on the chair beside him.

"Let's come back in the morning," Kim whispered.

"No please wake me up for the hundredth time," came Carlos sarcastically reply as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at them. "_Everyone else has_."

"How is he?" Kim asked.

"Better," Carlos said softly. "I just wish he'd wake up already."

Then much to everyone's surprise Doc's hand started to twitch. 

"Doc?" Carlos asked in surprise. "Get Dr. Miles," he said excitedly.

Doc's eyes slowly started to open and he looked around the room and rested on Carlos goofy wide grin. "Am I in hell?" He croaked out.

"Very funny," Carlos said dryly. "Welcome back partner. How the hell did this happen?"

********  
Jimmy finally reached Fraser street, wet and cold. He ran to the house to get himself a bit warm and collapsed his tired, shaking body on the front steps. He remembered that the front door was boarded up but the back was still open. He rushed around to the back and gently pushed it open, tearing a bit of his jean jacket on the jagged wooden frame as he went inside out of the rain. He stood inside the empty barren house, soaking wet and slightly trembling. He felt along the wall for a light, found the switch and turned it on. He went for the stove and quickly turned one of the elements on, bringing heat to his cold body. The house was devoid of food and he knew he hadn't eaten since yesterday and was now starting to feel it. The heat started to make his dreary body drowsy and he sunk to the floor in front of the stove. He brought his knees to his chest and held them close, as he felt a chill starting to set in. He leaned his head against the glass of the stove and sighed heavily.

"What happened to us Kim?" He asked in a whispered torment. "This was supposed to be our dream home that we moved into after we got married. Now you don't even want to marry me," he said hanging his head and resting it on his crossed arms. "Why does someone want to do this to me?"

Clint finally pulled up in front of the house and spied the light on in the back. "Welcome home Jimmy," Clint said softly. He stopped his truck and got out and headed around the back.

Jimmy heard someone coming up the back steps and quickly felt himself come to life again. But as he got to his feet Clint busted into the room with a surprised look on his face, surprised that is to Jimmy.

"Clint?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

********

"Where's Joey?" Bruce asked Kim as they waited while Dr. Miles checked out Doc.

"With my mom. I called her after my shift and told her to look after him while Jimmy and I work some stuff out."

"What did she say?" Bruce asked again.

"She said to hurry up and figure it out," Kim smiled as Dr. Miles walked up to them. "You can talk to him now but only for a short time. He really needs to rest. Especially now."

"We won't be too long," Kim said with a smile and then turned back to Doc. "Doc?" Kim asked happily as she gently hugged her friend. "What happened?" She looked at Dr. Miles and frowned.

Kim, Carlos and Bruce all gathered around the bed and listed as Doc softly explained to them what happened. 

"I was heading back to the house when I heard some shouting and loud talking coming from the back. I usually pay that stuff no heed except they were talking about Jimmy."

"What?" Kim asked in surprise. "What about Jimmy?"

"It was Clint and some dark haired woman and…"

"Did she have long hair and pink lipstick?" Kim asked firmly.

"Yeah," Doc sighed. "Anyways I overheard him say that he paid her to put on this act to Jimmy and to make sure you saw it all. He said he was trying to break you two up."

"What?" Kim asked in horror. "You mean it was all an act? Clint paid her …and…Jimmy…and I said he…in front of everyone…" Kim spewed out as tears started to form.

"So then she did go to the Fire House," Doc said with a sigh.

"I said I didn't want to marry someone who wasn't honest," Kim said turning away. "And here he was telling the truth," she said in a whisper. "He wasn't having an affair."

"Great so now we can get this Clint guy and charge him with Doc's assault."

"Actually I was hit from behind while I was looking at Clint, it was someone else," Doc said softly.

"Damn it," Carlos cursed. "Can we still implicate this Clint guy?" Carlos asked.

"I'm afraid it's your word against his," Bruce said softly.

"Not necessarily," Sheila said walking in the room. 

"You!" Kim spat angrily as her eyes narrowed at the woman before her.

"Just hear me out please. It could mean his life," Sheila said quickly as she walked a bit closer.

Kim looked at her battered appearance and knew this woman must have confronted someone before she arrived at the hospital. "And there isn't much time. If Jimmy's alone then he's in trouble. Clint's angry tonight and I'm afraid Jimmy will really suffer. Suffer more than Clint has made him suffer in the past weeks."

Kim looked from her to Carlos to the Chief. "And I turned him away," she said in a dead whisper. "If something happens it'll be my fault."

********

"Kim is really worried about you man," Clint lied. "She is checking a few places but since she didn't have a car asked if I would check out here," he said moving in closer. 

"Kim sent you?" Jimmy asked in genuine surprise. "Well I guess I should call her," Jimmy said going for the phone. He stopped and then turned back to Clint. "Oh yeah not hooked up yet."

"What happened in here?" Clint asked.

"Long story," Jimmy sighed. 

"What happened to you?" Clint asked in surprise.

"An even longer story," Jimmy said firmly. "Why are you really here?" Jimmy questioned.

"I said because Kim sent me, if you don't want my help then fine!" Clint spat as he turned to leave. 

"Can I borrow your phone?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Sure man," Clint said handing him the phone. But as Jimmy tried to dial out it died purposely as Clint had planned it.

"You look tired," Clint mumbled.

"Could fall asleep right now," Jimmy said as the phone died in his ear. "Damn it," Jimmy cursed. "Hey man I ask you a favor? Can you give me a lift to Kim's? I'll just wait outside until she comes."

"Sure thing man," Clint smiled. "I'll take pity on you in your time of need," he said with a broad smile as they turned and headed outside.

"I really appreciate it," Jimmy said hoarsely. "I'm cold and tired but I really need to make things right," he said as they neared the truck. Jimmy walked around to the passenger side as Clint moved up behind him to make like he was going to open the door for him. But before Jimmy could react Clint grabbed him by the back of his head and meanly slammed his face into the side panel of the trunk. The second blow caught him on the temple, making his body crumple to the ground. 

Jimmy looked up at him weakly. Clint smiled before he struck Jimmy once more in the temple, sending him into unconscious darkness.

"Like I said before," Clint said opening his truck and stuffing Jimmy's not moving body into the front passenger seat and slamming the door shut. "Pray it's not me who takes pity on you."

**Dear readers. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you are liking the story and have faith I will make things right between my favorite couple. I was worried for a bit! Lol. Hope you all liked this chapter. Lots more to come!**


	9. Manhunt and Memories

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit… Chapter 9 – Manhunt and Memories

Clint slowly drove towards his new secret hideout with Jimmy on the seat beside him. He reached the entrance of the dark alley and pulled up behind a quiet apartment. He quickly went around to Jimmy's side and pulled him out of the passenger seat and put him over his shoulder. Clint rushed for the backdoor and up to the delivery elevator which no one used this time of night. They finally reached the top floor and Clint walked into a dark apartment, with very little furniture. He stared at the open window before him and smiled. "This is going to be so perfect," he said as he lightly punched Jimmy in the side. "Just like old times eh Jimmy?" He laughed loudly.

He carried Jimmy over to a wooden chair in front of the window and dumped his weary body onto the wooden surface. Clint then made sure Jimmy was sitting up right before he started to tie him to the chair. First he removed his boots and bound each foot to one of the chair legs. Next he wrapped his wrists tightly with duct tape in front of him and then secured his arms to his chest with more strands of tape, ensuring he couldn't lift his arms to remove the heavy gag he next applied over his mouth and around his head. He also secured him to the chair with tape wrapped all around his body. "Good thing I have lots," Clint laughed. Clint then tied a dark piece of cloth tightly over his eyes and stood back and stared at the helpless man before him. "I hope you like the view," he said as he turned and looked outside upon Fire House 55. 

"Welcome home Jimmy," he whispered as he turned and walked away, leaving Jimmy alone and helpless in the darkness.

********

Kim just stood and stared out the window at the thought that Jimmy was now out there on his own, alone and at the mercy of a man who hated him. "Why?" Kim asked softly.

All eyes in the room fixed themselves on her back and her question but she didn't turn around.

"Why does Clint hate Jimmy so much?" Kim asked wiping away tears and finally turning to face them.

Sheila looked at her with a guilty face. "All I know is Clint said that Jimmy ruined his life and now he was going to pay. That's it I swear," she said firmly. "He never gave me a reason."

"Why did you come here?" Kim asked.

"You see what Clint did to me?" Sheila asked firmly, pointing to the bruises on her face and arms. "I don't expect any of you to feel sorry for me, especially you," she said to Kim. "Not after what I did there at the fire hall. But Clint was asking me to go too far. When I saw the look on your face and his it was hard to pretend to be happy when inside I knew I was destroying his life for no reason. Yeah Clint paid me but in the end it wasn't worth it. Especially after tonight."

"And his apartment? And the underwear?" Kim asked crossly.

"Another setup," Sheila said firmly.

"And what about our so-called decorator?"

"Clint bragged about that," Sheila said sadly.

"So it's true?" Kim asked in horror. "He destroyed our home?"

"He did it himself. Sorry," Sheila said softly.

"Who hit Doc?" Carlos asked firmly.

Sheila looked at them and sighed.

"We can protect you," Kim said softly.

"Not from him you can't," she said shaking her head no. 

"Look this guy nearly killed my partner," Carlos said standing up. "Now I don't care what Clint threatened you with I want the name of the guy responsible and I want it now!" He half yelled in her face. 

"I'd tell him," Kim smiled. "He's unstable at the best of times."

Sheila heaved a big sigh and knew she must see this through to the end. "What will happen to me?" She asked softly.

"We can arrange for police protection," the Chief said firmly. "You will probably be charged with something minor like accessory to assault. But that will be it."

"And who will protect me from Clint? The law?" She asked with a laugh. "I think I'll take my chances on my own."

"You don't have to do that," Bruce said firmly. "We can…"

"No thanks," she said with a smile. "Marty is the man who hurt your partner," she said to Carlos, not aware that Marty was also responsible for the chemical fires. "I only know him as Marty. Clint never told me his last name."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Kim asked.

"Yeah of course," Sheila answered. She took out a piece of paper and quickly composed a rough telling of what Marty looked like. Sorry Marty she said inside, but I know you wouldn't hesitate for a second to turn me in. Besides, she huffed looking back up at Kim; it's the right thing to do.

"Where can we find him?" Carlos asked.

"Not sure," Sheila said turning to leave. "But find him and you find Clint."

"You don't have to go," Kim said, mostly out of sense of duty. In the back of her mind she still felt some resentment dwelling at the fact that she agreed to help Clint in the first place. 

"I know how to take care of myself," she said turning to leave. "Besides I know who to call if I need help."

Kim watched her leave before turning back to the Chief while Carlos called Faith to tell her what they found out.

"So what do we do now?" She asked softly. "Do we have Clint arrested on her word and…"

"What if he has already done something to Jimmy," the Chief said softly. "Think he'll co-operate?"

"I have to believe Jimmy's still okay," she said as she felt an overwhelming sadness starting to develop. "If I think that Clint has him and is that angry then Jimmy could really be in trouble. We have to warn him."

"I tried calling and there was no answer," the Chief said. "I'll try again after he's done," he said looking at Carlos on the phone. 

"Why does Clint hate him so much?" Kim asked.

"Where does he know him from?" Carlos asked hanging up the phone.

"I think we should look into Jimmy's past and see when this all began," Doc offered in a soft tone.

"Doc's right," Bruce said firmly. "We have to find out who this guy is and why he hates Jimmy so much. It must be more than Jimmy stealing his girl or something. We need to find out what. And we need to do that fast. Carlos can you team up with Taylor tomorrow?" 

"I guess so," he sighed.

"Kim I'm going to check Clint's references again. I kept telling myself to do so but never got around to it. Now it's time to do that. I will also get Cecil Lee, Milton's investigator to run a few prints from Clint's stuff. That should help a bit. Kim I want you to go into the fire fighters database and check their records any listing of Clint Ryan, or even something similar. Start with some of Jimmy's first ladder's."

"Like Pittsburgh," she said softly. "I had almost forgotten his job there," she said looking away. "I just can't believe I let my anger get the best of me. I just assumed that…" she started as she felt herself start to cry. "I never thought that…" she said as she heaved a few times and turned back to them. "I really thought he didn't want to marry me."

Bruce took her in his arms and hugged her tightly while she cried. "Jimmy loves you Kim. Why did you doubt that?"

"I thought he didn't want to be married to me," she said in a whisper. "Now he's lost everything, his job, his bike, his house and his fiancé," she whispered as she looked at her bare finger. "What have I done?"

"Hopefully nothing permanent," Bruce said softly. "But now we have to be strong and focus on finding Jimmy, okay?" He asked her.

"Okay," she whispered as she nodded her head yes. "I just want him to be okay."

"So do I," Bruce said firmly. "But for now I want you to go home and get some rest. You too Carlos," he said looking at the tired paramedic. "Doc needs his rest and so do we."

"Sir I won't be able to go home alone," Kim said softly. "Not knowing that Jimmy's…"

"Want to stay with me and Ty?" Carlos asked. "You can take the couch?"

She smiled as his offer. "Okay. Joey can stay with my mother," she said getting her coat. She felt a heavy sadness starting to set upon her and just stopped and stood in lifelessly in the middle of the room. "It's my fault," she said sadly making them all look at her once again. "Over the past few weeks he was trying to tell me over and over again that his life was in danger and I just thought he was paranoid. Those attacks, why he was late. Now it all makes sense. Even Joey's play," she said in a soft sob. "I can't believe I said he was making it all up."

"We all did," the Chief said.

"Why?" Kim asked as a few more tears escaped and ran down her face.

"Possibly because we didn't want to think he was right. We didn't want to believe he was the target of someone's vengeance."

"So I thought he was then having an affair? He told me he was faithful and never…he said he never saw her before…and I…" she said as she felt herself breaking down again. "I don't deserve to marry him," she said in anguish. 

Bruce hugged her again until her body stopped trembling. "Kim you love Jimmy and I'm willing to bet he still loves you. Now he's in danger right now and we need to focus so that we can find him and you two can work to make things right again."

"What if he won't take me back?" Kim asked sadly. 

"Cross that bridge when you come to it Kim," Bruce said. "Now go home and get some rest, it's late and we need all our strength for the morning."

"And if it is Clint that has Jimmy?" Carlos asked. "What then?"

"Then we have to be very careful. For if we let on that we know right away then we could lose Jimmy to this psycho forever."

"So we have to try to act like nothing is wrong?" Kim squeaked in shock. 

"Kim do you think if Clint was questioned that he'd easily give Jimmy up. That is if he even has him. I mean for all we know he's spending the night in a hotel," the Chief said. "Whatever tomorrow brings we'll have to face it then. Idle speculation is only going to feed our paranoia."

"Tomorrow we find Jimmy," Kim whispered. "Tomorrow we start our manhunt!"

********

Jimmy slowly felt his world coming back to him. He tried to move but found himself unable. He tried to pull his arms up to touch his head but they were tied tightly together in front of him and then pinned down to his lap by tape wrapped around his chest several times. The tape gag he knew was wrapped tightly around his head and breathing was difficult. Each one of his legs was fastened to the chair he was on and he was blindfolded. Panic started to set in as he tried to pull himself free. Who the hell kidnapped me? His mind raced over and over again.

His head ached from where he was hit. Images flashed back in his mind to when he was in the house and then…Clint…Clint came to see him. Clint! He hit me as I reached the truck. What the hell? Could he have done this to me? He heard a low evil laugh nearing him and felt his heart starting to race. The darkness he was bathed in helped to heighten his fear as he moved his head from side to side to figure out which direction the laughing was coming from. And being so helpless ensured his total submission to the man that now held him captive. 

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Clint whispered in Jimmy's ear. 

Jimmy yelled angrily into the heavy gag but all that escaped it were sad whimpers. 

"Oh you'll be able to see my face soon enough," Clint said as he produced a heavily soaked cloth. "But for now its time to sleep," he said holding the cloth over his already gagged mouth and nose. Jimmy tried to turn his head away but because he was tied up it was impossible. He felt the drugs tingling sensation starting to take over his weary body and soon his head fell forwards and he was out for the rest of the night.

"Sleep well," Clint said firmly. "I know I will."

********

Kim walked silently with Carlos to his place but her thoughts and mind were fixed on her last conversation with Jimmy. He started to tell me he was attacked, she said sadly. Of course Sheila showing up didn't help matters either. But I didn't even give him a chance to explain, she cursed herself mentally. I assumed he was right back to his old ways. She felt a few silent tears run down her face and quickly wiped them away.

"Do you think Jimmy hates me?" Kim asked softly without looking at Carlos.

Carlos looked at her sideways and huffed. "Kim from your viewpoint he did look guilty," Carlos sighed. "I mean I even thought that Clint was …" he started and then stopped. He looked at her with a look of shock and horror. "Oh man."

"What?" Kim asked stopping beside him.

"Doc knew something was up," Carlos said softly.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"He told me something was up with Clint. I just laughed it off like it was nothing," Carlos said with heavy sigh. "I should have listened."

"So should we all have," she said with a forced smile. "We were all wrong. At least Doc is okay. I just hope I can say the same for Jimmy when this is all over."

They turned and started walking for Carlos place with those tormented thoughts to keep them company. He tried to tell me he never…Kim started her mental war again. He begged me to listen, but I was so stupid! Alex said Jimmy even suspected Clint but I said he was just annoyed because he finally met his match. She felt her eyes start to flood with tears again when she remembered the look on his face when she handed the ring back to him. Why on earth would he ever want to marry me again? 

"You mind sleeping on the couch?" Carlos asked softly as they finally reached their place and quietly let themselves in. 

"I won't get much sleep anyways," Kim sighed. "So that will be fine." She noticed Alex's shoes on the floor beside Ty's and smiled warmly for her friend. She turned to the couch and slowly walked to it and slumped down. It was already very early in the morning and she knew the few hours she would get would be tormented and restless. She lay down on her side and closed her eyes. I love you Jimmy, I pray you remember that wherever you are.

********

Clint awoke the next morning with a happy smile on his face. He quickly pushed himself out of bed and hurried to the living room to see his new guest. Jimmy was still slumped over but still securely bound to the chair. 

"Man heavy sleeper," Clint smiled as he turned and headed for the shower. In no time he was under the hot water whistling happily to himself. 

Jimmy slowly felt his world coming back to him once again. His stomach was sick from lack of food for almost two days now and the drugs didn't help to combat the nauseous feeling. His head was still throbbing from the hit and his whole body was aching due to the rescue he performed and the fact that he didn't sleep for almost two days as well. Must have been Clint who drugged me at Joey's school, he said inside as he slowly lifted his dizzy head upright. He strained against his tight bonds but due to lack of energy and strength he knew he would never free himself without help. Why is he doing this to me, his mind begged in darkness? 

He heard movement behind him and immediately felt his panic start to build. What is he going to do with me, Jimmy asked himself? And that woman? Did Clint put her up to that act to drive a wedge between me and Kim? His thoughts were interrupted by his captor's evil voice.

"Morning Jimmy," Clint said behind him. "Sleep well?"

Jimmy once again tried in vain to curse at Clint but the thick tape prevented anything audible escaping his covered mouth. 

"That will come off soon enough," Clint said as he walked around to the front of Jimmy. He roughly yanked the blindfold off and stood before him with his arms crossed in front. "I think you'll like it here Jimmy," he said leaning down and sneering in his face. Jimmy's eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at Clint in hate and contempt. "Close to home," he said stepping sideways and letting Jimmy look outside.

Jimmy's eyes widened in horror as he gazed upon the already busy activities of Fire House 55. No, his mind said in agony. Please don't let this be happening.

"So you can remember all the good times," Clint taunted. 

Jimmy stared miserably out the window to the second watch as they played a bit of street football before their first call. Why, Jimmy tried to yell to Clint. Why are you doing this?

"You'll know why soon enough," he said standing behind Jimmy. "You'll know every last detail," he said slowly walking back in front of him. "And when you do, you'll finally come to your well deserved end. What do you say Jimmy, ready to go down in a blaze of glory?" He laughed in his face.

Jimmy firmly brought his head forward and head-butted Clint.

"Damn you Doherty!" Clint yelled as he punched Jimmy meanly in his already bruised cheek. Bruised from the fire from the night before. Clint rushed to the bathroom to stop the bleeding and came back angrier than ever.

"You can head-butt me all you like," he said in his face. "But in the end I will win! Look at you Doherty! All tied up and pathetic! I should have left you in that fire my first day here."

Jimmy looked at him in shock! What? It was you? His eyes narrowed in anger as he now realized that it was Clint that told Tim to open the door, resulting in his current injury.

"Yeah that was me. Not quiet smart enough to figure it out eh, Jimmy?" Clint taunted. "Well you can think on it now!" He yelled. He stood up before Jimmy and tried to calm himself down. "I'm going to have some breakfast and then we'll talk," he said turning to leave. "Hope you're not hungry!"

Jimmy mumbled into the gag causing Clint to turn back to him. "Sorry the only thing you get to digest is the reason this is all happening."

Jimmy watched him walk into the kitchen and cursed. I have to get free, he said as he tried to pull the tape that firmly bound his wrists together in front of him. I have to prove his lies are false! But how? He looked back out the window and knew Kim would be arriving for work in a few hours. Will she even be worried I'm not there today? I love you Kim, please remember that. We will be a family again. I just have to believe that. I hope that's what Kim wants. If not what's the point?

********

Kim slowly opened her eyes to see her best friend Alex sitting in the chair across from her watching her. 

"Hey," she said slowly.

"Hey," Alex said back. "Carlos told us what happened," Alex sighed as Kim slowly sat up. "Did you sleep?"

"No," Kim said miserably. "I kept hearing Jimmy try to tell me he was being set up and all I said was I don't want to marry him." 

"Kim I'm so sorry," Alex said softly as she got up and went over to sit beside Kim. She put her arm around her friends' shoulder and hugged her close. "He'll be okay," Alex said firmly.

"That's why he wasn't at Joey's play," Kim whispered. "And Sheila."

"Oh yeah her," Alex huffed. "Carlos told us about her too. Well at least she came forward right?"

"Why didn't she before that awful Fire House scene?" Kim moaned. "Oh man Alex I gave Jimmy back the ring."

"Kim you will find Jimmy and explain everything to him and all will be fine," Alex said firmly.

"Alex don't you see," Kim said standing up in anger. "Jimmy was faithful. I took that woman's word over his. I didn't believe him when he said was being set up. Don't you see? Where's my truth? Where's my so-called faith in the man I want to spend the rest of my life with? I mean what does this mean for our future?"

"Do you trust Jimmy?" Alex asked.

"I do Alex," Kim said firmly.

"Then why did you doubt him?"

Kim turned away in anguish. "Because I was afraid," she said softly.

"Of what?" Alex asked standing up beside her friend.

"Of him really not wanting to marry me again. I thought he was disappointed someway and so I thought he was back to his old ways to protect myself. Boy what an idiot I turned out to be. I don't deserve to marry him."

"But you will," Alex said with a smile.

"You think after all that that Jimmy will want to marry me after what I said?" Kim asked crossly.

"You're asking the wrong person," Alex said softly. "Ask Jimmy that when he asks you to marry him again."

Kim stared at her friend in disbelief. "You honestly think he would want to?"

"Wait and see before jumping to conclusions," she said as Ty walked into the room. 

"Hey," Ty said firmly. "Carlos gave me the description of the guy who attacked Doc. I'll talk to Faith and Bosco and we'll start our search."

"Thanks," Kim smiled. "Well I have to be going also," she said walking past them.

Alex looked at Ty and frowned. "I need a favor," she said with a smile.

"Anything," Ty said softly.

Kim finished breakfast and headed for the door while Alex was on the phone. "I'm with Carlos today apparently," she sighed. "I'll see you later okay?"

"I'm going to the house to start my search," Kim said firmly. 

********

Marty awoke and headed for the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Good way to start the day," he grumbled. He walked back to his table and slumped down in the chair. He looked at the picture of Doc and the write-up that accompanied it and sneered. "Don't deserve the front cover boy!" 

He downed another swig and then looked at the list beside him. "One job to go and then I can get the hell out of here," he said looking at the last address on the list without a red line through it. "Then I can really party!"

He raised his bottle in the air and laughed. "Here's to you Doherty! Wherever the hell you are."

********

Jimmy smelt the food that Clint was preparing and felt his stomach start to ache from the lack of food inside him. In fact his whole system was now telling him that it needed food and some good sleep. He knew he'd get neither from his captor. He strained his memory to his past to where he might have known Clint Ryan from. But try as he might nothing came to mind. I can't believe he hurt Tim on purpose. He watched as Clint came back with a heaping plate of food and pulled up a chair right in front of him. Jimmy turned his head away in protest but Clint just laughed.

"You can ignore me all you want Doherty," he said firmly. "But pretty soon I'll have all your attention."

Jimmy mumbled into his gag, praying that Clint would un-gag him.

"You know you are starting to get on my nerves," Clint said standing up. He grabbed a nearby knife and stood before him. "Now this will come off on one condition. You talk when I tell you, got it? Otherwise it goes back on!" Clint spat. 

Jimmy just looked at him crossly. 

"Promise?" Clint demanded.

Jimmy had no choice to but nod his head yes.

"Good boy," Clint taunted as he pressed the knife under his skin and jerked it out, cutting open a slice as he did.

Jimmy cried out in pain as the knife ripped open a small ribbon and Clint mean tore the tape from his rough and ragged face. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Jimmy asked quickly.

Clint glared at him in anger. "I guess you don't listen to well do you?"

"Tell me!" Jimmy yelled back defiantly.

Clint walked back to his chair and sat down. "Very well, Mr. Doherty," he mocked. "Think back to your wonderful days in Pittsburgh."

"Ladder 13?" Jimmy asked in confusion. 

"Very good," Clint said sarcastically.

Jimmy searched his mind back to one of his early assignments and frowned. 

__

'Jimmy. Jimmy Doherty? And your name?'

'William. William Clinton Ryan. But you can call me Billy.'

'Well Billy welcome to Ladder 13 of Pittsburgh.'

"Billy?" Jimmy asked in surprise. 

"Well I see your memory is still in tact," Clint said proudly.

"Billy Ryan?" Jimmy asked again. "What is this all about?"

"Actually it's Clint now. I hated the name Billy. Actually I have three first names as my full name and hate all of them," Clint sighed. "But you can call me Clint."

"I don't give a damn what you call yourself," Jimmy said angrily. "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"Quite simple really. To kill you and take your life," Clint said with an evil smile. "Especially Kim."

"She'll never go with you," Jimmy said firmly.

"Who said she had to come willingly?" Clint smiled.

Jimmy felt his anger starting to rise at the thought that Clint would do something to Kim against her will. "Why do you keep saying you want my life? Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Clint looked at him in surprise. "You're kidding right? You destroyed my life and you have the audacity to ask what you did?" Clint yelled.

"I didn't destroy your life!"

"Think hard Jimmy to when I started there. Remember? We were pals. Hung out all the time, went to parties, got drunk…and then came the time for the Chief to pick the team lead. Remember?"

"I remember I applied for the position the same as you I and got it fair and square," Jimmy said firmly. "You wer…"

"Fair and square?" Clint asked with a mock laugh. "It should have been me!" Clint spat. 

"Regardless of what you thought," Jimmy spat back, "the choice was made. You are the one that acted like a spoiled brat because you didn't get your own way!"

"Spoiled…brat?" Clint said in anger as he leaned forwards and viciously backhanded Jimmy in the face. "I deserved it more than you!"

"You nearly got two men killed that day," Jimmy said as his memory started to come back. And suddenly he was right back to his days in Pittsburgh at Ladder 13. "Remember? I got the victim out in time because you said you couldn't get to them. You didn't even try! Your job is to risk your life above anyone else's. You failed to do that. Remember?"

"It still should have been me!" Clint said firmly. "After that all those fake commendations you got. What a waste!"

Jimmy just stared at him as if he were insane, which in point of fact he was. "Commendations? I didn't get any commendations? If anything I had to work harder to prove myself. But I certainly wasn't elevated above anyone else," Jimmy said with a frown.

"I saw them. You think I didn't see. But I did. All those guys telling you how great you were all the time," Clint said looking away.

"You're wrong," Jimmy said evenly.

Clint quickly turned back to him in anger. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes I am," Jimmy said firmly. He braced himself for a beating and was surprised when one didn't come. "Is that why you want to ruin my life? Because of supposed wrongs you think I did? Clint you made those things up. I didn't take anything from you; I earned by position with hard work and dedication. I think you should let me go and seek some help," Jimmy said firmly. "You made mistakes Clint," Jimmy said softly. "I remember it all now. It even cost two lives. Remember?"

Clint looked at him with narrow eyes. "She died because of you!" Clint said standing up.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "I tried to get to her, remember? I was trapped in some beams. The hose team had to come and get me. You were close by. All that stood between you and her was that wall of fire. You were supposed to push through and…"

"You killed her!" Clint yelled in his face. 

"She was alive when you turned her back on her. By the time the hose team got me out the house fell down, on top of her. Remember? She was alive! You killed her," Jimmy said firmly. "And then your father got you off on some stupid technicality. And you said I ruined your life? What about that family? You killed their wife and mother!"

Clint finally lost his composure and punched Jimmy hard in the side. By the third time he felt a small crack and knew another hit would break a rib for sure. But Clint actually stopped and stood back from him a bit. 

"You were to die trying," Jimmy panted as he tried to hold his body upright. 

"Like you? _Mr. Hero_?" Clint snided.

"Look the newspaper gave me that title," Jimmy said softly. "I didn't."

"You sure didn't downplay it," Clint countered.

"So you're mad because someone gave me a title beyond control?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"You didn't have to tell the Chief about what I did," Clint said firmly.

"A woman died because of you. She burned to death while she was still alive," Jimmy said in anger. "How the hell did you expect me to listen to her screams and just walk away?"

"Everyone else did," Clint said as he stormed back to his chair and sat down.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"I want to eat now so shut up!" Clint yelled. 

Jimmy just stared at him in disbelief. He closed his eyes and taken right back to that burning house. Three men had to hold him back from rushing inside the burning house as it fell down on top of that woman. He cringed as he heard the final scream and then all that could be heard was the burning of the fire. He felt his eyes water a bit as he looked back up at Clint. 

Clint looked at him with a look of evil and hatred. "Soon Jimmy," he said slowly. "You will suffer the same fate she did."

********

"Okay guys we now have a confirmed composite of the man who attacked 55's paramedic Monte Parker. It's also the same description of the man we are looking for that is starting those arson fires," Sgt. Christopher said firmly as sheets were passed out to everyone.

"I hope I find him," Ty said firmly. "I'd love to kick his ass."

There was to be no word to the press about Jimmy for fear that it might tempt Clint into doing something drastic, if he hadn't already. But it was hard for him to just sit there knowing his friend was missing, possibly badly injured. Over the past months he and Jimmy had gotten close as the four of them did stuff together. Now he considered Jimmy a close friend. His promise to Alex to help find Jimmy would not be a failed one.

"We have to find him Sully," he said firmly. "Can't let Jimmy suffer anymore."

"We'll find him Davis," Sully assured. 

"I just hope in time," Davis muttered under his breath.

********

Kim felt her anticipation starting to grow as she neared Fire House 55. She remembered all too well the events that led up to hers and Jimmy's last conversation, something she feared would be their last. She tried to dispel growing waves of guilt as she quietly made her way inside and up the stairs not knowing that just across the street the man she loved was being held prisoner.

"Hey," she said to the Chief as she walked in his office.

"Morning," he said back with a firm smile. "So Cecil's people have already been here and dusted for prints. Perhaps it can tell us if he's had a conviction or anything. Plus we sent someone over to check his apartment. Care to guess where he lives?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Kim said in a small voice.

"The apartment across the street from Jimmy's."

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

"Naturally he wasn't there which means he now could be anywhere," Bruce said firmly. 

Kim was about to say another word when there was a knock on the door. 

"I'm looking for Jimmy Doherty," the stranger said.

"What's this about?" Kim asked quickly.

"I wanted to return this," the man said pulling out Jimmy's helmet from a plastic bag and handing it to her.

"Where did you find this?" Kim asked in horror.

"At the scene where he saved those people," the man smiled. "I sure hope he went to the hospital. The folks said he was injured a bit."

"What are you talking about? What fire? What people?" Kim asked.

"Oh sorry I thought you knew. I'm Rick Adams from Fire House 3, Manhattan?" He asked into to blank faces. "Anyways one of the apartments there for low cost dwelling caught fire and started to burn with three people still trapped inside. I guess Doherty was just I don't know passing by maybe and went in and rescued them. Even pulled one guy from the third floor just as the staircase crashed down, nearly on top. One old guy said they pulled Jimmy and the other guy from the burning wreck but that if not for Jimmy there would be a lot dead right now. They said he was a bit hurt but he didn't stay for treatment so I guess he was okay. But I just wanted to return that," he said pointing to the helmet now in Kim's slightly trembling hands. "And I wanted to extend a warm thanks from all the guys."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Kim said softly. 

"Everything okay?" He asked with a slight frown.

"It will be," she said with a firm smile.

"Okay well I have to go. See you guys later," he said turning to leave. 

Both Kim and Bruce watched him leave before turning back look at each other. "Oh man," Kim whispered sadly as she clung to his helmet. "How badly hurt was he?"

"Where is he?" Bruce asked at the same time. "Well Kim we can't sit here and dwell on idle speculation. We need facts. We need all we can find out about Clint. The computer upstairs is free. Get started," he said.

"Right," she said turning to leave. She slowly climbed the stairs and walked into the computer room. She stared at Jimmy's helmet and quickly felt her eyes water. "Where are you?" She whispered as she held the helmet to her chest. After a few minutes she was finally able to get a hold of herself and sit down in front of the computer. She started her search into his past, almost afraid of what she would find.

********

"You were afraid," Jimmy said softly, as Clint finally finished his breakfast.

"Pardon?" Clint asked angrily as he looked up from his empty plate. "What did you just say?"

"I said you were afraid!" Jimmy spat. "Why did you take a job in the first place where the first on the job requirement is to be willing to give your life for someone else's?"

"Like you?" Clint sneered.

"Like _every_ other fire fighter who is active right now!" Jimmy countered firmly. "Me included."

"You have no right to lecture me!" Clint said wagging a finger at Jimmy.

"Why did you want to hurt Tim?" Jimmy asked in a small voice. "He's just a kid."

"Yeah a kid that you burned!" Clint smiled. "You're too blame for that one, remember? You were his partner."

"Why did you want to hurt him?" Jimmy asked again. "He never did anything to you."

"He liked you," Clint said in a mean tone.

"You're too blame Clint not me," Jimmy insisted. "Like that other woman you killed in the past. You can't blame someone else for your mistakes."

"I didn't kill anyone!" Clint said firmly.

"93 Riverside Drive, Pittsburgh," Jimmy countered. "Large chemical fire."

"Shut up," Clint said in a low tone. 

"She was still alive in that air pocket. By you opening that door you fed the flames. She burned to death. You should have walked away! I told you to but you didn't listen. You're to blame!"

"I said shut up!" Clint said more firmly.

"Being a good Fire Fighter means knowing when to help and when to step back. The Hazmat team was there. All you had to do was wait 60 seconds. They would have brought her out alive!" Jimmy yelled. "You had to disobey orders didn't you!"

"I said shut up!" Clint yelled as he punched Jimmy in the mouth. "You made me open that door!" Clint yelled.

"I said for you to stand down. You failed to listen to my orders!" Jimmy yelled back to which he received another harsh blow to his jaw. "Hit me all you want, but you know you killed those women. I was not to blame."

"You're to blame for everything," Clint said angrily in Jimmy's bleeding face. "And very soon you'll pay for everything."

Jimmy looked at him and actually felt a small amount of fear starting to develop. 

"What no witty comeback to that one Doherty?" Clint snided as he brushed past him and walked straight into the kitchen. 

Jimmy turned and looked back outside at Fire House 55. Who else does Clint hold a grudge against then? 

He tried once again to pull against his bonds, but soon tired and slumped back in defeat. Clint had made sure he was to sit and watch his friends but not be able to join them. In a few hours Kim would be there also. He knew it would kill him to be forced to watch while Clint acted like there was nothing wrong and played up to Kim like he had been all along. He closed his eyes in anguish as he remembered how hurt she was that he missed Joey's play. He cursed the fact that he spent the night tied up at Clint's mercy. It had to have been him. And that woman? Probably the same one that came to the house. 

"Who was she?" Jimmy asked Clint as he walked back into the barren living room. "That woman that put that lousy act on?"

"Sheila?" Clint smiled. "An old friend. Did you like her work? I think Kim was impressed?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"To make you pay," Clint said firmly.

"For what? So far all you have told me is mistakes _you_ have made. I'm not to blame for any of them. Show me real proof I destroyed your life in some way!" Jimmy practically begged. There was silence for a bit as Jimmy sat there breathing hard. "You have no solid reason do you? Just these lies against me?"

"Remember Lily?" Clint spat. "You stole her from me."

"You're kidding right? She didn't even like you. Your harsh temper kept most _sane_ women away," Jimmy said firmly. "I remember it well. I saw the bruises she tried to hide, the ones you denied. I caught you two that night after the party. I saw it all," Jimmy said. "That time in the bar was just the last straw for her. I didn't do anything."

"You were doing her behind my back," Clint spat. "Feeding her lies. Slowly turning her against me. Like you did with the rest."

"The rest?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "You left Pittsburgh sometime later. Lily was the only woman I saw you with. And she did not leave you for me. She left you because she was afraid for her life! I never slept with her, hell I never even kissed her."

"You lie," Clint said harshly.

"Man get a hold of yourself and just listen. I have not been the cause of your problems in any way. Your problem is you have never been able to own up to anything _you_ have done. Good or bad. You say I never own up to anything but you are wrong. I have made mistakes in the past and have paid dearly for them. But at least I took responsibility. Your problem is you think everyone else is to blame but you! Your mistakes are a result of your own shortsightedness and arrogance. And now you have the nerve to kidnap me and hold me responsible for your paranoid delusions?" Jimmy half shouted. "You're insane!"

"Take it back," Clint warned.

"Not this time," Jimmy said shaking his head no. "I'm right Clint. And you know it."

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" Clint yelled inches from Jimmy's face. 

Jimmy just stared at him in defiance and then felt the wrath of Clint's anger. A few minutes later blood flowed from his nose, mouth and he was sure a few ribs were cracked on the other side of his trapped body. He sat tied to the chair, wheezing ragged breaths while Clint stormed out of the room and into another, slamming the door behind him.

"HELP ME!" Jimmy tried to call out. He knew it would only sustain him another beating or result in him being gagged but he didn't care, he had to try. 

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He tried again as Clint rushed up to him. Jimmy tried once more and predictably so, Clint stuffed a facecloth into his mouth to keep him quiet. 

"Be prepared to spend the rest of the day like that," Clint warned as he stuffed the dry cloth further into Jimmy's mouth, totally silencing him. "I'll finish this later," he said turning and heading back into the bathroom. 

Jimmy cursed the thick gag as he tried to push it out with his tongue but was unable. His mind yelled in frustration at the fact that he wasn't heard. But then much to his relief there was a knock on the door. His heart raced in anticipation that he might actually be rescued from this nightmare. Oh please help me, his mind called out. I'm in here being held against my will, he tried to mumble. But the gag made sure that not even muffled sounds escaped.

"Mr. Ryan?" Someone called out.

Clint angrily pulled the bathroom door open and stormed to the front door. He pulled it open and stood before a tenant who lived down the hall.

"Did you hear someone shouting?" The older man asked.

"No sorry, I was uh detained in the bathroom," Clint said trying to put on a sheepish smile. "Water was running."

"Oh," the man smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Must be the TV downstairs. Happens sometimes."

"Must be," Clint said going to close the door. He firmly shut it and then walked back to Jimmy who was still trying to make himself heard. "Nice try," Clint said in his ear. Jimmy cursed into the heavy gag in anger. "Like I said before Jimmy boy, the only time you'll be free is when the fire burns the tape off your body. Think on that!"

Jimmy turned his head away in protest as Clint walked into the other room to get ready to leave. "Almost time to go and see Kim," he sang happily. Jimmy strained against his bonds but due to his rapidly leaving strength it was a losing battle. Oh Kim I pray you don't give in to his madman, please don't give up on us.

********

Kim started her search and felt sadness starting to overcome her each time she found a clipping with Jimmy's name in it. I have to find you, she said inside as she touched his picture on the screen with her fingers. Please let us find you in time.

Kim continued to stare at the screen before her in horror. Her eyes fixed themselves on the first death that Jimmy was involved with at Ladder 13 of Pittsburgh. Before that no one on his team had been involved with a death. 

__

Today sheer horror took its toll on the quiet street of Norfolk. The James family was awakened to the deathly smell of fire as flames quickly consumed their home. Melissa James was in the family's basement doing laundry when the fire struck at an early hour, trapping her inside. The rest of the family had already made it out when Fire Fighters from Ladder 13 arrived. James Doherty Ladder 13's new team lead called today a sickening breakdown in the chain of command that resulted in the unnecessary death of Melissa. A new Fire Fighter apparently failed to put his life at risk to save a still alive Melissa James Doherty was overheard saying. James Doherty was too overcome with anger and emotion to talk to the press and is at this time not under suspicion. An internal investigation is being conducted however and new team member William Clinton Ryan is said to be one of the ones under internal investigation. We are told this is the first fatality for Ladder 13.

She looked at the picture of a younger Jimmy and felt herself start to lightly cry. She continued to stare at his smiling face in anguish. Oh Jimmy please be okay, she said inside over and over again. She finished reading the article and went back up to the name William Clinton Ryan. "Clint Ryan?" She wondered out loud. She printed out the story and continued her search. 

She continued to scan Ladder 13's archives and came upon the second story that centred around the death of another young woman, this time in a large chemical fire. She read the words in silent torment.

__

Ladder 13 team lead James Doherty calls today a travesty. 'She should not have died,' were the words the young leader said to authorities. It was later claimed that one of Doherty's men decided to push through a wall that sent flames into the air pocket that kept the woman alive. 'Hazmat was less than 60 seconds away,' Doherty stated. When asked why the Fire Fighter, who is unnamed at this time, decided to take matters into his own hands Doherty's response was simply: ' he was inexperienced and shouldn't have been there, he disobeyed a direct order.' The tragic death of Susan Ryerson is not being blamed on any one person of Ladder 13 although an internal investigation is pending. James Doherty who had given explicit instructions as attested to by other team members is not under suspicion. William Clinton Ryan however is being questioned in connection with Susan Ryerson's death.

"So Jimmy was involved with two deaths that Clint might have been responsible for," Kim muttered as she printed out the article. "That would be reason enough back then for him to hold a grudge. But why now? Why wait so long?" She typed in the name William Clinton Ryan and sat back and waited as the computer did its search. "What happened after you left ladder 13 Clint?" And as soon as she asked the question she received her answer. The computer screen displayed a long list of various Ladders that Clint had worked for in the past. As she quickly skimmed the screen before her she noticed that each job had one thing in common. Clint was let go without recommendation. "The Chief has to see this," she said printing out the evidence that would prove that Clint not only carried a grudge but that he had troubling fitting into any company after that. "But why does he hate Jimmy so much?" She asked out loud.

"He probably doesn't even know anymore," the Chief said walking up behind her. "Probably the reason in his mind in the beginning has just been so convoluted that it's just festered into hate. Pure and simple. Why would someone hold a grudge so long without making amends in the beginning? Doesn't make sense."

"But he killed two people," Kim said softly. "Why wasn't he arrested?"

"Circumstantial evidence and his father," Bruce frowned.

"What?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Well apparently his father Dylan Ryan was a very powerful states attorney and got Clint off very quickly. Just brushed the whole thing under the carpet as technicalities. His father also was a big industrial guru with lots of pull which is why Clint was still able to work despite those fatal mistakes."

"He has to be stopped," Kim said firmly. "What did you find?"

"Well I was finally able to get a hold of his two references. The only reason he put them down is because they were friends of his late fathers and felt they owed him. Trust me in truth and off the record they would not recommend Clint Ryan for anything. What else did you find?"

"Lots," she sighed handing him the papers she just printed out. "Cheerful reading," she said stonily.

"I'll bet," he said with a frown. He looked at his watch and then at her. "Any word from Jimmy?"

"No his place is still quiet and so is his cell phone. It's like he's really gone," Kim said in a dead whisper.

"So now we have to try to make Clint slip up some how and get him to confess where he has Jimmy. That is if he's still alive."

"I have to believe he is," Kim said firmly. "But how can you expect me to be nice when there is a chance that he had kidnapped Jimmy and is holding him someplace, perhaps even hurt him?"

"Trust me Kim," the Chief said sitting down beside her. "It's not easy for me to look him in the face with the possibility that he might have hurt Tim just to get even with Jimmy. Notwithstanding the fact that he might be holding my top man and friend prisoner. It's not easy Kim, but we have to do it. It might be the only thing that keeps Jimmy alive."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well if Clint has gone through so much trouble to do all this to Jimmy I'm willing to bet he hasn't killed him yet."

"So he could go to wherever he has him and what, brag about this great day?" Kim asked in shock.

"Could be," Bruce said grimly. "Will you be okay with being around Clint or do you want to take the day off?"

"I have to sir," she said softly. "If it means Jimmy's life then I can't turn away now. What about the other guy? The one who attacked Doc?"

"Sully's team is on it. I just pray they find him and fast. I don't want another chemical fire started with all this going on."

********

"Davis until we have his last name finding this guy is going to be nearly impossible," Sully sighed.

"We have to find him Sully. Jimmy life depends on it."

********

Marty looked at his badly infected hand as he poured more alcohol to clean it more. He cringed with the pain but put a new bandage on it nonetheless. "It'll have to do," he said sourly. He looked down at the table before him and sighed. "Soon all this money will be mine," he said greedily. "Then I can leave this cursed country. No one will ever figure out it's me."

********

"Can I help you?"

"Riley Wilson from Fire House 32. I need to speak with the manager who sells your decommissioned chemicals," Riley said showing the greasy clerk before him his ID.

"Uh he's not around," the man said too hastily.

"Yeah right," Riley said reaching for his cell phone. "Now you will let me speak to the manager or I'll have this place swarming with mid-town cops so fast you'll be in retirement."

The man looked at him with a mean glare before giving in. "Fine, follow me," he said to Riley in a huff. 

Riley followed the man into the dingy warehouse and frowned. He looked at all the chemicals lying around and knew he had to call the state to issue a citation against them. Safety's sake alone, he said inside. His cell phone ringing broke his thoughts. 

"Riley Wilson? Hey Milt. Yeah I'm here, what do you have?"

"Check the sales invoices for the name Marty," Milt told him.

"Something tells me they don't keep invoices," Riley sighed. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah. I can fax it over," Milt said quickly.

"What's your fax number?" Riley asked. 

"It's on its way," Milt said firmly. I just pray this works, he said inside.

********

"Okay Kim," Bruce said with a sigh. "Clint will be here shortly. He always arrives 15 minutes before his shift. Can you do this?"

"I have to," she said trying to calm her growing nerves and fears. "I have to for us," she said softly. 

"Okay lets go and start the day," he said firmly.

Kim slowly made her way downstairs and spotted Alex walking up to her.

"Is he here yet?" Alex asked in a nervous tone.

"No," Kim said softly. 

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked her friend.

"Like I might never see the man I love again," she whispered sadly.

"Hey," Alex said giving her a quick hug. "Gotta put on a brave face okay? For Jimmy's sake."

"I know," Kim said forcing a smile. "I have to find him Alex."

"You will," Alex said firmly. 

"I wonder where he is," Kim said looking around. Where are you Jimmy?

********

"Well time to go to work," Clint said happily as he grabbed the roll of duct tape and walked up to Jimmy. He sat down in front of him and smiled. "I think today is going to be a good day," he said playing with the role of tape in his hands. "You think Kim will have coffee with me if I ask?" He said with an evil smile. 

Jimmy stared at him angrily and tried to keep his anger in check, least he sustain another beating. 

"I'll be sure to say hi," Clint taunted as he stood up before Jimmy. He turned around and looked out the window and saw Kim and Alex talking. "Think she'll want to marry me?" Clint sneered looking back down at Jimmy.

Stay away from her, Jimmy's mind yelled in vain. 

"So I hope you use this time to think about all the things you did to deserve this treatment," Clint said as he pulled a strip off tape away from its roll. He placed it over the cloth already stuffed in his mouth and the wrapped the strand all the way around his head, trapping the suffocating cloth deep inside. "Wouldn't want you calling for help while I'm gone," Clint laughed as he wrapped it around his head at the second time, completely sealing the cloth in his mouth, and silencing him totally. Clint wrapped it around once more and then tore the strip away. "Try to get out of that Doherty!" He laughed in Jimmy's heavily gagged face. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't break your nose. Breathing is going to be difficult as it is."

Jimmy cursed inside as he tried to protest his heavy bonds. But Clint just stood before him and laughed. "Later _hero_," Clint snided as he tossed the roll of tape onto the floor and turned and walked away. Jimmy tried to pull against his bound hands but soon tired and slumped back in defeat. Breathing was laboured thanks to the heavy gag and soon beads of sweat were pouring down his face. He tried to move the chair to make some noise but because his feet were so securely bound to the legs all that resulted was some soft shuffling sounds, not enough to make anyone take notice, let alone come and investigate. He looked back out the window and stared miserably at Kim and Alex. Oh Kim, he said inside, please don't give in to his lies. He felt his eyes start to water as he remembered that he still carried the ring she returned inside his pocket. Will you marry me again if I asked? Would you even want to? 

He felt a single tear start to slide down his face and knew if he didn't stop, his breathing would be even worse. But the more he continued to look at Kim and then his friends the more sadness he felt coming upon him. Then much to his horror he watched as Clint started to walk towards Kim and Alex. This can't be happening.

"Here he comes," Alex said to Kim.

I can do this, Kim told herself as Clint walked up to them.

"Afternoon ladies," he smiled broadly.

"Wow you look like you had some fun last night," Alex teased.

"More than you could imagine," he said with a wink to Kim. 

"Do tell," Alex said with a fake smile.

"Oh I never kiss and tell," he smiled back.

Kim clenched her fists as she tried to restrain herself from attacking Clint and making him tell her where Jimmy was. I just pray I haven't lost you Jimmy, she said inside. Please hold on if you can. She faked laughed, but inside was seething. 

Jimmy watched Alex and Kim laughing with Clint and felt defeat starting to set upon him. He watched her smiling like nothing was wrong. Of course she thinks nothing is wrong, Jimmy said inside, Clint's an angel to her. He continued to watch as another tear rolled down his cheek. I guess I have lost her, his tormented mind told him. I'm sorry Kim. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. 


	10. Up The Stakes

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit  
Chapter 10 – Up the Stakes 

Jimmy stared miserably out the window at Kim until the fire bell rang signalling their day had just started. He watched his team as they scrambled to get their gear and get in the truck. His truck! He felt anger starting to rise as he watched Clint laughing with his team members! I'm up here! Jimmy's mind yelled. I'm being held hostage by him! He yelled again. But the heavy gag ensured his total silence. He pulled on the tape until he felt his muscles strain under the pressure and he sagged back in defeat, sweat starting to pour down his face. His breathing started to increase which was bad because he could only breath through his nose. Usually in times of great stress he dwelt on Kim and that calmed him down. Now he saw her sad face in his mind because of what he did and knew he wouldn't be calming down anytime soon. Please don't give in to him Kim, his mind said in misery. Please!

********

Kim watched as Clint walked away after the team and got ready for their first call. "I just can't believe he's acting like nothing is wrong," Kim moaned to Alex as the Ladder 55 started to pull away. "I just wish I knew where he was keeping him."

"We'll find him," Alex said firmly.

"What if he buried him alive and we don't find him in time!" Kim snapped.

"Okay I think you need to just calm down," Alex said in a calm tone.

"Don't you see if I hadn't turned him away I _would_ be calm right now!" Kim moaned.

"Yeah but beating yourself up now won't help you or him. You need to calm down and think. Clint asked you for coffee right? Well if he does it again, go."

"You're kidding right?" Kim asked in surprise. "Go out with the man who may have kidnapped my fiancé?"

"Yes," Alex said firmly. 

"Oh yeah like he's just going to tell me," Kim said in anguish as Carlos walked up to them. 

"Ready to go?" He asked with a sigh to Alex. 

"Yeah," she said hugging Kim. "We'll find him. Davis is looking for the other guy right now. He'll find him."

"I hope so," Kim said sadly. She watched Alex and Carlos rush to the bus to take their first call and then found herself standing alone in the large garage. Where are you Jimmy?

********

Jimmy watched as Kim just stood in the entranceway, alone. Why isn't she working today? Jimmy felt sadness coming upon him as he continued to watch her. He did so until she turned around and headed back inside. He tried to pull one of his feet free but cursed the thick tape as it held him securely in place. AGGH! His mind yelled in angry defeat. I have to keep trying he told himself despite the fact his heart was beating faster and he was producing more sweat. He only stopped when he found himself heaving for air and the gag inside his mouth making him start to cough. If I choke on the gag I'm done for, he told himself as he tried to calm down. Think Jimmy, he commanded himself. Think hard of a way to make some noise. If I fall over I'll make some kind of noise but then there is a chance I'll break my arm from the weight. Think he'd take pity on me? Yeah right. There has to be a way. Think Jimmy! He commanded himself once again. 

********

Riley looked around the dingy office while he waited for the fax to come through. "So can I see your sales invoices?" He asked, knowing full well that he wasn't about to be shown proper receipts.

"Ah sales invoices?" The man asked in surprise. "Yeah…sure…I think I might have some…" he said as he turned and started to leave the room. "Be right back."

Riley heard the door close and then another open and close. Only when he heard an engine trying to turn over did he dash out of the room and out of the building. He reached the exit as the man finally turned the engine to the rundown truck over and tried to drive away. Riley stood in his path causing the truck to come to a sudden stop, inches from him. 

"Yeah nice try;" Riley said not moving. "Now turn this off or I dial 9-1-1."

The man sighed but complied and soon was back outside the truck. "Look I have no…"

"I don't care what kind of business you run," Riley lied. "I just want to know if one person has bought anything from you in the past month. That's it."

"Fine," the man huffed as he turned and headed back inside the office. He knew fighting with a man Riley's size was out of the question. All he could do was help him out and pray he left without calling the police. Little did he know Riley would do both. When they reached the office the fax from Milt had finally come through. Riley walked over and picked up the sketch of Marty. He took it and walked back to the grubby little warehouse worker.

"Has this guy ever bought chemicals from you?" Riley said holding up the picture of Marty. He could see by the man's face that there was recognition. "When?" Riley asked in a firm tone.

"About three weeks ago," the man sighed heavily. "Said he needed it for remodelling."

"Was it these chemicals?" Riley asked showing him the list the forensic lab had given him. 

"Yup," the man said. "Want to see them?"

Riley followed the man and gazed upon the improper storage of all the dangerous chemicals. He spied the ones he was looking for and then frowned. "Do you know these are now evidence in a murder case?" He asked softly.

"Look I wasn't sellin' these for no murder plan," the man said putting his hands up in defense.

"Next time maybe you'll be a bit more careful," Riley said pulling out his phone.

"You said you weren't going to call the police," the man moaned.

"That was before," Riley said firmly. "See it doesn't pay to break the law. Yes I need the police at…"

********

Marty looked at the chemical pails before him and smiled. "Time to go to work," he said as he got up and walked over to them. He put on his rubber gloves and grabbed a small metal tin. He took a small ladle and dipped it in the first chemical pot. "Time to create some magic," he smiled. "Or is it madness?"

********

Riley finally finished up with the New Jersey police and rushed back to his truck. "Milt it's me," he said in huff. "I was able to find the chemicals and the man responsible for selling them. Charges are being laid by Jersey police right now."

"And this Marty fellow?"

"Well the store manager thinks his last name might be Wilkins but he's not sure. He did give me an address however."

"What is it?" Milt asked quickly. "Thanks Riley, get back here. We still have lots to do."

"See you later," Riley said hanging up. He watched as they brought the store manager out in cuffs.

"You said you weren't going to call the cops," the man moaned once more.

"I lied," Riley said firmly as he turned around and got back in his truck and headed for the interstate that would take him back to New York.

Milt quickly called Bruce to give him the details. Bruce in turn called Sully and Davis.

"Let's go Sul," Davis said firmly. "I really want this guy."

"Yeah you keep saying that," Sully sighed. "I'm just afraid what might happen if we do find him."

********

Kim wandered back upstairs and into the locker room to put some stuff away. She glanced at Jimmy's locker and immediately felt tears starting to wet her eyes. "Where are you?" She asked in tormented whisper. She reached up a trembling hand and gently touched his nameplate. "Please tell me where you are," she moaned. She grabbed her jacket and headed back outside. "I need some fresh air!"

She spotted Clint's truck up ahead and slowly started to walk towards it. Where is he Clint, her mind asked? Where are you keeping him?

********  
Clint saw the burning mass before him but today he felt a certain sense of happiness in him. He watched the flames and imagined Jimmy trapped on the top floor with no way down. His mind traveled back to his apartment where Jimmy was securely bound and gagged and waiting for him to return. He remembered watching him struggle in vain against the tight bonds with no hope of escape and laughed inwardly. Tonight I'll have even more fun taunting you Jimmy. Yes I can't wait until today is over! 

"Hey Clint," Hemmings yelled to him. "You ready or what?"

"Yeah whatever," Clint said back. He grabbed his axe in his hands and headed for the front entrance of the burning apartment. Once inside he coughed from the thick smoke filling the hallway and immediately felt his eyes start to water and sting. "Smokes too thick. It's too dark, can't see a thing," Clint called out to the two men behind him. "Have to wait for some water."

"No time to wait," Stephens called back. "You need to push on. Jimmy would!"

"I don't give a damn what Doherty would do. Fine Hemmings go and get a damn hose!" Clint cursed angrily. Why can't they stop comparing me to that loser Doherty! Then they heard a scream, which immediately brought Clint back to the harsh reality of where they really were.

"We have to go now!" Stephens said firmly. 

"We need to wait for the hose team!" Clint yelled back.

"Forget that," Stephens said as he pushed past Clint and hurried towards the man who was yelling to them. Clint charged after Stephens but anger and rage were filling his mind not desperation to help the trapped victim.

Stephens raced up two sets of stairs and reached the heart of the fire. "Hello?" He yelled out. 

"In…here…" called a raspy voice. 

Stephens readied his axe and was about to push through the burning door when he felt a hand grab his shoulder to stop him. He turned around to see the angry face of Clint Ryan staring back at him. "Let go!" Stephens said pulling away.

"This is my rescue!" Clint said angrily as he pushed Stephens out of the way.

"The victim is what matters!" Stephens said trying to get to the man crying for help.

"Help…me…"came the cry, only much fainter.

"He's dying!" Stephens yelled. 

"Jimmy would never let you take the victim out. He always does!" Clint snapped.

Stephens stared at him as if he was insane. "When it comes to a victims life that's what matters the most. Especially to Jimmy. He usually brings them out because he risks his life more times than us. But if we get there first he doesn't care. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said I am taking the victim out!" Clint said meanly.

"Fine!" Stephens yelled as he felt the heat intensity starting to rise. "Just hurry up before they die!"

Clint looked at the wall before him and felt his fears start to take over once again. "We have to wait for the hose."

"Like hell," Stephens said pushing Clint out of the way. He readied his axe once again but this time was jerked so hard from behind he lost his footing and crashed to the floor. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Stephens yelled as he tried to pick himself back up.

"People who disobey my orders!" Clint yelled as he kicked Stephens in the gut. Stephens felt the blow, cried out and fell back to the burning floor.

"He's dying!" Stephens yelled as they heard another cry followed by a loud crashing sound. Both of them heard the floor starting to give way and knew it was only a matter of time before they went down with it. 

"Hurry this floor is going to go!" Stephens said as he pushed himself to his knees.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to my orders!" Clint yelled as he grabbed Stephens by the jacket and roughly hauled him to his feet.

"Because they are the wrong orders! Now let go," Stephens shouted as he tried to pull away. "The sooner Jimmy's back the better!"

Clint heard the words, which sadly just served to feel his growing hatred for Jimmy. Rage blinded him as he slowly started to push Matt Stephens backward towards the edge of the burning staircase. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Stephens yelled in horror as he tried to pull himself free. Clint kicked him in the groin and Stephens hold went limp in Clint's. Clint heard another faint cry but was too filled with rage to turn and help.

"Help…them…" Stephens called out sadly. He felt his legs reach the burning staircase and yelled out in pain as the fire started to lick at his legs. "You're crazy!" Stephens yelled.

"I'm better than Jimmy!" Clint yelled as he gave Stephens one final shove. Stephens cried out in horror as his body crashed through the burning splinters and plunged into the smoky darkness. His body slammed into the hard ground of the wooden floor three floors below and he knew he'd soon be dead. Clint watched with a sneer and felt no remorse for the life he just ended. He turned back to the burning mass and stood and watched while the waves of flames danced and laughed at him.

"Stop laughing at me!" Clint yelled in a mad rage.

Hemmings and the hose team finally reached the top of the stairs. The cry from Stephens he thought was from the victim they were trying to save. He failed to notice the body fly past him in the dark thick smoke. And with the staircase about to come down knew there wasn't much time to think about anything else. He reached the top and saw just Clint standing and looking at the burning apartment entrance. However he noticed two axe's on the ground and frowned under his mask.

"Where the hell's Stephens?" Hemmings yelled as he pulled his mask up.

"You need to hose the entrance. Hurry this staircase is going to come down any second," Clint yelled.

Hemmings turned his attention to the door and started to hose it down. After about 30 seconds there was an opening enough for Clint to get through. But he again hesitated.

"You're not going to get an invitation!" Hemmings said sarcastically.

Clint covered his face with his arm and pushed his way through the fire. He felt the flames immediately start to cover his body and he yelled of help. Hemmings frowned at him but hosed him down nonetheless. Clint readied his axe once again and pushed his way into the bedroom to find the body. 

However at the bottom of the stairs Doug Simpson was waiting with the hose, guiding it for the men upstairs. He heard a faint cry from down the hall and turned his gaze into the dark thick smoke. Of course he saw nothing but when he heard it again he knew he had to go and check it out. He made sure the hose was secure for the moment and rushed into the smoke. He neared the spot he heard the call and gasped in horror as he gazed upon the badly bleeding body of Matt Stephens. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate and knew time was wasting. 

"Need…help…" he said into his radio. "Stephens…bleeding badly…can't move…"

"What the hell?" The Chief said loudly.

"Taylor, Nieto, get in there now! We have a downed man!" Bruce yelled to the two 55 paramedics.

Alex grabbed the bag and followed Carlos who held the board and another bag. They entered the smoky entrance way and followed Doug's cries for help. 

"Please help him," Doug said sadly.

"Oh man," Alex said softly as she bent down to check if Stephens was still alive. "How did this happen?" She asked while she and Carlos worked to get him stabilized.

"Pushed…from…staircase," Stephens wheezed. "Clint…pushed…me…"

Alex and Carlos exchanged horrified looks but knew saving his life was the most important thing. 

"Has pretty bad head trauma," Carlos yelled as he gently lifted Stephens's head. He brought his very bloody-gloved hand away and went for his large bandages. 

Alex heard the stairs starting to groan above her and knew they had to work fast. "We have to move him now!" She said firmly.

Carlos finished getting the IV into Stephens and with the help of Doug Simpson they were able to lift him up and rush outside towards the bus. Bruce watched in horror as one of his top men came out of the fire all broken and bleeding. He rushed to his truck after Stephens was inside and followed after them as they sped towards Mercy. How the hell did that happen?

********

Clint reached the backroom only to find the victim passed out. He felt for a pulse and sighed when he found one. "Thank goodness he's still alive."

He hauled the man up and slung him over his shoulder and rushed for the door. "We have to get out of here," Clint yelled to Hemmings.

Hemmings waited until Clint and the victim were already down the stairs before turning and following after them. "Where the hell is Stephens?" He called out in a panic.

"Probably already outside," the other Fire Fighter yelled back.

They reached the outside and Hemmings watched as Clint rushed the victim to the waiting paramedics and frantically searched for the senior Fire Fighter. "Where the hell is Matt?" Shawn Hemmings demanded of Clint when he walked back to join them.

"I have no idea!" Clint snapped. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Clint said as he went to move past.

"He's your responsibility!" Hemmings said firmly. "Jimmy never comes out until all his men are accounted for!" 

Clint turned to Hemmings in another fit of rage. He pushed him up against the side of the Fire Truck and stared at him in anger. "I don't give a damn what Jimmy does!" He yelled back. "Why is everyone always comparing me to that loser?"

"Because you're doing his job!" Hemmings yelled back. He shoved Clint and angrily stormed away. Hemmings turned his gaze back to the burning apartment and watched in horror as it finally collapsed on itself. Maybe he was injured and went to the hospital, Hemmings reasoned inside. I hope he's okay. He turned and looked back at Clint. I wish Jimmy were here. Where the hell is he?

********

"He's flat-lining!" Carlos yelled out. "Move it Alex!"

Alex pressed the gas pedal all the way but knew it wouldn't be enough to save their friends life. 'Clint…pushed…me…' were the words her angry mind played over and over again. She glanced back at Carlos who was frantically trying to pump air back into Stephens failing lungs. He looked up at the heart monitor and knew nothing was going to help, but he knew he had to keep trying. 

"Breathe damn you!" Carlos shouted angrily to Stephens's unresponsive body. 

They reached Mercy as Matt Stephens flat-lined for the last time. Alex and Carlos still rushed his body into the ER but knew it would only be to pronounce the time of his death. 

"How many more are we going to lose?" Carlos asked with a moan as he watched them pronounce the time of death.

"Where is Jimmy?" Alex said sadly.

Bruce rushed up to them and stood behind him with a look of horror on his face. "Please no…" he said in a dead whisper. 

"Sorry sir," Alex said turning to him. "We did what we could."

"I know," Bruce said as he felt his eyes water. "He just became a new father. How on earth will I be able to tell this to Janine?"

"Want to know how it happened?" Alex asked firmly.

Bruce looked at her in surprise and then frowned as he watched the angry expression on her face. "I'm not going to like it am I?"

"Depends if you like murder," she replied coolly. 

"What?" Bruce yelled.

********

Jimmy finally felt fatigue starting to set upon him from all his attempts at trying to free himself. But he knew the tape was starting to strain and give him a little more leeway to get free. If there was even a chance at that he had to keep going. The pains in his stomach from hunger and the throbbing in his head from the hit were also starting to take their toll. But Kim's face fixed in his mind was what was urging him to keep going. Heavy beads of sweat started to roll down his face and breathing through his nose alone was laboured. But still he kept going. He kept pulling and straining against the tape that bound his hands to his chest and he finally felt it starting to strain loose. Keep going Jimmy, he commanded himself. He pulled again until his face turned bright red and he was gasping for air. The dry cloth inside kept making him cough and his lungs were starting to burn. He rested for a minute, blinking drops of perspiration out of his eyes and then tried again. He managed to get a little bit of leeway for his hands to move up and he moved his head down to try to at least loosen the cruel gag. 

Damn it! Jimmy's mind cursed in frustration. AHHHH! He yelled into the gag in anger. He looked up at the clock and knew in a few short hours Clint would be back. To what? Gloat about the day? Brag how he cornered Kim and made her go out with him? Or something worse? Will I have to listen to more of his lies? Will he beat me some more? Jimmy's mind frantically raced with questions to which there were no answers. I just have to get away from here, he said inside. And fast! I wish I knew what was happening out there, he said sadly as he lifted his eyes and looked outside at Fire House 55. Kim please find me.

********

Kim spied the Fire House up ahead and felt sadness returning. Jimmy was missing for more than 24 hours and she got calls from both Faith and Davis saying they had nothing. Riley was able to get confirmation that Marty had bought the chemicals but that still didn't mean he was responsible for starting the fires. She neared Clint's truck and felt anger starting to rise once again at the thought that he might be responsible for Jimmy's disappearance. She stopped and looked inside his truck and noticed a Polaroid picture on the floor lying face up. She squinted to see who it was and then gasped in horror as she realized it was Jimmy. It was a picture of him bound and gagged and blindfolded with duct tape. She looked at the jacket he was wearing. It was the one in his locker. When the hell was this taken, her mind yelled in horror? She pulled at the door handle and found it to be unlocked. With a trembling hand she carefully picked up the picture of Jimmy and put it inside her jacket. She closed the door and then turn and ran for Fire House 55.

********

Jimmy looked up and saw Kim running inside the Fire House garage and felt his tension starting to rise again. Why is she running? What's wrong? Has she found something?

********

Kim reached the locker room and stopped in a huff. She took a deep breath before she withdrew the picture once again to look at it. She felt tears coming as she looked at Jimmy bound and gagged. Is that why you were late the first day? She remembered Jimmy saying he had to cut himself free that's how he cut his palms but she said she didn't believe him. A tear hit the photo and she quickly wiped it away. Why did Clint do this to you Jimmy? And where are you now? She put the photo away and leaned against the locker. Where are you Jimmy? Are helpless like in that photo? Is that why you can't contact me? 

What is going on, Jimmy's mind raced in a panic. Kim, what is wrong!

Where are you now Clint? And where's Jimmy! Her mind continued to yell as she lightly sobbed.

********

Bruce drove back to the apartment sight trying to control his mounting anger. He just killed on of my men, Bruce yelled inside. Alex said if I reprimanded him in public he'd go to the place he had Jimmy and take it out on him. Is she right? How can I just walk up to him like nothing happened? And where the hell is Jimmy? 

Bruce's mind dwelt on the fact that Clint's anger caused him to murder a fellow Fire Fighter over something trivial. If that's the case then what can Jimmy expect? He didn't answer that question for he feared what the result might be. Probably Jimmy's death, he sadly concluded as he reached the spot Ladder 55 was just packing up. He took a deep breath and then pushed himself out of the truck. Hemmings of course was the first to approach. "Great," the Chief muttered. 

"Chief where's Stephens?" Hemmings asked quietly.

Bruce glanced over at Clint and frowned. "He um was injured Shawn," Bruce lied. "I need to talk to Clint. I'll ride with you to the hospital okay? Just wait in the truck."

"Okay," Hemmings said as he turned and headed for the truck.

Bruce turned and headed for Clint. I can do this, he said inside. Jimmy's life depends on it. I lost one good man to his lunatic I can't afford to lose another. 

"Clint I need to talk to you," Bruce said firmly.

"Yes sir," Clint said firmly as if nothing was wrong. Bruce drew him away from the others and spoke to him in a low tone.

"Uh what happened with Stephens?" The Chief asked softly.

"Not sure what you mean?" Clint lied.

"In the apartment. We found Stephens injured. Looks like he might have fallen. Did you see him or hear him?"

"Me?" Clint said looking around for Hemmings. "No I was waiting for the hose team. I was alone the whole time," Clint lied. "Where is he?"

"At Mercy," Bruce said firmly. "I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day okay? There might be an inquiry," he said softly.

"But sir I'm fine," Clint insisted.

"I know you are," Bruce said. "But I am still your boss and I think you just need to take it easy. It works that way."

"Jimmy slack off after a tough job?" Clint countered.

"Jimmy never slacks off," Bruce said. "I'll talk to Jacobs. You take the other truck back."

"Fine!" Clint said in a huff. He threw his jacket at the truck and then stormed off in the direction of the other truck while the Chief talked to Jacobs. After he was done he headed for the truck that Hemmings was still waiting in.

"So what really happened?" Hemmings asked once the Chief was in with the door closed.

"Matt died today Shawn," Bruce said sadly.

"WHAT?" Hemmings yelled. "Oh man tell me you are joking. You have to be…I mean his wife…a new baby…please sir tell me you are kidding."

"I wish I was," Bruce said softly as he started up the truck and headed back to Mercy.

"How did it happen sir?" Hemmings asked in anguish.

"He uh fell from the top staircase…"

"That's impossible sir I would have heard him," Hemmings insisted.

"The smoke was thick and it was loud from the burning building Shawn," Bruce started.

"I should have went with him…"

"What happened?" The Chief asked as they pulled away. 

********

Clint watched them drive past and looked at the anguished expression Hemmings face. "Something's happened," Clint muttered. "And how the hell did they find his body. He wasn't supposed to be found until it burned down on him," he said evilly, feeling no remorse for the life he just murdered; the father he just stole from his family and new children. Jimmy will pay, he said inside as he started the truck up. 

********

"Clint told me to get the hose. He said he would wait for the victim. But wouldn't go in until the hose was there. I went for the hose. When I got back Stephens was gone. But I noticed his axe on the floor, which was odd. My mind I guess was to occupied with getting to the victim that I failed to noticed Stephens. Oh man," he said as he started to cry again. "Why Matt?"

"I don't know," Bruce said softly. "But for him to easily take a life like that means he could do anything."

"Why didn't you say anything to him back there?" Hemmings asked angrily.

"Because there is another matter that complicates this," Bruce said gravely.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that he could be holding Jimmy hostage someplace," Bruce said softly. "We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to flush Clint out on his own. But seeing how he got angry today and…I think Jimmy's going to pay for what happened," Bruce said softly.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hemmings asked in anger.

"Someone we need to stop and fast. The problem is we can't do that until we find Jimmy!"

********

Marty heard the sirens approaching as he got into his truck and knew he was out of time. He quickly put the truck into drive and started off down the street.

55-David pulled in behind while 55-Charlie took the front.

"Sully there," Davis said pointing to the truck that was fleeing. "That matches the truck that those two bums described and the one the kid gave Bosco."

"55-Charlie put me through to 55-David," Sully said firmly. "I think we have our guy," Sully said firmly. "Let's go get him." Sully flipped on the lights and started to pursue.

"Damn it," Marty cursed as he saw the lights start to flash in his rear view mirror. He pushed his truck hard and sped towards the area he was most familiar with, the waterfront. He glanced back everyone once and awhile but knew by the sirens he was still being followed. He was about to duck down an alley when another police car carrying Bosco and Faith stared to come at him from the other side. 

Marty harshly turned the old pickup down another street and sped towards the waterfront. "If I can get to the warehouse I'll be okay," he reasoned in his mind.

"We can't lose him Sully," Davis said firmly.

"We won't."

Marty finally reached the waterfront and sped to pier 16, warehouse 45. He slammed on the breaks, grabbed his can and ran for the entrance as both Sully and Bosco's car came to a screeching halt. Marty dashed inside and quickly opened the can on the chemicals. He started to pour them in the entranceway and then made a trail to the back. 

"Come and get me!" Marty yelled to the officers outside.

********

Clint finally reached the Fire House to find it busy with excitement. He walked up to Kim and smiled at her. "What's going on?" He asked quickly.

"55 might have found the chemical arsonist," she said quickly. "How come you're back early?"

"Stephens was uh injured today," Clint said. "Chief said I needed to take a break. Said that's how it's done after a guy is injured. Jimmy ever do that?"

"I guess," Kim said trying to sound indifferent. She once again balled up her fists as she remembered the tormented picture of Jimmy in Clint's truck. 

"Where is Jimmy today?" Clint asked trying to resist the urge to look up at the window across the street.

"Probably with that woman," Kim said trying to sound angry. 

"Still can't believe he chose a tramp like that over a woman like you," Clint said softly.

Kim just smiled and turned away. She rushed into the locker room, knowing that Clint was right behind her. 

"Want to have a drink with me?" He asked softly. 

Kim turned to him with a frown. I'll never be able to do it, she said inside. I'll never be able to act like nothing is wrong. 

"Coffee? Next door?" Clint practically begged.

"Well I have to pick Joey up," Kim said quickly.

"A small coffee," Clint smiled.

"Okay," Kim said with a forced smile. "Right now?"

"No time like the present," Clint said firmly. Kim grabbed her jacket and they headed for the stairs. They reached the outside not knowing that a tormented pair of eyes was watching and slowly losing hope.

********

Kim? No this can't be, Jimmy's mind said in a panic. He tried to shake his head no to erase the image of them walking away together, but when he opened his eyes they were still there. Please no, Jimmy cried inside. Kim you don't know what he's like. He's the one that's been drawing us apart! Please don't go with him. But it was moot as he watched them laughing and talking and then enter the small coffee shop next door to the Fire House. He hung his head in defeat and felt tears coming. Kim no, his mind yelled. Please don't give up on me! On us.

********

"Let me talk to Janine," Hemmings said as they walked into the waiting area of Mercy.

"Go ahead," Bruce said softly. He watched Hemmings approach a mildly hysterical Janine Stephens before he turned and walked up to Alex and Carlos who still wrapping things up. "How is she?"

Alex looked up at him with a miserable stare. "Not good."

"Man I hate this part of the job," Bruce said sadly. "I just can't believe Clint would…and not telling him was agony…" Bruce said.

"I think he'll know something," Carlos said firmly.

"Yeah and Jimmy will pay the price," Bruce sighed. "Kim is going to go have coffee with him to see if she can get it out of him."

"And if she can't?" Alex asked in a whisper.

"Then God help Jimmy for none of us will be able."

********

"The building is surrounded Marty!" Sully yelled into the dark warehouse. "Come out with your hands up."

"Come and get me!" Marty yelled back.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Bosco asked angrily. "Let's go in there and get his ass!"

"Who knows what you'll be walking into Bosco," Faith said firmly. "We have to wait him out."

"We don't have time," Bosco said firmly.

"I'm with Bosco," Davis added. "Let's go in and get him."

Marty heard the argument and stood ready with his match. "Yes do come in and get me," he said in a dead whisper. "We can all die together."

********

Kim slowly walked into the coffee shop and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. This was the first place her and Jimmy ever had coffee. She remembered when they first met, his first day at Ladder 55.

__

'Hey I'm Jimmy,' Jimmy said rushing up to Kim. 'Want to have coffee with me?' He asked, flashing her the trademark smile that always made her give in.

'I don't even know you,' Kim said quickly.

'Here's your chance,' he smiled.

'In that case I accept,' Kim smiled. 'Where do you want to go?'

'How about next door?'

'Sure,' Kim smiled.

She fought back tears as she looked at the table her and Jimmy first sat at. Please hold on Jimmy, she said inside. Please know I still love you. But she knew she would have to convince again of that after what she said and how she acted when Sheila put on her little act. Now she cursed herself for at least not listening to his explanation.

"Here?" Clint asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sure," Kim mumbled numbly. She mechanically sat down and forced another strained smile on her face. "So why did you ask…"

"Because I want to get to know you better," Clint said firmly. "I figured after yesterday that loser would be history and a real man could have a chance."

"So do you know Jimmy from before?" Kim asked quickly.

"No," Clint lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he thinks he's all that when he's not!" Clint said firmly. "Someone needed to show him that he wasn't the only one who could be top dog."

"You sound like you know a lot about him," Kim said softly.

"Just that he has great taste in women," he said with a wink. "But doesn't know how to treat them."

Kim looked away and tried to fight the tears she knew were coming. Oh Jimmy you know how to treat me. I'm the one to blame for turning you away.

"Hey sorry," Clint said forcing her face back to his. He noticed her watery eyes and immediately cursed himself for making her sad. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know," she said wiping her eyes dry. "Tough time you know."

"That bastard!" Clint cursed. "Well I think he'll get what's coming to him."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked quickly as she dabbed her eyes.

"Guys like that always get their due," Clint said firmly. "Just a matter of time."

Kim said nothing only smiled weakly. But inside her mind was a rage of emotions. So will you if you've hurt him, Kim said inside. Jimmy's a better man then you'll ever be. 

"So do you think they'll catch the arsonist?" Kim asked.

"Probably," Clint said with a shrug. "The guy was an idiot. He deserves to be caught."

Kim looked at him with narrowed eyes. True to what Sheila told them about Clint turning on Marty was indeed coming true. 

********

"I'm going in!" Bosco said as he started to move for the entrance.

"Damn it!" Faith cursed to Sully.

"Me too," Davis said as he rushed up beside Bosco. 

"Wait!" Sully yelled out as he watched in slow motion as the entrance erupted in a mass of flames, catching Faith on his side and Bosco and Davis on the other.

"Bosco!" Davis yelled out as he quickly picked himself up and put out the flames that started to eat his pants. He rushed to Bosco and started to bat his arm, putting out the flames. "We have to get out of here," Davis yelled.

"Right," Bosco said as he coughed violently. 

"Davis!" Sully yelled as he helped Faith to stand up. 

"On two!" Davis yelled as they prepared to charge through the wall of flames. "We're coming through."

Davis and Bosco exchanged worried looks before the said a quick prayer and then pushed themselves through the wall of flames. 

Marty took the opportunity to rush out the back entrance and ran down the pier away from the now engulfed building.

"Bosco!" Faith yelled as tried to get the flames off him.

"Davis," Sully exclaimed as he bat the flames off his partner with his jacket. A few minutes later Bosco and Davis lay on the ground, breathing hard.

"That…was…fun…" Bosco panted.

"Next…time you're…going in…alone…" Davis wheezed.

"Just rest you two," Sully growled. He looked at Faith and sighed. "Now we have another manhunt to contend with. Any ideas?"

"No," she said reaching for her radio. She called in the description of Marty and the fact that he was on foot to dispatched and then turned back to help Bosco. "Smart move," she said sarcastically.

"Knew…you'd like…that…" he said with a pained smile.

"Yeah well he got away!" Sully said angrily. "Next time think before you jump Boscorelli!" He looked at Davis and frowned. "You didn't have to follow."

"I know," Davis said softly. 

"Where do you think he went?" Faith asked quickly.

"Probably to the nearest bus station," Bosco said sarcastically. "Think he'll want to hang around now?"

********

Marty spied an empty car, smashed the window and hot-wired it in time to drive away before the owner came running out after him. He knew the report of the stolen car would be announced but he needed time to get to his place and get his things. Then he'd go and see Clint, get his money and leave New York. At least that was the plan.

********

Both Kim and Clint heard the commotion going on next door and exchanged worried looks. "Another fire?" Clint sighed. 

"Never ends," Kim smiled weakly. She was about to say something when his pager went off. Clint looked at Marty's number and frowned. Damn him, he cursed inside.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked quickly.

"Wrong number," Clint lied. "But I guess we should go and see what's going on right?"

"Right," Kim said. What is the real reason you're dashing off, Kim asked inside.

"How about we finish this over dinner tomorrow?" Clint asked as they got up to leave.

"I'll let you know," Kim said with a smile.

"Fair enough," Clint smiled. They walked back to Fire House 55 and watched as the men scrambled to get their gear and leave to go and battle the now raging chemical fire. "I'll go and see what's going on," Clint said quickly.

"Okay bye," Kim said as she quickly rushed to the back of the truck. She noticed Clint talking to one of the guys and then turn and head for his truck. That call was something, she said inside. Oh Jimmy just hold on. He was called back which afforded her the opportunity she was waiting for. I'm coming Jimmy, she said inside. Please hold on.

Jimmy heard the fire bells, which broke him from his restless nap. He quickly opened his sleepy eyes and watched as Ladder 55 got ready to take another call. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Clint rushing to his truck. What he didn't know was that Kim had hidden herself in the back of the truck under a tarp. Clint made sure no one was looking as he hopped into the driver's side and started up his truck.

Kim felt her heart starting to race faster as the truck started to slowly move away from Fire House 55. But the ride was shorter then expected as Clint brought the truck to a halt only about 5 minutes later. She held her breath as she heard him get out and walk away. She heard a door slam and waited another five minutes before she thought of moving. 

After hearing nothing more she carefully moved the tarp and looked around. After seeing nothing she jumped out and headed for the back door. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure the loud pounding would give her away. I have to find him, she said inside. I have to find Jimmy. She walked down the first hallway and listened. She heard muffled voices from one room but nothing that said it was Jimmy or Clint. What if Jimmy can't talk? She remembered the awful picture of him gagged tightly and cursed Clint. Of course he's probably gagged, she told herself. Otherwise he'd call for help. Hold Jimmy, I'm coming.

********

Jimmy heard Clint's footsteps nearing and felt his heart immediately start to rise to panic mode. 

"Honey I'm home," Clint said happily as he opened the front door and the quickly locked it again. "Miss me?" Clint snided as he walked up to Jimmy who was still firmly bound to his chair in the living room. 

Jimmy cursed into the gag and narrowed his eyes in anger to which Clint only laughed. "Had a good day Doherty," Clint said as he slowly started to circle Jimmy. "You know that pain in the ass Stephens? Well he won't be bugging me anymore."

Oh man, Jimmy said inside please tell me he didn't injure another man.

"The Chief tried to lie to me by telling me he was just injured," Clint said in Jimmy's ear from behind. "But I think he's dead. In fact I know he is," he said with a laugh. "I tried to warn him not to go against my orders but he decided not to listen."

Jimmy knew that Stephens was a seasoned Fire Fighter and if he deemed it necessary to question orders it was because another life was in danger. But dead? They just had a baby, he can't be dead.

"Man you're going to have a big mess to clean up when you get back," Clint said standing up and walking back in front of Jimmy. 

Jimmy looked up at him with fear and anger. 

"Oh that's right," Clint said softly. "You're not going back."

Jimmy shook his head no and mumbled angrily into the heavy gag. 

"Sorry but that gag is not coming off! Not going to have you try to call for help. So stop your whining!" Clint yelled as he slapped Jimmy on the cheek. Clint looked at the tape and could see the give where Jimmy had been pulling on it trying to free himself. "Yeah nice try _superman_," Clint snided as he patted the tape back to Jimmy's chest. Then without warning he punched him hard in the gut, below his trapped hands.

Jimmy's body jerked forwards with the harsh blow but Clint just pushed his head back up. "So Kim and I had a nice time," Clint taunted. "We'll probably even have dinner tomorrow night. Want to watch?"

This can't be happening, Jimmy's mind yelled. She'll never stay with you. 

********

Kim slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor and stood in the quiet hallway and listened. She heard voices at the end of the hall and carefully made her way towards them. She stopped outside the door but frowned as she listened to two people arguing in another language. Jimmy where are you? One more floor to go.

********

"So now the big question is what to do with you Doherty?" Clint said in a low evil voice.

"Why not kill him now and get it over with?" Marty asked in a gruff voice. "Thanks for giving me a spare key."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hiding on the roof," he said walking up them and standing on the other side of Jimmy. "Hey pretty boy," he said lightly smacking Jimmy behind the head. 

"You better not have led the cops here!" Clint said angrily.

"Don't worry," Marty said quickly. "I dumped the stolen car miles from here. They'll be looking for a ghost for hours."

"Well that gives us time to get rid of Jimmy and get our money and get out of here," Clint said firmly.

Jimmy looked up at both men and felt a sinking feeling starting to develop. If I am not found soon I'm dead, he said inside. This can't happen. I have to be found, his frantic mind said to him. He noticed Marty smiling at him in an wanting way and felt his body temperature starting to rise. Why the hell is he just staring at me like that?

"Let's have some fun with him first," Marty said looking at Jimmy hungrily.

Jimmy felt panic starting to build faster as the thought about himself helpless before this evil man. What the hell does he have in mind?

"Looks kind helpless all tied up like that," Marty mocked as he toyed with the edge of the tight gag. "Not good to tease a man like me with a toy like this," he said touching Jimmy's hair. Jimmy jerked his head away in anger.

"I forgot you like boys like this," Clint snided. "Want to be alone with him for a bit?"

"Like you have to ask," Marty said meanly.

Jimmy shook his head no and felt his heart start to race even faster. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow as he watched Clint turn and walk out of the room. 

"Looks like you're all mine now," Marty said moving in closer. "Clint ever tell you about me?" He asked as he straddled Jimmy's lap. 

Jimmy tried to head-butt Marty but Marty dodged and then pushed his head painfully back. "Yeah Clint warned me about that."

Jimmy twisted his body and tried to pull himself free. 

"Yeah nice try _Mr. Fire Fighter_," Marty snided. He rested his hand on Jimmy' thigh and smiled. "Want to yell for help?"

Jimmy closed his eyes in sorrow, begging for someone to stop the nightmare he feared he's have to endure.

"Thing is," Marty said moving in closer, "there is no one around that knows you're here. So sit back and try to relax."

HELP ME! Jimmy's mind yelled in agony.

"Yeah we are going to have some fun," Marty said firmly as he pushed himself further onto Jimmy's lap. "Want to stop me?" He mocked. 

********

Kim finally reached the top floor and stopped and listened. She heard low laughter and harsh talking. She felt her senses going into overdrive as neared the first apartment. She heard low noises but then heard a commercial and knew it was the TV. Damn, she cursed inside. She walked to the second one. Quiet. Third one. Quiet. She neared the last one and stopped. What she next heard made her want to throw up.

********

"Man Clint this guy looks good enough to eat," Marty laughed.

"He's all yours Marty," Clint laughed. "Just hurry up so we can leave."

"We Jimmy I guess it'll have to be a quickie," Marty laughed.

********

Kim balled up her fists tightly and tried to calm her anger. She didn't hear Jimmy's voice and knew he had to be pretty helpless for them to be taunting him like that. They can do that to him, she said inside her mind. I have to stop them. But how? She looked around for a distraction to at least draw them away from Jimmy. I could call the cops, she said inside. That's what I'll do. Hold on Jimmy. She turned and rushed for the stairs, not knowing that any second Clint would be right behind her.

********

"Have to go to the truck for a sec," Clint called out to Marty who was still on top of Jimmy. "Try to behave."

"Not likely," Marty smiled at Jimmy. "Take your time," he called out with a smile. He looked back at Jimmy meanly. "Time for some fun," he said moving his hand to his zipper. 

Clint headed for the stairs only to hear a set of rushing footsteps two flights below. He peered over the edge and caught sight of a snippet of light colored hair as it passed though an opening. Kim! He started to rush after her; careful to step on the places he knew wouldn't make a noise. 

Kim reached the main floor and headed for the payphone that hung at the end of the dimly lit hallway. She heard noises above her and knew she didn't have much time. She fished around for a quarter and finally found one. She put it in the slot and started to dial Faith's cell number. As she reached the last digit a hand shot out of no where and pushed the silver receiver down, but not before the number had a chance to register on Faith's cell phone. 

Kim turned around in a start only to be confronted by a very angry Clint. "Calling someone?" He said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards him.

"Let go," Kim said trying to pull herself free. 

"Come and join the party," he said dragging her towards the elevator.

"Help…" Kim tried only to have Clint cover her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet. She tried to pull herself free but he succeeded in getting her into the elevator and pressed the three.

"Maybe we can have some fun before you and Jimmy die," he said in her ear. Kim mumbled into his hand as the elevator came to a stop. Clint dragged her down the hall and pushed the apartment door open.

"I thought you…" Marty started and then stopped as he looked at Kim struggling in Clint's grasp. "Another party favor?" He laughed.

Jimmy looked at Kim in Clint's grasp and started to panic. Kim! Oh man please not Kim, he said as he watched her try to struggle free. Kim no, he said in anguish. 

Kim looked at Jimmy who was tied tightly to the chair and felt her panic rise instantly. He was tied so tightly no wonder he couldn't escape. She noticed the bruises on his cheek and knew he hadn't gone willingly. He was in front of their noses the whole time but they never figured it out. She noticed Marty on his lap and his zipper half way down and felt bile starting to develop in her mouth. Jimmy no! Her mind yelled. Jimmy he better not have hurt you! Or worse…

Clint dragged her over to Jimmy and Marty and fairly threw her to the floor.

"Help…" Kim tried again only to have Clint backhand her on the mouth to stop her. 

Jimmy vowed revenge as he watched Kim hurt by Clint. His body buckled under his bonds as he watched helplessly as Kim's hands were then bound behind her back. She looked up at Jimmy with a look of sorrow and hurt. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed. She cried out as Clint meanly bound her hands and then pushed her back to the floor on her side. 

"If you yell I will make you sorry," Clint warned. "And then I'll make him sorry," he said referring to Jimmy.

"So what do we do with them now?" Marty asked as he got up and stood beside Jimmy. 

"Now…." Clint said with an evil grin as he looked from Jimmy to Kim. He bent down beside her and smiled. "Now we have some real _fun…_"


	11. A Slight Miscalculation A Fatal Mistake

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit…   
Chapter 11 – A Slight Miscalculation = A Fatal Mistake

"Some fun huh," Marty said with an evil smile as he put his hand on Jimmy's neck. "Sounds good to me," he smiled. Jimmy angrily jerked his head away but Marty grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back. "Think she'd like to watch?"

Kim saw the horrified look on Jimmy's face and knew she had to do something. I can't let Jimmy suffer that, she said inside. "The cops are on their way," she said quickly.

"Yeah nice try," Clint snided as he bent down to her and scooped her up in his arms. Kim struggled but it was in vain as he just tightened his grip. "The call never went through and you know it." And before Kim could react he pushed his face in hers and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Jimmy watched in vain as Kim was manhandled and then kissed against her will by his enemy. 

"Stop it!" Kim yelled. 

"I said for you to be quiet," Clint warned. "Marty show Kim I wasn't joking."

Marty moved closer to Jimmy's now trembling body and sat on his lap. His hand moved for Jimmy's open zipper and Kim knew she had to try anything.

"The call registered," she said quickly.

Clint knew that to be true and put a hand to Marty to stop what he was about to do. 

"She's lying," Marty snapped. "She just doesn't want me to have any fun at her boyfriends expense."

"Sadly she isn't," Clint said firmly. "All calls that go through register as distress calls if no one answers. That means cops will be here very soon. We have to get them away from here. We'll decide what to do on the road. Put his boots back on and untie him from the chair. But make sure he is still securely bound," he said as he looked at Kim meanly. "And the gag stays in." 

********

Faith opened her cell and stared at the unfamiliar number displayed while she and Sully waited in the waiting room for Bosco and Davis.

"Who from?" Sully asked.

"No idea," Faith said with a frown. She looked up to see Bosco and Davis slowly walking back towards them. 

"Man that hurt," Bosco said with a frown as he showed her the needle mark.

"Serves you right," she said slowly. "Anyone recognize this number?" She asked to Bosco and Davis.

"No but I can find out for you," Davis said writing down the number. He walked to the reception desk and called the operator. He turned back to them in a few minutes with a frown.

"What?" Sully asked.

"The address is right across the street from the Fire House."

"Let's go check it out," Faith said quickly. "Ha beat you to it," she smiled at Bosco. They headed back outside and into their respective cars. "I wonder who would be calling from there?"

********

Clint rushed off to pack a few more things up while Kim watched helplessly as Marty started to untie Jimmy's feet. He meanly shoved his boots on and cut the tape that bound him to the chair. Oh Jimmy, she said inside. I can't believe you have had to endure all this. She watched Marty's rough treatment and cursed. 

"This is for me," Marty said meanly as he put his hand on Jimmy's groin and squeezed hard. Jimmy cured in anger and Kim screamed out in horror. "Stop it!" Jimmy took the opportunity to kick Marty hard in the leg. Marty stumbled to his knee but backhanded Jimmy hard in the face. Jimmy turned his stinging face back to Marty in defiance and looked at him in anger. "I'm still going to have my fun before you die pretty boy."

Marty quickly zipped up Jimmy's pants and pulled him to his feet. Jimmy lightly swayed, trying to get his balance. He strained at the tape that held his arms to his chest but knew it was a losing battle. 

Kim however spied a small pocketknife on the floor beside the chair. She moved her bound hands and quickly cupped it in her trapped palms. This she would need later. 

"Time to go," Clint said coming back into the room. 

Jimmy knew if Kim's call registered that the cops would come looking. But there were no clues to leave behind. He suddenly remembered the small FDNY patch he had on his jacket. He roughly slammed his body into Marty's and both fell to the ground. He pulled as best he could at the patch with his trapped arms as he felt Marty and Clint grabbing at him to stand up. He finally yanked it off and left it on the floor not looking back down to give it away. It worked, both Clint and Marty kept their eyes on him. "Stupid move Doherty," Clint snided as he punched him in the side. Jimmy faltered a bit only to have Marty grab his arm and hold him tightly. "Not going anywhere anytime soon Mr. Fire fighter. So behave!"

"Please leave him alone," Kim begged in sadness. 

"And as for you my dear," Clint said pulling her to her feet once again. "You and I are going to have some fun before you die. You see if you just accepted me willingly then we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Go to hell," Kim spat. 

"I already am," he smiled. "Let's go."

Kim watched helplessly as Marty dragged Jimmy out the door and down the hall. They'll never find us now, she said in sadness not knowing about the clue Jimmy had left for the others to find. They reached outside and headed to the van Clint had stashed away just in case. Thankfully it was dark so that no one saw them dragging their hostages towards the dark van. Clint pulled the door open and pushed Kim inside. Once there he quickly bound her feet with some rope. 

"You're next _hero_," Clint snided as he pulled Jimmy in. He let Jimmy fall face first to the cold metal floor and Jimmy's nose produced a small amount of blood from the blow. 

"Oh Jimmy," Kim said sadly as she watched Clint bind his feet with more rope. "I'll drive," Clint said getting in the front seat. "You'll be distracted."

"Suits me just fine," Marty smiled as he closed the door shut and looked at Jimmy in an evil way. "This way I can finish what I didn't get to start inside." He looked at Kim and laughed. "Want to watch."

"You're a pig," she said firmly, but in a low tone.

"I know," he smiled broadly. 

Clint took off down the alleyway as both RMP's pulled up at the front of the apartment. 

********

"Well this is the address," Faith said to Bosco. 

"Yeah but it looks pretty quiet."

"Run the plates Davis," Sully said looking at Clint's truck. He got out and joined Faith and Bosco while Davis waited for the information. 

"This is Clint Ryan's truck," Davis said getting out of the car.

"Yeah but it's pretty cold," Sully said feeling the hood. "So there's a good chance he could still be here."

They all slowly walked inside and waited while Faith went and talked to the manager. She came back to them with a grim look on her face. "Well the manager says one of the tenants thought they heard a ladies voice involved in a scuffle out here about an hour ago. He also said another tenant heard a man calling for help but when he went to check it out it turned out to be a TV."

"Or so he was told," Bosco added. "Which apartment?"

"Top floor," Faith said. They all drew their guns and slowly made their way to the top floor. The floor which was practically deserted anyways was still and quiet. 

"Too quiet," Sully said softly.

"That's what worries me," Faith added. 

They reached Clint's apartment and got themselves ready. "Police open the door," Sully said firmly. No answer, only more stillness. "I said police…" he tried again while pushing on the door. Surprisingly it opened on it's own. "Mr. Ryan?" Sully said in a firm voice. All four of them rushed into the apartment only to find it empty and abandoned. 

Davis noticed the chair in the middle of the room and went and sat down in it. "Strange you directly see Fire House 55. I wonder why he put a chair right here?"

"Perhaps to show his hostage what he wouldn't be seeing for the rest of his life," Sully commented.

"How do you know that he had a hos…"

"Look at the chair," Sully said.

Davis finally noticed the duct tape on the back and sides and pieces on the floor. "Oh man," he said softly.

"Yeah but it doesn't prove that Jimmy was here," Faith said in worry.

"Yeah but this might," Bosco said holding up a small patch and walking towards them. It was the small FDNY patch that Jimmy had tore off his jacket and purposely left for them to find. Fortunately it worked. "Do the initials JD mean anything to anyone."

"Yeah but where the hell did they go?" Davis asked.

"Well there was a dark van sitting in the alleyway yesterday. Perhaps he used that," the manager said walking into the room to see what was going on. 

"Thanks," Faith said firmly. They finished their sweep of the room and turned and started to head back downstairs when Davis's cell phone rang.

"Hey Alex…what's up?…no just checkin' on somethin' why?…Faith? I can ask her…hold on," Davis said looking at Faith. "Alex wants to know if you've heard from Kim."

"No why?" Faith asked in concern.

"Well she apparently was seeing leaving with Clint to go and have coffee but neither of them can be found," Davis explained.

"A woman's voice was heard involved in a struggle an hour ago," Sully said. 

"Alex I'll call you back when we know anything," Davis said hanging up, but not taking his frown away from Sully's.

"So if Clint has both Jimmy and Kim that can mean only one thing," Faith started.

"Yeah he's going to kill them right now," Bosco finished. 

********

"Can you at least un-gag him?" Kim asked softly.

"Why? So we can all hear his petty lies and pathetic excuses?" Clint snapped.

"I don't understand," Kim said.

"Of course you don't my dear," Clint explained. "Jimmy is very good at hiding his mistakes."

Jimmy narrowed his eye in anger and just glared at the back of Clint's head. Clint caught his gaze in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "You brought this all on yourself Jimmy. So don't look at me like I'm to blame."

Kim looked at Jimmy and knew that this wouldn't be happening right now if she hadn't turned him away. She tried to beg forgiveness with her eyes but he just looked at her with a semi-defeated state. She watched in horror as Marty made his way over to Jimmy and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into his embrace. "Time for some fun Mr. Fire fighter," he taunted, lightly slapping Jimmy on the gag.

"Please leave him alone," Kim begged in sadness.

"Sorry my dear I can't do that," Marty said firmly. "Since you can't partake of the goods before you die there is no reason for me not to."

Jimmy tried to squirm out of Marty's arm but Marty tightened his grip until Jimmy realized that he'd only hurt himself more by doing that. Jimmy felt his lungs starting to heave from the pressure around his neck and quickly stopped his pulling. "There much better," he snided as he mockingly patted Jimmy on the head. Jimmy closed his eyes and said a quick prayer asking for strength to endure what he had to before Kim and still keep some semblance of pride. But he knew that Clint wasn't joking. He was going to get his money and then take them someplace to be killed. 

Kim watched Jimmy struggling in Marty's grasp and could only imagine the terrified thoughts going around in his head. I have to do something, she said inside. I have to get his attention away from Jimmy. Her thoughts however were interrupted by Clint's question.

"Where the hell is the money?" Clint asked Marty who was still playing with Jimmy's hair.

"The garage behind Melvin's place. Out there on Railway," Marty said with a smile.

"Better still be there," Clint said angrily.

"It is don't worry," Marty said firmly. "And when he goes to get the money we are going to party," he said playing with Jimmy's zipper button.

Kim looked at Jimmy in Marty's grasp and knew she had try anything to stop that. "Why are you doing this Clint?" She asked softly at first.

Clint heard the question and immediately his anger towards Jimmy started to grow. "Because he ruined my life," Clint replied.

"In what ways?" Kim asked.

"Everything I had he took from me!" Clint spat.

Jimmy felt his anger starting to grow and shook his head no. He tried to mumble into the gag but it as a useless attempt, which just made Marty laugh more.

"Everything I ever worked for he stole form me."

"Jimmy earned everything he ever got," Kim countered.

"That's not true and you know it," Clint said angrily. 

Kim knew his temper was starting to grow which she hoped would cause him to be distracted. In that case she also hoped the van might do something to tell others they were in trouble. 

"He was my friend in the beginning but it was because he just wanted to steal everything I worked hard to get."

"Like Melissa James?" Kim questioned.

Jimmy looked at her in surprise. How did she know about Melissa James? I never told her about…

"Shut up," Clint warned.

"Or Susan Ryerson?" Kim said again, goading him on.

Okay she must have looked it up, Jimmy said inside.

"I said to shut up!" Clint yelled.

"Did you take them away from Jimmy?" Kim yelled back.

"Hey man watch the road…" Marty finally said in a small panic as they felt the van start to veer slightly to the left. 

It's working, Kim said inside. I have to keep trying. "You took them alright from their families. You killed them."

"Jimmy killed them. He made me made those mistakes," Clint said looking back at her in hate and contempt.

"Hey man…" Marty started again, feeling his own fear starting to develop. 

Clint however spurred on by hate and jealously didn't hear what Marty was trying to tell him.

"So your own solution is to what kill him? That's pretty sad Clint. But even so when we die Jimmy will be remembered as a hero. You'll be nothing more than a coward and murderer!" Kim yelled in anger.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled at Kim. And in an instant anger took over. He pulled his hands away from the wheel and looked at her in hatred. "Jimmy's to blame. You…"

"Stop blam…"

"Clint…LOOK OUT!" Marty yelled.

Clint snapped back to reality and looked out the front windshield only to see them heading for a telephone pole. He slammed on the breaks and turned sharply to the right. The van however failed to stop in time and the right side smashed into the telephone pole. 

For a few minutes they all lay in silence and agony.

"That…was really….stupid…" Marty groaned from the back. 

"Shut…up…" Clint moaned back.

Kim slowly started to move. She had a bump on her head and felt some blood above her eye. She had been thrown into the right side behind the passenger's seat and was covered with books and papers and various tools. She allowed her eyes to adjust and then quickly looked for Jimmy. He was pushed up against Marty and had several containers of chemicals on top of him, thankfully they weren't opened. Her eyes quickly scanned for injuries and rested on an ugly open gash on his forehead, sending a steady trickle of blood down the left side of his face. 

"Jimmy…" Kim said weakly as she tried to sit back up. She felt for the small knife, which was amazingly in her hands. But with them bound behind her back it was hard to sit up. 

Jimmy's body was so tired from hunger, lack of sleep, his beating and now this, that he just wanted to close his eyes and rest. But he knew that both of their lives were in danger and he couldn't. His head ached and he knew he had a sustained a blow to the back of it. He also felt the warmth of blood trickling down the left side of his face and knew he had an open cut of some kind. The dust that was stirred up caused him to cough violently into the heavy gag, causing his lungs to burn more and his eyes to water. The sweat from his forehead told her that he was needing air, badly.

"Please un-gag him," Kim said sadly.

"No," Marty said firmly.

"But he's choking!" Kim insisted.

"Fine…" Marty huffed as he too pulled himself up from under the containers. He roughly jerked Jimmy to a sitting position and was about to pull the tape off his face when Clint's voice stopped him.

"Remove that gag and I'll kill you myself! Jimmy stay's quiet and that's that!" Clint snapped as he plied himself off the steering wheel. "And you my dear…" he said looking at Kim. "If you ask again I'll shut you up. Mind you I should right now as you are the cause of this!" He yelled in anger. He lost his temper and slapped her harshly on the face. 

Jimmy felt himself wince at her pain and looked at her in concern. 

Kim however didn't look at Clint but looked at Jimmy and knew he was having a great difficulty breathing normally. His lungs must be on fire, she said inside. She didn't care about the pain she had to endure only of the pain that he was suffering.

Marty pushed the containers off Jimmy and pushed him back against the left side of the wall. Jimmy rested his throbbing head on the panel and closed his eyes.

Clint noticed a man running towards him and knew it was time to leave. He started up the van again only to have the engine fail. "Start damn you!" He cursed angrily.

Kim heard the man shouting and prayed he would reach them in time. He didn't.

By the third time the engine finally turned over and the van slowly started to move away.

"Hey!" The man called out. "Hey are you okay?" He asked Clint's angry face in the window. Clint gave him the finger as he drove away.

"What the hell was that all about?" The man said pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialled 9-1-1 and reported the hit and run, giving the description of the van that they already were looking for.

********

Sully and Davis's conversation was interrupted by a call from central. The call told them the details of the hit and run and described the van they were frantically searching for.

"What the…" Sully started.

"Sully that's them," Davis said quickly as he reached for the radio to tell Faith and Bosco.

"Let's go," he said firmly as he flipped the sirens on and started to speed away, with Faith and Bosco right behind him.

********

Kim rested against the back of the backseat and tried to open the small knife. Once the arrived at their destination she knew she wouldn't have much time. The blade finally opened and despite several small cuts she sustained she managed to get it the way she needed it and started to slowly cut the tape. She kept her eyes fixed on Jimmy and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' 

Jimmy closed his eyes and nodded yes back. He opened them back up and wish he could say them back. Does she really love me, he asked inside? Or is she just saying it now because we are going to die? Oh man I hope it's for real. 

Kim looked at Jimmy's frown and knew he was still unsure she was telling him the truth. "I really do," she said softly.

"Oh man cut the chatter already," Marty moaned. 

"I just need to talk to him okay," Kim said in a small voice. "I'm scared…and…" she started only to have her eyes well with tears. Part of it was just a performance for Marty but part of her really did want to cry from being so scared at not knowing what lay ahead for them. 

"Oh brother…now she's crying…." Marty said to Clint.

"Zip it Kim," Clint said firmly. "I'm warning you."

"I love you Jimmy," she said softly and then stopped.

"How can you love someone so selfish and arrogant!" Clint snapped again.

"Hey man cool it okay? Don't let your anger get…"

"Shut up Marty! Jimmy is selfish and arrogant. Why the hell can't she see that?"

"I know exactly what Jimmy is," Kim said firmly. "He's the father of my son and the man I love more than life itself. He didn't betray me in any way."

Jimmy looked at Kim in surprise. He felt happiness cover him but knew it would be short lived. I pray this is the truth Kim.

"But he cheated on you!" Clint insisted.

"In your mind only. Not in reality," Kim said firmly. "And with a woman you paid nonetheless."

Jimmy felt relief cover him at Kim's words. Then she does believe me, he said inside. Thank heavens. 

"You believed it!" Clint snided.

"I was a fool," Kim said sadly. "I can only hope to that he forgives me one day," she said not looking at Jimmy for fear she'd cry again.

Jimmy heard her tormented words and felt his own eyes water. I do forgive you Kim, he said inside. I love you.

"Well maybe when you are both enjoying life in hell he can forgive you then!" Clint spat. "But for now if you say another word I will gag you! So shut it!"

Kim did because she said what she needed. She needed Jimmy to hear that she still loved and believed in him. That would give them both the strength to endure what lay ahead. 

Clint knew the guy probably called the cops by and now and knew they didn't have time to waste. Once they reached Melvin's they would take his car. 

Marty looked over at Jimmy and smiled. "Time for some fun before we get to Melvin's," Marty taunted.

"Please leave him alone," Kim said softly.

"A fine piece of meat like him?" Marty said meanly. "Shut it bitch or I'll do it for you."

Kim looked at him in contempt but didn't say another word. She quickly folded the knife back in her hands and readied herself to lunge at Marty if he tried to attack Jimmy. 

Marty crawled beside Jimmy and pulled him onto his side. Jimmy looked up at Kim, begging for help from Marty's dark desires. "You have an nice ass pretty boy," he said slapping Jimmy on the ass. "Nice and firm," he said giving it a squeeze.

Jimmy felt his heart start to race and knew he was about to throw up if Marty continued. However with the heavy gag if he did throw up he'd just choke on it and die. He could do nothing more then endure this torment.

"Let's see what else is nice about you," Marty snided as he turned Jimmy onto his back and rested his hand on his groin. He looked up at Kim and smiled. "What does he have in here?" He laughed. Marty turned his twisted gaze back down to Jimmy allowing Kim to push herself to her knees. With her bound feet she had no choice but to try to hurl herself at him. She caught him in the side with her body taking him off Jimmy. Jimmy managed to roll away and get onto his side. He quickly looked at Kim who was now entangled with Marty. 

"I can't believe you just…" Marty said in anger as he pushed Kim off of him. He meanly backhanded her already bruised face, making her lip split and bleed. But that was the price she would pay for getting him away from Jimmy. 

Jimmy watched in helpless horror as the woman he loved sustained a beating for him. Kim no, his mind yelled in agony. Please stop hurting her.

Kim looked back at Marty in defiance and tried to ignore the fear she was feeling and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Very courageous my dear," Marty said in anger. "But it won't change a thing!"

"It might for now," Clint said firmly. "We're here. Untie their feet and we'll move them into Melvin's SUV."

"Jimmy rides in the back with me," Marty said looking at Kim.

"Fine," Clint huffed. "But not after I have a few quality minutes with him," Clint said stopping the van in Melvin's dark covered garage. Marty cut the ropes that bound Kim's and Jimmy's feet and opened the side door. Kim looked at Jimmy and quickly moved towards him. "I love you," she whispered in his hear and quickly kissed him on the cheek before she was roughly pulled away from him by Clint's hand.

"Time for a change of scenery," Clint said dragging her out of the truck. "Bring him."

"With pleasure," Marty said looking down at Jimmy. "You and I will still party pretty boy. Even if it is for only a few minutes." Marty then grabbed Jimmy's arm and yanked him towards the opening on his knees. Jimmy stumbled out of the van and landed hard on his knees and hands. "Here let me help you," Marty snided as he pulled him to his feet. 

"You can wait in here," Clint said pulling Kim into the front passenger seat of the SUV and strapping her in with the seatbelt. "Won't be long," he said kissing her on the cheek. Kim pulled her head away only to make Clint laugh and close her inside the vehicle. "Get the money!" He said to Marty. "I need to talk to Jimmy."

Marty went to the places he stashed the money and started to transfer it to the trunk of the SUV while Clint dragged a very tired and battered Jimmy to the front of the SUV. He grabbed Jimmy by the neck and turned him to face Kim. And before Jimmy could react he slammed him face first into the hood of the SUV breaking his already cut lips. The second blow caused blood to come from his nose and his head start to throb even more. 

"NO!" Kim yelled in agony as she watched helplessly as Jimmy sustained his useless beating. Clint next punched Jimmy in the kidneys and Kim felt tears running down her cheeks when he was hit a second time and fell to the ground, out of her sight. 

"You're pathetic!" Clint yelled as he kicked Jimmy in the leg. 

Kim turned her head away in sorrow unable to stop herself from fully crying at watching Jimmy being hurt. "He can't defend himself," she whispered in torment. Then she spied a car phone resting on the floor between the two seats. She quickly pushed one of her shoes off and pressed the on button with her toe. "Please let this work."

********

"Hard to tell in the dark but that looks like a van imprint to me," Bosco said with a frown. 

Davis flashlight caught tiny flecks of brown that corresponded with what the witness was telling Sully. "Yeah but where the hell are they now?"

Kim finally managed to get Faith's number dialled and pressed send.

"Faith Yokas," she answered. "Kim?" She asked quickly making all three men stop and look at her. "Where are you?"

"I don't know Faith…" Kim said softly. "In a garage someplace. Clint has us. He's…"

"He's what Kim?" Faith asked in horror at hearing the pain in her voice. "Are you okay? Is Jimmy?"

"Jimmy's uh…he's hurt Faith…bad and…"

"Oh man," Faith said softly. "Where are you?"

"I don't know…Railway I think…but we are switching cars…we are now in a black explorer…and…"

  
"Kim?" Faith asked.

Clint stopped his beating of Jimmy and looked up at Kim with a smile to see if she was still watching. He saw her talking and quickly frowned in anger. He rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"Faith…we…AHHH!" Kim yelled as Clint yanked the phone from her.

"Kim!" Faith yelled out in a panic. "Kim!"

"The next time you see her cop she'll be in hell with you!" Clint yelled as he yanked the phone from the dashing and throwing it to the ground, smashing it into pieces. "That was not smart," he said to Kim and slapped her in the face. 

"Kim!" Faith tried again. "It's dead and that bastard just threatened me."

"Where are they?" 

"Railway she thought…" Faith said looking at Sully. "This could get really ugly if we don't find them in time."

"Then let's go," he said firmly. "We're done here."

"Railway isn't to far," Bosco said firmly. "I'm driving."

"She said Jimmy was badly hurt," Faith said softly.

"'We'll find them," Davis said firmly. "We have to."

They wasted no time in getting back into their cars and speeding away. "We'll each take one end," Sully directed. 

"That was very unwise," Clint warned Kim as he walked back to Jimmy. "Now I'll just have to take it out on him."

Kim closed her eyes in sorrow and knew Jimmy was suffering because of what she did. But in the reverse he would have done whatever it took to try to get them rescued. She felt tears streaming down her bruised face as Clint finally pulled Jimmy back to his feet. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror at Jimmy's appearance. His beating was vicious and he looked like he was in severe pain. Clint dragged Jimmy to the backseat and pushed him in behind her and roughly pulled the seatbelt over him and then slammed the door shut, sealing them both inside. "Move your ass Marty! Cops will be here soon."

"I'm sorry," Kim said softly. "I know I'm to blame for all of this."

  
Jimmy tried to mumble no but she couldn't see him shaking his head. Oh Kim, he said inside as he leaned his body back on the seat and closed his eyes. You are not to blame, Clint is. And he will pay for all he's done, Jimmy vowed inside. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart from his beating but as he heard the trunk slam shut and Marty's heavy footsteps heading for the back, he knew he was in for another bout of agony. 

Clint got in the same time as Marty and started up the SUV. He turned to Kim with an evil smile. "Time to go and see your final resting spot."

Kim closed her eyes and said a quick prayer that somehow this madness would be stopped. But some prayers just aren't answered she would quickly find out. 

"Miss me?" Marty taunted Jimmy as Clint started to pull away. He moved himself closer and looked at Jimmy in a mean but hungry way.

"And if you say another word," Marty said grabbing Kim's hair and jerking her head back painfully, "I'll shut you up for good."

Marty looked at Jimmy and leaned in close. Marty would have thought with his recent beating and the condition hew as in that Jimmy would just accept defeat and sit back and do nothing. However he was wrong. Jimmy used his head to slam into Marty's breaking his nose, this time for sure.

"Damn it!" Marty yelled in anger. "Damn bastard broke my nose."

Kim smiled to herself but didn't say a word.

"Fighting till the end eh Jimmy boy?" Clint snided. "I wonder how tough you'll be when the fire starts to burn you alive and you can't put out the flames."

"No…" Kim whispered in horror.

"Don't worry my dear I wouldn't dream of letting him have all the fun and not you."

"Please don't do this," Kim begged. "Anything but that please…"

"Anything?"

"Yes," Kim admitted in defeat. "Just don't hurt him."

Jimmy heard Kim's sad words furiously shook his head no. Clint watched him in the rear-view mirror and smiled broadly. "Will you marry me and forget him?"

Kim hesitated for a second knowing she could never forget the man she truly loved. 

"Kim?"

  
"Please just let him go," Kim begged.

"You marry me or you both die! Now decide!"

Kim knew no matter what she said she'd regret it. If she did choose to marry Clint he would kill Jimmy anyways and she'd live with that betrayal all her life and a miserable life it would be. But if she said not then she would die along with him. At least we'd both be together, she said inside.

"Kim?" Clint persisted. "Will you marry me?"

"I'd rather die than live forever with a man like you," she said firmly. "I will never marry you."

"Fine then you'll die with him!"

"At least we'll be together," she said sadly. "I love you Jimmy," she said firmly. "Forever."

Jimmy closed his eyes and breathed an inward sigh of relief at her decision. He knew she could have saved herself but the fact that she wanted to be with him proved to him that she indeed did love him like she claimed. 

"Fool," Clint said under his breath.

"I might be that, but at least I'm no coward," Kim said softly. She turned her head and looked out the window, unable to stop the tears that started to fall once again. Jimmy watched her mournful expression in sorrow and felt his own eyes water. Inside he felt defeat and despair and no doubt she was feeling the same. Their life together, their future dreams and their son was all up in the air now. Things they wanted so much but would never live to see again. 

"I hope Joey likes the new home I make for him," Clint taunted Kim.

Jimmy looked at Clint and blinked away angry tears. NO! His mind yelled out. You can't take my son.

Kim looked at Clint's face and knew he was goading her into another fight. "Legally he's under the care of my mother. And there is no way in hell she'll ever give him to you."

"Want to bet?" Clint countered. 

"Can we stop somewhere already?" Marty moaned as he just sat in the back trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"No," Clint said firmly. "Once they are on their way to hell we'll leave the state and get to another hospital. So just bear it 'til then."

"But he broke my nose," Marty whined.

"Shut up already," Clint said in annoyance. "Man I can't wait until the night is over."

Kim heard his words and cringed. Please find us Faith, she said inside. Please.

********

"Anyone see anything?" Faith asked Sully over the 2-way.

"Nothing," Sully sighed. "We have been up this side and the back alley twice. If they were here they are long gone."

"Bosco I…" Faith started as they both pulled up to Melvin's place and stared at a brown van. "Sully we found a brown van near the end of the second block. Check the house in the front. Number 53."

Bosco stopped the car and both got out and grabbed their flashlights and guns. "Please let them be alive," Faith said firmly. They both spied the large dent in the right side and knew they had indeed found the van that used to carry Jimmy and Kim. Faith readied herself while Bosco shone the light and got inside the van. "Nothing," he said angrily. "But looks like whoever was in here sustained something," he said pointing to various spots of blood.

"Oh man," Faith said looking at Bosco. "We have to find them."

"And fast," he agreed. 

"Nothing in the house," Sully said coming to the back. "I don't even think the house tenant was home for the whole day. I'm going to run a check no who lives here. I mean why did they pick this place? Unless…."

"Unless what?" Faith asked quickly.

"Unless they picked something up while they switched vehicles."

"Like chemicals?" Davis asked.

"To start a fire?" Bosco asked.

Faith and Sully exchanged worried looks and knew both of their partners were right. This evening was going to end with a fire.

********

  
They drove the rest of the way in silence finally coming to a stop outside a large warehouse. "Hope you like your new home," Clint said looking at Kim. He reached over and grabbed her chin in his hands. And before she could say or do anything he pulled her face to his and started to kiss her lips. 

Jimmy pulled against the seatbelt but Marty firmly pushed him back. Kim finally jerked her head away only to see Clint laughing in her face. "One last kiss my dear," he said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Bring him," Clint said to Marty as he got out of the SUV, grabbing some rope from the floor. He walked around to Kim's side and pulled her out of the truck and started dragging her towards the large warehouse. Once inside he turned on a light and pushed her to the floor. "It's too bad you didn't accept my offer," he said firmly as he bent down to her and started to tie her feet. 

"I'd never love you," Kim said firmly.

"Jimmy has nothing to offer you," Clint said in anger.

"He has his love and I don't need anything more than that," she said firmly. 

"What a waste," Clint said. They both looked up as Marty dragged Jimmy to them. Jimmy firmly stood his ground before Clint and Marty and tried not to show fear despite what he felt inside. "Time to pay the piper Jimmy boy," Clint said slapping him on the cheek. "I think this end is a fitting one for you. Since you love fire so much why not let it love you back. To your death!" Clint roughly pushed Jimmy to the floor and then bent down to tie his feet. "And this time you get no knife to help you out."

He finished tying his feet and then looked at Marty. "Let's get the chemicals and get started." 

Kim watched them leave then quickly spoke to Jimmy. "I have a knife and I'm almost through my tape."

Jimmy looked at her in amazement. He knew she was scared to death but she was acting so brave and doing everything that she needed too in order to help them survive this nightmare alive. She opened the knife again and started to cut the tape from her wrists. 

Clint and Marty returned with a few buckets in each hand and started to cover everything they could. "Start with the back and then we'll do the front. We'll toss the match when this place is good and soaked," he said walking up to them. "And just in case you thought I forgot about you…" he said with an evil smile. "I haven't." And before both could react Clint started to spray some on Jimmy.

"NO!" Kim yelled in horror. "Clint no…"

"Oh I'll not leave you out my dear," he said looking at her. He splashed some on her also, wetting her but not soaking her completely.

Jimmy furiously shook his head no only to have Clint douse more on his jacket. "Now you'll be sure to be nice and toasty."

  
Clint laughed as he turned and left them and headed back outside to get more containers. Marty meanwhile continued to pour them on the back, covering the back exit and the small office. "Nice safe," he laughed. 

"Jimmy are you okay?" Kim asked in a shaky voice.

Jimmy nodded his head yes mostly for her benefit, but inside he was scared to death of them both being burnt alive. He strained against his bonds but knew unless he was freed he'd never get loose. Kim finally got her hands free and pulled the tape apart. 

"Hold still," she said looking around at Marty, who had his back to them still. She cut the tape around his hands but left them together so it looked like he was still tied up. She cut slits in the tape on either side of his arm freeing him completely. Kim started on her feet only to hear Clint's loud voice coming back. She quickly put the knife back in her palm and put her hands back behind her back. 

Jimmy was thankful that he at least was partly free. His hands were free and so where his arms. His feet would take some time but perhaps they'd have another opportunity to use the knife again. Thank you Kim, he said inside. I'm so glad you're here. 

"Miss me?" Clint taunted as he looked at them and laughed. He started to pour the chemicals on the entrance and up the side opposite Marty. "Hope your friends find you in time. NOT!" He said with evil laughter.

********

"Hey Milt check this out," Riley said quickly. 

"What did you find?" Milt asked walking over to his desk.

"This report from Cecil shows that all these warehouses belonged to this one man. Dylan Ryan. Now he left them to his son William Clinton."

"Clint?" Milt asked with a frown.

"Could be. Now this guy also had a stepson. Martin Wilkins."

"Marty?"

"I'm betting it's the same guy. But Milt look. These warehouses on this list have already been taken down by mysterious chemical fires. There's just one more to go."

Milt picked up the phone and quickly called Bruce. "You have to warn Jimmy."

"Jimmy's still missing Milt and now so is Kim. But I think I know where Clint might be taking them."

"You think he's going to take down the last warehouse with them inside?" Milt asked in horror.

"I have to call Sullivan," Bruce said hanging up.

"Let's go," Milt said to Riley. "Maybe we can help two another disaster."

********

"What?" Sully asked Milt. "We're on our way. Central put me through to 55-David."

"We'll meet you there and pray we are in time," Faith said firmly.

********

Kim saw Clint and Marty leave together and wasted no time in trying to untie her feet. She handed the knife to Jimmy who cut through the bottoms of the ropes, leaving the tops in tact. He then did the same for hers. She touched the large gag but he shook his head no. He heard them coming back and quickly put the knife in his palm to use later and Kim put her hands behind her back once again.

"Last round," Clint sang out happily.

After they had completely exhausted all of their chemical containers Clint and Marty threw them into the corner with the others. 

"Start the slow accelerant in the back," Clint directed. Marty took his book of matches and headed to the back while Clint bent down and looked at Jimmy. 

"Well _hero_," he taunted. "Looks like this is where we part ways. You know you and I are very similar, we both will do whatever it takes to get what we want. I however have the backbone you lack. Look at you Doherty," he said slowly. "In a big moment like this you fail to rise to the challenge. Hope you like hell."

Marty in the meantime walked to the other side and started another fire and then did the same with the opposite side. However a few blank matches fell out of his pocket and landed in the heavy accelerant. He started the slow one and then walked to the entrance way to leave. However he noticed in the distance red and blue flashing lights. 

"Damn it man the cops are coming!" He yelled in a panic.

"Right on time," Clint snided. "Ready to go down in history Doherty?" He laughed as he stood up. 

Marty started another fire, leaving only a small opening for them to get through. Clint turned to leave and Jimmy wasted no time in charging him. Clint cried out as he was slammed to the floor face first. Kim spied the fallen knife and quickly grabbed it as Marty came to join in the fight. Kim tackled him as the fire started to rage. Jimmy felt the intense heat starting to grow and his eyes start to sting from the smoke as he continued to fight with Clint. 

Marty punched Kim in the side and looked up at their escape route. "NO!" He yelled in horror. Then he turned his gaze towards the containers in the corner. "They are going to blow!"

Four sets of eyes all looked in horror as the truth he just spoke was compounded in the culmination of a large explosion.

********

"Faith do you see that?" Bosco asked quickly. "Oh my g…"

"Sully oh my g…" Davis started as both RMP's stepped up their speed and Faith called for the Fire Department. They reached the warehouse only to find the whole entrance before them engulfed in putrid flames. 

"Chemicals! Get back!" Sully said. "Call HAZMAT and fast!"

They all turned their gaze towards the fire and could only guess what was going on inside. Then before any of them could react a large explosion ripped through the warehouse.

****

BOOM!


	12. 450 Degrees Fahrenheit

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit…   
Chapter 12 – 450 Degrees Fahrenheit

Marty punched Kim in the side and looked up at their escape route. "NO!" He yelled in horror. Then he turned his gaze towards the containers in the corner. "They are going to blow!"

Four sets of eyes all looked in horror as the truth he just spoke was compounded in the culmination of a large explosion.

********

"Faith do you see that?" Bosco asked quickly. "Oh my g…"

"Sully oh my g…" Davis started as both RMP's stepped up their speed and Faith called for the Fire Department. They reached the warehouse only to find the whole entrance before them engulfed in putrid flames. 

"Chemicals! Get back!" Sully said. "Call HAZMAT and fast!"

They all turned their gaze towards the fire and could only guess what was going on inside. Then before any of them could react a large explosion ripped through the warehouse.

********

****

BOOM!

********

Both Jimmy and Clint looked up in horror. Jimmy saw the air being sucked into the containers and then turned away as the blast hurled towards them. He immediately felt the burning heat upon him and knew his back was on fire.

"Jimmy!" Kim screamed as she watched the flames starting to eat his jacket.

Jimmy grabbed the small knife and pushed himself to his knees. He tore the jacket off as Clint lunged at him. Jimmy opened the small blade and stuck it into Clint's upper shoulder, making him cry out and fall to his side. Jimmy cut at the tape on his face and managed to slice through not caring that he cut a slit on the side of his face. He ripped the tape off and pulled out the cloth as he felt Clint's arms wrap around his stomach and they both fell to the warm ground. Jimmy drank in some of the toxic air and then coughed violently as Clint punched him in the stomach. He felt the heat starting to play with the tips of his ears as they rolled dangerously close to the flames. He cried out and kicked Clint in the leg. Clint punched him in the side and then grabbed his arm and painfully jerked it back. He grabbed for his gun as Jimmy brought his other arm up and around and hit the gun away from Clint sending it into the flames. He pushed himself to his knees and away from the flames only to have Clint jump on him once again.

Kim in the meantime had managed to push Marty off of her and get to he knees. She spied Jimmy fighting with Clint and knew she had to help him. Marty however pushed her back down to the ground on her stomach. She cried out as she felt the wind being knocked from her. Marty meanly grabbed her hair and pulled her head painfully back. She kept hearing Clint saying that he would hurt Joey and felt a new surge of adrenaline starting to pump through her veins. She managed to use her arm to grab his leg and dug her nails into whatever flesh she could find. This time her hand rested on his injured hand causing him to yell out in agony when they made contact. Marty immediately let go of her hair letting Kim twist around in his grip. She brought her knee up and kneed him hard in the groin. Marty cried out as he fell of her. 

Kim pulled herself out from under him and looked up at Jimmy who was still trying to fight with Clint. She frantically looked around for an opening and felt fear seize her when she saw none. Flames danced before the two exits and had started to make their way up the walls to the ceiling. If that happened they would all be buried alive – trapped under the burning beams. She felt the intense heat from the chemical flames and knew if they didn't get out soon they would all be dead. 

Then another explosion sucked even more precious oxygen out of the area. 

********

"Faith…" Bosco called out weakly as he finally picked himself up off the pavement. "Faith are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side to help her up. He noticed some blood on her head and frowned.

"Just a scratch," she said quickly. They heard another small explosion and both ducked.

"Sully," Davis said as he slowly pushed himself to his knees. "You alright?"

"Yeah…just great…" Sully said with a deep breath. "Oh…my…" he said looking at the large burning mass before him.

"Sully we have to get them out," Davis said in a panic. He looked around for an opening but failed to see one. They looked at Faith and Bosco who had the same panicked expressions they did. They heard faint sirens in the back but unless HAZMAT came soon they wouldn't get out in time.

"Where the hell are they?" Davis yelled.

"I don't know," Sully said firmly. 

********

Riley and Milt saw the massive fire up ahead and both exchanged worried horrified looks.

"I'm sure they got out in time," Riley said faintly. 

"I pray you're right," Milt said gravely.

********

"Doc do you see that?" Carlos asked in a panic as they sped behind the Fire Truck towards the warehouse.

"I do and I don't want to think that Jimmy and Kim are still trapped inside that," Doc said gravely.

"Oh man," Carlos said with a sigh. 

********

"Oh…my…" Alex started as the Fire Truck neared the large warehouse. "Kim…Jimmy…tell me you're not in there," she whispered. 

"HAZMAT is still 20 minutes out," Bruce said angrily. "Tie up in the causeway."

"Sir they don't have 10 minutes," Alex said angrily. "There must be…"

"The only thing we can do is cool the flames, we need HAZMAT here to put out the chemicals. Sorry Alex there is nothing else we can do," he said as the Fire Truck came to a halt outside the warehouse. "Except pray."

Alex jumped out of the truck and rushed up to Ty. "Are they still in there?"

"Yeah all of them," he said sadly. "I heard screams before and…"

"We need water here!" Alex yelled as she looked at the entrance. "Sir if we can hose down…"

"Alex see the blue flames?" The Chief said pointing to the ones below the orange ones. "Those are chemical flames. They are feeding off whatever chemical agent Clint put there. Water will not make them go down, it might even aggravate them."

One of the men rushed up to the Chief. "Get the ladder and get a hose to the roof now. Tell the other ladders to do the same," the Chief directed.

"Sir we can't just…" she said as another explosion ripped through another side of the warehouse. "NO!" Alex yelled out in terror.

********

Jimmy felt the second blast send him into Clint and then both fell to the floor once again. Jimmy felt his chest heaving for air as the temperature inside the burning inferno started to rise. "We…have to…get out…of here…" he yelled to Clint. 

"Forget it Doherty!" He yelled as he lunged at Jimmy's feet. Jimmy slammed to the warm floor on his back with Clint on top. Kim however managed to get away from Marty who was still looking for an exit and ran to get Clint. She grabbed his hair and jerked his head back, allowing Jimmy to crawl out from under him. Clint however swung his fist and caught Kim in the mid-section sending her flying back. Kim landed near a wall of flames that immediately reached out a deadly arm and grabbed onto her arm and started to eat the chemicals Clint had poured on her.

"Help…me…" Kim screamed out. "Jimmy help!"

********

Alex heard Kim's screams and started to panic. "We have to get to them."

"HAZMAT is fifteen minutes away."

"They don't have 1 minute!" Alex yelled back. She turned her worried gaze back inside and prayed for her friends. She watched the men of the 55 trying to keep the place cool but true to the Chief's words the chemical flames just looked back at them and laughed – daring them to find a means to stop them.

********

Jimmy looked up in horror as Kim tried to put out the flames starting to burn her arm. She tried to pull the jacket off as Marty turned and rushed back to her. 

"Help…me…" she screamed out in agony. Marty was about to answer when Jimmy's body slammed into his, sending him flying. He pushed his tired body back up and rushed to Kim and yanked the jacket off of her. 

"Kim…" he said in a panic.

"I'm okay, but we have to get out of here!" Kim yelled over the flames.

"I know," Jimmy said looking around for an opening. He felt panic filling his body when he all he saw around them was fiery flames. 

Jimmy turned back to Clint as Marty grabbed Kim around the waist and pulled her back from his grasp. "Kim!" He yelled as he rushed at them. He was about to rush Marty when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Clint turned Jimmy around and punched him in the face. Jimmy had barely recovered when Clint punched him again.

"Jimmy!" Kim yelled as she struggled in Marty's grasp. She brought her foot down hard on his and he cried out in pain. She quickly turned around and punched him in the groin sending him flying backwards. He grabbed onto her as he fell into the flames. Kim got her foot caught on his and thankfully was sent flying backwards, out of the flames. 

Marty pushed himself to his knees as the flames started to eat through his jacket fabric finally reaching the flesh of his back. He screamed out in pain as he tried to put the flames out. 

"I'm on fire!"

********

Everyone on the outside had gathered around the entrance not caring if the sprays from the hoses soaked them to the bone. They continued to listen to the screams and wondered if HAZMAT would make it in time to save their friends. Sadly they all feared the worst.

"No…" Alex said as she hugged Davis and felt warm tears roll down her cheeks. "Where are they?"

"10 minutes out!"

********

"Marty!" Clint yelled in horror as he looked over and saw his stepbrother slowly burning to death.

"Help him!" Jimmy yelled out weakly as he tried to pull himself away from Clint's anger. Sadly his body was starting to shut down and with the heavy toxic smoke he was inhaling into his already bruised lungs he feared he wasn't going to make it. 

"This is all your fault!" Clint yelled as he punched Jimmy in the gut, not caring about helping Marty or of the flames that were slowly narrowing the area they were standing in. Jimmy felt another blow to his jaw and finally sagged to his knees. 

Kim frantically backed away from Marty only to feel a stray flame start to eat her jeans. She batted at the flame with her hands not caring if she burnt them. A few seconds later a hole was produced burning her leg but the fire was out. She turned back to Marty who was now bathed in flames, screaming for help. She looked around for something to put the flames out but knew it would be hopeless. 

"HELP ME…I'M BURNING!" Marty yelled.

********

"5 minutes out," the Chief called to all the panicked faces looking at him. On days like today he really hated his job. Jimmy, Kim I pray you find a way to hold on until we get to you!

********

"NO!" Clint yelled as he pushed Jimmy to the ground and rushed to help. 

Jimmy frantically looked around as the flames seemed to close in on him. He knew his job was to find a way out and to save those still trapped inside. He also knew he would probably die trying. His whole body was starting to shut down from breathing in the flames so hard. The sweat form his forehead continued to pour into his open facial wounds, burning them and the smoke was making his eyes sting. His body was aching and he knew something inside was pressing against a broken rib or two. The throbbing in his head was finally starting to take its toll but all he could focus on was getting Kim to safety. 

Clint rushed to Marty only to see him now dead and completely engulfed in flames. He turned to Kim as hatred started to grow. "This is your fault!" He yelled at her. 

Kim yelled out as Clint grabbed her arm and stood her up. "Now we all die together!" He spat meanly. 

Jimmy however rushed in and grabbed Clint by the neck and squeezed hard until he cried out, gasped for air and let go of Kim. Kim pulled back as Jimmy yanked Clint away from her. He used whatever strength he had to push him towards the flames, anger driving him now.

Clint managed to grab the waist of his jeans and pull him down with him. Jimmy felt the intense heat starting to eat through the fabric of his shirt but knew he didn't have time to stop and check. 

********

"Water!" The fire fighter on the top of the ladder yelled down. And soon enough a large spray started to cool the stop of the building making it's way into the cracks and vent openings. 

"Another ladder is on its way up!" The Chief called from below. 

********

Kim suddenly felt drops of water on her and looked up. The hose team was hosing down the roof and walls, the Fire Department was finally there. She looked at Jimmy and Clint dangerously close to the flames and knew she had to help him. 

Jimmy felt the flames starting to attach themselves to his legs and knew it was just a matter of time before the chemicals on them started to burn through, eating him in the process. 

Clint punched him hard in the side but he countered and punched him in the face. He managed another blow and by the third one Clint was on his side gasping for air. 

Jimmy felt Kim pulling him away and finally got to his knees and then his feet. "Have…to…have…" he tried but his lungs started to fail.

"Jimmy?" Kim said as his weight started to sag. "Jimmy!" She yelled as he fell to the floor, gasping for air. 

"Can't…breathe…" he managed in pain. He finally collapsed to the ground in pain. Kim dropped to her knees and put her lips to his and gently breathed in. He felt the air fill his lungs and he lightly coughed and tried to stand back up. 

Clint grabbed Kim by the hair and dragged her away from Jimmy. He pushed Jimmy back down with his boot and laughed. "You love the fire so much let it love you back!" He yelled.

"NO!" Kim screamed as she watched Jimmy's legs catch fire.

"Jimmy NO!" Kim screamed.

"Kim help me!" Jimmy yelled out frantically. "I'm on fire!"

"Jimmy!"

********

"NO!" Alex and Ty both yelled at once. They all finally heard the HAZMAT sirens in the distance and turned and watched as the lights drew closer.

"They're not going to make it," Alex said sadly. 

"They have to," Davis said firmly.

********

Kim struggled in Clint's grasp as Jimmy tried to put the flames out. He tore his top shirt off and batted at the flames that just seemed to laugh and keep coming. He finally put them out, not realising of the burns he sustained on his now bare arms. He looked up at Kim in Clint's grasp and knew he had to save her, no matter what the ultimate cost.

"Come and get me _hero_!" Clint taunted. 

Jimmy slowly staggered over and lunged at Clint, taking Kim down with them. She felt the heat starting to rise and looked up at the walls. They had now started to warp and the paint was pocketing from the heat. She looked back up at the roof and knew if they didn't get out they would be buried. She finally felt the toxins starting to take over her lungs and she stared to choke, making her eyes water. "We…have to…get out of here…!" she yelled at both men.

Neither listened.

Jimmy tried to push Kim out of Clint grasp but held onto her arm with one hand and Jimmy's with the other. Jimmy however punched him hard in the side and he let go of Kim. Clint hit Jimmy in the side of the head and Jimmy felt himself black out for about 3 seconds only to receive another blow and fall to his back.

Clint pushed himself up and frantically looked around for an exit. He spied the back door and saw that it had the least amount of flames at it. He'd have to risk going through. He knew he'd get burnt but at least he'd be alive. He ran for the door only to have a very weak and tired Jimmy charge him once more. They both fell to the ground and rolled near the flames.

"Get off of me!" Clint yelled at Jimmy. 

Kim ran to the back exit and pulled off her sweater. She tried to fan the flames to make an opening but it was no use. 

Then they all heard the worse sound in a situation like this!

****

CRACK

"Oh no…" Kim said in a panic looking up. "The roofs going to go!" She yelled out. "It's going to come down on us!"

********

"What was that?" Alex asked in a panic as they HAZMAT team finally rushed up to them.

"Sounded like the roof's going to go," Bosco piped up.

"Captain Wilson HAZMAT central," he said to Bruce. "How many still alive inside?"

"Three we think," he said firmly. "We have been hosing the roof to keep it cool and keep it from falling in but we just heard our first expansion joint pop. We have to get them out of there."

"How many exits?"

"Just two in a place like this," Sully added quickly. "This opening and a small back door."

Captain Wilson turned his attention to the burning mass and frowned. "It's going to be some time before we can get men inside."

"They don't have any more time!" Alex snapped. "They will be running out of fresh air very soon."

"I'm sorry," he said turning around to his men. "Here's what we have to do…" he started to his team.

"Jimmy knows how to save them. If there is a way out he'll make sure they…"

"Sir this is a chemical fire. The toxins will eat up the fresh air and no amount of fanning will subside the flames," Riley added before the Chief could answer. 

"We didn't need to hear that right now!" Alex snapped at Riley. 

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"He has to find an air pocket," Milt mumbled to himself.

"What's that?" Faith asked quickly.

"The only way for them to survive until HAZMAT can get men inside is to find an air pocket. A place that the fire can't penetrate."

"Like a drain or something?" Davis asked.

"Something like that," Milt sighed. "Jimmy please find the way. Use whatever you learned to find a way to survive."

"Let's go!" They all turned and watched Captain Wilson and his men walk towards the fire with special suits and hoses. "Just keep that roof cool!" He said to Bruce. "If it falls in on them it won't matter what we do to the fire."

********

"We…have to…get out of…here…" Jimmy wheeze to Clint as he finally pushed himself away. 

"You are going to pay for all you have done Doherty!" Clint yelled. "And then me and Kim and Joey will live happily ever after!" Clint yelled again. 

"Give it up and let's get out of here!" Jimmy yelled back. 

"No! We discuss it in here. And then you die!" He swung one last time at Jimmy but missed. 

Jimmy gathered up his last bit energy coupled with his last ounce of adrenaline and brought his leg up and kicked Clint hard in the groin. Clint doubled forward only to have Jimmy kick him once more in the face. He fell back but lost his footing, miscalculated his step and fell backwards into the open mouth of the flames. He screamed out in horror and tried to claw his way back out of the fire. Flames wrapped around his body and started to feast.

"Clint!" Jimmy yelled out as he reached for his hand. He felt Clint grab on but instead of wanting to be pulled up he felt himself being pulled in.

"Time to die!" Clint yelled in horror.

Kim rushed to Jimmy and grabbed him around the waist and tugged back as hard as she could. Clint's grasp was loosened and Jimmy fell backwards on top of Kim. They both looked up in horror and watched as Clint was quickly eaten up by the flames. Kim shielded her face behind Jimmy and felt herself getting sick at hearing his screams. 

They heard another crack, telling them it was time to get to safety. 

"We have to go," Jimmy said weakly. He tried to get up but fell back to his knees. "Too weak…" he called out in pain.

"Jimmy no," Kim said rushing to help him up. "Please try to stand up…" she begged frantically.

"Kim leave me…too heavy for you…" Jimmy said sagging to the floor.

"Jimmy Doherty you get up right now!" She insisted as she felt herself starting to cry. "Please Jimmy you have to get up."

"Kim I'm too weak and tired…" he managed. "Heads throbbing and…"

********

Another crack

********

"Jimmy…"

"Kim just go…" he said now sweating heavily from the intense heat. "We won't last much longer."

And before they could both say something a piece of roof went crashing to the ground causing a spray of fire and concrete to be splashed in every direction.

********

"NO!" Everyone outside yelled.

********

Kim tired to pick herself up once more but fell back down, gasping for air. She looked over at Jimmy who wasn't moving and felt herself start to panic immediately. "Jimmy?" She yelled as she crawled over to him.

No reply.

"Jimmy!" Kim yelled in agony. She felt his pulse and found it very weak. She put her lips to his and once again pumped whatever oxygen she could supply into his weakened lungs. After the second time his eyes finally opened. 

"Jimmy we have to get out of here," she cried. "Please you have to get up."

"Find an air pocket," Jimmy said softly.

"A what?" 

"An air pocket. Someplace we can hide that the fire can't get to."

"Jimmy there is no such place," she moaned in sorrow. 

"Kim you can find one…hurry…" he wheezed as he tried to sit up. "Please Kim go…"

********

Another crack 

********

"We don't have much time!" Jimmy yelled.

Kim stood up and frantically looked around. But before she could say something to him a piece of roof broke off and headed for them, a small piece catching Kim on the side of her head. She cried out as her body crumpled to the floor.

"Kim!" Jimmy yelled in horror. He pushed himself to his knees and rushed over to her. She had a gash on the side of her head and was bleeding. He applied pressure but it didn't help. He tore off a strip of his tank style undershirt and firmly wound it around her head, stopping the bleeding. He looked up towards the back that Clint had been spying and saw the windows to the office. They were smashed but the room was still in tact.

"Flames…not…there…yet…" he wheezed as he stood up and bent to pick her up. He felt dizziness returning and had to stand still for a few minutes before trying again. 

********

Another crack 

********

"Just…wait…" he said looking up at the ceiling. He turned back to Kim, scooped her up in his arms and steadied himself before pushing himself through the small pathway to the back office. He felt tiny flames attaching themselves to his legs but knew he didn't have time to stop. He felt the heat starting to burn him and by the time he pushed through the last wall of fire his legs were on fire and so were Kim's. He took off what was left of his shirt and quickly put out the flames on Kim before turning to his own legs. 

He cried out in agony as he finally put them all out not even noticing the burn marks on his bare arms. He looked back outside as another piece of the room gave way and crashed down beside the body of Marty. 

********

Another crack

********

He heard a strange sound and looked towards the entrance. HAZMAT! They were finally here. That sound was the processor they used to pump the flame retardant onto the chemicals so the men could come in and rescue the people trapped inside. 

"Kim they're here!" Jimmy shouted. But his relief was very short lived. 

********

Another crack 

********

They were coming faster and he knew they wouldn't make it in time. The flames now had completely engulfed the office entrance, trapping them inside. There was now no place to go. He looked down at Kim's unconscious body and felt his eyes water. The ring! He raised his eyes in horror back outside to where his jacket used to be. He completely forgot the engagement ring was still in the pocket. He felt his eyes water in sad defeat as he looked back down at her. "I failed Kim," he whispered in agony."

********

Another crack

********

"They have to hurry," Alex said to the Chief. "That roof is going to cave in any second!"

"Alex they can't rush," the Chief said firmly. "They can't send their men inside until it's safe. Otherwise they'll all be trapped inside. What would we do then?"

********

"Let's move it guys," Captain Wilson yelled to his team. He raised his eyes and spied the badly warping roof, knowing they would not make it in in time to save those trapped inside. We still have to try, he told himself. "Come on let's move!" 

********

"I wonder how hot is it in there?" Bosco muttered.

All eyes turned to him in anger.

"What? Sorry shesh just wondering…"

"Probably about 450 degrees Fahrenheit to cause that kind of structural damage," Captain Wilson said walking up to them. "Nothing to major. Chief a word."

"Nothing to major?" Bosco asked sarcastically. He looked at Faith and frowned. "I was just wondering."

********

Another crack

********

"Kim I'm so sorry," Jimmy said picking up her hand in his. He felt his energy finally starting to drain as he accepted the fact that they were going to die. He looked back up as another piece of roof crashed to the ground, sending up sparks and cement.

He looked at the flames that seemed to laugh at him. Taunting him and telling him that no matter what he did in the end they won. He watched as they slowly made their way towards the entrance of the office and started to climb up the doorway. A few flames started to slowly crawl towards him. 

"NO!" Jimmy shouted. "You'll never win. You can't!" He yelled. 

Then as he was about to think he was just losing it he heard a loud bang and looked up. The HAZMAT team had cleared the entrance. Now they just had to clear a path. 

But the flames knew and started to come in closer.

Jimmy looked frantically around for a place for them to go and wait and found nothing. No exits, no doors, no secret compartments. But as his eyes scanned to the left they rested on something that made him produce a slow smile. 

"That just might work," he said slowly. He turned back to Kim as the flames moved in closer. He picked her up in his arms and headed for the left corner of the office. "This has to work," he said bending down.

"Hold on Kim, please just hold on," he said as the darkness consumed them. "I love you so much. Please hold on."

********

Another crack

Another piece of ceiling fell, this time close to the entrance of the back office. 

********

"Please hurry," Alex said squeezing Davis's hand.

Everyone around looked at each other and prayed the HAZMAT team would get inside in time.

********

Another crack

Another piece of ceiling gave way and smashed two upper windows, spraying glass and concrete outside. 

********

"Move the ladders back!" The Chief shouted Ladder 55. 

********

  
Another crack

********

"This whole place is going to fold like a house of cards!" Captain Wilson shouted. "Can we get inside yet?"

"Sir we have an opening up a head but…" one of Captain Wilson's men said to him.

"Prepare to send in the team. Guys get…"

********

Another crack

Another piece of ceiling gave way and crashed to the left of the entrance. 

********

"Get inside now!" Captain Wilson yelled. 

"Sir we can't! We have to wai…" one of his men started. 

****

And then the unthinkable happened. 

The whole right side of the warehouse just decided it was tired of being held up and folded in on itself, crashing to the burning floor and leaving a gaping wound on the right side of the warehouse. 

All eyes looked up as the left side started give way and follow suit. 

********

  
"NO!" Alex shouted. 

They all watched in horrible show motion as the left side of the building folded in on itself and fell to the ground sending the HAZMAT team scrambling backwards and the ladder careening to one side; all those standing in front were thrown backwards onto the cement platform. Panicked called and cries were all that followed the thundering boom. And then there was a sickening silence that covered them all.

The cave in had put out most of the fire but had buried their friends. 

********

"Kim I love you," Jimmy uttered as he heard the roof falling in on them. "Goodbye."

********

__

Silence


	13. One Last Breath

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit…   
Chapter 13 – One Last Breath

*Lyrics to 'One Last Breath' belong to Creed*

Everyone stood and watched in horror, transfixed in time, unable to move or even breathe. After the rumbling had stopped and the dust had died down, all that was heard was the soft crackle of the fire still trying to survive and light sobs of the people watching. 

Captain Wilson's booming voice was the first to break the silence. "We have to get that fire out!" He yelled. 

The Chief snapped to attention and turned to his ladder team. "Help them put out what you can, we need to get in there as soon as possible!"

Alex rushed to the truck and grabbed her axe and mask. "I'm going to," she said to Chief.

"So am I," Riley said going to the Fire Truck. Milt followed him in concern. "Riley you can't go in there," he said firmly. "Your lungs will never hold up with all that smoke."

"The fire's almost out," Riley said pulling on a pair of boots. 

"If you get injured you're just another liability," Milt said firmly.

"The paramedics can't carry a stretcher in there," Riley insisted.

"He's right," Doc said firmly.

"If Jimmy is injured who else will be able to carry him out? Her?" He said looking at Alex. "No offence," he said noting her frown. "But I'm going in."

"Let him go," Bruce agreed. "Bring him out alive Riley," he said firmly.

Riley turned to Alex and gave her a firm grin. "Lead the way."

Alex and Riley turned and followed behind the HAZMAT team that was now starting to put out the entrance fire.

"Got two big loaders on their way," Sully said to the Chief. "They'll need to remove the rubble if there are bodies trapped underneath."

Captain Wilson looked at the damage before him and frowned. "We need more lights in here!" He yelled behind him.

"Bosco, Davis," the Chief said firmly. "Go and see what you can do about those industrial spotlights in that other warehouse."

"Right," Bosco said looking at Davis.

"Wait for us," Faith as she and Sully ran after their partners. 

********

**__**

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

  
'I hear them,' Kim's _mind _whispered in the dark.

'So do I,' Jimmy's _mind _answered.

'They're never going to get us in time,' Kim's _mind_ whispered again.

'They have to,' Jimmy's whispered back. 

'I'm so scared,' Kim whispered once more.

'So am I.'

'What if they don't find us?' Kim's asked.

'Then at least we are together,' Jimmy's answered.

**__**

  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
********

"If they are in there, they are running out of time," Captain Wilson said to his team.

"What's the word?" One of his men asked. 

"Get that entrance cleared!" Captain Wilson yelled to his men. "Ng, Davis, you two take the right. Booth, James, you two take the left. The rest follow me up the middle."

"See anything?" Alex called to Riley.

"Nothing moving," he frowned. 

"Keep looking," Alex said squinting into the darkness. "We need more light."

********

Carlos looked at Doc in concern.

"What is it?" Doc asked quickly.

"Well you just got out of the hospital," Carlos mentioned. "You sure you ready to be doing this much work?"

"I'll be fine," Doc said firmly. "Dr. Miles said it was only a minor concussion. Now let's get to work."

"Alright," Carlos sighed, seeing it was pointless to continue to argue. 

"Carlos get the board and the second bag ready to go in," Doc directed as he packed up the first bag. 

"Think we will be able to get in?" Carlos asked seriously. 

"Well we better because I'm willing to bet they will need medical attention right away," Doc said turning back to the bus. "But in case we can't ready the spare board for the Fire Fighter's."

"But Riley…" Carlos started.

"Carlos they are running out of air. CPR alone will not do it. We need to be ready to go in. trust me on this," Doc said firmly.

  
********

"Faith help me pull this one," Bosco said going for the first large industrial light. Both of them tried to move the platform it was on but it hardly moved. "Sully we need your…si…uh…help…" Bosco said sheepishly.

"Funny," Sully said sarcastically. Both him and Davis rushed over and with their help they were able to move the industrial spotlight slowly towards the crowd gathered by the entrance to the building. A few of the Fire Fighters that we standing rushed over and started to drag the large piece of equipment letting the four officers run back to get the other one. 

Sully heard a loud noise and looked up as they neared the second spotlight. "One of the loaders is here," he said pointing to the large slowly moving piece of machinery.

"Help has arrived!" Captain Wilson called out to his team that had finally tamed the entrance fire. "We're going in!" He yelled to those around. 

********

__

'I'm so tired,' Kim's mind whispered once more.

'So am I,' Jimmy's echoed. 'We have to hold on.'

'I know.'

********

"Boscorelli move the light to that side," the Chief directed Bosco as he helped move the first light.

"Sullivan put yours over to the left," the Chief directed him. 

About five minutes later the men inside were bathed in bright white light.

"Thank heavens," Alex sighed as she started to look around. She looked at Riley and noticed the frown through the mask. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. "So far so good. I just didn't realize the air would be this shallow."

"That's because the chemicals have eaten up all the fresh oxygen," Captain Wilson said coming up behind them. "Now look around and try to find the bodies. Stay on this path," he directed. "My men need to work on the flames on either side."

Riley felt the intense heat and knew he was sweating heavily. "Does Jimmy go through this every time?" He asked Alex.

"Usually without his mask on," she sighed. 

********

"Why isn't that moving monstrosity going in?" Bosco asked angrily.

"They have to wait until most of the fire is put out," the Chief called to him. "If there are hidden air pockets they uncover without knowing it anyone trapped inside is instantly cooked."

"Damn," Bosco cursed. 

The four officers turned back to the building before them and watched as the HAZMAT crew worked frantically to put out the fires and find their two trapped friends. Whom they prayed were still alive somehow.

********

Alex spied something shiny up ahead and quickly moved for it. She miscalculated her footing and felt herself falling to the ground. Riley however shot out his arm in time and grabbed her's before she could hurt herself.

"Thanks," she said firmly. "I think I found something."

"Over here!" Riley yelled. "We found a body."

Alex bent down to touch one of the metal roofing beams but quickly pulled her hand away. "Man that's hot!" She said in anger.

"We need a hose in here," Riley said into his radio.

"Richter, Jones, get that hose and get in after Alex and Riley," the Chief called to two of his men. "They found a body," he called to Doc and Carlos. 

Alex waited for the hose team to arrive feeling her heart starting to race each second they took to get to her. She knew it would be too late to save this person but she had to know who it was. Was it Jimmy or Kim? Or was it the evil man who started this whole mess in the first place? 

"Alex they're here," Riley said firmly. 

Alex stepped out of the way and let the two men hose down the hot beam so that her and Riley with the help of the other two could move the beam away. "Can you pull it out?" She asked, referring to the badly charred body before them. 

Riley looked at the darkened carcass before him and felt himself starting to get queasy. 

"Hey you okay?" Alex asked in concern.

"Yeah…uh…just never…uh seen that you know," Riley said looking at her. 

"Richter help me pull this one out," Alex called to another 55 Fire Fighter. 

"Sorry," Riley said sadly. 

"Don't worry about it," Alex smiled. "I wouldn't be able to do your job either."

Riley smiled faintly at her words and stepped back to let the other Fire Fighter in. He looked around them and watched as the HAZMAT team worked frantically on either side to calm the flames that had started to swell once more. His new appreciation for the hard work these people did earned them more than his respect and admiration; they won his support and gratitude. He thought back to when his family died in the fire and never really realized what they went through to save his mother and father even though he was pretty sure they were dead before the house finally collapsed on them. He looked back at the burning wreckage before him and knew that even if Jimmy and Kim were already dead these people would never stop until each body was found and ID'd. I just pray you are alive Jimmy, he said inside as he turned back to Alex.

********

**__**

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

  
'What will happen to Joey?' Kim's mind asked in the suffocating darkness. 

'He'll be okay,' Jimmy's mind answered back.

'I'm going to miss him,' her mind said sadly.

'Me to,' Jimmy's said in equal sadness. 

'I really wanted us to be a family again,' Jimmy's mind admitted.

'I really wanted us to be as well,' Kim's agreed.

'I love you Kim, forever,' Jimmy's mind said sadly.

'I love you Jimmy, forever,' Kim's whispered.

'Do you think they'll find us in time?' Kim's mind dared to ask.

Jimmy's hesitated and then answered. 'No.'

**__**

  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

********

"Beams off!" Richter called out. "Pull the body free Taylor!" 

Alex bent down and yanked at the burnt body. "Doc we need a bag in here," she said into her radio. "This one's dead."

Doc and Carlos exchanged horrified looks as Doc went for the body bag. 

"Here wear this," the Chief said handing Doc a Fire Fighters jacket. "It's still going to be pretty hot in there. You'll also need a hat and boots?"

Faith looked at her friend and sighed. "Do they know who it is?" She asked softly.

"No," Doc said putting the jacket on. "Sorry. Be right back," he called to Carlos as he turned and headed for the opening HAZMAT had cleared for them. 

Captain Wilson walked up to the Chief and frowned. "Well we have cleared the front area. There are still lots of trapped pockets of flames that my men need to put out. I have called for a small CAT to start from the opening. As soon as it gets here have the NYPD officers start to direct him and where to put the debris. I want this clear pronto!"

"Right," the Chief said as Captain Wilson turned and ran back to his men. "Sullivan can you take care of that?"

"Sure thing," Sully said firmly. "When can we expect the CAT?"

"Right now," Bosco said pointing to the small piece of heavy machinery moving towards them.

"Here we go," Sully said looking at the CAT. "I'll go talk to the driver. You guys find some place for him to put the stuff that comes out."

********

__

'It's getting really warm in here,' Kim's mind said slowly.

'I know,' Jimmy's answered. 'I'm so tired.'

'Me to,' Kim's mind whispered. 'Can we go to sleep yet?'

'Try to hold on a bit longer okay?'

'I will try.'

*******

"Alex put it in here," Doc called out loudly through the mask he had to wear. Alex and Richter dragged the body towards Doc and managed to get it inside the dark body bag. 

Riley in the meantime had spied something else and made his way towards it. Alex watched him and frowned. "Where on earth is he going?"

"No idea but this guy is ready for transport," Doc said firmly. "Can I get a hand carrying it out?"

"Sure thing," Brian Richter said as he picked up one end of the bag and they headed outside as Alex headed for Riley.

********

"Guys watch that trapped pocket," Captain Wilson called to the team on the left. "Ng watch the pocket!"

"Booth, James," move a little further to the right. "There are blue flames under those two beams."

"You two take the corner mess, watch out for the CAT. Williams, Samuels take the back by the exit. Let's move!"

Captain Wilson watched as one team of his men slowly moved the machine that dispensed the chemical retardant further to the right. It was a slow process but for safety reasons he couldn't afford to go any faster. He tuned and looked at the men on his left and knew they were making good progress towards the back office. He looked around for anyplace two people might have had a chance to hide but saw none. Sweat rolled down his face under his special mask and he blinked a few drops away. I have a bad feeling today is not going to end well, he said inside. Damn it!

********

"Okay now be very careful," the Chief said as the fitted the driver of the small CAT with a special Fire Fighter suit. "There are two bodies we are still looking for. Sullivan I want you and Davis to put coats and masks on and direct him from inside. Boscorelli you and Faith take of things out here."

"Yes sir," Sully said as he went for a jacket. "Davis watch yourself in there," Sully said handing him a pair of boots. 

"Sure thing," Bosco said looking at Faith. "Let's go."

********

"What did you find?" Alex asked Riley as she watched him stand up. 

"I found this jean jacket," he said holding it up to her. "Or what's left of it."

Alex felt her heart race as she stared at the jacket she knew to be Jimmy's. 

"Is it um Jimmy's?" Riley asked softly.

"I think so," Alex replied. 

Riley felt something hard in one of the pockets and quickly pulled out the object. He put it in his gloved palm and held it up for Alex who shown a flashlight on it. 

"Oh…no…" she said as she looked up on Kim's engagement ring. The one she handed Jimmy back after their heated argument. "Please…no…" she said as she started to cry. 

"I'm sorry," Riley said softly. "I…uh…" he said but stopped not really knowing what to say. "We don't know if that body is Jimmy."

"We don't know it's not either," she said as she shook her tears away. "We still have two more bodies to find," she said firmly. 

Riley put the ring away in his pants pocket and looked at her with a sad expression.

"Kim was my best friend Riley, I'm not going to give up now."

"Okay," he said as they watched Doc and Richter near the exit with the dark body bag. 

********

  
Doc reached the entrance and Carlos rushed up to help him letting Richter head back inside to help the others. "Get the coroner over here stat!" Doc said as he removed his mask. "I want to know who this guy is."

Carlos took off in the direction of the van that had the ME sitting and waiting in it while Doc waited with the body. A few minutes later Carlos came back with the head Medical Examiner and Doc opened the bag and then he and Carlos bent down to see if there was anything telling them who this dead person was. The sight of the charred body sickened Carlos and he had to turn away. The older man went straight to the parts he had to examine. 

"This is odd," he said firmly.

"What?" Doc asked quickly. "This mans hand was already burnt. See the how the skin folds here? That means it was burnt before he was killed. Did your friend have a burn on his right hand?"

"No," Doc said. A few minutes later the ME looked up at him once again. "Well right now I can tell you this was a male with light hair. Is that your friend?"

"No," Doc said with a firm smile. "There is still hope then."

********

"Guys keep that water coming!" The Chief yelled to the ladder teams.

"Okay let's clear this area!" Sully directed the CAT operator.

"Put it over there," Bosco said loudly as the first load came out.

"Sir we're almost through the right side," one of Captain Wilson's men called to him.

"Sir we found another body," another of the HAZMAT crew working near the office called out.

"Doc we need you in here," Alex said into her radio. "We have another body."

"Damn it!"

********

**__**

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me

'Jimmy?' Kim's mind asked softly. 'Still with me?'

'Barely,' Jimmy's mind answered in a soft whisper. 'No air left.'

'I know it's hard to breathe,' Kim whispered.

'Have to try,' Jimmy answered.

'I'm sorry for doubting you,' her mind said in a tormented tone.

'I'm sorry for…'

'Jimmy I'm to blame for this,' her mind insisted.

'Kim I'm just as responsible,' his argued back.

'I'm sorry,' she said sadly.

'Me too,' he agreed. 'At least we face the end together,' his mind said in torment.

'Together.'

**__**

  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
********

Alex pushed her way past everyone and ran to the area that the HAZMAT team was busy hosing down and frantically pulling beams away. 

"Who is it?" Alex asked in a panic. 

"Hold on a sec Alex," Riley said holding her arm. "Let them finish."

Alex stood by nervously and watched as the final beam was pulled away and another burnt body was revealed. Riley once again turned away as he felt his stomach sicken at the sight and felt Alex's arm on his. "You sure you want to stay? No one will think less of you if you have to leave."

"Thanks but I do want to stay," Riley said looking back at her. "I'll be okay. I'm better with chemicals than bodies," he smiled. "Sorry."

"No worries," she said turning back to the HAZMAT team. 

"Where?" Doc asked as he and Richter waited with another bag. 

"Here," Riley said pointing to the other body that would later turn out to be Clint Ryan.

Doc and Richter carefully loaded the body into its second bag and headed for the ME to try to make a quick identification on this new find. Doc put the body down and opened the bag making Carlos turn away as well. "Man that's sick," he moaned. Doc stood up by Carlos and let out a heavy sigh. "I think you better take the next one," he said slowly. "I'm starting to feel it."

"A-are you sure?" Carlos asked in surprise.

"You'll do fine," Doc said firmly.

"But I mean what if…I mean Jimmy and Kim…what if _I_ have to find them?" He asked in horror. 

"Carlos you'll be fine," Doc said firmly as he took the Fire Fighters jacket of he had been wearing. "The fire is going down and the water is cooling things but you'll still need the mask and boots."

"Doc I…" he started.

"Carlos they need you," Doc said firmly. 

"Okay already," Carlos huffed as he pulled the boots on. He readied the mask and waited for the next call, one he hoped was good news.

The ME finally looked up at Doc and sighed. "This man had dark hair and a tattoo on his left shoulder. See the metallic marks? That's where it didn't burn off. Is this your friend?"

"I don't think so," Doc said looking at Carlos. "But I'm just not sure."

********

"Okay now move this stuff over here," Sully directed the CAT operator.

Davis looked at Alex and sighed. "Man I'd hate be where the bodies are," he said to Sully.

"Yeah no kidding," Sully answered back. 

"Faith how's that pile coming?"

"This one is pretty loaded up Bosco. Better start a new one," she called out.

"Hey buddy over here now!" Bosco called out to the driver. 

********

"Chief Adams," the driver of the large front loader said coming up to him. "We are going to start on the right side. Captain Wilson has just given us the okay from inside. I need your ladders moved back."

"You got it," the Chief said firmly. "Guys we need Ladder's 55 and 14 moved away. Back the trucks up and pull the men back. The front loader is going in. Everyone stand clear!"

*********

__

'It's getting very hard to breathe in here,' Kim's mind said softly.

'We are running out of air,' Jimmy's whispered back.

'How much time do you think we have?' She asked sadly.

'Not enough to be found in time,' Jimmy's mind admitted. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry to.'

********

Captain Wilson raised his eyes and looked at the progress his team was making. "Where the hell could they be?"

  
"Ng move your men further to the right of the back office," Captain Wilson finally yelled to one of his men. He watched the team advance and turned to see the large front loader starting to make it's way slowly towards the right side of the building. He watched as the long arm descended into the gaping hole and down to the first pile of now smoldering debris. He turned and watched as the police officers kept directing the small CAT on the left side and prayed that a miracle could still happen. 

  
********

"Alex I think we found Clint and Marty," Doc said into her radio. "Which means…"

"Jimmy and Kim are still here someplace."

"Sorry," he said as he switched off his radio.

Alex turned her watery eyes back to the direction of Captain Wilson and slowly started to make her way towards him with Riley in tow.

"Anything?" She asked bleakly.

"Sorry," Captain Wilson sighed. "There is just no place to hide in here. We checked all the air pockets and most of the fire is out. That section over there," he said pointing to the far right corner, "still has to be checked. But I seriously doubt they would have survived with all that falling on top of them."

"They have to be here!" Alex yelled in anger. "We can't stop until…"

"We won't," Captain Wilson said firmly. "We never leave anyone left inside. No matter what."

"I have to find them," Alex said sadly. She turned back and looked up at Riley. "We have to keep trying."

"Where do you want to look?" Riley asked softly. "There aren't…"

"Then we'll find a place they could be!" She snapped angrily.

"Okay," Riley resigned, seeing it was pointless to argue with her. "Try the office and I'll try by the other exit," he said firmly.

Alex slowly made her way towards the back office in hopes of finding anything. Anything that might tell her what happened to her two closest friends. She made her way to the back office and felt her heart sink as she stared at the twisted metal desk and the burnt remnants of furniture. Her eyes swept the rest and as she turned away she felt them water once again. 

"NO!" Alex yelled in anger. 

Davis quickly looked up and then turned back to Sully. "Be right back," he said as he made his way over to see what was wrong. He reached Alex and gently lifted her face to see his.

"What?" He asked softly.

"They are dead," she whispered as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said hugging her close. "You tried yo…"

"I did nothing!" She spat in anger. "I turned Jimmy away. I refused to believe him as well. I'm just as much to bl…" she started as she felt her body starting to heave. 

Davis took her in his arms again and hugged her close. "You tried your best Alex," he said softly. "That's all any of us could do."

********

"Nothing over here," one of Captain Wilson's men called out some time later.

Captain Wilson looked over at Alex and Riley who were still trying to look around in the wreckage. He felt a huge feeling of doubt cover him and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I hate days like today," he whispered to himself. 

"Time to call it a day," Captain Wilson called out to his men.

"What?" Alex said in surprise. She looked from Riley to Davis and then Captain Wilson. "You can't Sir," she said rushing over to him. 

"I'm sorry but we have checked everywhere. It's been over two hours and we found two dead bodies. I'm sure the third one is someplace still buried. Now it's time for the front loader to come in do the rest."

"Sir we can't…" Alex said as she felt her body starting to heave again. "We can't just give up."

"I'm very sorry," Captain Wilson said sadly. "But our suits are starting to wear and the heat has melted a lot of the equipment. If I pushed on any more I could be endangering the lives of those around. I can't afford to take that risk."

Riley walked up to Alex and nodded to Davis. "Alex wherever they are they are safe now," Riley said softly.

Alex looked at Riley in a state of shock. "What did you just say?"

"I'm sure they are…"

"No you said safe…" she said hardly able to contain herself. "Oh my…" she said turning her eyes to the back office. "I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

"What?" All three men asked at once.

********

**__**

I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

  
'Kim…are…you…still…there…' Jimmy's mind tried slowly, running out of life sustaining oxygen.

'Trying…but…sleepy…' her mind responded.

'I…need…to ask…something…' Jimmy said.

'Save…your…breath…' she said.

'Kim…' he said anyways. 'Will…you…marry…me…'

'Yes.'

********

"Oh man…" Alex said grabbing her axe and rushing to the back office. She stumbled once but quickly picked herself up and pushed her way through the rubble.

Riley and Davis exchanged worried looks but decided to follow after her with Captain Wilson quickly behind them.

She reached the back office and immediately her eyes rested on the one piece of equipment that was burnt but otherwise undamaged. The industrial sized safe that everyone for some reason overlooked. 

"Thank you," she whispered happily as she rushed to the safe. It was hot to the touch but she didn't care. She pulled on the handle but it wouldn't move.

"Well I'll be," Captain Wilson said with a smile. "Never thought of that." He turned to his men. "We need the crowbars in here!" He shouted. "Fast!"

"Jimmy? Kim?" Alex shouted. 

  
********

**__**

Silence

********

"Doc we might have found something. Have oxygen standing by," Alex said into her radio.

Doc looked at Carlos with a look of anticipation. "Get in there."

Carlos grabbed two portable oxygen tanks with masks and rushed into what was left standing of the warehouse.

"We have to hurry," Alex said frantically.

"Ng, double-time!" Captain Wilson yelled to his men.

"Jimmy if you can hear me we're coming!" Alex yelled.

********

**__**

Silence

********

Captain Wilson's men finally reached the now crowded back office and started to pry the edges of the large safe open while the rest of the team held their breaths. 

Alex balled up her fists in eager anticipation and had to contain herself from shouting for them to work faster. 

Finally the hinges gave way and the door popped open.

Everyone in the small area all gasped when they saw two people stuffed into the safe.

Alex and Riley hurried to pull them free just as Carlos arrived with the oxygen tanks.

"We found them!" Alex said to Doc into her radio.

"Are they alive?" Doc asked into the radio.

"Are they alive?" Davis asked at the same time as Doc.

Carlos felt for Jimmy's pulse while Alex felt for Kim's.

"They are alive," Alex breathed through happy sobs. "They're alive!"

"They're alive"! Doc shouted to everyone outside. 

Alex felt herself cry again as she heard the faint shouts from outside.

Captain Wilson looked down at Alex and smiled. "I guess miracles really do still happen."

"All you have to do is believe," she said softly as she fitted the oxygen mask over Kim's mouth and nose and Carlos did the same for Jimmy. "We'll treat them en route to Mercy."

"Give me a hand," Carlos said to Riley. Riley scooped up Jimmy in his arms and slowly made his way towards the opening. Davis picked up Kim and followed after them, with Carlos in tow. 

********

__

"Well done my friend," Time said to Fate. 

  
"Even I can be the hero now and again," Fate smiled. 

"And this time, time wasn't on their side," Time said firmly.

"Yeah but only we know that," Fate replied. "At least it all worked out in the end."

"And who says happy endings are outdated?"

********

"How long to you think they were out?" Alex asked as her and Captain Wilson walked behind the group.

"Probably as soon as the door closed," Captain Wilson frowned. "It really is a miracle they are alive."

********

**__**

But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me  
  
********

'Kim I love you,' Jimmy's mind said with a smile.

'Jimmy I love you to,' Kim's whispered back. 

**Dear readers I thought I would upload chapter 13 on Friday the 13th lol. Hope you all liked this one. It was special to me!**


	14. Past Mistakes and Future Blessings

****

Title: 450 Degrees Fahrenheit…   
Chapter 14 – Past Mistakes and Future Blessings 

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open a bit and he looked up see Carlos looking back down at him. He tried to talk but the oxygen mask over his mouth prevented normal speech.

"Just rest okay," Carlos said firmly. "You need to just rest."

Jimmy tried to ask how Kim was and then turned his head over the bed right besides his. 

"She's going to be fine," Alex said in a soft tone. "Don't try to talk," she said while Carlos worked to clean the cuts on his face. "Just rest your lungs. I think they sustained some heavy some damage."

Jimmy closed his eyes once more and the next time he opened them he was in the ER being treated by Dr. Miles and his staff. He drifted into sleep once again and when he came to the third time he was in a quiet hospital room with Kim in a bed beside him.

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Kim who was slightly sitting up looking back at him. He watched her face break into a big smile and felt herself smiling back.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he managed weakly as Dr. Miles walked into their room. 

"Ah both awake at last," Dr. Miles said.

"How…long…hav…"

"You have been out for about 6 hours now," Dr. Miles said with a frown.

"Six hours?" Jimmy asked in surprise as he tried to sit up. He was immediately hit with waves of nausea and pain and quickly lay back down.

"You'll have to lay down for a few more hours yet Jimmy. You were very dehydrated when you came it. All you had in your system was traces of chloroform and air. That's why you're on the IV drip, so you don't get the dry heaves. You probably will but the fluids should help calm the stomach. As for the rest of you," he said with a heavy sigh. "You sustained toxic smoke damage to your lungs. I have prescribed complete rest for at least 10 days. You can't go back into regular smoke until your lung tissue has fully regenerated and healed itself. If you were to damage it further, it would be permanent. You have a few cracked and bruised ribs, a slight concussion and some swelling on the back of your head and lots of cuts and bruises on your face, arms and chest. You sustained minor burns on your hands, shoulders and the lower parts of your legs. But other than you're doing just fine," Dr. Miles said with a wry smile.

"Gee thanks Doc," Jimmy said sarcastically. "How's Kim?" He asked weakly.

Kim who had been silent up until now looked at him and smiled. "Getting better."

"Kim also sustained lung damage due to toxic fume inhalation and a slight concussion to the back of her head. She has minor bruises and cuts and some minor first degree burns on her upper arms and lower legs. But you took the brunt of it," Dr. Miles said softly. "Sorry."

"My job is to make sure she's okay," Jimmy said in a weak voice.

"Well then you succeeded in your job," Dr. Miles said with a firm smile. "Now I want both of you to rest. Whether or not you listen will affect how fast you heal," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Because I know as soon as I leave this room you'll both be talking and not resting," he said making both Jimmy and Kim smile.

"After what we've been through can you blame us?"

"Not in the least," Dr. Miles said as he stood up. "There are a lot of concerned people outside that want to come and see you. I told them in an hour. So try to rest before then okay?"

Kim watched Dr. Miles leave and the true to his words pushed herself out of bed and rushed over to see Jimmy. She slightly raised his bed at his request and got up and sat beside him. "I was so worried…" she started in a soft tone. She felt her eyes water as she looked at his cut and bruised face. "Jimmy I thought…"

"So did I," he said in a whisper.

"How did you know about the safe?" Kim asked quickly.

"I remembered from training how one guy in a similar situation used a safe to protect himself until the fire was put out. I just prayed it worked. Besides there was no other option," he said looking down. 

Kim gently raised his face to hers and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry about all the horrible things I said and…"

"How did you know I was telling the truth? And those things in the past? How…"

"Sheila? The woman Clint paid to put on that act for us. She finally came forwards and confessed. If not for her…" Kim said looking away as a tear escaped her eye and ran down her face. She turned back to Jimmy with a tormented expression. "I almost threw away our future and…"

"I wouldn't have let you," Jimmy said firmly. "Clint presented a pretty good argument and…"

"I still should have believed you. I guess I was scared you didn't want to marry me," she said looking down.

"Not want to? Kim I love you, more than anything. How could you think that?" Jimmy asked softly.

"I thought that I wasn't…I guess…I mean I'm not as attrac…" Kim started only to have Jimmy pull her face to his and kiss her on the lips, stopping her sentence.

"Kim you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me. Like I said before the mother of my son, how could you not be? My vow holds true Kim, it's you for me into eternity."

Kim smiled happily and then looked down at her barren hand. "I…I gave the ring back," she whispered.

Jimmy looked at her in horror. "Kim I…" he started only to be interrupted. 

"Jimmy you dropped this," Riley said walking into the room with Alex and Joey behind him. "I think if you want to ask her properly you need this," he said holding the ring up.

"Where did you find it?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"By your jacket. Or what's left of it," he smiled. "Now you were going to ask her something?" Riley insisted.

Jimmy looked at him and smiled before he turned back to Kim. "Will you marry me?"

"For the third time yes," she smiled happily.

"Third time?" Alex asked with a frown.

"Long story," Kim smiled as Joey rushed up to them.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Joey said happily. Alex scooped him up before he could jump on Jimmy's battered body. 

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked in concern.

"Like I had 16 semi-trailers drive over me," he said dryly. "How come you're here?"

"Riley was instrumental in finding you," Alex said proudly.

"What?" Riley asked in shock.

"Really?" Jimmy asked at the same time.

"Well he sort of told us where you were," Alex said. 

"Good job Riley," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yeah it was pretty intense in there. I don't know how you do it day after day," Riley sighed.

"It can be," Jimmy smiled. "But I love it and wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Everyone outside says hi and will send flowers and stuff," Alex said hugging Joey. "And of course Joey can stay with me tonight."

"Thanks," Kim said warmly to her friend as Dr. Miles walked into the room.

"Yup just as I suspected," he said with a firm glare. "You young lady are supposed to be in this…bed…" he said pushing it up beside Jimmy's. "There is that better?"

"Much," Kim smiled.

"And you two…" he said looking at Riley and Alex. "Are supposed to be gone."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Alex said hugging first Kim and then Jimmy. Riley who still didn't know them that well just mumbled good bye and left them. 

"I'm surprised he wanted to help," Jimmy said as he watched Riley leave.

"Me too," Alex smiled. "But it's late and Dr. Miles here is giving me the evil eye so…" she said with a smile. She let Joey hug and kiss his mother and father once more before taking him out of the room.

Dr. Miles waited for Kim to get back into her own bed before turning to Jimmy. "I need to put you on the oxygen tank for a few hours. Your lungs need uninterrupted air time."

"Sorry," Kim said sheepishly. 

"But…" Jimmy tried to protest.

"Kiss her once more and then I'm going to have to insist," Dr. Miles said making both of them blush. 

"I love you Kim," Jimmy whispered as he kissed her on the mouth and then brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring. 

"I love you too Jimmy," Kim smiled as she kissed him back. "We'll both get some sleep now okay?"

"I need sleep," he said with a frown. "The last few days have been hell and…"

"Tell me later," she said as she noticed him getting a bit agitated.

"Okay," Jimmy said softly as he lay fully down on his bed. Dr. Miles fitted him with the oxygen mask and then patted his shoulder. "You're both going to be just fine."

Jimmy looked over at Kim and winked to which she smiled back and blew him a kiss. He then turned his head back and started to breathe in the fresh oxygen. In no time his eyes were closed and his chest was slowly moving up and down, trying to heal itself of the damage it had sustained.

Kim watched Jimmy fall asleep and felt herself starting to cry once again. She looked down at the ring that was back were it belong and watched as a tear fell and covered it with liquid. "I love you so much," she whispered as she looked back up at him. She looked at the cut on his face, his bruised lips and swollen cheeks and knew he had risked everything to save them. Her eyes travelled to wrapped chest and bandaged wrists and she knew they had both come close to paying the ultimate price. She blew him a kiss once more before turning out the small light and laying her head down on her pillow to try to get some sleep. 

Clint was dead. A man from Jimmy's past that had come into their lives and nearly destroyed what they had worked so hard to build. A life they had both wanted for so long and thought they'd never get. For a time there it looked like Clint would succeed. But somehow things ironed themselves out and they were back on the right track again, heading towards the future they belonged. She felt the ring on her hand once more and finally closed her eyes and was taken into the dark world of sleep.

Kim quickly awoke some time later hearing Jimmy mumbling angrily in his sleep. The oxygen mask had been taken off about an hour ago allowing her to hear his angry words. She moved her hand and felt his forehead and frowned at the fact that he was burning up. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom and dampened a facecloth and went to his bed and placed it upon his warm sweaty forehead. She noticed he immediately slowed in his grumblings and a few minutes later was back asleep. "I think you'll have nightmares for a few more nights," she whispered as she bent down and gently kissed his forehead. 

********

Jimmy slowly felt himself waking up the following morning and blinked his eyes a few times to fully open them. He felt something strange on his forehead and pulled the facecloth off. "What in the world?" He asked softly.

"You had a few bad dreams," Kim said softly. 

He looked over at her and smiled warmly. "Thanks." He tried to sit up and winced as he felt pressure being put on his tender mid-section. "Oh man that hurts."

"How is it to breathe?" Kim asked quickly.

"Not as strained as yesterday but it still does hurt," he said with a sigh. "I guess I really did damage them." He raised his bed to a semi-sitting position but didn't look at her.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Kim asked softly.

Jimmy let out a huff and started to talk, his eyes still fixed firmly ahead. "That night we fought I um…"

"Jimmy please don't do this," Kim begged in a sad voice.

"I have to," he said firmly. "For me," he said in a soft voice. "That night I ended up in a part of town unfamiliar to me. I saved a bunch of people from an apartment fire and…"

"Yeah I know," she said making him turn to her with a surprised face.

"You left your bike helmet there. One of the fire fighters from mid-town returned it. I took it home with me," she said softly.

"Lot of good it'll do," he sighed heavily. "Especially that I don't have my bike anymore."

"Jimmy don't think about that. We'll figure something out. Please continue what you were telling me."

"So anyways there I was kinda burnt and hurting and no place to go," he said looking away again. "I fell asleep on the street until a bunch of punks woke me up. They just wanted trouble and my wallet but I quickly shooed them away and headed to the one place I knew wouldn't turn me away."

Kim heard his tortured words and closed her eyes in sadness. "Jimmy I'm so sorry," she whispered sadly, making him turn to her with a hurt face. 

"I know," he said softly. "But it really hurt at the time."

Kim looked away as she started to cry once again. She didn't turn back until she felt Jimmy take her hand in his and squeeze it gently.

"I never blamed you Kim," he said in a soft but firm tone. "Never."

"I blamed me," she insisted. "I still do."

"It's over now Kim. The person responsible is…" he stopped and turned away. "Well he's dead now. You know when I saw him at the house I was shocked. He said you…"

"What house? When did you see hi…"

"Our house, or what's left of it," Jimmy sighed. "I think Clint did all that damage but I can't prov…"

"Sheila told us how Clint bragged to her that he destroyed our house."

"I wonder what made her change her mind and come forward?"

"Clint beat her up," Kim said softly. "Pretty badly too."

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Kim said nodding her head up and down. "She's going to stay with her mother in another state. You know if not for her I might have believe Clint," Kim said looking down. "When was he at the house?"

"That night. It was dark and started to rain and I needed a place to stay. My apartment keys with were with my bike keys and the insurance adjusters were closed. I headed to our house and finally got in. I turned on the stove to keep warm when Clint showed up. He said you sent him and that he was supposed to bring me to you. Of course I believe him," Jimmy said with a heavy sigh. 

"I'm so sorry," Kim whispered.

"So we started back to his truck and when I got to the passenger side he attacked me. He hit me with something hard and I was out. I woke up a few hours later, tightly tied to that chair, he drugged me and when I came to again I realized where I was."

"Yeah right across the street from us," Kim said sourly.

"That was the worst part," Jimmy moaned. "Being able to see you but not being able to be there. I saw you…" he started only to have his voice finally break. "I saw you laughing and talking with Clint and I…"

"Jimmy no…" Kim said quickly.

"I thought you were going to go with him," he said looking down. "That part hurt more than the times he beat me."

"I was just playing along Jimmy," Kim said shaking his hand, making her look up at him. "Alex and I were trying to trick him into giving you up. It didn't work. He asked me for coffee and…"

"I know I saw," Jimmy said sourly.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all that. Believe me it was hard for me," Kim said looking down. "I remember our first date in that coffee shop," she said with a smile, looking back up at him with teary eyes. "It was so hard…um…hard to be there with him when…" she said unable to finish. "And all other times? It was Clint? He uh…"

"Yeah it was," Jimmy said sadly. "Even for Joey's play. Man he had me bound and gagged in the trunk of his car in the school parking lot!" Jimmy spat.

"What?" Kim cried in horror. "Oh no…"

"He said he'd say hi to you and…oh man Kim missing Joey's play was torture for me."

"I know," she said softly. "Joey didn't blame you at all."

Jimmy looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Then we drove back to his place and I guess it was him and Sheila that tortured me in the trunk. I had to stay in there. Sheila um…" he said looking down.

"Sheila what?" Kim asked firmly.

"When I was in the trunk…Sheila…she…well…she touched me Kim. I mean my hands were behind my back and…well she unzipped my jeans and…oh god Kim it was hell…I tried to kick at her but I couldn't," he said looking down. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Kim asked in shock. "Jimmy the only person to blame is Clint Ryan. And I'm sorry to say but I'm not sorry he's dead."

"I know. I think that too. I know it's wrong but…I mean with all the things he did and…oh man Kim I'm just glad were both here now…alive…together…" he said gently kissing her hand.

"Why do you think he targeted you? Just from the stuff in the past?" Kim asked.

"Probably one of the reasons," the Chief said walking into their room.

"Hey Sir," Jimmy said with a smile as he firmly shook his boss's hand.

"Welcome back Jimmy," he smiled. "There's a lot of people that were worried about you."

"Thanks," Jimmy smiled.

"What did you mean by 'one of the reasons'?" Kim asked.

"I was able to get a hold of a friend down at Ladder 13. He told me that Clint had a history of violence even from before he joined Ladder 13. After he left their he focused his anger on various people who's name happened to be in the spotlight at the time and those he felt he had a grudge against. Whatever it was that triggered his memories about Jimmy was just bad timing."

"Oh man," Jimmy said with a huff. 

"He really blamed you for those people's deaths," Kim said in shock. "Even when the paper's and his superiors knew he was the one responsible."

"I guess in his mind he thought he was the best and that was that," the Chief said firmly.

"What a sad ending to a sad life," Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah but one he really brought upon himself," the Chief said firmly. "By the way that was quick thinking in there," he smiled. "Saved both of you."

"It was that chemical training," Jimmy said firmly. "Think Milt will let me take the rest of it?"

"Just as soon as you're ready," Milt smiled as he walked into the room.

"I think Dr. Miles is going to kill us," Kim said dryly. 

Milt walked up to Jimmy and gave him a warm hug. "Glad to see you're alive young man. I was worried about you."

"Riley helped find us I hear," Jimmy said to Milt as he sat down at the foot of Jimmy's bed.

"Yeah Alex Taylor told me that herself. Said the burnt bodies were a bit much for him but otherwise he did well. I don't think he'll be trying out anytime soon for an actual fire fighters position but in his case it's a start. I think it took a lot for him to go into that fire with his past and all but I'm proud of him."

"So am I," Jimmy smiled. He held up Kim's hand with the ring on it. "He found my ring again."

"Well congratulations," Milt said warmly. "And when you get back from your honeymoon you can start the training."

Jimmy looked up at the Chief and smiled. "Yes I know about it," the Chief said dryly. "Besides you've more than earned it. And with a few chemically trained fire fighters on Ladder 55 it'll just make us more useful during our shift."

"So when you get back let me know and I'll sigh you guys up fo…"

"Uh Sam is…well Milt he's still…"

"A bit slow but otherwise healing fast," Sam said walking into his room.

"Dr. Miles is really going to kill us now," Kim laughed. 

"Sam!" Jimmy said happily at seeing his friend up and out of his coma. Sam walked to Jimmy's bed and hugged his best friend.

"And you won't be doing that training without me," he said firmly.

"When did you…I mean how…I…" Jimmy started in confusion.

"Night before last," Sam smiled. "I had the hospital call you. Where were you? And why again are you in here?" He asked with a frown, making the rest laugh.

"Sit down and let me tell you my long sordid story," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Only if I can listen to," came a faint voice from the doorway. Jimmy and the others looked up to see Dr. Miles standing in the doorway with Tim Rivers beside him.

"Tim!" Jimmy said happily. "Oh man I thought…I…"

"I told them it wasn't your fault what happened to me," Tim said as he approached Jimmy's bed. 

Jimmy looked at his wrapped face and arms and immediately felt guilt coming upon him. "Tim if I can pay for your sur…"

"All taken care of Jimmy," Dr. Miles said firmly. 

"Really how?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"Well I'll let an Alex Taylor tell you how," he said with a frown. "She threatened to beat me up if I told you," he laughed. 

"And I meant it," Alex said walking into the room with Davis and Joey. Both her and Davis carried large bouquets of flowers and Joey carried a few cards. Joey ran to his mother's bed and jumped in her lap while Alex and Davis stood at the foot of each. "Kinda crowded in here," she commented.

"Don't even go there," Dr. Miles sighed.

"So what about the surgery?"

"Well in that van SUV you guys were in was a few bags of money. Insurance money from all the warehouses they burned down. So since we couldn't give the money back I thought I should put it to good use. And…" she said looking at Tim. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all," Jimmy said happily. Jimmy lay back on his pillow and started to tell Sam everything, with Tim listening as well. Alex went and hugged Kim and looked at the ring on her hand and smiled. "Told you it would all work out in the end."

"I'm so glad you're right," Kim said hugging her friend. Kim took Joey in her lap and both watched Jimmy tell Sam and Tim about Clint and what he had to endure that made him and Kim end up in the hospital.

The rest of the day both Jimmy and Kim spent talking to friends, family and Dr. Miles. Kim was healing very well but Jimmy would need at least another day of rest. And when he got home he was to have complete rest and no strenuous activity.

"Does that mean no sex either?" Jimmy asked weakly, making Kim blush and the rest laugh. Jimmy looked at Kim with a frown.

"What is it?" She asked when they were left with Alex and Davis, Joey going home with Kim's mom.

"Our house," he said sadly. He took her hand and held it firmly in his. "Kim I'm sorry about what happened to it."

"Yeah Sheila said it was pretty bad," Kim sighed.

"I guess the repairs will have to wait," Jimmy said firmly. "But I promise you Kim if it takes me the rest of the year I will have the house even better than it was before."

"And Mr. Wilson? Jimmy how can you afford to work, be married and pay off the house while you fix it?"

Jimmy looked down and sighed heavily. "I'll think of something he said softly."

Alex looked at Ty and knew it was time for them to go. "Well I think this is where we'll say goodnight," Alex said with a smile as she got up and hugged Kim. "We'll come back tomorrow. And on Thursday we want to take you guys for lunch."

Kim looked at Jimmy who nodded okay. "Sounds great," Kim smiled as she hugged Ty. 

"See you then," Jimmy said as he hugged Alex and then Ty. "Thanks for everything," Jimmy said to Ty. "I really mean it."

Jimmy watched them leave and then turned to Kim with a smile. "Want to walk with me?"

"I do," she said softly. 

They walked for a little ways before Jimmy stopped to rest.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked softly.

"Just a bit tired," he said in a low tone. "Had a busy couple of days," he said with a faint smile.

"Yes you have," Kim said gently rubbing his back. "Missed this," she smiled.

"I missed us," he said leaning in and kissing her.

"Definitely missed us," Kim said firmly.

They stood in silence for a bit longer before Jimmy broke it with a question. "You know when I asked you to marry me, you said for the third time I…

"What?" Kim asked quickly. "Didn't you ask me twice?"

"I thought I…" he started and then stopped and looked at her with a frown. "I did ask you again…but that…Kim that's impossible," he insisted.

"What? What's impossible? Didn't you ask me twice?"

"I did once but my mind…" he started and then stopped. "Oh man that sounds so ridiculous."

"Jimmy tell me," Kim said.

"My mind…it was my thoughts Kim…in the fire…in the safe…us I mean we were both out and…my mind…"

"Then mind said yes for me?" She asked in shock.

"As if our sub-conscious thoughts are connected too?" Jimmy asked with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Kim asked softly.

"I guess it means we're meant to be together. In any lifetime."

"I like that," she said with a happy smile. 

Jimmy pulled him into his embrace and hugged her tightly. They both stood and looked out into the night, just happy to be alive and together.

"I talked to the Chief before about the chemical training and he said when I finish my course I get a raise so…that means that I can afford to pay off the damages Clint made," he finished with a sigh.

"Don't stress about it now Jimmy," Kim said softly. "We'll think of something."

"I'm so glad that Tim is going to get the best help possible. I sure could have used that money for the house but Tim needs it more than we ever will. He'll have a lot more to work through than we will."

"That was very kind and thoughtful," Kim said softly. "I love you more for it."

"It was Alex's idea," Jimmy teased.

"I love her too," Kim laughed.

"Does she know?" Jimmy teased back. "Or Ty? Perhaps you should tell him he has competition."

"Funny," she said dryly. "I'm glad Sam's okay."

"Yeah me too," Jimmy said firmly. "I don't know if I could stand up at the front of the alter without him. I mean who else would have the strength to catch me when you come down the isle and I have a heart attack just form looking at you?"

"Flirt," Kim said with a smile, even though she was blushing.

"Only with you," he said seriously. "Get used to it because this way I can flirt all I want and know I'll get the best reward for it."

"Apple pie?" Kim teased.

"Only if you like to eat it after we have se…" Jimmy started only to have Kim twist around in his grasp and kiss him before he could finish it. 

"You have a naughty mind," she said with a wink. 

"I know," he said kissing her back. "Want to share it with me?"

"Like I'd say no," Kim said softly. "Inside I really did want to believe you," she said seriously. "The next day I was prepared to sit down and listen. I mean really listen. Jimmy if something had happened to you or to me then we would have been tormented forever by the knowledge that someone else succeeded in driving a wedge between us. I don't want that to happen again," she said firmly.

"Tell me what to do to not make it happen and I will," Jimmy said seriously.

"_We_ just have to be really open and make the other one listen in the future. Make them see the truth."

"I agree," Jimmy smiled. "The hardest part was seeing you laughing with Clint. I mean I was there…upstairs…watching…Kim I…I cried when I saw you…and him…and…"

"Shhh Jimmy come here," she said pulling him close to her. She felt his eyes water on her shoulder and gently stroked his back to calm him down. "Kim I watched…I tried to call for you…I…Kim I love you much…and Joey…I want us to be a family again," he said in a whisper. "A real family and I don't ever want anything to destroy that."

"Then let's both work hard to make sure that doesn't happen okay?" She said taking her hands and gently placing them on either side of his face, mindful of the bruises and healing cut on his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"Okay," he said kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her and started to deepen their kiss. He only pulled back when he felt himself starting to lightly heave. "I knew you could take my breath away," he said faintly. 

"Funny," she said softly. "Come on let's get you back to bed."

"Man I wish I was at home and you were saying that," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed back to their hospital room.

Kim helped Jimmy into bed once again and then got into hers, which was right beside his. She felt him take her hand once again in his and smiled warmly as she watched him finally close his eyes and fall asleep. 

********

Jimmy awoke the next morning and felt something snuggled up against him. He opened his eyes and looked happily at his son. 

"He wanted to and Dr. Miles said it was okay," Kim's mom said walking up to his bed. "How do you feel?" She asked noting his rough looking appearance.

"Like I need a shave," he teased as he raised the bed a bit. "I'm starting to get a goatee," he said feeling his chin.

"I think it tickles," Kim said softly, making them both look at her with a smile. 

"Morning sweetheart," her mom said walking over to her side and kissed her daughter.

"Hi mom," Kim smiled back. "Thanks for bringing Joey."

"He actually woke me up this morning," her mom smiled. "He's very excited about the wedding coming up," she said sitting down on a chair beside them. "And he even woke me up this morning to ask where his tux was. At 7am!"

Jimmy looked down at Joey and smiled before he kissed the top of his son's head. "I guess he won't need a nap when he gets home."

"I don't take naps," Joey moaned. 

"I knew you weren't really sleeping," Jimmy teased as he lightly poked his son.

"Hey," Joey laughed as he poked Jimmy back. Jimmy winced slightly making Kim stop the ensuing tickle attack. 

"Wait until daddy's better okay Joey? Then I'll help you," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jimmy said dryly. "So what are you going to today since you get your walking papers and I have to stay?"

"Well I'm going to get some fresh clothes first and foremost and then I have to clean up the place for us to stay and then I'll be back, with some home-made food and some new clothes for you."

"Sounds good to me," Jimmy said firmly. They all sat and chatted for a bit more before Dr. Miles came into the room and said he needed to x-ray Jimmy's lungs and chest and see how they were healing. Jimmy kissed Kim goodbye with her promise to return in a few hours to see how he was doing. 

After Dr. Miles was done he was back up in his room, just resting and waiting for Kim to return. Sam had stopped by for a few hours and together they went and spent some time with Tim and his mother, who humbly apologised to Jimmy and said thanks for the flowers. When Kim returned Bosco and Faith and Sully and Davis came to visit during their break on their shift, bringing more flowers and cards. Doc and Carlos stopped by so did the Chief, Milt and Riley. Finally it was night-time again and Kim was helping Jimmy into bed once more.

"Man today was just as bad as yesterday," he said with a heavy sigh as he watched Kim slowly walk to her bed with her pyjamas on. "Come lie here with me," he said softly.

"Jimmy there's not enough room," Kim said slowly. "Your ribs and…"

"Please?" Jimmy begged.

"Okay stop with the face already," Kim smiled. "You know I can't say no to that smile."

Jimmy pushed himself over to the right and made room for Kim to come and lie down beside him. She snuggled up against his strong chest as he pulled the blankets over both of them.

"Dr. Miles said my lungs and chest are healing fine. The toxins I inhaled are starting to dissipate, leaving little scaring."

"That's such good news," Kim sighed. "Had me worried for a bit. I mean with your heavy breathing and all I…"

"Very funny," he said dryly. "Goodnight Kim I love you."

"Nigh Jimmy," she said kissing him back. "I love you too."

Jimmy flipped off the bedside light and closed his eyes. The warmth from Kim's body and the feeling of her being so close to him put a happy smile on his face and gave his mind pleasant images instead of tormented memories. 

********

Kim awoke the next morning to find herself still snuggled in Jimmy's arms. Being like this was just so perfect. She looked out the window and let out a large sigh. It almost had a different ending, one with either one of them dead or both. She remembered Clint's challenge in the van. 'Marry me or he dies.' How could I ever marry the man that tried to destroy my life?

"Hey why the frown?" Jimmy asked softly, making her look up quickly.

"I was thinking about Clint," Kim said sourly.

"Oh," Jimmy replied simply. "What about him?"

"Remember in the SUV. He asked me to marry him or he'd kill you?" She asked softly. 

Jimmy kissed the top of her head and sighed. "That whole experience was hell for me."

"Me too," Kim said softly. "I just can't believe he wanted to destroy your life for things _he _did."

"Well like the Chief said it must have been something at the moment that triggered those memories. He must have been breaking down already and when he say saw my picture at that moment then he snapped."

"That's very scary to think about," Kim mumbled.

"Not as scary as when I saw you on fire. Or when you passed out…we were in that back office…man Kim I could have sworn I saw the fire laughing at me. I'm just amazed I remembered my little bit of training."

"You know what surprised me? Was the fact the Chief said the safe was almost air tight. How did we survive? He said were unconscious for about two hours?"

"I have no idea," Jimmy said softly. "But whatever it was that kept us alive I'm thankful to. Clint's words about Joey really scared me too Kim."

"All _I_ kept seeing was him killing my mom and taking Joey far away," Kim said sadly.

"I guess we should be very thankful this ended the way it did. I mean I am sorry Clint had to die and Marty. This whole mess could have been avoided if Clint sought help in the beginning."

"Did he ever seek help for the deaths he caused?" Kim asked.

"I doubt it. I'm sure his father probably pulled a few strings to keep him away from places like that," Jimmy huffed. "And then of course there's the insurance money. I guess inside something just snapped and well he went over the edge, taking a few people with him, like Marty."

"Or Sheila," Kim sighed. "I still can't believe she did that to you."

"The worst part was you seeing it. I mean I was surprised but gotta love Clint's sick and twisted sense of timing. I mean how the hell did he know that you would…"

"Oh man," Kim said angrily. "He sent me over there. He said I should go and see why you weren't answering your phone."

"My phone never rang that night," Jimmy said with a frown.

"Did you really sleep in the hallway all night?"

"All night?" Jimmy sighed. "Very uncomfortable too," he said with a slight smile. "By the way when did _you_ begin to suspect Clint?"

"I found a picture of you in his truck from when he captured you before. It was when you cut your palms remember? You were tied to that beam? Well anyways he had a picture on the floor, I guess he forgot about it and I found it."

"Why were you in his truck?" Jimmy asked in confusion.

"I was um…snooping?" She asked weakly. "I mean come on Jimmy you were already missing for like 24 hours. I had to do something."

"You mean you were still worried? Even after that big mess Clint created?" Jimmy asked.

Kim twisted turned around in his grasp, looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I never stopped worrying or caring," she said gently touching his face.

"But I thought…I mean Clint was so forceful and…"

"Yeah he was. He tried to force me to do something I wasn't ready to do, and that was give up on us completely. I was sure the next day we would talk and try to work things out."

"Really? I honestly thought you believed him and hated me," Jimmy said sadly.

"I was a fool for doubting you," Kim said with a frown. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Jimmy smiled and kissed her quickly before she could say anything. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well we are going to have lunch with Alex and Ty. They are coming here at about 11:30. Then I guess we'll go home and try to get things in order again and plan for the wedding."

"Man I can't wait for that," Jimmy said hugging her close. He only loosened when he felt some pressure on his still tender chest.

"Me too," Kim said softly. "I even have our song picked out."

"_Our song_?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "I didn't know we had one…well I kinda thought…but…really?" Jimmy asked while Kim laughed. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh ma," Jimmy moaned. "So when's the date?"

"Well two weeks like it was originally."

"Can we move it to say tomorrow?" Jimmy asked eagerly making her laugh again. "I love to see you laugh. I really missed that."

"I missed you making me laugh."

"Come on let's get some breakfast and get ready to go. We still have to see Dr. Miles to make sure everything is okay," Kim said kissing him once more.

"Sounds like a plan," Jimmy said firmly. 

They both pushed themselves out of bed and Jimmy let Kim use the bathroom first while he started to put things away in bags for them to take with them when they left. He looked down at his hand, imagined a band of gold there and smiled. A few hours later they had checked in with Dr. Miles got the medication they needed for the next few days and were in the waiting area waiting for Alex and Ty who were bringing Joey with them. 

Kim sat beside Jimmy holding his hand. She noticed the sad look on his face and commented about it. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and sighed. He looked over at her with a frown before he began to tell he what was troubling her. "Before this all started I knew exactly where things were going. I was going to take the training, get more money, get the house, get the girl…" he said looking away as his voice trailed off. "Now I have to work extra hard for the courses because I missed a few, pay Mr. Wilson money for damages that _I_ didn't cause, somehow get my bike back and still try to do my job and support my family in every way I can."

Kim gently took his chin and turned his face to hers. "Jimmy I know you'll do great with the classes. No one has better instincts then you. This last fire proved that. As for the house it can wait," she said softly. "The bike can come later too. All that matters is that Joey has the family he needs as we have the marriage we both want."

"I just feel I let you down," Jimmy said with a frown.

"You didn't let me down at all," she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. Their kiss, however, was cut short by Joey rushing up to them and wiggling into their embrace. 

"Hey big guy," Jimmy said hugging his son tightly to him. 

"Hey guys," Kim smiled up at Alex and Ty. 

"How are you both feeling?" Alex asked in concern.

"A bit stiff and sore still," Jimmy said as he slowly stood up, taking Joey with him. "But otherwise okay and happy to be going home."

"You sure you're both up for lunch?" Alex asked.

"We need the break," Kim said looking at Jimmy. "We need to take our mind off certain things for a few hours."

"That can be arranged," Ty said firmly. "Want me to carry him?" Davis asked noticing the look of strain on Jimmy's face.

"Want to go to uncle Ty?" Jimmy asked Joey.

"I want to ride up high," Joey said pointing to Davis's shoulders.

"Just be careful," Kim said firmly.

"If he can carry me then he can easily carry Joey," Alex teased. 

"Funny," Davis said dryly as he lifted Joey easily onto his shoulders. "Wow," Joey said making them all laugh. 

They headed outside to the car Davis borrowed and got inside. 

"Um where are we going?" Jimmy asked with a frown as he noticed them heading in the direction of the place they were going to call home. 

"Just a slight detour," Alex said softly.

"Alex I don't think this is such a good idea," Jimmy said firmly. 

"Trust me it will be fine," Alex said with a smile. 

Jimmy looked at Kim and both exchanged surprised looks. The finally pulled up to the house they were going to live in but Jimmy couldn't bring himself to look at it out the window. He looked at Kim and noticed a smile starting to develop on her face. 

"Oh Jimmy," she said happily. He looked again and noticed her eyes start to water and quickly turned his head and looked out the window.

"What the hell?" He asked in shock. He opened the door and quickly got out, standing beside the car. Kim got out the other side and walked up to him and put her arm around him. 

"Wow," she said softly. 

There before them was their home, all redone and freshly painted. The company of Ladder 55 as well a few key personnel from Station House 55 and Fire House 32 stood on the front lawn just behind Jimmy's bike that had a big red bow on it. Jimmy looked at scene before him and felt his eyes start to water also. He noticed Mr. Wilson standing off to the side and frowned.

"How did this happen?" Jimmy asked softly.

"It was Alex's idea," Davis said quickly.

"The bike was yours," she said with a smile. 

"Wow," Jimmy said happily. He and Kim both stood and stared at the sight before them, overcome with emotion and transfixed in place, unable to move. "I just can't believe this," he said as Mr. Wilson walked up to them.

"Better than before," he said handing the key to the house to Jimmy. "Welcome home," he said with a smile.

"But…I mean…the money…how…who paid for all this?"

"A Clint Ryan," Mr. Wilson said with a frown as he looked from Jimmy to Alex.

Jimmy turned to Alex with a look of surprise. "The insurance money?"

"Well there was some left over from Tim's operation. And when Sheila told Mr. Wilson about Clint…well…" she said with a smile. "Just enjoy it will you."

Jimmy finally found himself able to move and slowly walked towards the waiting crowd. Both he and Kim were greeted with hugs and handshakes from all their friends and co-workers. Jimmy walked over to his bike and felt himself sigh happily. "Oh man I thought I lost this for good."

"Just don't wipe out," Sam said from behind.

"Sam," Jimmy said hugging his friend. 

"You earned it Jimmy," the Chief said walking up to him. "And you definitely worked hard for it."

"Thanks Sir," Jimmy smiled as he hugged him too. 

They spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing with their friends and showing off their new home. Kim took Alex and Faith for a tour while Jimmy showed the guys were the other stuff was. Joey played on his bike and even Riley and Milt started to feel like friends at the end of the day. By the time the sun was starting to set the last of the visitors had left and it was just the three of them remaining in the newly renovated home.

"I just can't believe this," Jimmy said shaking his head. "I mean all those things…I thought…I mean they were destroyed…shesh Kim I thought we'd have to start from the very beginning again. It's like nothing changed."

"Only I think we got a lot stronger and drew a lot closer," she smiled. 

"But to buy the bike back and…the repairs…Kim the repairs alone…I mean it was…"

"Yeah Alex told me all the damage Clint had done," Kim said softly. "I can't wait to start our new life together here."

"Me too," he said softly.

"Me too," Joey said in a small voice. Jimmy looked down at his son and smiled before he picked him up in his arms and hugged him close and kissed him on the cheek. "So who wants pizza for supper?"

"I do!" Joey said happily. 

"Pizza it is," Kim smiled. She looked around once more and then turned back to Jimmy. "I guess some dreams really do come true."

"If you work hard enough for them," he added.

"And want them bad enough," she finished.

"Come on let's go home," Jimmy said softly.

"I am home," Kim whispered as she kissed him.

Jimmy turned off the last light and headed for the front door to join Kim on the porch. He stood beside her as they watched the sun start to set and bathe them in a warm orange glow. 

"I love you Kim," he said firmly as he pulled her close for a kiss.

"I love you too Jimmy," she said moving into his embrace. 

Jimmy held Joey in one arm and wrapped the other around Kim while they stood on the porch of their new home and pulled her in close for a long and passionate kiss. His body flooded with warmth and happiness as he felt Kim respond and felt Joey wrap his arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He closed his eyes as their kiss deepened and thought about all the things that happened to them in the past few days. Their love and their relationship with each other was tested to the limits. Things were said and deeds committed that never should even be mentioned. But the mistakes they both had made had been accounted for and amended. The wrongs they entertained were made right by a few carefully chosen words and selected actions. Their love was back in full strength with the promise of a solid foundation to build a future on. And although it seemed for a time that it might not make it, in the end it stood the test, it proved true and they both knew that from this day forward nothing would be able to break their bond.

****

THE END

**Dear readers thanks so much for the wonderful reviews for my second Jimmy/Kim story! I loved writing it and yes I am planning a threquel lol (third story) that will continue after this one. It's going to be called 'Code 1080 – Chemical Fire. It's about Jimmy battling a chemical arsonist that wants to set the city of New York ablaze! Why? Have to wait and find out!' I hope you'll support my favorite couple as their adventures continued. Hope you all liked the ending to his story, although it was a bit sappy! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews once again!!**


End file.
